Nachbarnliebe
by aleksandramalfoy
Summary: Was passiert wenn zwei Erzfeinde Nachbarn werden? Lest selbst! DMHG natürlich
1. Alte Wunden können auch weh tun!

**Alle Figuren und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. **

**Ich hoffe euch gefällts so einigermaßen. **

**LG aleksandramalfoy**

* * *

**1.Alte Wunden können auch weh tun**

Hermine Granger saß verzweifelt an ihrem Schreibtisch und hielt einen Brief in der Hand, den sie mindestens schon auswendigen kennen müsste. Sie war inzwischen 25 und arbeitete als Ärztin in einem Muggelkrankenhaus in Serbien. Sie war vor ein paar Jahren aus England geflohen und hatte hier versucht sich ein Leben aufzubauen. Sie laß den Brief in ihrer Hand immer und immer wieder und wusste immer noch keine Antwort darauf, was Hermine Granger nicht oft passierte.

" Was soll ich nur machen? Ich kann doch nicht zurück, dass geht nicht! Aber ..." dachte Hermine verzweifelt immer und immer wieder. Der Brief war von Harry, Harry Potter ihren darmaligen besten Freund, dachte sie zumindestens. Es war eine Einladung zu einer Jahrgangsparty, die Albus Dumbeldore und Harry verantstalteten, wo der ganze darmalige 6 und 7 Jahrgang samt Lehrer kommen würde. Aber der eigentlich Grund wieso ihr Harry schrieb war dass Ginny schwanger war und jetzt schon im 9 Monat sei und ob Hermine ihr helfen könnte. Harry und Ginny hatten kurz nach dem Sieg geheiratet und Ginny sollte jetzt Zwillinge bekommen und es sollte nicht leicht werden. Es könnte Konplikationen geben und so bräuchte sie besondere Betreuung. Wieso sich Harry aber in England keine Fachkraft besorgen wollte und unbedingt Hermine haben wollte, war Hermine schleierhaft. Sie sollte ihm so schnell wie möglich antworten.

Hermine hatte Angst den anderen unter die Augen zu treten denn sie hatte einen riesigen Fehler beim Sturz von Voldemord gemacht und so einige Menschen schwer verletzt. Und dann war sie noch so feige und ist geflohen, hat die anderen ganz im Stich gelassen.

Sie atmte einmal tief an und beschloss ein bisschen spazierenzugehen um nochmal gründlich über die letzten Jahre nachzudenken und endlich einen Entschluss zu fassen, wie es weiter gehen sollte.

_Hermine, Harry und Ron waren nach ihrem Abschluss, wo Hermine natürlich die Jahrgangsbeste geworden war, dem Orden bei getreten.Der Orden benötigte jede Hilfe die sich kriegen konnten den die Todesser wurden immer stärker und der große Kampf stand bald davor. Harry bekam ab da an immer Privattraining von Dumbeldore und Hermine hat sich entschieden privat ausgebildet zu werden zur Spionin für den Orden des Phönixes. Es gab einfach zu wenige Spionen, die einfach wichtig waren für den Orden war. Auch waren wenigen das Privileg geboten von Snape ausgebildetet zu werden und Hermine hatte die Chance sofort ergriffen. Ron hingegen hat sich normal zum Auror ausbilden lassen und wurde an wichigen Orten stationiert.Und so war das goldene Trio voneinander getrennt.Aber In der Zeit kamen sich Snape und Hermine auch sehr nah. Er war für Hermine wie ein Vater geworden, da ihre Eltern auf Hermines Anweisungen geflohen waren und jetzt irgendwo im Ausland lebten, was Hermine darmals nicht wissen dürfte. Snape hat ihre alle wichtigen Praktiken beigebracht und schließlich ist Hermine den Todesser betreten. Sie hatte es geschafft eine der, angeblich, treusten Todesser zu werden und hat so den Orden wichige Information überbringen können. Was keiner wusste war dass Hermine stark darunter lit, denn sie musste immer ihr wahren Gefühle und Empfindungen verstecken und eine äußeres Fassade der Todesser besitzen. Auch was sie mitansehen durfte, wie Menschen gefoltert und getötet wurden und auch was sie selber tun musste war einfach grausam.Täglich durfte sie mit dem Wissen dass wenn sie entlarvt werde dass sie sterben würde auf eine graumsame Weise. Sie durfte keine soziale Kontakte knüpfen außer mit den Todesser, da alles andere gefährlich für die anderen werde würde. Es war ein graumsames und furchtbares Leben für Hermine gewesen. Nur wie oft sie, wenn etwas nicht perfekt war, von Voldemord gefoltert wurde, von was sie immer noch Narben am ganzen Körper hatte, war einfach unermesslich. Der einzige Halt den sie in dieser Zeit hatte war Snape. Er teilte das gleiche Schicksal und erst jetzt konnte Hermine anvollziehen wieso Snape sich so in seiner Umwelt immer verhalten hatte. Schließlich rückte der entscheidende Kampf immer näher und näher. Harry hatte es geschafft Voldemord zu töten und die meisten Todesser wurden von den Auroren festgenommen und nach Askaban, dass jetzt einen extra Sicherheitstrakt besaß, verfrachtet. Sie hingegen hatte einen riesen großen Fehler, beim entscheidenen Kampf, gemacht und somit 5 Menschen, die ihr auch noch nahe standen, verletzt. Schließlich sah sie keinen Ausweg und ist geflohen, ob vor sich selbst oder vor den anderen wusste sie nicht. _

Natürlich hatten die andern versucht sie zu finden und sie hatte unzählige Briefe von Snape, Dumbeldore, Harry, den Weasleys und den anderen Auroren bekommen, worauf Hermine nie geantwortet hatte. Hermine hatte die Briefe sich immer gründlich durchgelesen und auch aufbewahrt. Heute hatte sie alle empfangenen Briefe genommen und sie nochmal gründlich durchgelesen. In keinem Brief waren Anschuldigungen, was sie getan habe angeführt. Nein es waren immer Sorgesbriefe, wo sie denn sei oder wie es ihr ging.

Sie versuchte sich den ersten Brief ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, der ihr immer noch Tränen in die Augen trieb.

_Liebe Hermine!_

_Du bist einer der Menschen, die mir sehr ans Herzen gewachsen sind und mich nun wieder allein lassen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist wie eine Tochter oder sogar mehr für mich geworden. Und jetzt bin du geflohen! Wieso? _

_Ich weis es nicht! Ich weis nur eins dass wir dich vermissen und zwar alle und hoffen dass es dir gut geht. Komme zurück Hermine, wir brauchen dich! Ich brauche dich!_

_In Liebe _

_Severus Snape_

Hermine musste leicht lächeln. Dass Snape sowas schreiben würde "in Liebe" usw. könnten sich wenige vorstellen.

Bis spät war Hermine noch wach gewesen und hatte über alte Zeiten angedacht. Schließlich hatte Hermiene einen Entschluss gefasst.

Sie würde zum Ball gehen.

Sie würde sich gegebenfalls den Konseqenzen stellen.

Und voallem würde sie damit abschließen. Für immer!

Früher war sie auch nie weg gelaufen und schließlich war sie ein Gryffindor und die waren dafür bekannt mutig und tapfer sein, und jetzt würde sie nicht mehr davor weglaufen. Sie würde sich dem stellen.

* * *

**Lasst mir doch ein kleines Reviewchen da!**

**Falls ihr Anregungen habt schickt sie mir doch! Freu mich über alles sowie Kritik und Lob!**


	2. London

_**Danke an alle meine Reviewer. **_

_**wickienchen, Miss Jersy, Sweet-Teeni, Emma-Freak, D.V.G.M.1. und vorallem Ginny.M.Weasley ( ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses jetzt doch besser)**_

_**LG aleksandramalfoy**_

**

* * *

**

**2. London**Hermine stand müde am Fenster. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, da sie auf den Brief von Harry gewartet hatte. Sie hatte eingewilligt zum Ball zu kommen und auch seine Hebamme für Ginny zu werden.

Es war alles so kompliziert. Inzwischen waren so viele Jahre vergangen indem sie sich ein anderes Leben aufgebaut hatte und das sollte sie jetzt wieder ausgeben?

Hermine drehte sich vom Fenster weg. Es nützt eh nichts vorm Fenster zu verweilen. Sie schaute sich unschlüssig in ihrer wirklich schönen großen Wohnung um.

" Aufräumen wäre nicht schlecht, Hermine!" dachte sie sich und beschloss auf muggelart aufzuräumen. Damit konnte sie sich ablenken, bloß die Wohnung war nicht sehr klein und so verweilte Hermine an ihrem freien Sonntag mit Aufräumen.

Am Abend setzte sie sich dann an ihrem PC um ein bisschen ihre langweile zu besänftigen. Sie hatte auch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, vielleicht nach London zurück zuziehen. Arbeit würde sie dort ganz sicher finden und wegen einem Wohnort hatte sie auch kein Bedenken, denn sie hatte genügend Geld und wenigstens dass gab es zu genüge in London.

Eher beschäftigte sie das, was die anderen denken würden.

"Erst bin ich verschollen und dann ziehe ich plötzlich nach London! Ist doch irgendwie absurd, oder? " dachte sich Hermine. " Aber eigentlich könnte ich dann vollendens damit abschließen. Wie Mum immer gesagt hatte: " Konfrontation ist die beste Lösung!" Und schon fielen ihre Gedanken auf das Thema Eltern zurück. Während des Krieges hatte Hermine sie, ihrer Sicherheiteswillen, gebeten wegzuziehen da es für sie zu gefährlich werden würde.

Natürlich hatte Hermine versucht sie danach zu finden, aber nichts. Kein Lebenzeichen, nur dass sie danach angeblich nach Spanien gezogen seien.Aber ob sie jetzt dort seien und wo, wusste sie nicht. Es war schon ziemlich schrecklich für Hermine gewesen, alles sozusagen zu verlieren. Ihre Freunde, ihre Familie und ihr Zuhause.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte Hermine damit im Internet zu surfen und auch einige schönen Immobilien in London, die zum Verkauf waren, anzuschauen. Ein paar schrieb sie sich auf und beschloss erst in London sich mehr dafür zu interessieren, wenn sie sich schlussendlich doch entscheiden würde nach London zu ziehen.

Gemütlich mache sie sich zum Schlafen fertig. Was sollte sie sonst tun? Sie wusste nicht wieso sie so auf Harry Antwort wartete aber sie konnte nicht anders. Erst jetzt verstand sie wie sich die anderen gefühlt hatten, als Hermine ihnen nicht antwortete.Kurz vorm Einschlafen vernahm sie aufeinmal ein lautes Schnarren.

" Was war dass?" fragte sich Hermine während sie nach ihrem Zauberstab tastete. Gerade als sie ihrem Zauberstab gefunden hatte, erklang auch ein lautes Knallen ,dass vom Flur herkam. Sie stand langsam auf und ging wachsam zum Flur. Als sie dann das Geschehen im Flur sah musste sie einfach lachen. Ihr Kater Krummbein hatte die gerade reingeflogene Eule auf grobbe Art angekündigt und dabei eine schöne Vase kaputt getrümmert. Die etwas mitgenommene Eule kam langsam zu Hermine geflattert und warf ihr den Brief in die Hand.

" Von Harry!" murmelte Hermine während sie den Brief aufmachte.

Sie laß ihn aufmerksam durch und musste leicht lächeln. Irgendwie fiel ihr ein Stein von Herzen. Er würde auf sie warten im Tropfenden Kessel mit Ron morgen früh. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine dass sie ja gar nicht gepackt hatte und fing an alles Notwendige einzupacken. Nach etwa einer guten Stunden hatte sie alles gepackt, dank Zauberrei ging es ja schnell, und verkleinert. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. " Ha Ha Ha Hermine. 3 Uhr und morgen musst du um 7 Uhr raus. Schlafen wäre nicht schlecht" und so fiel Hermine ,wie ein Bär der seinen Winterschlaf noch nicht gehalten hatte, ins Bett und schlief tief und fest ein.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

" Ron, wach auf! Wenn du noch was essen und nicht zuspät kommen willst, dann steh jetzt auf!" weckte Harry seinen besten Freund.

" Ja, bin sofort unten!" Mühsam drängte sich Ron aus dem Bett. Sein Bett war doch das bessere, dachte er sich während er sich streckte und reckte.

" Wann trefft ihr euch denn mit Hermine?" fragte Ginny unten in der Küche als Ron gerade rein kam.

" Lass mich dass machen!" nahm Harry ihr die Pfanne aus der Hand.

" DAS kann ich auch NOCH alleine!" erwiderte Ginny stur. Langsam übertieb es Harry wirklich. Sie ist schwanger nicht todkrank aber erklär das mal einem Mann, dachte sich Ginny.

" Um 8 Uhr im Tropfenden Kessel. Ich weis nicht was ich davon denken soll. Natürlich will ich Hermine unbedingt wiedersehen aber sie war die ganzen Jahren verschwunden. Hat uns nie auf unsere Briefe geantwortet und dann auf einmal beschließt sie sich doch zu erbarmen und zu uns zu kommen!"

" Ja stimmt schon, aber denk mal nach Harry. Sie geht doch nicht einfachso. Nicht unsere Hermine. Es muss ein trifftiger Grund sein, dass Hermine deswegen verschwindet!"

" Stimmt Ron aber ich freue mich so Hermine wieder zu sehen. Ich habe sie wirklich sehr vermisst, immerhin war sie und ist hoffentlich noch meine beste Freundin!" legte Ginny fest. Ron lächelte:

" Ja ich habe sie auch vermisst und bin wirklich froh sie wieder zu sehen und du Harry?"

" Natürlich, sie war immer die Schwester ,die ich nie gehabt hatte, für mich aber denkt ihr wir sollten nicht noch ein paar Leuten bescheid geben dass sie kommt, zum Beispiel Snape?" fragte Harry.

" Ich weis nicht, schließlich hatte Snape doch auch ein Recht es zu erfahren oder?" Alle wussten was für Sorgen sich Snape um Hermine machte und sie sicher wiedersehen wollte.

"Hört esst ihr mal. Ich geh zu Snape und sag ihm mal bescheid. Bin bald wieder da!" entgegnet Ron voreilig während er mit einem lauten Plopp verschwand.

" Was ich nicht alle für Hermine mache!" dachte Ron sich noch abschließend.

Ron stand vor der Haustür von Severus Snape. Ron und Snape konnten sich immer noch nicht wirklich leiden aber sie hatten gelernt sich teilweise zu akzeptieren. Schließlich klingelte Ron und nach einigen Sekunden machte ein Hauself auf.

" Sir, sie wünschen?" quiekte er.

" Ich möchte zu Severus Snape und zwar schnell."

" Er ist zur Zeit..." weiter kam der Hauself nicht.

" Aha Weasley. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

" WENN ich eintreten dürfte, Sir?"

" Sicher sicher! Setzen sie sich doch!" erwiderte Snape zu freundlich für Ron´s Geschmack.

" Nein danke. Ich bin hier um ihnen etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen!"

" Ich wüsste nicht was SIE MIR wichtiges mitzuteilen hätten!"

" Wenn sie dann das Thema Hermine Granger nicht interessiert, dann kann ich sofort auch gehen!" erwiderte Ron während er sich in Richtung Haustür machte.

" Bleiben sie sofort stehen Weasley. Was ist mit Hermine? "

" Ah jetzt doch interessiert. Na ich mache das nur wegen Hermine, da ich weis wie viel ihnen an ihr hängt und umgekehrt. Sie wird heute nach London kommen. Um 8 Uhr erwarten wir, Harry und ich, sie im Tropfenden Kessel. Kommen sie mit?" fragte Ron recht gelangweilt.

" Natürlich, gehen wir!"

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Hermine stand vor ihrem Kamin. Leicht ähnelte sie einem kleinen Schulkind, dass zu seinem ersten Schultag gehen soll. Nur das Hermine sich zwar schon freute aber die Ungewissheit über ihre Reaktion und die Veränderungen ihrer Freunde machte Hermine zu schaffen. Sie schaute auch die Uhr. Es war inzwischen viertel vor 8.

" Wird wohl nichts mehr mit dem Frühstück!" dachte sich Hermine. Sie hatte es einfach zu weit hinausgezögert.

10 vor 8 kam. Hermine stand immer noch unschlussig mit ihrer Handtasche vor ihrem Kamin.

5 vor 8. " Komm Hermine, beweg dich!" sprach sie sich Mut zu. Sie schritt zu ihrem Kamin und nahm eine handvoll Flohpulver. Weiter hinauszögern konnte sie es nicht mehr.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

"Wo bleiben sie denn, Ginny? "

"Kommen sicher gleich. Einen Abdruck im Boden zu lassen bringt dir nichts also setz dich. Hermine wird schon auf euch warten, schließlich kennt sie euch zu gut und eure Gabe zur Unpünklichkeit erst Recht!" lachte Ginny.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Hermine stieg aus dem Kamin und erblickte den immer gleichbleibenden Tropfenden Kessel. Es hatte sich absolut nichts verändert bis vielleicht auf ein paar neue Gesichter . Sie spähnte umher und konnte Harry und Ron irgends entdecken.

" Wahrscheinlich kommen sie ja zu spät?" schlussfolgerte Hermine. Nach längeren Warten beschloss Hermine noch schnell in die Winkelgasse zu hüpfen und sich den Tagespropheten zu kaufen. Die Winkelgasse hatte sich ebenfalls kein bisschen verändert bloß dass das Treiben jetzt viel belebter und fröhlicher ist als es jemals war. Es war auch verdammt voll und warm sodass Hermine sich nur mühsam hindurch quetschte konnte. Am Kiosk angekommen bestellte sie sich noch einen Kaffee dazu und gesellte sich zu einem danebenstehenden Stehtisch. Sie trank langsam ihren Kaffee und stellte überrascht fest das Ron, ihr Ron Weasley, Reporter für den Tagesprophet war.

" Wahnsinn!"

Vertieft in die Artikel hatte Hermine ganz die Zeit vergessen und auch ihren Kaffee.Nach einiger Zeit beschloss Hermine sich doch noch auf dem Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel machen und faltete ihrem Zeitung zusammen und nahm ihren kaltgewordenenen Kaffee. Ohne aufzupassen was sie tat, lief sie demnächst in jemanden rein und ihr schöner Kaffee durft Bekanntschaft mit ihrem neuen Top machen.

" Na toll, können sie nicht aufpassen!" maulte Hermine denjenigen verärgert an.

" Entschuldigen sie Miss, war kein Absi... GRANGER!" schrie ein junger, blondhaariger und gutaußenender Mann verwundert aus.

* * *

Und was sagt ihr? Reviewchen ? 


	3. Die Wahrheit

Also ich kann euch wirklich nicht viel sagen, nur dass ich mich einfach unglaublich über die ganzen Reviews freue und hoffe dass euch das Kap gefällt!

glg aleksandramalfoy

* * *

3. Die Wahrheit

" Malfoy, oh mein Gott! Wieso?" fragte Hermine wütend. " Wieso lieber Gott?" richtete sich Hermine gespielt an den Himmel.

" Sobald du einem am Morgen schon über den Weg läufst, wird der Tag sicher kein gutes Ende nehmen!"

Hermine ignorierte die Antwort einfach.

" Wieso musst du mir immer Ärger machen? Schau dir meine neue Bluse an!" Hermine holte ihren Zauberstab und beseitigte es noch schnell.

Malfoy setzte zu einer Antwort an als sie ihm noch schnell dazwischen funkte.

" Malfoy, lass gut sein. Geh mir aus der Sonne!" und mit diesem Worten schupste sie sich an ihm vorbei.

oooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

_Wieso macht er mir immer Ärger? Wieso? Schon immer. Seit dem 1 September, seit dem ersten Zusammenstoß in Hogwarts, seit der ersten Unterrichtsstunde zusammen gab es nur mit ihm Ärger. Und jetzt nach so vielen Jahren muss er es schon wieder tun! Wieso reg ich mich eigentlich so auf? Es ist schließlich nur Malfoy, oder? Aber das ist schon ein Grund genug sich aufzuregen! ARGH!" _

Und während Hermine tief in die Rächepläne für Malfoy vertieft war geschah, dass was anscheinend heute einfach passieren musste.

" Boom!"

" Aha, können sie nicht aufpassen?" maulte Hermine wütend, während sie sich wieder aufrichtete ohne einen Blick an den Verursacher zu machen. Sie war sehr gereizt, wobei dieser schmerzhafte Zusammenprall Hermine aber nicht sonderlich sanfter machte. Sie wollte gerade derjenigen Person ihre Meinung saftig an den Kopf werfen aber als sie aufblickte verstummten ihr noch nicht gesagte Worte sofort.Sie blickte in zwei pechschwarze Augen, die sie interessierend musterten.

" Severus?" gab Hermine ihre Verwunderung aus. Es war einfach unglaublich. Nach so vielen Jahren.

" Aha, anscheinend scheinst du es immer noch sehr mit der Pünklichkeit zu nehmen, sodass du nur fast eine Stunde zu spät kommst!" triefte Snape schon mit seinem Sarkasmus..

Hermine musterte ihn einfach nur für Erste. Wie hatte sie diesem Sarkasmus alá Snape vermisst! Und vorallem wie hatte sie ihn vermisst! Den harkennasigen, schlaksigen, für Hermine zu großgebauten Professor Severus Snape, der ihr leider Gottes immer noch ziemliche Angst machen konnte. Naja, kein Wunder durch seine Ausstrahlung als zu groß geratene Feldermaus und seine riesenhafte Größe dazu den ernsten Gesichtausdruck. Dracula lässt Grüßen.

" Kommt dein Erinnerungsvermögen langsam wieder oder bist du nicht Hermine Jane Granger?" fragte Snape belustigt. Natürlich war sie es. Unverkennbar. Die Miss Oberschlau, Gryffindor SEHR besonderer Sorte, temperatmentvoll und durchsetzungsfähige Hermine Jane Granger mit den buschigbraunen lockigen Haaren, die ihr jetzt besonders gut standen. Aber auch ihr Gesamtbild war einfach umwerfend!

" Du hast dich aber gar nicht verändert, Snape!" erwiderte Hermine immer noch leicht in Gedanken.

" Super, dass ich erfahre dass ich trotz meines beträchtlichen Alters immer noch der Alte bin und immer noch.." er schaute gerade einen, man könnte sagen 15 jährigen Hogwartsschülerin, der zu ihm herüber gespähnt hatte vernichtend an, was so viel hieß wie: "Schaue noch einmal her Bursche und die nächsten Schuljahre werden nicht so schön für dich auf Hogwarts werden!"

" Ja, du bist definitiv noch der anscheinend skrupellose, böse Professor Snape, den ich schon leider nur zu gut kenne!" antwortete Hermine die sich das kleine Schauspiel gut angeschaut hatte.

" Anscheinend skrupellos?" fragte Snape gespielt traurig wurde aber bald durch jemanden, anscheinend lebensmüden, unterbrochen.

" HERMINE!" schrie kein geringer als Ron, der mit Harry gerade die Eingangstür hinein kam.

" Wieso sagst du uns nicht, dass du sie gefunden hast? Wir hätten ewig draußen suchen können!" bellte Ron Snape an.

" Weasley, wieso sollte ich ? " fragte Snape recht gelangweilt.

Hermine hingegen musterte Harry und Ron für´s Erste nur. Beide waren erwachsener und reifer geworden. Sie sahen eigentlich sehr gut aus. " Wirklich nicht schlecht!" dachte Hermine.

Harry hingegen nickte ihr nur zu. Er wusste nicht recht was er denken und tun sollte. Erst war sie so lange weg und jetzt steht sie nach Jahren wieder vor ihm. Ja, natürlich hatte er sie sehr vermisst, aber wieso ist sie gegangen? Was war der Grund? Seit gestern Nacht zerbrach es ihm den Kopf. Harry beobachtete Hermine immer noch. Sie wurde gerade von Ron stürmisch umarmt und er hörte wie Ron ihr ein " Ich habe dich vermisst, Mione!" zuflüsterte. Okay, flüstert ist untertrieben.

Wie hatte Hermine das vermisst? Wie hatte sie all dies vermisst? Leider hatte sie schon die ganze Zeit Harry´s misstrauischen Blicke gespürt. Ron schien es nicht zu bemerken. Seine Freude über Herminesdasein war, glaubte sie, doch größer. Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander und Hermine hatte jetzt schon leicht Tränen in den Augen.

"Nein, nicht weinen Mione. Also wirklich!" ärgerte sie Ron leicht. Hermine schaute ihn nur grinsend an und wandte sich Harry zu, der etwas abseits des ganzen stand. Sie schauten sich lange an und Harry konnte jetzt einfach nicht anders. Er ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie zärtlich und spürte die wohltuende Wärme, die von ihr ausging. Er hatte sie wirklich vermisst.

" Wieso hast du uns allein gelassen? " fragte er sie dann fast wie ein kleines trotziges Kleinkind. Hermine versteifte sich im Moment und sie löste sich schließlich dann von ihm.

" Gehen wir besser. Es ist eine lange Geschichte und ..."

" Endlich die Zeronomie beendet?" unterbrach sie Snape. Er schien recht gelangweilt von dem Ganzen hin und her zu sein.

" Wie du siehst!" antwortete Ron ärgerlich.

" Also gehen wir jetzt zu mir!" antwortete Harry und apparierte schon mal in sein Haus.

Hermine schaute die Verbleibenden an. Beide schauten sich recht angriffslustig und misstrauisch an und Hermine musste lachen. Sie beide hatten sich kein Stück gebessert. Ein Weasley und ein Snape in einem Raum, dass kann nur schwer gut gehen. Harry und sie hatten genug Erfahrung darüber.

" Wieso lachst du?" fragte Ron misstrauisch während Snape sie nicht minder misstrauisch anschaute.

" Nichts, gar nichts!" lachte Hermine.

" Apparieren wir endlich?" fragte Snape sichtlich noch gelangweilter.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Ginny lief aufgeregt auf und ab, soviel ihr ihre Füße noch erlaubten.

" Schwanger, nie wieder!" dachte sich Ginny schon seit Tagen. " Zwei Kinder sind schließlich genug. Mädchen und Junge reichen doch!"

Plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Plopp aus dem Wohnzimmer. So schnell sie ihre Füße noch tragen konnten, rannte oder dackelte sie die Treppe in den Salon hinunter.

" Wo sind sie?" fragte sie, ohne Harry auch zu Wort kommen zu lassen.

" Kommen gleich. Man Ginny, du musst dich schonen. Du solltst nicht rennen und...!"

" Halt die Luft an Harry!" bellte ihn Ginny an und setzte sich in einen, in der näheliegenden, Sessel. Nach nicht mal 10 Sekunden tauchten Ron, Snape und Hermine in drei lauten Plopps im Wohnzimmer von Potter Manor auf. Ginny war im selben Moment aufgesprungen und zu Hermine gestürmt. Das Weasley - Temperament halt.

" Ginny!" schrie Hermine nicht minder erfreut. Nach einigen Sekunden lösten sich beide und fingen schon ohne Punkt und Komma an zu reden.

" Du siehst toll aus, Mione! Und ..."

Und so vergingen die nächsten paar Stunden. Jeder erzählte aufgeregt von seinem Leben, Job und Liebesleben, wobei der arme Sevie anscheindend drohte mehrmals einzuschlafen. Schließlich beschloss er aber die Initative zu ergreifen und fragte, ohne Umschweife, deutlich.

"Hermine, wieso bist du gegangen?"

Im Moment verstummte alles. Es waren davor auch noch die anderen Weaselys und paar Freude der Ordens angekommen. Es war alles auf einmal muksmäuschen still. Hermine atmete einmal tief ein und aus und begann zu erzählen.

" Also ... es ist naja, schwierig!

Es fing alles so an, dass ich von Lupin in das Hauptquatier gerufen wurde. Er erzählte uns, ihr wisst es sicher, den Plan für den bevorstehenden großen Kampf. Nachdem ich dann meine Aufgabe erhalten hatte bin ich nach Hause um mich nochmal auszuruhen und auch fertig zu machen. Ich wollte bereit sein, wenn er mich ruft.

Ich wartete die ganze Nacht und den darauffolgenden Tag, dass ich von Voldemord gerufen werde, so wie es geplant war und dann am Abend fing es an zu regnen und zu stürmen. Bald darauf spürte ich das Dunkele Mal auf meinem linken Unterarm schmerzen und apparierte natürlich sofort zum Friedhof in Little Hangleton, dem Treffpunkt. Es war alles so wie es sein sollte. Es waren alle Todesser da, außer Severus. Ich hörte dann dass er enttarnt wurde aber ihm zum Glück nichts passiert war. Voldemord fing an, an einigen seiner Anhänger zu zweifeln, sowie an mir. Ich sollte beweisen wie untergeben ich ihm bin. Er gab mir die Aufgabe. Ich sollte töten!"

Hermine stoppte kurz und fuhr dann doch schließlich im gleichen raschen Ton fort.

"Lucius und McNair brachten eine Frau herein. Ihr werdet mir jetzt vielleicht nicht glauben aber es warst du Ginny!"

Hermine ruhte einen Moment und blickte in die vedutzten Gesichter der anderen.

" Wie Ginny war... " fing Harry an aber Hermine unterbrach ihn.

" Sie war es nicht wirklich. Es war Dean Thomas, der den Imperiusfluch unterlag und dann durch einen alten, schwarzmagischen Zauber in Ginny verwandelt wurde! " sprudelte es alles aus Hermine herraus.

Snape nickte nur darauf.

" Ich kenne diesen Fluch und er funktioniert nicht ganz einfach aber egal sprich jetzt weiter! Es war anscheinend alles, strukturiert geplant!"

"Ich sollte Ginny, vor allen Augen der Todesser, töten. Ich wusste mir nicht zu helfen und hatte in der kurzen Zeit einen kleinen Plan entwickelt, wenn man das so bezeichnen könnte. Ich wollte kurze bevor ich Ginny töten würde mit ihr weg apparieren, was aber dann nicht funktioniert hatte. Lord Voldemord hatte ein gewissenes Schutzfeld herum errichtet, dass keinen Unerwünschten apparieren oder disapparieren ließ. Ich war geliefert. Voldemord hatte mir meine Zauberstab genommen und zerbrochen und setzte an mich zu töten. Aber genau in diesem Moment habt ihr angegriffen. In dieser Unaufmerksamkeit der Todesser bin ich dann geflüchtet in den Wald. Ich rannte und hatte vergass meine Todesserrobe abzusetzten, so wie es geplant war, was den Ordensmitglieder helfen sollte, uns auseinander halten zu können, da es stark regnete. Bald konnte ich nicht mehr und die Ruhe, die sich gelegt hatte, beunruhigte mich zutiefst. Ich hielt inne und versuchte wenigstens etwas erspähnen zu können, ich war hilflos. Ohne Zauberstab hatte ich keine Chance.

Ich wusste nicht wo ich war.

Plötzlich hörte ich von hinten ein Knacken und aus Reflex hab ich mir den nächsten Stein geschnappt und in in die Dunkelheit geworfen, dass durch einen unmöglichen Zufall, Lucius Malfoy, verletzte. Sofort schaffte ich es ihm den Zauberstab zuentnehmen und ich rannte wieder quer durch den Wald.

Durch dies bekam ich neue Hoffung. Nach einigen Stunden wurde die Ruhe noch unheimlicher. Ich fing an mich beobachtet zu fühlen. Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr alleine aber dies weckte meine Panik nur noch mehr. Und dann hörte ich wie jemand einen Fluch auf mich abfeuerte und ich ihm auswich und zugleich den Expeliarmuszauber abgefeuert habe"

" Aber da es nicht dein Zauberstab war, funktionierte er nicht ganz so wie er es sollte. Es verletzte viele Ordensmitglieder und du bist dann geflohen!" schlussfolgerte Snape matt.

Hermine schaute Snape teils dankbar teils verwundert an.

" Das warst du Mione?" fragte Harry. " Wir dachten es wäre Lucius Malfoy!"

" Ja ich war es Harry und ich weis nicht was ihr jetzt von mir denken werdet. Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht und der größte davon war, dass ich geflohen bin. Ich war feige und dumm. Jetzt wisst ihr wenigstens die Wahrheit!" damit stand Hermine ruckartig auf und apparierte in den Tropfenden Kessel.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Es herrschte Stille im Wohnzimmer von Potter Manor. Keiner wagte es was zu sagen. Nach Minuten des Schweigens stand Snape schließlich als erster auf und verabscheidete sich kurz von allen.

" Wohin ist sie?" fragte Ginny nach einiger Zeit.

" Lass sie Ginny. Sie braucht jetzt Zeit. Es ist für Hermine nicht leicht, all dies !" riet ihr Arthur Weasley weise.

" Was sollen wir jetzt machen, häh?" fragte Ginny aufgebracht. " Sie wieder gehen lassen?"

" Ja, sie hat einen Fehler gemacht. Fehler macht jeder, aber wieso ist sie nicht zu uns gekommen? Wir sind ihre Freunde!" empörte sich Ron laut.

" Ron, hör zu ,dass werden wir sie noch fragen, aber nicht jetzt. Sie braucht Zeit, dass alles wieder zu verarbeiten und wir auch!" entgegnete Harry während er aufstand und nach oben gehen wollte.

" Ja aber..."

" Nichts aber Ron. Morgen. Nicht jetzt! " erwiderte Harry matt und verschwand.

* * *

Und ?

Reviewchen?


	4. Überaschungen

Ich danke allen meinen lieben Reviewer !

**deadnocta: in diesem Kap weist du dann wieso Harry so misstrauisch gegenüber Herm ist! Und das mit Snape und Ron kommt noch öfter vor. Ich find das einfach lustig wenn die einfach super zusammen, geh?**

**syd01: ich kann nur sagen: danke! gg, hoffe dir gefällst weiter auch noch !**

**SonnyMoony: ich hoffe dir gefällt das Kap! wann kommt denn dein nächstes? will unbedingt weiter betalesen! gg**

**JuliaSarah: hoffe dir gefällts weiter auch noch! **

**Ginny M. Weasley. Ich weis du kannst Snapsich so streiten oder " unterhalten" **

**carly.black: ja, das passt zu Herm find ich, aber wieso Harry misstrauisch wirst jetzt sehen! Und ja arme Ginny! **

**anso: natürlich Malfoy, wer denn sonst? Ich find die beiden passen e nicht leider aber ich mag seine charakter einfach! gg**

Aber noch ein kleines Vorwort: Ich persönlich finde dieses Kap nicht sehr gut. Aber ich wollte diesem Part schnell vorüber haben. dh. das ich endlich zu Hermine und Draco komme kann. Das ist nämlich mein lieblings part! Das nächste kommt ganz sicher schnell!

glg aleksandramalfoy

* * *

4. Überraschungen

Inzwischen waren einige Tagen vergangen. Hermine hatte sich jetzt ein Hotelzimmer genommen und versuchte sich wieder in London ein Leben aufzubauen. Natürlich hatte es einige Aussprachen wieder gegeben, aber jetzt war zumindestes ein Großteil davon gedeckt. Aber längst war nicht alles beim Alten. Harry hielt sich von Hermine zurück, was ihr oft sehr weh tat, aber sie wusste ganz genau wieso.

Bevor Harry mit Ginny nochmals zusammen kam hatten Hermine und Harry ein Art " Liason" in Hogwarts gehabt. Für Hermine waren keine wirklichen Gefühle dabei gewesen und so hatte sie sich das auch von Harry gedacht.Es sollte nur zur Entspannung dienen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Einfach Spaß! Falsch gedacht!

Nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, hatte Harry ihr seine Liebe gestanden. Naja es endete dann in einem Art Drama. Hermine erwiderte die Liebe nicht und so hielten die beiden seit diesem Zeitpunkt eine gewisse Distanz zueinander. Aber von dem alles wusste kein einziger Mensch bisher und so sollte es auch bleiben. Es gäbe nur Ärger und darauf konnten beide verzichten.

Ginny und Ron waren ihr eine große Hilfe geworden. Hermine hatte inzwischen die Betreuung von Ginny´s Schwangerschaft übernommen und es stellte sich nicht ganz einfach herraus. Ginny war einfach der Typ, der nicht im Bett liegen wollte und sich entspannte. Das Weasleyblut halt. Was ihr aber einiger Schwierigkeiten bereiten konnte. Sie war jetzt schon im 9 Monat.

Hermine war gerade auch dem Weg zu Ginny als sie von jemanden gerufen wurde.

" Ron, was ist den los?" fragte Hermine die einen, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, grinsenden Ron auf sich zukommen sah.

" Herm, ich hab eine Überraschung für dich!" erwiderte er auch schon gleich aufgeregt.

" Und das wäre?"

" Man du verdirbst einem ja die Überraschung. Nee, ich sag´s dir noch net. Du musst mitkommen!"

" Kann, jetzt aber nicht Ron. Muss zu Ginny. Aber was ist das den für eine Überraschung? Ah komm sag es schon!" forderte in Hermine raus und machte einen Schmollmund

Ron grinste selbstgefällig.

" Nein, dann komme ich mit und danach kann ich dir ja vielleicht, wenn du lieb bist, deine Überaschung zeigen!"

" Weist du, dass du gemein bist?"

" Ich ? Und gemein? Seit wann denn das?"

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

" Ginny, die Werte sind alle okay und die Babies auch. Aber du musst dich immernoch schonen, denn es kann jetzt ja jeden Moment so weit sein!" erwiderte Hermine.

" Ich habe vorkurzem auch mit deinen Frauenarzt gesprochen und er hält es für´s beste wenn du morgen schon in die Klinik eingeliefert wirst und dann dort weiter betreut wirst!"

" Klinik?" schrie Harry panisch umher.

" Nein, es ist nichts ernstes. Bloß ist es viel besser, für Ginny sowohl für die Kinder, dass sie richtig und qualitativ versorgt werden. Natürlich kann sie auch hier weiter bleiben, aber es könnte bei Komplikation, Schwierigkeiten geben!"

Harry nickte nur bedrückt. Männer!

Ron war auch nicht wirklich beruhigter. Immerhin war es seine Schwester und wenn ihr etwas passieren würde, dann... na dann würde Harry Potter richtig Probleme bekommen, schließlich hatte er sich geschwängert! dachte sich Ron viel zu oft.

Ron war noch immer nicht wirklich damit zufrieden dass Ginny und Harry zusammen waren. Die Freundschaft zwischen Ron und Harry hatte sich auch grundliegend verändert. Harry hatte sich einfach verändert seit Hogwarts. Es war nicht der Harry, der für seine Freunde immer da war, sondern ein zu oft egoistischer Harry geworden. Oft hatte er sich die Abende danach, wenn es viel Stress gegeben hatte, mit anderen Frauen verbracht und Ginny, die ihn liebte, kalt stehen gelassen.

Seit der Zeit war zwischen ihnen eine eher äußerlich Freundschaft geworden. Sie vertrauten sich nicht mehr. Unternahmen wenig miteinander und auch sonst hatten sie nicht viel miteinander zutun. Sie versuchten aber, wegen Ginny, miteinander auszukommen, was auch gut klappte und bei Hilfe waren sie immer zur Stelle. Manchmal war es sogar wie früher, aber es verging wieder schnell! Ron bereitete dies oft einfach zu viel Kopfzerbrechen. Was sollte er denn davon halten? Es hatte sich einfach zu viel verändert!

" Also jetzt bist du fertig? " fragte Ginny kleinlaut. Jeder Besuch von Hermine machte ihr immer wieder Angst vor der Geburt. Hermine hatte natürlich oft versucht Ginny dies auch den Kopf zu schlagen, aber vergebens.

" Ja, Ginny. Mach dir keine Angst. Bitte versuch nicht daran zu denken. Du weißt was ich dir darüber gesagt hatte?" Ginny nickte nur.

" Also wir müssen dann gehen. Ruh dich aus. Falls was ist. Ruf sofort auf meinem Handy an Harry, verstanden?" Harry nickte.

" Und pack Ginny einige Sachen für morgen ein. Ich werde morgen früh vorbei kommen und euch zur Klinik begleiten! "

Hermine gab Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange und verabschiedete sich mit Ron von den beiden.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

" So, und wo ist meine Überraschung?" fragte Hermine ungeduldig. Sie war und ist immer noch verdammt neugierig. Gryffindorneugierde halt!

" Okay, halt dich an meinem Arm fest!" forderte Ron und schon nach einigen Sekunden verschwomm die ganze Landschaft um Hermine herum und sie hatte das Gefühl durch ein viel zu enges Rohr gequescht zu werden. Sie apparierten. Wie sie es doch hasste!

" Du kannst die Augen wieder öffen!" erwiderte Ron.

" Häh, ah ja. Ich hasse apparieren !

Wo sind wir hier?"

Hermine blickte sich um. Es war ein ruhig gehalten kleine Stadt mit vielen kleinen Familenhäusern, wo vereinzelt auch schöne Wohnungsgebäude standen. Insgesamt eine eher wohlhabende und schöne Gegend. Was sie hier nur wollten?

" Komm mit!"  
Hermine folgte Ron in ein kleines Wohnungsgebäude.

Sie gingen in das Wohnungsgebäude hinein und stiegen in den Lift. Hermine wunderte sich das Ron überhaupt wusste was ein Lift ist, geschweigedenn einen zu benutzen wusste. Tja sie hatte einiges versäumt!

Im 3 Stockwerk stiegen sie aus und gingen auf die rechte liegende Tür hinzu. In dieser Etage waren nur zwei Wohnungstüren zu erblicken . Ron hielt vor der Tür inne und drehte sich zu Hermine.

" Also ich habe über einen guten Kollegen, dir eine wunderschöne Wohnung finden können. Du musst sie dir wirklich anschauen. Zwar ist sie ein bisschen sehr teuer aber ich glaub sobald du sie siehst ist es dir scheißegal! Und ewig in einem Hotelzimmer zu wohnen ist auch keine Lösung, oder"

Ron schloß die Tür auf und zwang Hermine bevor sie überhaupt etwas erwidert konnte hinein.

Hermine verliebte sich ganz, so wie es Ron vermutet hatte,in diese Wohnung.

Sie war einfach wunderschön. Sie besaß eine kleine Salon von wo es zu einer kleinen aber schönen Küche führte von wo man auf ein wunderschöne großgehaltente Dachterrase gehen konnte! Hermine stockte der Atem als sie die Aussicht begutachtete. Es war senationell !

Ron grinste in sich hinein. Hah er wusste dass ihr die Wohnung gefallen würde. Wem den nicht so eine schöne Wohnung?

" Hermine du willst doch auch noch den Rest sehen oder?" fragte Ron sie grinsend. Hermine löste sich von ihrer Starre und nickte Ron zu. Er führte sie hinaus aus der Küche wieder in den Salon hinein. Sie betraten dann das nächste Zimmer. Es war als Hermine´s Schlafzimmer zu entdecken.

" Du hast ja alles schon möbiliert!" stellte Hermine fest. Ron nickte.

" Naja, ich wusste dass dir die Wohnung gefallen würde und dann wollte ich dich halt überraschen. Die Idee kam von Lavendar. Du kennst sie doch besser als ich. Ich hab nicht wirklich viel am Einrichten der Wohnung getan. Eher Lavendar!" grinsete Ron.

Das Schlafzimmer war auch eigentlich groß. Genau nach Hermines Geschmack. Es besaß alles was sie benötigte und war ruhig gehalten. Von Schlafzimmer hinaus führte er sie zum Bad. Es war fast so groß wie das Schlafzimmer und besaß sowohl eine Dusche als auch eine große Badewanne.

Und so führte Ron Hermine in jedes Zimmer der Wohnung. Die Wohnung besaß abseits von dem allem auch eine riesiges, wirklich wunderschönes Wohnzimmer und ein kleines daraus führendes Arbeitszimmer. Ein Gästebad und ein kleines Gästezimmer. Die Wohnung war einfach wundervoll.

" Der pure Wahsinn!" dachte sich Hermine

"Ron die Wohnung ist ein einziger Traum! Wieso habt du und Lavendar sie nicht genommen?" fragte Hermine danach.

" Naja wir sind zurzeit mit unserer Wohnung zufrieden und auf Umziehen und das ganze hatten wir nicht so wirklich Lust gehabt! Aber es gibt einen kleine Hacken!" erwiderte Ron dann kleinlaut.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Es musste ja einen Hacken geben!

" Naja dein Nachbar!"

" Und was ist mit ihm?" fragte sie ungeduldig.

" Du kennst ihn! "

" Ist doch toll! Wer ist er oder sie? Kommt zum Punkt Ron!" forderte Hermine. Wie sie es hasste wenn jemand um den heißten Brei redete.

" Draco Malfoy!"

* * *

Und ? Ich weis ist nicht wirklich toll, aber bleibt bitte dran, denn es wird ganz sicher besser!

glg aleksandramalfoy


	5. Überraschung Nachbarin!

Hah bin ich stolz auf mich! Ich habe es doch noch, unter Stress geschafft, das nächste Kap so schnell zu schreiben! Danke an meinen lieben Reviewern.

Ginny M. Weasley: Also du wolltest ja das ich die Stadt, Gegend, beschreibe, aber das kommt erst im nächsten Kap! Und danke für die Infos, wie man die Kaps änderen kann ohne die States zu verlieren! gg

syd01: Hah ich bin so richtig happy, dass dir mein Kaps gefallen. Ich persönlich bin ja da zu selbstkritisch! Ich finde sie oft einfach doof! Danke für die liebe Review! supergrins

deadnocta: danke , dass dir mein Schreibstil jetzt besser gefällt. Ich persönlich find ich ja nicht so toll. Ja, der Part mit Harry mochte ich auch gerne, da ich Harry persönlich nicht so gerne mag.

Teufelsweib: Ich liebe dieses Pairing auch. schwärm !

carly.black: Hoffe dir gefällt die Reaktion von Herm. Hab ewig daran geschrieben und naja. schau selbst. gg

Ein mega liebes Danke an euch allen! ggggg

glg aleksandramalfoy

P.S. Falls ihr Anregungen habt, bin rohr für alles! gg

* * *

5.Überraschung Nachbar(in) !

" Bitte WAS?" schrie Hermine fast histerisch. Ron, der dies schon vermutet hatte ging kurz auf Abstand. Er wusste nur zu gut wie Hermine sein konnte.Besonderes bei Thema Malfoy. Er innerte sich nur lebhaft an das siebte Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Malfoy und Hermine Schulsprecher, das war ein einziges Disaster gewesen!

" Ja, das ist halt der Hacken, aber der ist ja nur dein Nachbar und..."

" Und ich darf dieses Frettchengesicht jeden Tag sehen. Ausgerechnet Malfoy. Ah wie ich diesen Typ hassen. Argh!"

Hermine stoppte kurz und setzte sich derweil in einen ihr nahegeliegenen Sessel. Ron hielt es für´s beste noch nichts zu sagen.

Wutabbau.

Er selbst war wütend gewesen als er erfahren hatte wer der Nachbar dieser schönen Wohnung war. Dieser Typ brachte immer nur Ärger mit sich!

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit beschloss Hermine die angefallene Stille zu brechen. Ron konnte schließlich nichts dafür!

" Du, Ron wie ist Malfoy eigentlich jetzt? Ich meine, was macht er ? Wie ist er halt so drauf?" fragte Hermine jetzt deutlich ruhiger. Sie schämte sich jetzt. Ron machte sich Mühe und besorgte ihr so eine schöne Wohnung und dann macht sie ein so großes Dilema wegen Malfoy !

_Hermine du bist wirklich scheiße!_

" Malfoy?" fragte Ron zuerst verdutzt.

" Naja, also, Malfoy ist halt Malfoy geblieben - das widerwertige Frettchen halt-, aber er ist nicht mehr so dumm wie darmals. Naja er macht es geschafft Karriere leider gottes, als einer der besten Anwälte der Muggelwelt, zu machen!"

Hermine schaute ihn jetzt vollendes verdutzt an. "_Hatte sie richtig verstanden? Hatte Ron wirklich gesagt Muggelanwalt, Malfoy? Das ist doch absurd!"_

" Häh?" brachte Hermine nur noch heraus. " Malfoy ein Muggelanwalt?"

" Das haben darmals die anderen auch gedacht, bloß Malfoy hat sich seit dem Krieg einigermaßen verändert. Er hat sich darmals nach dem Krieg sein Leben alleine aufgebaut, ohne seine Eltern oder deren Geld. Nun er scheint gar nicht so doof gewesen zu sein, wie ich ihn immer eingeschätzt hatte. Wieso er aber als Muggelanwalt tätig sein wollte, weis niemand! Er hatte es auch nicht leicht nach dem Krieg hier. Über die Malfoys gab es so viele Gerüchte - schlechte Gerüchte- dass war wirklich schlimm ! Und du weißt das ich Malfoy nicht leiden kann, aber dies war wirklich scheiße!"

Hermine versuchte dies er einmal zu verarbeiten, was sie jetzt alles in kurzer Zeit erfahren hatte. Okay, er war anscheinend gar nicht so dumm wie sie sich, dass immer gedacht hatte! In Hogwarts war er nach ihr der beste Schüler und Hermine war immer, bis jetzt, im Glauben gewesen, dass Lucius dass alles aufgekauft hatte. Falsch gedacht Herm! Und das Ron ihn in den Schutz nimmt, ist auch neu! Es hat sich wirklich scheiß viel verändert!

" Aber was für Gerüchte?" fragte sie Ron dann. Irgendwie interessierte sie dies.

Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen.

" Denk doch nach! Die Malfoys waren - sind - eine der bekanntesten, ältesten und reichsten Reinblutfamilien Englands, die schon seit Genarationen der Schwarzen Magie verfallen sind!" Hermine nickte ergeben. _Ja Ron hatte Recht, die Malfoys waren nicht gerade unbekannt und schon immer ein Dorn in manchen Augen gewesen, aber da viele Angst von der Familie hatte, hielten sie sich zurück! Besonders Lucius Zorn und Macht war ausschlagebend!_

" Was ist eigentlich mit Lucius und den anderen alles passiert?"

" Du meinst die Todesser? Ja, Lucius kam nach Askaban mit fast allen anderen Todessern. Die einzigen richtigen Anhänger die noch frei sind, sind Narzissa Malfoy und McNair!"

" McNair ist nicht hinter Gittern?"

" Sie konnten ihm nichts nachweisen. Narzissa hatte keine verbotenen Aufträge Voldemorts angeblich ausgeführt und durfte auch gehen. Aber natülich werden sie nicht unbedingt ehrenhaft in der Zauberwelt begrüßt."

" Gab es eigentlich über mich Gerüchte? Ich meine über mein Fliehen, du weist schon!"

" Ja, aber es gab über jeden Gerüchte, die die Menschen dann teils alle gar nicht mehr glaubten." Ron wollte Hermine nicht unbedingt jetzt die Wahrheit aufbinden, was die darmaligen Lügen anging über Hermine.

" Über mich auch. Harry brauchst du gar nicht erwähnen! Es war ein riesiges Chaos in der Zauberwelt!"

" Ah Ron. Ich hab so viel Scheiße gebaut!"

" Hermine jeder macht Fehler. Nimms dir nicht so schwer zu Herzen du Perfektionistin!" lachte Ron und nahm sie dann in den Arm. Plötzlich klopfte es an dem Fenster. Beide drehten sich ruckartig um und erblickten eine Eule vor Fenster aufgeregt hin und her flattern.

" Für wen die wohl ist?" fragte Hermine sich und ließ die Eule hinein. Die Eule flog zu Hermine und gab ihr einen an sie addressierten Brief.

" Vom St. Mungos!"

Hermine öffnete aufgeregt den Brief und überflog ihn schnell. Sie fing an zu grinsen.

" Ich hab die Stelle!" schrie sie vergnügt. " Ich habe die Stelle im St. Mungos als Heilerin!"

" Echt? Ist doch fantastisch!" erwiderte Ron fröhlich. Er freute sich für Hermine riesig.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Draco schritt auf den hintesten Tisch in seinem Stammlokal zu. Er wollte sich heute nach der Arbeit mit Blaise, seinem besten Freund, treffen. Er setzte sich zu Tisch und bestellte sich einen Kaffee.Die Bedienung schauten ihn begierig an. Draco grinste sie nur an. Er mochte es begehrt zu werden, besonders von gutaussehenden Frauen!

" Na altes Haus, wie geht´s?" fragte Blaise während sein Blick Draco´s zu der Bedienung glitt.

" Du hast doch nicht vor, die.?"

" Ich ? Nein die sieht mir zu anhänglich aus! Hab keine Lust auf eine zweite Pansy Parkinson!" lachte Draco.

" Wieso zum Teufel kommst du immer zu spät, wenn ich fragen kann?" fragte er diesmal ernster. Ich hasste es warten zu müssen.

" Ich bin doch nicht zuspät. Okay, zumindestes nicht viel. Musste noch meiner Kollegin helfen!" redete sich Blaise hinaus während er anfing zu grinsen.

" Helfen? Wie kann ich das verstehen?" fragte Draco verschmilzt. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie Blaise seinen " Kolleginnen" gerne (nach) half.

" Muss ich dir etwa noch die Geschichte, wie man Babies macht, erzählen? Also..!"

" Ich verziehte, danke. "

" Dann ist ja gut! Du kannst mir doch sicher ein Buch ausleihen oder einige?" kam Blaise auch schon zum Punkt.

" Wieso das denn?" Draco wusste, dass Blaise nicht gerade sehr belesen war ( was nicht heißt er sei dumm!), geschweigedenn "gerne" liest. Dass einzige was er vielleicht lesen tut sind Zeitschriften, Zeitungen -und zwar nur die Witzseite -und seine Rechnungen am Ende des Monates! Wobei beim letzten eher "muss" hinzugefügt werden sollte.

" Naja, Melissa kommt morgen zu mir und ich möchte ein gewissen Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen. Außedem habe ich ihr erzählt, dass ich sehr gerne lese, so wie sie auch!" erwiderte er noch kleinlaut.

" Du und lesen? Dann muss diese Melissa wirklich blind sein oder verliebt in dich!" witzelte Draco herum.

" Weist was? Gib mir einfach ein paar Bücher mit. Gehen wir!" erwiderte Blaise leicht verärgert.

" Mein Gott wie schnell du dich doch aufregen kannst. Ich komm ja schon!" lachte sich Draco einen ab. Dieser Typ konnte manchmal eigenartig sein!

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Hermine schaute sich in ihrer neuen Wohnung um . Ron war inzwischen gegangen und sie hatte jetzt genug zutun. Ihren ganzen Sachen, die sie noch geholt hatte, einzuräumen und die Wohnung zu erkunden. Die Wohnung war wunderbar. Sie besaß alles was man zum bequemen Leben braucht, aber leider nur wenige notwendige Muggelgegenstände. In der Küche war alles da, was man benötigte, aber vieles was Hermine einfach brauchte fehlte im Wohnzimmer zum Beispiel.

Ein Fernseher, Lap-top und vieles mehr. Sie hatte sich entschlossen morgen alles kaufen zu gehen und auch sich mal nach ihrem Testament zu erkundigen. Als sie darmals 18 geworden war, bekam sie das Testament ihrer Großeltern zu Gesicht indem ihr vieles vermacht wurde. Vorallem Geld. Es war ein riesiges Vermögen, da ihre Großeltern sozusagen reich gewesen waren und sie ihre einzige Enkelin war. Aber leider hatte sie darmals nicht die Chance gehabt sich darum mehr zu kümmern. Und jetzt konnte sie das Geld gut gebrauchen, denn sie hatte noch vor einiges zu kaufen, was nicht billig werden würde!

Schließlich beschloss es für heute sein zu lassen und noch ein bisschen draußen joggen zu gehen und zugleich die Gegend zu erkunden. Sie suchte noch schnell ihren weinroten Jogginganzug, der ihre Figur fenimenal betonte, und suchte noch ihre dazupassenden Pumaturnschuhe. Danach band sie ihre Haare noch zu einem Pferdeschwanz und suchte noch verzweifelt nach ihrem MP3- Player, ohne den sie einfach nicht joggen gehen konnte, und nahm sich ihre Hauschlüssel. Fast hätte sich auch noch ihren Zauberstab vergessen, denn sie noch schnell suchen musste. Ohne Zauberstab ging sie seit dem Krieg nirgendswo mehr hin. Nein ganz sicher nicht.

Als sie gerade ihr Tür schließen wollte sah sie wie zwei, ihr allzubekannten, Gestalten den Lift gerade verließen. Als die beiden sie erkannten blieben sie wie von Blitz getroffen stehen und glotzten sie für erste nur dumm an!

" Granger?" fragte Malfoy nach einer kurzen Zeit, ungläubig.

" Oh, nein Malfoy! Mit was hab ich das verdient, lieber Gott?"

" Granger?" fragte jetzt Blaise der total durch den Wind war. Er hatte ja kein Plan, dass Hermine wieder in London sei! Überraschung!

" Du beherrscht meinen Namen Zabini! Du hast dich gesteigert. Wow! Bewundernswert!" erwidert Hermine sarkastisch. Draco ging jetzt erst ein Lichtlein auf, wieso sie hier war. Ja, sie muss wohl oder übel seine neue Nachbarin sein. Ah du heilige Scheiße!

" Ah du bist also meine neue Nachbarin, gäh Nachbarin?" fragte er dumm grinsend. Er wusste haargenau, wie er Granger provozieren konnte, und er liebte es.

" Boah du kannst lesen!" dabei tippte sie mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Türschild. " Hör auf so bekloppt zu grinsen, NACHBAR! ES NERVT!" entgegnete Hermine stürmisch und verschwand schnelles Schrittes die Treppen hinunter!

"Dieser Typ, dieser, dieser ...! argh! " regte sich Hermine dann noch eine lange Zeit auf.

* * *

Und? Reviewchen wert? Schlecht? Gut? Reviewt schnell! büdddddeee!

Und ihr Schwarzleser outet euch! Ein glitzekleine Review reicht!


	6. Der Plan

_Ich danke alle meinen lieben Reviewern einfach. Was wäre ich bloß ohne euch?_

_Danke an: _

**kurai91, **

**syd01 ( danke wieder für deine ah so liebe Review freu),**

**CreamJust**

**VampirHerz**

**Ginny M. Weasley. ( wirklich danke für dein auführliche Review)**

_glg aleksandramalfoy_

_Hoffe euch gefällt das Kap. Ist nich sehr lang, aber unsere Draco hat´s in sich! ( mist verate schon wieder zu viel heul)_

**

* * *

**

**6. Der Plan**

Draco und Blaise schauten einen kurzen Moment Hermine nach und mussten zugeben, dass ihnen gefiel was sie sahen.

Beide hatten gemerkt, dass sich Hermine vom äußeren verdammt verändert hatte seit sie sie gesehen hatten.Zum positiven hin.

Darmals war sie ein einziges Knochengerüst gewesen. Dazu kamen die buschigen Haare und pubertären Pickel noch.

Jetzt hingegen war schön schlank, hatte wunderschöne lange schlanke Beine. Ihre braunen Haare hatte sie inzwischen gut gebändigt und sie trug eine Brille, die ihr gut stand. Zu ihrem Typ einfach passte. Sie war anscheinend ziemlich sportlich und ein eher natürlicher Typ.

Sie sah einfach gut aus.

" Hab ich was verpasst ?" fragte ein immer noch verdutzter Blaise, während sie die Wohnung von Draco betraten.

" Ich weis nicht viel mehr als du. Hab sie vor ein paar Tagen in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Mehr nicht, außer das sie jetzt meine Nachbarin, leider Gottes, ist!"

Draco hatte seine Sachen abgelegt und flackte sich sofort in den Sessel. Heute war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen.

" Du hast sie vor ein paar Tagen gesehen und mir nichts gesagt?" schrie ein fast histerischer Blaise.

" Ich hab´s vergessen, man. Reg dich ab ! Was ist denn mit dir los? Du verschweigst mir doch etwas! Setz dich doch!" entgegnete ein leicht gereizter Draco und schaute Blaise durchdringend. Wieso benahm er sich so komisch?

" Naja, dass geht dich nichts an!" erwiderte Blaise kleinlaut.

Draco fing an zu grinsen. Seine Laune war wieder hergestellt. Blaise verschweigt etwas und das war höchst interessant.

" Es hat was mit Granger definitiv zutun! Du bist so schlecht im Lügen, Zabini! Rück raus mit der Sprache! "

" Es hat nichts mit Granger zutun!"

" Ganz sicher? Ich sehe es an dir. Du lügst!" grinste Draco frech. Blaise fing jetzt an zu grinsen. Wieso nicht? Sollte er es doch wissen, wenn er unbedingt will!

" Okay. "

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Hermine schritt gerade aus dem Gebäude und blieb stehen um etwas frische Luft einzuatmen und nachzudenken. Wieso hatte Malfoy sie so gerade aufgeregt? Oder hatte sie übertrieben? Sie wusste es nicht und beschloss es auch für jetzt bleiben lassen zu sein.

Hermine schaute sich um. Sie hatte bisher gar keine Zeit gehabt sich hier umzuschauen. Es war ein kleiner, eher ruhiger Muggelort nicht weit von London names Landfort. Man konnte davon London gut mit der U-Bahn gerreichen.

Sie schritt um das Wohngebäude und entdeckte einen einfachen kleinen Hof mit einem kleine Spielplatz und viel grün. Sie setzte sich kurz auf die Bank und schaute einfach nur zu den Sternen, denn es war schon dunkel geworden. Die Nacht war klar und ein bisschen kühl. Die Gegend war einfach schön.

Bald beschloss Hermine auch ein paar andere schönen Orte dieser kleinen Stadt zu entdecken. Um die Ecke gleich war ein schöner Stadtpark, wo ein kleiner Bach durchfließt und mit vielen großen alten Bäumen. Sowie der Hof besaß der Park auch mehrere Spielplätze und war schön grün und ruhig. Das Zentrum der Stadt war ein schöner großer Platz mit vielen kleinen und großen Geschäften, wobei viele Cafés die Fußgängerzone säumten. Hermine schaute sich noch ein bisschen in den Schaufenstern um und entdeckte einiges was sie sich morgen bestimmt näher betrachten würde.

Während ihrer kleinen Joggingsrunde entdeckte sie noch einiges. Kleine Geschäfte, Bäcker und Supermärkte. Am anderem Ende der Stadt war ein etwas größerer Wald und das Muggelkrankenhaus. Gerne hätte sie auch in einem Muggelkrankenhaus gearbeitet, aber ihr Wunsch war es schon immer im St. Mungos zu helfen. Kurz setzte sie sich noch hin und beobachtete die ruhige Stadt vor sich.

Bald aber beschloss Hermine doch noch zurückzukehren. Langsam schlenderte Hermine zurück. Es war schon spät, sie war müde und ihre Füße würden sie auch nicht weit mehr tragen.

" Jetzt noch ein schönes Bad und dann ins Bett" dachte sich Hermine.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Draco schaute Blaise verdattert an. Was hat er ihm gerade veroffenbart?

Er habe mit Granger darmals geschlafen? In Hogwarts mit Granger?

" Mit Granger? " fragte Draco einfach verdutzt.

" Ja, es war eigentlich Zufall gewesen. Nach der Abschlussfeier haben wir uns zufällig draußen auf den Ländereien getroffen. Ich wollte damals nur ein bisschen spazieren gehen und naja. Wir kurz miteinander geredet und dann ist es halt passiert! Es war so anderes !

Wo ich sie gerade gesehen habe, sind die ganzen Bilder noch mal hochgekommen, denn es war mein erstes Mal war mit ihr. Es war glaube ich was besonderes!" sagte Blaise ruhig.

Draco starrte ihn noch immer an. Das wird ja noch schöner!

" Ich dachte du hättest als erstes mit Bullstrode?"

" Das hast du doch nicht wirklich geglaubt oder? Also so einen schlechten Geschmack hab ich auch wieder nicht!" lachte Blaise wieder.

" Gut zum Glück, ich habe schon an deinem Geschmack gezweifelt! Und was war mit ihr? War sie noch Jungfrau?" fragte Draco neugierig. Wenn schon denn schon oder? gg

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. Ich habe ihr Jungfernhäutchen nicht reißen fühlen und sie hatte es richtig genießt !"

" Wieso hast du mich eigentlich angelogen? Ich sage dir doch auch alles!" Draco fühlte sich irgendwie hintergangen. Er war doch sein bester Freund.

" Wieso fragst das eigentlich noch? Ist doch klar Draco. Du hättest mich dafür fertig gemacht. Ich habe mit einem Schlammblut mein erstes Mal gehabt!"

" Glaubst du das wirklich ? Ich habe damals vielleicht Schlammblüter gehasst, aber schlafen würde ich mit jedem das mir gefällt!" grinste Draco.

" Was soll das jetzt heißen?"

" Nichts was soll das heißen!" entgegnete Draco grinsend.

" Du willst doch nicht etwa Granger flachlegen?" fragte ein bösartigschunzelnter Blaise.

" Ich würde es nicht so nennen, Blaise. Ich will sie nur eher testen!"

" Du bist unglaublich. Aber gut jetzt. Ähm die Bücher, ich nehms sie mir einfach mal, denn ich muss jetzt dann gehen. Und noch viel Spaß, gäh? Pass auf deine Nachbarin auf, Draco. Nicht dass ihr etwas passiert!" grinste Blaise jetzt schon fast verboten.

" Natürlich, werd ich auf sie ein Auge haben. Ich will die Bücher bald wieder haben, gäh? Und dir auch viel Spaß noch mit... wie hieß sie.. ah egal!" winkte Draco ab und verschwand ins Bad.

* * *

_Sodala, hier sind ma jetzt! Und ? Gut, schlecht ? _

_Schwarzleser outet euch! _

_Nanana was unsere Draco wieder sich vornimmt! Also wirklich! schäm dich ( nicht)_

_P.S. Desto mehr Reviews, desto länger und schneller die Kaps! _


	7. I understand

_Hier bin ich wieder. Dieses Kap hat mir wirklich Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch. _

_Ich danke allen meine Reviewer. freu DANKE_

_cliona: ich war auch gestern in fluch der karbik 2 . geiler Film1! Aber jetzt zu deiner Review. Ja unser Blaise aber so sind halt die meisten Männer oder? Große Klappe mehr net. _

_syd01: Hoffe das Kap ist länger als das letzte. Ja, jetzt wird´s langsam lustig. _

_Fan: cooler Tip, wäre ich noch nicht drauf gekommen. Werd ich nachdem ich von meinem Urlaub zurück bin so machen. danke Freut mich das dir die Story gefällt danke_

_CreamJust: Freut mich das du mich anspornen willst. Bekommt ihr alle auch gut hin! gg Ich hoffe du hast net so lange gewartet. Musst auch nicht sehr viel schreiben. Ein Satz als Review genügt vollkommen! gg_

_dramine: Danke hoffe dir gefällt dieses Kap_

_kurai91: Ja, das hat viele überrascht ( hah bin ich gut gg) Hoffe dir gefällt dieses Kap. _

_Teufelsweib: Danke für die Review, Hoffe dir gefällt das nächste Kap_

_carly.black: hoffe dir gefällt das Kap. _

_Hab viele von euch mit Blaise und Herm überrascht oder ? Einer meiner seltenen genialen Einfälle. Ich hoffe ihr habt nicht solange gewartet._

_glg aleksandramalfoy_

_

* * *

_

_7. I understand_

Hermine öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Es klingelte an der Tür. Sie beschloss nicht aufzustehen. Sie war einfach zu müde. Gestern war sie spät nach Hause gekommen und hatte dann noch ihre ganzen Sachen eingeräumt und alles aufgeräumt, sodass sie kaum Schlaf bekommen hatte.

Das Geklingel hörte nicht auf. Nein, es war schlimmer geworden. Inzwischen klingelte derjenige sturm bei ihr.

Sie beschloss doch mal nachzuschauen wer sie störte. Vielleicht war es ja wichtig.

Langsam schleppte sie sich zur ihrer Haustür und öffnete diese.

" Was zum Teufel willst du von mir Malfoy?" bellte Hermine fast nach Snapemanier. Was fällt ihm ein? Diese Typ macht aber auch nur Ärger.

" Guten Tag, Granger. Na ausgeschlafen? " fragte Draco scheinheilig während er sich lässig mit verschrenkten Armen an den Türrahmen lehnte.

" Dank dir nicht! Was willst du ?"

" Na, mal schauen wie es meiner Nachbarin geht und mal nachfragen ob du ein wenig Zucker für mich hättest!" erwiderte Malfoy spitzbübisch grinsend.

" Das glaubst du ja wohl nicht selbst. Guten Tag!" zischte Hermine und wollte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen, aber Malfoy war schneller. Er stiel sich an Hermine vorbei in ihre Wohnung.

" Was fällt dir ein?" erwiderte ein aufgebrachte Hermine.

Malfoy betrachtet darauf nur Hermine. Sie trug nicht gerade viel an sich. In einen kurzen brauem T-Shirt und einen schwarzen Jazzpant stand sie vor ihm.

" Ich werde, glaub ich, ab jetzt öfter vorbeikommen!" entgegnete Malfoy während er sie musterte.

Hermine die seine Blicke mitbekommen hatte, verstand jetzt auf was Malfoy hinaus wollte.

" Was fällt dir zum Teufel ein? Wie kannst du es wagen?"

" _Hermine_ du wiederholst dich ! Du siehst, dass ich es schon wagen kann!"

Hermine starrte ihn nur verdutzt an und verschwand in ihr Badezimmer.

" Fass etwas an und du wirst diese Wohnung nicht heil verlassen. Und du weist wozu ich fähig bin!" erwiderte Hermine noch bevor sie in das Badezimmer verschwand.

"Dieser Tag fängt ja schon scheiße an. " dachte sich Hermine während sie auf die Uhr blickte und merkte das es schon nach Mittag war.

Draco beschloss sich daran auch zu halten. Sie machte ihm keine Angst, aber es war nie seines gewesen, andere Leute Sachen ohne Erlaubnis anzufassen oder zubenutzten. Auch glaubte Draco Hermine mit dem _" Und du weist wozu ich fähig bin!" _Nur zu oft hatte er bei den Todessertreffen erleben müssen, was Hermine tun musste. Es war furchtbar. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn bewegt hatte darmals zum Orden zu gehen.

Ja, darmals musste er den Todesser beitreten. Sein Vater hatte alles araganiert und Draco musste folgen. Er hatte keine Chance, aber war er nie im engen Kreis der Todesser gekommen, da er dazu nicht fähig gewesen war. Der Todesser der im engen Todesserkreis Lord Voldemorts war, musste töten, folten und zerstören können alles und jeden. Dies konnte Draco nicht. Er konnte nicht Muggel oder gar irgendwelche Personen töten oder gar foltern können, die nichts getan hatten. Nein, dazu war er nicht fähig gewesen.

Hermine hingegen war im engen Kreis. Für ihn hatte sich seit sie darmals beigetreten war alles verändert. Seine ganze Einstellung und Glauben an die Todesser. Er hatte es nicht glauben können, dass Hermine ein Todesserin geworden war. Sie die immer so vernünftig, klug und mutig war, Potters beste Freundin und so gegen das Böse war. An dem Tag hatte er dem Orden des Phönixes seine Hilfe angeboten und Voldemort ganz seine Loyalität gekündigt. Zu dieser Zeit wusste er noch nicht das sie eine Spionin für den Orden war. Erst später hatte er davon erfahren und bewunderte sie, jetzt und darmals, dafür.

" Immer noch da? Wie kann ich dich loswerden?" fragte Hermine, die wieder aus dem Badezimmer aufgetaucht war.

Hermine hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschrenkt.

" Was ist los mit ihm? Er sieht so aus als wäre er in Gedanken!" dachte Hermine sich.

Draco richtete seinen Blick jetzt auf Hermine linken Unterarm, wo das dunkle Mal prangte.

"Bei ihr dir ich es auch nicht verschwunden!" stellte Draco fest. Er krempelte sein Hemd hoch und schaute auf seinen linken Unterarm. Wie er diese Zeichen bloß hasste. Er hatte alles versucht um es loszuwerden, aber vergeblich.

" Es ist nur bei denen verschwunden, die Voldemort ihre volle Loyalität geben hatten!"

Draco schreckte aus seine Gedanken hoch.

" Woher weist du das?"

" Es ist so. Voldemort hat kurz vor seinen Sturz einen Fluch über alle Todesser, die das dunkle Mal besaßen, gelegt. Es sollten alle die nicht ihm treu waren sterben wenn er seine Kräfte verlieren sollte, aber er hatte nie bedacht falls er sterben würde was passieren sollte. Da er gestorben ist hat der von ihm gelegte Fluch nicht gewirkt. Ich weis nur, dass alle ihm loyalen Todesser das Mal nicht besitzen. Wir, die ihm nicht treu waren, hingegen schon ! "

Draco nickte nur. Er hatte es auch so vermutet. Jetzt war es ihm bestätigt. Aber er wollte nicht mehr an das Vergangene denken.

" Ich hätte dir nicht Style zu getraut!" Er tat so als würde er sich in der Wohnung umschauen.

" Tja, im Gegensatz zu dir!"

" Stimmt, ich habe mehr Style als du. Aber egal hingegen muss ich jetzt arbeiten gehen, _mein liebes. _"

" Wie kommt das der hochverehrte Herr ein Muggelanwalt geworden ist?" fragte Hermine Draco.

Draco stand lächelt auf.

" Tja, wo mehr Geld fließt!" entgegnete er nur und ging an ihr vorbei.

" Und zur Info, ich bin jetzt Ärztin im St. Mungos!" rief ihm Hermine vorbei. Er sollte nicht denken sie täte nichts.

Draco drehte sich kurz noch um.

" Tja, dann hab ich keine Angst krank zu werden!"

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Sie wollte sich noch einige Sachen, die sie benötigte kaufen. Viel Zeit blieb ihr allerdings nicht. Sie musste noch zu Ginny ins Krankenhaus und danach auch noch zum St. Mungos. Sie sollte in einer Woche ihr Arbeit dort antreten und brauchte noch einige wichtige Infomationen.

Außerdem sollte bald auch noch der Jahrgangsball stattfinden und sie brachte ein neues Kleid. Dazu hatte sie auch noch versprochen Snape zu besuchen.

Und so verging der Tag schnell. Sie hatte alles gekauft, was sie benötigte, wobei sie um einiges ärmer war. War bei Ginny, der es sichtlich gut ging und machte sich auf den Weg gerade zu Snape.

Sie schaute das Haus vor sich an. Ja, genau so ein Haus passt zu Snape. Etwas abseits der Gesellschaft, ruhig, düster und geheimisvoll.

Hermine klopfte und wartete auch nicht lange bis eine Hauselfe aufmachte.

" Miss, sie wünschen ?"

" Ich möchte zu Severus Snape!"

" Miss, sie sind?"

" Hermine Granger!"

" Ah Hermine! Komm herein. " erwiderte schon Snape der hinter dem Hauselfen aufgetaucht war.

" Seit wann hast du einen Hauself?" fragte Hermine während sie eintrat.

" Schon immer!"

" Echt? Hab ich gar nicht gemerkt. Aber egal. Und wie geht´s dir so?"

" Wie soll es mir gehen. Ich darf immernoch die kleinen dummen Plagen in Hogwarts unterrichten!"

" Freundlich, eh und je oder?"

" Bild dir darauf nichts ein. Die Gryffindors sind immer noch frech und ungehobelt. "

Hermine lächelte. Ja Snape ist immernoch Snape geblieben.

" Die armen Gryffindors!" entwich es ihr.

"Was soll das heißen?"

" Ah, nichts. Du ich wollt dich was fragen?"

" Das wäre?"

" Hast du noch Kontakt zu Malfoy ?"

" Lucius, nein!"

"Nicht Lucius, Draco meine ich!"

" Ja, manchmal. Er ist sehr erfolgreich und manchmal schau ich noch nach ihm, schließlich ist er mein Patenkind!"

" Was? Er ist dein Patenkind? Wahnsinn, hät ich nich gedacht!"

" Wieso fragst du ?" fragte Snape misstrauisch.

" Tja, ich habe die Freude ihn jetzt jeden Tag zu ertragen, wenn ich es nicht umgehen kann!"

" Was? Sprich Klartext Hermine!"

" Wir sind Nachbarn!"

" Du hast also die Wohnung neben ihm oder?"

" Ja, leider neben ihm!"

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

" Und Blaise wie ist´s gelaufen?"

" Gestern meinst du?" grinste Blaise spitzbübisch. Beide saßen wieder in ihrem Stammlokal am Feierabend.

" Sehr schön. Sie war ganz heiß die Kleine. Die ist abgegangen! Und bei dir?"

" Was bei mir? Ich muss arbeiten im Gegensatz zu dir!"

" Schlechte Laune?"

" Nein, heute war nur so ein schwieriger Fall gewesen!"

" Okay, wenn du meinst! Und heute schon Granger gesehen?"

" Nur kurz!"

Musste ja nicht immer alles wissen! dachte sich Draco.

" Und? "

" Was _und_ ? Nichts besonderes. Wie immer halt. Aber wieso fragst du eigentlich ? Willst du was von Granger?" fragte Draco neugierig.

" Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Wir hatten einmal Sex und ich will es auch dabei gelassen!"

Draco schaute ihn verdattert an.

" Was du willst Granger nicht vögeln? Du willst es wirklich nicht?"

" Kennst du die Regel?"

" Was für eine Regel ?"

" Du kennst sie nicht. Okay, das ist so. Wenn du von einer Frau nichts willst außer Sex dann fick sie nur einmal. Mehr nicht !"

" Wieso denn das?"

" Schon beim zweiten Mal ist es kein One-night-stand mehr!"

" Ah nee, das hätte ich nicht gedacht Blaise!" erwiderte Draco ironisch.

" Schau sobald du das zweite mal mit ihr schläfst, könnte sie sich mehr erhoffen und dann klebt sie an dir wie ein Fliege am Honig. Sobald du mit ihr das zweite Mal geschlafen hast, seit ihr euch vertraut. Es bindet einen und du willst dich doch nicht binden. Noch nicht oder?" klärte ihn Blaise auf.

Draco nickte nur.

Er hatte schon mit mehreren Frauen geschlafen, aber entweder war es ein One-night-stand gewesen oder eine nicht wirklich Beziehung. Und er verstand Blaise jetzt.

* * *

Und ? Was sagt ihr? Männerkann ich nur noch sagen! 

Hoffe ich bekommen wieder so tolle Reviews von euch!

Wie schon gesagt, desto mehr Reviews, desto schneller bin ich! ich und erpressen? niemals

An die Schwarzleser: Lasst doch eine Review da !


	8. Chaos ala Hermine

_Sodala da bin ich wieder. Also ich weis wirklich nicht, was ich von diesem Kap halten soll und deshalb brauche ich wirklich eure Meinung. Ich saß wirklich lange an diesem Kap und egal was ich fabriziert habe, es gefiel mir nicht so recht. Also lasst mir einfach eine Review da! _

_Danke an meine Reviewer: _

_**Ginny M. Weasley** : Ja, wieso die Todesser Hermine aufgenommen hatte, kommt später noch dran. Männer und ihre Gespräche! So ein scheiß einfach. _

_**syd01**: Also danke für deine liebe Review. Ja, dieses Kap ist glaub ich noch länger und enthält auch viel mehr Dialoge. Hoffe sie gefallen dir. Ich hoffe ich schaffe es noch ein Kap bevor ich wegfahre hochzuladen! _

_**Teufelsweib**: Ja, ich versuche immer lange Kaps zu schreiben, aber schaffe es nicth wirklich. Und Männer und ihre Gespräche! Nanana. _

_**CreamJust**: Boah ich fühle mich richtig geschmeichelt. Freu mich riesig dass sie dir so gut gefällt. Es ist immer schon zu hören wenn anderen meine Arbeiten gefallen. freu, Hoffe du musstest diesmal auch nicht lange warten. _

_**SonnyMonny**: Danke für die liebe Review. Freu mich dass mir Draco gut gelugen ist. Ich zweifel da manchmal ! _

_**kura91**: Ja, Männer und ihre Gespräche ! _

_**DarrenRiddle**: Freu mich das es dir so gut fällt! _

_Ich danke euch so herzlich für eure lieben Reviews! _

_Das Kap, naja ich weiß einfach nicht, lest selbst und sagt oder besser gesagt schreibt mir eure Meinung. Ich hoffe ich schaffe noch ein Kap bis Freitag! _

_glg aleksandramalfoy_

**

* * *

**

**Chaos ala Hermine**

Blaise schaute Draco nur argwöhnisch an. Dieses Grinsen bedeutet meistens nichts gutes.

" Aber du willst doch nicht Granger...?" fragte Blaise vorsichtig.

" Aber aber Blaise. Langsam."

Blaise schaute ihn jetzt durchdringend an. Er wusste die Antwort schon.

" Ich will Granger einmal besitzen nicht mehr !"

" Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

" Langsam wie schon gesagt. Keine Frau kann meinem Charme widerstehen und sie ganz sicher auch nicht. Aber natürlich werde ich bei ihr andere Geschütze auffahren müssen!"

" Möge die Jagd beginnen!" scherzte Blaise.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

2 Wochen später:

Hermine stieg gerade die Treppen hoch. Der Lift war kaputt. Super. Sie war wirklich fertig, da die Arbeit im St. Mungos wirklich anspruchsvoll war und jetzt dufte sie auch noch Treppensteigen! Tag konnte nicht schlechter werden.

Gerade als sie die letzte Treppe zurückgelegt hatte erblickte sie zwei Männer die sich misstrauisch anschauten. Beide waren ihr nur zu gut bekannt. Leider. Der Tag konnte anscheinend doch schlechter werden!

" Oh nein!" Hermine schlug sich gegen die Stirn.

" Was willst du hier, Marko?" schrie Hermine ihr Verzweiflung aus. Draco beachtete sie für´s erste nicht.

" Aber Hermine Schatz, ich habe dich doch vermisst! Willst du mich nicht begrüßen?" lallte der vor ihr stehende großgebaute braunhaarige Mann der sie in eine Umarmung zwängen wollte dies aber nicht schaffte. Hermine stieß in von sich.

" Lass das doch Marko. Wie oft soll ich dir, dass noch sagen! ICH LIEBE DICH NICHT! " schrie Hermine im ins Gesicht. " Lass mich doch mein Leben leben und lauf mir nicht überall nach.!"

Draco hatte sich inzwischen gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und beobachtete alles belustigt und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verbergen.

" Aber Hermine du brauchst doch nicht deine Liebe vor mir verstecken! Ich weis...!"

" Ich will NICHTS, verstehst du NICHTS, NIENTE, NISTA von dir !" riss Hermine nun endgültig der Faden.

Hermine drehte sich um und wollte gerade ihre Tür aufsperren ,und Marko einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen, als plötzlich ihr Blick auf den belustigen Draco ihr gegenüber fiel und ihr kam ein Einfall. Sie wusste jetzt wie sie Marko loswerden konnte und das Mittel würde jetzt Draco Malfoy sein.

" Weist du Marko, ich habe mich einfach in einen anderen verliebt !"

" WAS dass kann nicht dein Ernst sein ?" entgegnete der verdatterte Marko. Es war doch seine Hermine, oder? Sie liebte doch ihn und nicht jemanden anderen.

" Doch Marko, deshalb bin ich auch nach London gegangen!" erwiderte Hermine während sie zu Draco rüber stolzierte und sich an ihn schmiegte.

Draco, der zuerst nicht verstand, schaute sie nur verwirrt an. " Was sollte das jetzt denn werden? dachte er sich verzweifelt.

" Stimmt doch Draco, nicht?" erwiderte sie süßlich gespielt, während sie ihm leicht mit ihrem Elbogen in die Rippen haute.

Draco verstand jetzt und musste grinsen.

Das wird jetzt aber lustig werden, besonders das danach !

" Klar, meine Schatz. Was würde ich bloß ohne dich machen, mein Darling!" lallte er während er sie näher zu sich zog und merkte sichtlich wie angespannt Hermine wirkte.

Er legte seine Hand um sie und küsste sie sacht aber bedacht auf die Wange. Langsam wanderte seine Hand immer tiefer den Rücken hinunter.

Jetzt wirkte Hermine leicht verunsichert. Hatte sie da gerade doch einen riesen Fehler begannen? Malfoy macht doch nichts mit Hintergedanken und sie bemerkte gerade wie seine Hand an ihrem Po zur Ruhe kam.

" Das glaub ich dir nicht Hermine! " erwiderte ein verzweifelter Marko. " Wir waren doch so glücklich!"

Hermine drehte sich zu Draco und küsste ihn stürmisch. Sie hoffte dass dies reichen würde.

Ah du scheiße in was sie sich wieder reinfabriziert hatte!

Jetzt küsste sie sogar ihren Erzfeind und das schlimme ist ja, dass er verdammt gut küssen konnte.

Im Moment hasse ich Männer!

Draco hingegen machte dies Spaß. Er konnte ihre Verunsicherung ganz genau spüren und beschloss noch nachzuhelfen indem seine zweite Hand der ersten das nachmachte. Hermine die dies merkte bies ihm leicht ihn die Zunge und schaute ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick an. Draco lächelte nur nachdem sie den Kuss beendet hatten.

Marko stand immernoch verdattert vor ihnen.

" Marko versteh mich nicht falsch aber ich liebe dich nicht und ich habe dich nie geliebt. Versteh mich doch einfach. Du hast eine bessere verdient als mich" versuchte sie ihm zu erklären und hoffte inständig dass dies klappen würde. Seit Jahren geht das schon so!

Man würde sie froh sein wenn alles vorbei sein würde.

Ohne ein Wort zu erwidern verschwand der Unglückliche geschwind die Treppen hinunter.

Hermine atmete erleichter aus.

Draco grinste sie unverholen an.

" Na, Granger immer so netter Besuch?"

Hermine realisierte erst jetzt dass sie noch an Draco geschmiegt war und wand sich augenblicklich von ihm.

" Ah, halt doch die Klappe! Bist doch auch nicht besser !" erwiderte sie während sie sich wieder ihren Haustür widmete. Draco hingegen folgte er ihn und stellte sich ganz dicht hinter ihr.

" Nanana, also wirklich _Hermine darling_ ich habe gedacht du liebst mich?" lallte er Marko nach.

Hermine die Draco zuerst nicht bemerkt hatte erschrak.

" Lieber Gott, hilf mir bitte!" entgegnete Hermine als sie ihre Tür aufsperrte. Draco drückte sich an Hermine vorbei in ihre Wohnung.

" Ladest du dich immer selbst ein?" fragte sie genervt. Sie war wirklich einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe.

Draco übergang die Frage und wanderte ein bisschen in der Wohnung herum.

" Wer war das eigentlich?" fragte Draco

" Ein darmalige Studienkollege. Wir haben darmals zusammen Medizin studiert und nach gewisser Zeit hatte er sich anscheinden in mich verliebt. Und seit dem lässt er mich einfach nicht in Ruhe. Er denkt ich empfinde auch was für ihn oder so? Ich hoffe er lässt es ab jetzt endlich sein !" sprudelte es aus Hermine raus.

Draco nickte nur. Er kannte das nur zu gut. Pansy.

" Willst du mir nicht etwas zum Drinken anbieten ?" fragte er sie matt.

" Wenn du ein Glas Gift mit Aprikosengeschmack haben willst, dann gerne!" entgegnete Hermine wütend.

" Wie gütig von dir, aber ich hätte lieber ein Butterbier! "

" Für dich ist es aus!"

" Ah komm setz dich doch zu mir!" entgegnete er während er sich auf die geräumige Couch platzierte.

" Nur über meine Leiche!"

" Wir könnten da weitermachen, wo wir vorhin aufgehört hatten!" grinste er.

" Was fällt dir ein? Was willst du eigentlich hier? "

" Hmmmm, was will ich hier eigentlich ? Die Terrasse würde ich persönlich vorziehen!"

" Was willst du in meiner Wohnung?" fragte sie jetzt deutlich gereizter.

" Was ist bei dir will? Lass mich nachdenken? Schwierige Frage! Ah ja, ich wollte dir was sagen!" entgegnete Draco belustigt.

" Das wäre?"

" Du bist in meiner Schuld!" entgegente er matt.

" Bitte was? Wieso ?"

" Ah komm. Ich habe dir gerade den Kopf, oder vielleicht ein anderen wichtigen und tiefer gelegenden Teil deines Körpers, von diesem Verückten gerettet ! Ich hätte dich auch wegstoßen können!" entgegnete er matt.

" Ich wusste dass es eine Schnapsidee ist, dich zu küssen. Oh, mein Gott was willst du? Und sei versichert ich tue nichts Unanständiges für dich !" stellte eine verzweifelte Hermine klar.

" Abendessen!" engegnete Draco nur.

" Was Abendessen?"

" Ganz einfach du wirst mit mir zum Abendessen oder besser gesagt Geschäftessen morgen abend mitgehen, als meine Verlobte!"

" BITTE WAS?"

" Was denn? Ich hole dich morgen früh ab und dann gehen wir dir ein passenden Kleid kaufen !"

" Stopp mal, ich habe gar nicht zugestimmt!"

" Du musst nicht zustimmen aber mitgehen !" antwortet Draco während er langsam aufstand und auf Hermine zukam.

" Nein muss ich gar nicht und außerdem habe ich selber genug Kleider und auch wenn nicht kann ich mir selber welche kaufen!"

" Ah darling, sei doch nicht so aggresiv. Das bekommt deiner Gesundheit nicht gut. Wir sehen uns morgen. Um 10 hole ich dich ab und wenn ich richtig weis, hast du morgen sowieso frei!" sagte Draco gespielt.

" Woher...?"

" Ich weis vieles, Darling. Also dann bis morgen und eine schöne Nacht. Falls du Angst hast alleine zuschlafen dann kann ich dir sicher dabei behilflich sein!"

" Noch ein Wort Draco Malfoy und du wirst diesmal definitiv diese Wohnung nicht lebend verlassen!"

Draco grinste nur und küsste sie zur Krönung auf die Wange während er ging.

" Was fällt dir ein?" schrie sie ihm hinterher aber Draco war schon aus der Tür.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen trank Hermine gemütlich ihren Kaffee aus. Sie hatte sich gestern Nacht eine kleine Lektion für Draco ausgedacht, die sie ihm heute erteilen würde. Er würde schon sehen dass man mit Hermine Granger nicht so einfach spielen konnte. Es klingelte.

" Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!" dachte Hermine sich während sie langsam alles Nötige einpackte und zur Tür ging.

" Ah schon fertig, wie großzügig!" begrüßte sie Draco.

" Ich weis. Immer doch gern. Also gehen wir jetzt oder was?"

" Sicher. Komm schon Darling!"

" Für dich immernoch Granger, ist das klar? "

" Klar, Schatz!" neckte sie Draco.

Unten angekommen wollte Hermine sich in Richtung Zentrum machen als Draco sie zurückhielt.

" Wohin denn ?"

" In das Zentrum vielleicht ?"

" Falsche Richtung!"

" Und wieso nicht dahin verehrter Herr?" fragte Hermine gelangweilt.

" Weil London nicht dort liegt!"

" Muss es London sein? Ah ja natürlich das verehrte Frettchen will sicher etwas besonders besorgen, dass er hier nicht bekommt, oder?" fragte Hermine gereizt.

" Wie klug du doch bist, Schlammblut!"

" Wie kommen wir dahin? Apparieren oder Flohpulver ?"

" Keins von beiden!"

" Wieso sagst du mir nicht einfach wie wir hinkommen?"

" Wir fahren mit meinem Mercedes!"

Hermine schaute ihn an. Hatte er da einen Witz gemacht oder nicht?"

" Du und Autos?"

" Mercedes, nicht Autos !" entgegnete er überheblich während er zu seine Garage schritt.

" Bitte nochmal! Du - Reinblut und Malfoy - weisst was ein Auto ist, was ein Mercedes ist, hast einen Führerschein und besitzt ein Auto? Bist du krank oder bin ich es?"

" Eher du. Bist leicht gereizt und genervt. Tut dir nicht gut. Ja, schau dir meinen Mercedes an. Ist er nicht schön?" erwiderte Malfoy matt.

" Sicher !" entgegnete Hermine verdutzt. Das Auto war wirklich schön und sicher schön teuer. Es war ein silberner Mercedes CLS .

" Nicht schlecht, bloß wieso ?" fragte Hermine einfach verdutzt.

" Bist du ganz sicher Draco Malfoy ? "

Draco übergang ein die Frage.

" Ich bin ein angesehener Muggelanwalt und da muss man zeigen was man hat und wieviel man hat. Außerdem hasse ich apparieren und das Flohnetzwerk erst recht !"

Hermine schaute beobachtete Draco. Er hatte sich wirklich stark verändert, da hatte Ron recht. Aber dieser gefiel ihr irgendwie viel besser. Klar, sie mochte ihn nicht und vor allem mochte sie die Streiterreien nicht, oder?

Nein, sie mochte ihn nicht.

" Wir hassen uns. Schluss. Punkt. Ende! Der Typ macht mich wirklich wirre!"

* * *

_Sodala, Ende dieses Kaps! Also Review darlassen bitte! _

_**An die Schwarzleser( wie immer): Lasst mir doch auch eine Review da! Bitte**_


	9. Einkäufe und Geschäftessen, ah wie

_Sodala da bin ich wieder. Diesmal habe ich für euch ein extra large Kap geschrieben. Es sollten ursprünglich zwei Kaps werden, aber dann hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich euch ein große gebe, da ich ja leider jetzt 4 Wochen net da bin! heul_

_Ich war so von den Socken als ich euren ganze lieben Review, wieder einmal, gelesen habe. DANKE DANKE DANKE an: _

_**LunaMary, SonnyMoony,jessica, syd01,kurai91,wickienchen,dramine,CreamJust,DarrenRiddle,Ginny M. Weasley !**_

_Ich danke euch allen ganz herzlich und sobald ich in 4 Wochen da bin, gibt es neue Kaps! _

_glg aleksandramalfoy_

**

* * *

**

**9. Einkäufe und Geschäftessen, ah wie wunderbar! **

Hermine sah im Beifahrersitz und betrachtete die fortlaufende Gegend um sich herum. Gerne wäre sie selber gefahren, aber Malfoy bitten? Nein, ganz sicher nicht, obwohl das Auto wirklich toll war.

Die Gegend war wirklich schön und es hatte sich wirklich gelohnt nicht zu Apparieren oder ähnliches.

Ein gewisse Zeit war Ruhe bis Hermine einfach verschwörerisch anfing zu grinsen. Draco dem dies aufgefallen war fragte.

" Was grinste du so dämlich? Einen Clown gesehen?"

" Die Tatsache, dass du weist was ein Clown ist verwundert mich schon aber nein. Du hast doch heute den ganzen Vormittag und Nachmittag Zeit, oder?" fragte sie spitztbübisch.

Malfoy war irgendwie unwohl. Sie hatte doch etwas vor, oder?

" Ja, wieso?"

" Naja, da ich schon mal einkaufen gehe, dann könnte ich mir auch noch andere gewisse Sachen kaufen, oder ?

" Gut. Wir können uns ja dann irgendwie aufteilen ! " schlug Draco vor und hoffte dass Hermine auf diesen Vorschag einging. Aber falsch gedacht, Dracolein.

" Nein um Gotteswillen!" entzörnte sich Hermine gespielt. " Wenn wir schon zusammen da sind, dann gehen wir auch schon zusammen. Und außerdem benötige ich deine Hilfen, deinen Rat!"

" Du benötigst meinen Rat? Okay, wenn du meinst!" antwortet Draco matt.

Eins hoffte er diesmal anständig.

Dass Granger nicht wie die anderen Frauen im Thema shoppen ist. Zum ersten Mal hoffte er dass sie anderes als die anderen Frauen war.

Bald angekommen parkte Draco sein Auto und beiden schritten in die Innenstadt.

" So !" sagte Draco. " Erst mal zum Wichtigem. Dein Kleid!"

" Was ist mit deinem Anzug ? Du brauchst doch auch einen, also mitkommen ich weis wo es schöne Einzüge gibt. Qualität vom feinsten!" erwiderte Hermine stürmisch. Dieser Tag würde vor sie lustig werden. Sie würde Draco Malfoy schon beweisen, wenn man nicht reizen sollte.

" Ähm, warte doch mal. Ich hab doch genug, da... okay ich komm ja schon !" erwiderte Draco verzweifelt.

Im Laden ankommen schauten sich Hermine schon geschwind um. Draco bekam wenige Gelegenheit irgendwas selber zu betrachten. Nein, er musste eher als Ständer für die ganzen ausgesuchten Anzüge dienen. Hermine ging von einem Regel zum nächsten und entdeckte immerwieder schöne Anzüge, die auch nicht gerade billig waren. (Tja Draco pechgehabt.)

" Ähm reicht das denn nicht langsam? Ich nehme doch einen und nich 10 !" zischte ihre Draco zu.

" Aber, aber wir wollten doch einen schönen kaufen, oder? Und langsam wir haben Zeit. Aber ich glaube die die wir hier haben solltest du schon mal anprobieren !" und schon schleifete ihn Hermine zu den Gardaroben.

Nach einigen Minuten später stolzierte Draco mit einem dunkelblauen edlen Anzüge mit einer dazupassenden Kravate und einer schönen weißen Bluse nach draußen.

Hermine schmunzelte.

" Also ich weis nicht. Irgenwie zu alttäglich für einen " erfolgreichen Anwalt" wie du! Du bräuchtest was anderes. Umziehen!" befehlte Hermine. Draco schaute sie nur fassungslos an.

" Sieht doch gut aus? Was fällt dem denn?"

" Hab ich dir doch schon gesagt, oder? Also zieh dich um !"

Und so ging dies noch weiter. Egal welchen Anzug Draco angezogen hatte Hermine gefiel es nicht, was auch nur er dachte. Einige davon waren wirklich schön und standen ihm wirklich gut, bloß Hermine würde in quälen, dass hatte sie sich vorgenommen. Bloß das schien auch wirklich leicht, denn Draco scherrte sich wenig. Meistens tat er das was ihm Hermine befahl. Das gefiel ihr sichtlich.

" So dass ist der letzte Anzug Granger und er sieht doch gut aus oder?" fragte und hoffte Draco zutiefst.

" Ah ich denke doch dass der erste dir am besten stand. Der ist doch etwas zu... naja wie soll ich es ausdrücken ? Einfach nicht dein Stil. Ja, der erste war gut. Und dazu passen auch die Schuhe die du gerade anhast. Perfekt! " lallte Hermine. Draco schaute sie nur fassungslos an.

" Was ?"

" Hast du was an den Ohren?" fragte ihn Hermine. " Wir nehmen den ersten Anzug !" erwiderte Hermine zu der Verkäuferin, die sich das ganze Schauspiel gut angeschaut hatte.

" Dass wirst du noch büßen Granger. Für was hab ich denn die anderen Anzüge alles angezogen. Zum Spaß oder was?"

" Ah, Darling, du bist wieder so aggresiv, dass tut deiner Gesundheit nicht gut. Also komm beeil dich!" lallerte Hermine ihn nach.

Draco verzog nur die Augen zu schlitzen und ging wieder in die Gardarobe.

" Wollen sie ihn denn noch quälen?" fragte die Verkäuferin grinsend.

" Natürlich. Er soll halt sehen, dass das Einkaufen auch Spaß machen kann oder?" entgegnete Hermine belustigt.

Die Frauen nickte zustimmend, hatten aber keine Zeit mehr weiter zu lästern, denn Draco kam schon.

" Wieviel macht das?" fragte Draco genervt.

" Ähm warten sie. Es macht genau 198 Pounds. Wie wollen sie zahlen?"

" Hier meine Kreditkarte und packen sie alles schon ein !" mahnte Draco die Verkäuferin.

Die Verkäuferin nickte ergebend.

" Wohin jetzt?" fragte eine motivierte Hermine.

" Dein Kleid kaufen ! Mitkommen!" befahl er und sie folgte ihm diesmal in ein gegenüberliegendes Geschäft mit der Aufschrift: " Damenmode für alle Anlässe "

Im Geschäft eingetreten fingen Hermines Augen an zu leuten. Und schon verschwand sie zu einem der Ständer. Draco setzte sich auf einen nahestehenden Stuhl und beobachtete alles.

Anscheindend war Granger mehr Frau als er je hätte vermutet hätte, zumindestes war das Einkaufen anging. Nach unendlichen Stunden, so kam es Draco vor, kam Hermine mit einer großen Tüte fröhlich zu ihm geschlendert.

" Habe meine Kleid!"

" Wunderbar!" entgegnete Draco sarkastisch. " Gleich so schnell, applaus! Dann können wir ja gehen !"

" Also Draco du bist wirklich vergesslich. Ich muss doch noch ein paar anderen Einkäufe machen. Also mitkommen!" entgegnete Hermine voller Energie.

" Wohin denn Granger? Ich kenn da ein wirklich schönes Dessousgeschäft und..."

" Träum weiter! Mit dir ganz sicher nicht. Nein ich brauche noch einige neue Schuhe, einem Mantel und und und!"

" Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit Granger, also beeil dich!"

" Immer doch!" antwortete sie und schleppte Draco in einige Geschäfte.

Nach drei Stunden vorbepackt mit verschiedenen Tüten stand Draco mit Hermine auf der Straße.

" Da, noch rein. Da gibt es schöne Pullis!" erwiderte Hermine.

" Die gibts doch in fast jedem Geschäft !" maulte Draco.

" Aber nicht so schöne! Also so das hier, ist dass schön oder passt das nicht zu mir?" fragte Hermine während sie ihm ein braunen Pulli hochhielt.

" Es passt, also das reicht doch. Das hast du 5 Pullis die dir perfekt stehen werden. Gehen wir?"

" Ja, aber ich denke ich sollte es noch einprobieren !"

So folgte Draco Hermine zu den Umkleiden und musste, zu seinem leiden, draußen warten. Gerne hätte er ihr dabei geholfen, aber sie hat ihm geschworen ihn zu verfluchen, falls er dies machen sollte.

Draco lehnte sie angenervt an die Umkleide als er eine Frau erkannte. Ein allzubekannte.

" Oh nein !" erwiderte Draco.

" Wo kann ich mich bloß verstecken ? " fragte er sich und dann ohne zu überlegen schlüpfte er zu Granger in die Umkleide.

" Was fällt dir ein ?" schrie eine in BH und Hose darstehende Hermine.

" Pansy!" entgegente er nur.

" Parkinson ? Das ist doch schön. Ein alte bekannte !" erwiderte Hermine heimtückisch.

" Bitte, Granger bitte halt die Klappe!"

" Was bekomm ich dafür? "

" Was du willst, aber halt die Klappe! "

Die Umkleide war ziemlich eng für die beiden geworden, sodass Draco und Hermine sich sehr nah standen. Draco schaute an Hermine herunter. Sie stand nur in ihrer Hose und BH vor ihm und sah verdammt gut aus. Draco grinste und lehnte sich vor.

" Wir könnten gerne dort weiter machen, wo wir gestern ausgehört hatten !" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Hermine schaute ihn verdattert an. Was sollte dass denn jetzt wieder? Männer ! Immer nur das eine!

" Ich schrei gleich und zwar nach Pansy!" zischte sie ihm zu.

" Okay, okay ! Spaß darf ja wohl erlaubt sein, Granger !"

" Kommt drauf an welchen und mit wem!" antwortete sie ihm während sie versuchte sich anzuziehen.

" Ich gehe jetzt die Sachen bezahlen. Bleib da drinnen. Ich sag dir bescheid wenn ich Pansy außer Sichtweite ist!" entgegnete Hermine, wieso sie ihm aber half wusste sie selber nicht mehr.

Hermine und Draco fuhren gerade nach Hause. Stille herrschte im Auto.

" Wann ist dieses Abendessen?" fragte Hermine matt. Sie hasste die Stille.

" Um 5 hole ich dich ab und dann fahren wir hin !" entgegnete Draco erschöpft.

" Müde? " fragte Hermine belustigt.

" Was ? Ich doch nicht!"

" Dann könntest du doch mit mir noch in das Zentrum gehen !"

" Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Lieber lade ich Pansy ein !" stellte Draco gleich klar. Nein, noch ein Shoppingstour ganz sicher nicht. Die würde er gleich ich nicht wirklich überleben. Schon immer hatte er es gehasst, seit wann er klein war und seiner Mutter darin Gesellschaft leisten musste. Wieso müssen alle Frauen so gleich sein, wenns ums Einkaufen geht ?

Hermine grinste.

" Deine Lektion fürs nächste Mal!" Sie wusste schon immer, dass es für die Männer nichts schlimmeres gab als Einkaufen mit Frauen, und da war Malfoy anscheinden keine Ausnahmen!

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Es war inzwischen halb 5 und Hermine begann sich fertig zu machen fürs Essen. Sie hatte den ganzen restlichen Tag sich den Kopf zerbrochen, wieso sie das alles für Malfoy tat und vorallem wieso Malfoy sie als seine " Verlobte", dass gleich Verlobte, haben wollte ? Das ist doch suspekt oder?

Aber in den letzten Tagen war sowieso alles anderes als es sich gehörte.

Sie begann sich zu duschen und machte danach noch ihre Haare. Sie steckte ihre Haare hoch, wobei einige Strähnen immerwieder herunter fielen. Danach schminkte sie sich dezent, sie mochte Schminke nicht besonders, und rassierte sich noch. Sie hasste es wirklich manchmal eine Frau zu sein. Was für Vorteile hatte man denn da? Gar keine. Aber über den Sinn des Frauenlebens zu philosophieren würde ihr jetzt auch nichts bringen. Außerdem hatte sie nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Nach der ganzen Prozedur verließ sie endlich das Bad und ging ins Schlafzimmer um ihr neues Kleid anzuziehen. Es war ein orangecremedes Kleid, dass ihr bis zu den Knien ging. Es fiel sanft ihren Körper herab und betonte einige wichtigen Stellen.

Gerade fertig klingelte es. Malfoy war anscheinend immer pünklich, was Hermine sehr gut gefiel. Warten konnte sie nun mal gar nicht haben, was sie bei Ron und Harry nur allzu gut kannte.

Sie packte noch schnell die wichigsten Sachen ein und ging zur Haustür. Wie immer war Malfoy lässig an die Türrahmen gelehnt und beobachtete Hermine genaustens.

" Kompliment, Granger. Nicht schlecht!" musste er zugeben. Hermine errötete leicht. Ein wahres Kompliment von Malfoy war schon selten.

" Gehen wir oder willst du Löcher in die Luft starren, Malfoy!" fragte Hermine genervt.

" Eher würde ich viel lieber Löcher in dein Kleid starren !" grinste er.

" Das könnte dir nur so passen!"

Bald saßen beide im Auto und Hermine fiel eine wichtige Frage ein, die sie ihn schon den ganzen Tag fragen wollte.

" Du, aber was sollen wir denn deinem Chef sagen, wenn sie fragen wie wir uns kennengelernt haben? Dass kommt ja so gerne bei solchen Essen!"

Malfoy sichtlich von der Frage überrascht antwortete

" Ähm, keine Ahnung, denk du dir was aus !"

" Super, wie großzügig. Wie wärs wenn wir erzählen, dass wir uns von der Schule her kannten, was es auch stimmt, und nicht leiden konnten. Dann nach einigen Jahren uns wieder gesehen haben und uns in einander verliebt haben ?"

" Okay, meinetwegen!"

" Weist du was besseres? Nein, also nervt nicht. Aber wie heißen denn diese Leute überhaupt ?"

" Homes, Mister und Miss Homes ! "

" Klingt ja vielversprechend!"

Die restliche Autofahrt verlief eher ruhig oder besser gesagt still. Beide redeten miteinander kaum eine Wort und hangen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

" Wir sind da!" sagte Draco dann matt und parkte sein Auto.

" Was sollen wir in King´s Cross ?" fragte Hermine verdutzt ,die den Weg nicht sondelich folge geleistet hat, schließlich war dies doch ein Bahnhof und da gab es wenige vornehme Restaurante in der Nähe.

" Frag mich nicht. Ausgemacht war dass wir uns auf dem Gleis 5 treffen. Also komm beeil dich doch mal!" antwortete Draco matt. Mehr wusste er auch nicht und selber hatte er sich schon stark gewundert.

" Ach da sind sie. Granger du weist was du zu tun hast !"

" Ich bin nicht dein Diener Malfoy, ja? " schnauzte Hermine während sie sich bei Malfoy einhakte, schließlich sind sie ja " verlobt" und es sollte doch wenigstens so wirken.

" Ah Mister Homes, Miss Homes !" Draco küsste zuerst Miss Homes vornehm die Hand während er dann Mister Homes geschäftlich die Hand reichte.

" Mister Malfoy schön sie zu sehen. Und dass muss eure Verlobte sein, wenn ich richtig liege ?"

" Ja, dass ist meine Angebetete. Hermine Granger !" lallte Draco verliebt.

" Freut mich sich kennenzulernen." entgegnete Hermine freundlich. Wie auch Draco gab ihr Mister Homes auch einen Handkuss.

" So sie wunderen sich sicher wieso wir hier sind, aber ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für sie vorbereitet! " entgegnete Mister Homes freudig.

" Eine Stunde von hier mit dem Zug ist ein wunderschönes Hotel mit allen drum und dran, wo wir uns für heute und morgen zurückziehen werden, falls es für sie beide in Ordnung ist ?"

" Ähm ja wunderbar!" erwiderte Draco weniger begeistert.

" Okay, der Zug fährt gleich. Ich habe die Karten. Auch gut Glück!" lallte Mister Homes fröhlich vor sich hin.

Der Rest der Zugfahrt sowie das Abendessen verlief eigenlich sehr angenehm für beide Parteien. Hermine freundte sich schnell mit Miss Homes an und Mister Homes sowie Draco unterhielten sich über das Geschäftliche, wie üblich.

" Aha, ich denke es ist Zeit schlafen zu gehen!" erwiderte Mister Homes. " Klar können sie sich hier noch überall auf dem Hotelgelände aufhalten. Das ist ihr Zimmerschlüssel. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh!"

Hermine und Draco veabschiedeten sich noch von ihnen.

" Malfoy !" zischte Hermine wütend. " Ich dachte dies wäre ein Geschäftessen und keine Geschäftswochenende!"

" Wusste ich doch selber nicht. Denkst du ich bin erfreut, dass ich mir zu allen überfluss noch ein Zimmer mit dir teilen muss?" schauzte er zurück.

" Wir müssen uns ein Zimmer teilen ?" fragte Hermine verdutzt.

" Streng doch diesmal wenigestens dein Hirn an. Wir sind für die verlobt und als verlobte da...!"

" Ich weis du Trottel. Super. Argh! " regte sich Hermine auf und verschwand auf´s Hotelzimmer.

* * *

Und was sagt ihr zum Kap? War ja extra schön lang oder? Verlange Reviews! auch von den Schwarzlesern

glg aleksandramalfoy


	10. Bilder, schon was schönes oder?

Überraschung! Ja, ich hab es doch geschafft dieses Kap noch für euch vor den Ferien zu posten. Eigentlich würde dieses Kap noch gar nicht bestehen, wenn mein Freund nicht krank geworden wäre. So hatte ich gewisse langeweile und naja dann entsteht halt was, ( ob gut oder schlecht entscheidet ihr) !

Ganz lieben dank an alle meine Reviewer! Ich bin wirkich total happy wegen euren lieben Reviews!

**Teufelsweib**: Ja, ich weis meine doofen Fehler aber mein Beta ist halt im Urlaub, hoffe es ist doch net so schlimm! gg

**Ginny M. Weasely**: Ja, ich und meine Überraschungen, aber auch nur bei den FF´s sonst bin ich eher, naja nicht die überraschungsbirne. Hoffe das Kap gefällt dir und danke. Ich werd hoffentlich meinen Urlaub geniesen und an euch denken!

**SonnyMoony**: Ja, Draco und Herm eine Nacht zusammen im Bett, was da wohl passieren kann? Lies! Hoffe dir gefälls. Mann und Frau beim Einkaufen, was passt da nicht?

**syd01**: Hoffe dir gefällt das Kap bevor ich für 4 Wochen verschwinde. Danke ich hoffe es wird auch schön im Urlaub!

**kurai91**: Dieses Kap sollte auch schon lang sein. Hoffe es gefällt dir. Danke ich hoffe es wird auch schön im Urlaub!

**dramine**: Ja, shoppen. Traum aller Frauen, bloß der Männer Feind. Glaub ich so mal. gg

Ich danke euch für die tollen Reviews und verabschiede mich dann mal für 4 Wochen

glg aleksandramalfoy

**

* * *

**

**10. Bilder, schon was schönes oder?**

Hermine schloss langsam wieder die Tür und schaute sich gedankenverloren um.

Wieso war sie gerade so ausgetickt? Eigentlich konnte Draco doch gar nichts dafür, oder war dies wieder so ein dummer Plan von ihm?

Nein, das glaubte sie jetzt doch wieder nicht. Er hatte selber ganz verdutzt ausgesehen als er dies alles erfahren hatte oder er war ein guter Schauspieler !

Ah dieser Typ ist schon ein Fall für sich. Seit wann Hermine in London ist, hatte er ihr zusehens das Leben schwer gemacht, aber irgendwie missfiel ihr dies gar nicht so sehr.

Sie fand es manchmal wirklich beruhigend und amüsant mit ihm gewisse " Gespräche" zu führen. Da konnte sie sich wirklich manchmal abreagieren!

Was ihr auch gefiel war, dass er schlagfertig geworden war und sich nicht so einfach unterbuttern ließ.

Aber manchmal würde sie ihn doch am liebsten foltern. Ein bisschen quälen. Ja, dass traf´s manchmal wirklich gut!

Aber foltern muss man aber Männer nicht umbedingt mit dem Cruciatus, nein es geht auch leichter. Frauen kannten da ihr eigenes Mittel.

Einkaufen.

Ja, der Ausdruck auch Malfoys Gesicht während des Einkaufens war schon gold wert.

Langsam merkte Hermine, dass ihr Füße doch höllisch weh taten. Absätze. Das Frauen größter Feind manchmal. Sofort zog sie ihre Sandalen aus und ließ sich für´s erste auf Bett fallen. Ja, dass Bett war wirklich sehr bequem und auch standhaft, bloß wieso interssierte es Hermine ob das Bett standhaft sein, als müsste es große Lasten tragen. Nein, es müsste doch nur die beiden bis morgen aushalten nicht mehr. Sie würden darauf ja nur schlafen nicht rumspringen oder was!

Auf was sollten diese Gedankengänge jetzt wieder nur hinführen?

Hermine schlug sich auf die Stirn. Was dachte sie da eigentlich? Draco war zwar hübsch und nicht gerade schlechtgebaut, aber er war halt eben Malfoy. Draco Malfoy ! Mit dem würde sie nie Sex haben. Das schwor sie sich. Fertig !

Anscheindend tat ihr der Champagner nicht gut. Nein, sie vertrug keinen Alkohol!

Erst jetzt fiel Hermine auf, dass sie ja gar nicht ihre Sachen dabei hatte. Super sollte sie jetzt hier in Unterwäsche oder im Kleid schlafen? Toll!

Hermine rappelte sich auf und bemerkte eine zweite aus dem Zimmer herausführende Tür. Das müsste das Bad sein und schritt auch sofort hinüber. Das Bad war wirklich schön und großräumig. Neben dem Waschbecken entdeckte sie zwei weiße Bademäntel und zwei große weiße T-Shirts.

_Ja, dass würde wohl für sie heute Nacht herhalten müssen. Schön groß, zum Glück! _

Langsam löste sie ihre Friseur und machte sich langsam bettfertig. Sie war wirklich müde heute. Das ganze Shoppen, die Zugfahrt und dann auch noch das Abendessen machte einen schon ziemlich fertig.

Als sie aus dem Bad kam, war Draco noch immer nicht da!

_Wo er wohl bleibt?_

Sie wusste nicht wieso aber irgendwie sorgte sie sich schon wo er doch bleiben würde. Aber nachschauen würde sie nicht. Nein, sie würde einfach ein bisschen warten und sich dann auch vielleicht bei Draco entschuldigen, weil sie ihn ja angeschaunzt hatte.

Sie beschloss ein bisschen auf die Terrase zu gehen. Eine leichte kalte Brise kam ins Zimmer als sie die Balkontür öffente. Ja, die Nacht war wirklich schön. Man konnte fast alle Sterne am Firnament erkennen. Oft hatte Hermine darmals sich klammheimlich zum Astronmieturm geschlichen und von dort die unberührbar Nacht beobachtet. Ja, es gab einem doch eine gewissen Ruhe und Frieden, sodass man für gewisse Momente seine ganzen Probleme und den Kummer vergessen konnte.

Irgendwie bedrückte sie etwas, bloß wenn sie wüsste was? Es war schon zum verzweifeln. Ob er der Grund war, wusste sie nicht aber in letzer Zeit ging sowieso alles drunter und rüber. Aber wie hieß es doch so schön:

**Dinge ändern sich! **

Noch einmal atmete sie die kalte Nachluft ein, eher sie sich wieder in das warme Zimmer begab. Draußen war es schon ganz schön kalt geworden. Tja, der Winter rückt näher.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es schon halb 12 war und beschloss schlafen zu gehen. Malfoy würde dann und wann schon kommen. Sie kuschelte sich langsam in das Bett ein und fiel bald in einen tiefen festen Schlaf

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Draco musste auch zugeben, dass die Nacht wirklich kühl geworden war. Er war danach ein bisschen nach draußen spazieren gegangen, was sich dann aber in die Länge zog. Er liebte die Nacht schon immer, aber sie gab ihn auch einige schlechte Erinnerunge wieder. Die ganzen Kämpfe und wie er so oft schon durch die Nacht fliehen musste. Ja, seine Vergangenheit war nicht die schönste gewesen. Nein ganz gewiss nicht.

Langsam beschloss er sich doch noch auf den Weg ins Hotel zu machen. Schlaf, er brauchte jetzt wirklich Schlaf. Der Tag war schon ziemlich anstrengend gewesen, sogar für einen Malfoy.

Langsam stiel Draco sich in das Zimmer und schaute sich erst mal um. Ja, Hermine schlief schon wie vermutet und er wollte sie nicht aufwecken. Langsam suchten seine Augen den Raum ab und entdeckten das Bad. Leise schritt er zum Bad und machte sich für das Bett fertig. Er war wirklich verdammt müde und ließ seine Sachen einfach im Badezimmer auf den Boden fallen und hüpfte wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Ohne aufzupassen wohin er lief, übersah er Hermines Sandalen und stolperte und rieß die danebenstehende Lampe mit sich zu Boden. Durch den veranstaltenten Lärm schreckte Hermine aus dem Schlaf hoch.

" Man Malfoy musst du... Was tust du auf den Boden?" fragte eine verschlafene und zugleich verwirrte Hermine.

" WAS ich auf dem Boden mache?" äffte er sie nach. " Ich bin hingefallen zu deiner Infomation und zwar über deine Sandalen!" zischte er und hielt ihr eine Sandale hin.

" Schön, Augen auf, dann passiert sowas auch nicht. Leider musste auch die schöne Lampe anscheinend darunter leiden! Tzt Tzt Tzt !"

" Es freut mich zu erfahren wie gerne du mich doch magst. Du ziehst sogar die Lampe mir vor!"

" Beruht nur auf Gegenseitigkeit. Komm ich helfe dir!" erwiderte Hermine und sprang aus dem Bett geschwind. Draco werrte sich zuerst aber dann sah er ein dass es sowieoso nichts brachte.

" Zudecken brauchst du mich aber nicht Mami!" äffte er sarkastisch.

" Das wäre ja noch schöner!" erwiderte Hermine während sie sich wieder ins Bett kuschelte. Draco tat es ihr gleich.

" Granger ich beiße nicht!" erwiderte Draco belustigt, denn Hermine hatte sich ganz ans Ende des Bettes verzogen.

" Man weis ja nie!" entgegnete Hermine matt. " Außerem geht dich das nichts an, wie ich liege. Solange nicht auf dir, dann ich gut! "

" Wieso denn? Du musst nicht auf mir liegen. Ich kann mich auch auf dich legen!"

" Wag es nicht!" zischte Hermine wütend.

Draco schmunzelte.

Er lehnte seine Kopf auf seinen rechten Elbogen ab und schaute Hermine grinsend an.

" Ah ja?"

Er lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte.

" Bist du dir ganz sicher ? Denn niemand hat dies bereut!" und rutschte näher zu ihr!

" Bist du taub? Nein!" schnauzte Hermine ihn an obwohl sie leicht dazu hingezogen war. Er lag da nur in seinen Boxershorts und grinste sie unverholen an. Hermine richtet sich im Bett auf.

" Tja, Malfoy weist du, ich nehme nicht jeden! Und auf solche bescheuerten Anmachsprüche erst recht nich! Aber bei andern funktioniert dies ganz sicher gut, oder?" fragte sie matt, während sie sich wieder in die Kissen sinken lies. Malfoy starrte sie einfach nur an. Okay, dass hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. Dass sie ihm um den Hals springt oder ihm ein Klatsch ja, aber das nicht!

" Natürlich!" erwiderte er nur matt.

" Weist du was? "

" Kann ich hellsehen?" fragte Draco jetzt langsam genervt.

" Ich bin müde und will ruhe, also gute Nacht!" erwiderte Hermine matt und drehte sich von Draco weg.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Langsam schlug Draco die Augen auf. Er brauchte eine Weile um zu realisieren wo er sich befand. Es war gerade halb 8 morgens stellte er fest. Plötzlich merkte er dass sich etwas an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Ja, wie ein kleines Kind hatte sich Hermine Granger an Draco gekuschelt und schlief tief und fest.

Draco musste zugeben, dass Hermine wirklich hübsch war. Er betrachte ihr verschlossenen Augen, ihren kleinen aber vollen Mund und sein Blick fiel dann auch ihren zierlichen Körper. Sie sah auch so friedlich und unschuldig auch. Keiner könnte sich denken, was alles dieses hübsche Wesen getan hatte. Was sie durchgemacht hatte, wenn da nicht dieses scheuslige dunkele Mal ihren linken Unterarm zieren würde. Draco hob seinen Arm in die Höhe und musterte sein Mal ebenfalls. Es war wieder aufgetaucht und es pochte leicht. Es hasste es wirklich einfach, aber es gab keinen Weg es verschwinden zu lassen. Ja, es gab eine Spruch den die meisten täglich dafür anwendeten, dass es für 5 bis 6 Stunden verschwinden lies aber dies schien doch keine Lösung dafür zu sein.

Hermine reckelte sich neben ihm langsam. Sie wachte auf.

" Guten Morgen!" erwiderte Draco matt.

Hermine schaute sich erst verschlafen um und rückte sofort von Draco einige Zenimeter weg. Sie schaute ihn misstrauisch an und an sich hinunter.

" Granger es ist nichts passiert!" erwiderte er belustigt.

" Guten Morgen!" überflog sie die Bemerkung Dracos.

_Das wäre ja noch schöner_! dachte sich Hermine.

" Ich gehe mich jetzt waschen!" sagte Hermien matt und stieg auf dem Bett.

Draco schaute ihr hinterher. Kein schlechtes Leckerbissen!

Laut fluchte Hermine als sie ins Bad hinkam. Beinahe wäre sie über Draco´s Sachen geflogen. Sie kickte genervt die Sachen in eine Ecke als sie zwei Bilder aus dem Anzug gleiten sah. Eigentlich war das ja nicht so Hermines von anderen Sachen einfach so zu nehmen, aber sie ist halt auch verdammt neugierig.

Verdammte Gryffindorneugierde!

Langsam nahm sie sich die zwei Bilder und musst lächeln. Das war auch nur zu süß, was sie da sah!

Das eine Bild war ein Zaubererbild, wo sie klein Draco erkennen konnte wie er zu seinem ersten Schultag in die Grundschule schritt. Er sah einfach zu putzig aus musste Hermine zugeben.

Das anderen Bild war jedoch ein Muggelbild, denn er bewegten sich keine Leute darauf. Sie konnte da einen ganze Menge von jungen Leuten die in eleganten Kleidern dastanden und ihr Diplom in der Hand hielten. Dies war wahrscheinlich, sein Studiumsabschluss vermutete Hermine und konnten zwischen zwei jungen Männer Draco mit stolzem Malfoygrinsen erkennen!

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ging sie wieder in das Schlafzimmer hinein.

" Malfoy ich wusste ja nicht, dass du so putzig sein kannst!" erwiderte Hermine grinsend während sie ihm das Foto entgegen hielt, wo er zu seinem ersten Schultag schritt.

" Wie kannst du es wagen einfach meine Sachen zu durchwühlen?" zischte Draco.

" Nein, ich habe nicht gewühlt. Es lag schon auf den Boden wo ich reingekommen bin. Außedem schmeisst man seine Sachen nicht auf den Boden, verehrter Herr!" entgegente Hermine.

" Gib die her!" schrie Malfoy.

" Hol sie dir doch!" entgegente Hermine.

" Gib sie sofort her!" schrie Malfoy

" Hol sie dir doch einfach!"

" Na warte!" Draco sprang aus dem Bett und auf Hermine zu , die ihm aber gekonnt auswich und weglief.

" Hier sind die Bilder, Draco!"

Draco rannte Hermine hinterher und holte sie dann doch noch ein. Sie hielt die Bilder hinter ihren Rücken verschrenkt und Draco versucht verzweifelt die Bilder zu erreichen.

Plötzlich verlor Hermine die Balance und landte auf den Boden mit Draco. Draco fing an zu grinsen.

" Tja, _Hermine_. Anscheinend hab ich es doch geschafft auf dir zu liegen!"

" Tja! Aber kommt drauf auf welcher Weise!" entrann es Hermine nur. Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie war von diesen blauen Augen fasziniert.

Draco hörte bald auf zu grinsen und schaute sie einfach nur an. Graublau traf auf Braun und Braun auf Graublau. Es war faszinierend. Beide hatte noch nie die schönen Augen des jeweiligen Partners bemerkt und versanken gerade in ihnen.Gedankenverloren strich Draco ihr langsam einge Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und lehnte sich langsam zu ihr vor und ...

* * *

Ihr werdet mich jetzt sicher schlagen, verfluchen und und udn aber ich bin halt gemein. Slytherin halt! fiesgrins

Also reviewt dann gibt es in 4 Wochen gleich 3 Kaps, schließlich hab ich in der zwischenzeit viel Zeit und desto mehr Reviews desto netter bin ich! gg


	11. Fehler oder nicht?

_Bin wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück! Boah also ich bin hier und weg! So viele Reviews!_

_Hammer!_

_Danke an alle meine Reviewer:_

_Ginny M. Weasley. Oj, was hast du denn für Vorstellung? Intessant. Wirklich interessant. Vielleicht sogar... nein lieber nicht. So dass Draco von Voldemord getötet wird, wird nicht drin sein. Lassen wir ihn doch leben! Aber unser Lucius wird wahrscheinlich noch ans Licht kommen. Narzissa aber ganz sicher. Und dass zum Sex. Ja, so denk ich auch, aber les die drei Kapitel dann biste schlauer._

_kurai91: Du verzeichst mir! Jaaaaaaa endlich jemand. Nein, Spaß. Freut mich. Hoffe dir gefällt´s_

_SonnyMoony: Was ist sage, halte ich meistes auch. In diesem Fall ja. Draco als Kleinkind, kann nur süß gewesen sein. Aber ärgern würd ich ihn natürlich auch. Wer nicht ? Hehehehe! Wann kommt dein nächstes Kap?_

_Teufelsweib: Korrekt, endwider oder nicht. Lies dann weißt du mehr._

_dramine: kann´s verstehen, aber ich hoffe ihr seit jetzt schon wenigstens mit diesen 3 Kapitel zufrieden !_

_EmmaFreak: Freut mich dass es dir so toll gefällt. Ja, ich liebe es auch immer einige Kaps vor mir zu haben. Dann hat man schön viel zum Lesen!_

_Tinchen26: Ja, es waren 4 lange Wochen und ich bin verdammt froh wieder hier zu sein. Freu._

_jessica: danke dass dir gefällt. Hier sind die nächsten 3 Kaps!_

_Jetzt kommen wir doch zu den nächsten 3 Kaps. Ich habe mir extra Mühe gegeben und irgendwie... naja ich weis nicht. Bitte schreibt mir doch alle - auch die schwarzleser- ein Review ( Kritk, Lob) alles ist erwünscht. Aber zu der Rechtschreibung und Grammatik. Naja, da ich unter Zeitdruck in der letzten Zeit bin, hatte ich keine Zeit es nochmal durchzugehen oder es meinem Betaleser zu zuschicken. Also versucht doch bitte die Fehler zu übersehen._

_glg aleksandramalfoy_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11. Fehler oder nicht?**

_Gedankenverloren strich Draco ihr langsam einge Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und lehnte sich langsam zu ihr vor und ..._

...ihre Lippen versiegelten sich. Sanft und vorsichtig liebkosten sie sich als erstes, was sich aber schnell ändere. Der Kuss wurde langsam immer stärker und verlangender. Hermine öffnete begierig ihren Mund um Dracos Zunge Einlass zu gewähren, wo sich nun eine Kampf erreignete, wo wohl kein Sieger herauskommen würde. Sanft fuhren Draco´s Hände Hemines Körper entlang und hielt bei ihrem Becken an, welches er jetzt mit seinem Daumen streichelte. Währendessen lösten sich Hermines Lippen von Dracos und fingen an seinen Hals, vom Ohrläppchen bis zu Kinn und dann zum Schlüsselbein langsam und sanft zu necken, wobei sie manchmal sanft reinbiss ,was Draco ein kleines Stöhnen herrauslockte.

Draco hingegen beschloss, dass sie dabei ruhig weiter machen konnte und rollte sich auf den Rücken um Hermine die Arbeit leichter zu machen.

Er wusste nicht wieso aber diese Frau machte ihn gerade total verrückt, was ganz sicher auf Geseitigkeit beruhte. Hermine ging es nicht anders. Alles was Draco mit ihr tat alles wo er sie berühte verlangte nach mehr.

Beide waren wie in Trance.

Sie wollten sich einfach.

Sie wollten den jeweils anderen einfach eroberen.

Ihn intensiv spüren !

Schnell zog er Hermine sanft zu sich und schickte seine Hände wieder auf Wanderschaft. Hermine setzte sich auf Draco auf und zog ihm schnell sein T-Shirt, dass definitiv falsch am Platz war, aus. Hermine musterte kurz Dracos Oberkörper und musste wirklich zugeben, dass er ihr sichtlich gefiel. Lange ließ ihr Draco aber nicht Zeit nachzudecken denn seine Hände schlichen unter ihr T-Shirt und zogen ihr es mit einem Ruck aus. Jetzt war Draco derjenige der staunte sogar ein bisschen geschockt. Auf diesem markelosen Haut war dies irgendwie schade.Hermines Oberkörper war von einzelnen kleinen feinen Fluchnarben geziert, was aber nicht das schöne Ebenbild verschlechterte.

Es zeigte das Bose und Verbotene an ihr, was Dracos defintiv anmachte. Es war ihm Moment der Himmel auf Erden oder eher die Hölle die ihm sichtlich gefiel. Gerade als weiter machen wollte bemerkte er wie Hermine wie von Blitz getroffen aufstand und ihn von sich wegschubste.

WAS hatte sie gerade da getan?

Es waren nur ein paar Minuten gewesen aber es kam ihr wie zig Stunden vor. Und es war falsch! Sehr falsch !

Sie eine Granger mit einem Malfoy?

" Fass mich nie wieder an!" zischte sie ihm noch böse zu. Mit einem vernichtenten Blick drehte sie sich im Stand um und wollte ins Bad gehen. Aber Draco war schneller. Er packte sich am Armgelenk und drückte sie mit Gewalt fest an die Wand, was Hermine aber kein bisschen auf dem Konzept brachte. Sie hatte gelernt ihre Gefühle zu verstecken und für sich standhaft einzustehen. Weich würde er sie nicht doch das kriegen!

" Was Granger? Ich soll dich nicht mehr anfassen was? Aber es hat dir doch sichtlich gefallen oder?" flüsterte ihr bedrohlich und doch anziehlich zu. Einen Malfoy bei sowas zu unterbrechen oder einfach stehenzulassen ist unerlässlich. Sollte er jetzt, neben diesem scheißgeilen Weibstück, etwa selbst die Beule in seiner Hose beseitigen?

" Gefallen? Träum schön weiter! Ich wollte nur sehen wie weit du mir doch noch gefügig werden kannst. Und man hat es sichtlich gesehen!" log Hermine. Sie wusste haargenau, dass sie log. Es hat ihr mehr als gefallen und wenn sie ihre hässlichen Fluchnarben nicht aus der Trance geweckt hätten, dann wäre etwas ganz und gar nicht gute passiert. Etwas was sie sich nicht so leicht verziehen hätte!

" Ah und das soll einfach nur ein, sagen wir sozusagen, Test gewesen sein?" fragte Draco jetzt spitzbübisch von was er das Gefühl hatte dass es ganz und gar nicht so war. Er spürte es schon immer wenn Frauen auf ihn geil waren, was seiner Hinsicht realtiv normal sei, und das was Granger die letzten paar Minuten ganz sicher. Bingo!

" Ist dies in dein Erbsenhirn endlich reingegangen? Und jetzt lass mich los!" erwiderte Hermine bedrohlich leise und schlug sich von Draco weg.

Draco schaute lächelt nach.

_" Okay, wenn du es so haben willst. Es geht in Runde 2."_

oooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Der Rest des Tages verlief so wie im Tagesablauf vorhergesehen.

Um immer auf der Karriereleiter hoch hüpfen zu können muss man schon wirklich einige Opfer bringen. Ja, da verfluchte er die Muggel definitv.

Draco war immer noch ein Malfoy und die haben ihren Stolz, der da aber wenig brachte.

Mister Homes, Chef der Kanzlei, hatte sich doch ein Spaß gemacht und sie beide zum Golfen eingeladen oder eher einbefohlen.

Ja, Draco Malfoy musste Golf spielen. Irrsinnige Vorstellung!

Okay, aber das Schlimmste kam ja noch. Granger, das Schlammblut, mochte und vorallem was einfach unmöglich sein müsste, war besser darin als er, Draco Malfoy.

Ja, dass rundete den Tag doch schön ab oder?

Anschließend fand noch das Abendessen statt und die Erlösung fand statt.

Sie konnten gehen.

Granger nahm es sich jetzt doch lieber von Bahnhof zu disapparieren und so hatte er sie endlich los. Ja, er war so unendlich froh ihr Gesicht, ihre ganze Art und Weise, die ihn so sehr anzog und an heute morgen erinnerte, ihren Körper einfach alles los zusein.

Aber trotzdem schwirrte noch eine ganz andere Granger die ganze Zeit in seinem Fantasie herum. Er verfluchte sich schon des öfteren heute deswegen.

Wieso konnte er das von heute morgen, sie von heute morgen, nicht vergessen wie alle anderen Frauen, wie alle anderen Male?

Er hatte sie ja nicht mal gefickt. Nur ein bisschen gevögelt und? Sie ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf!

Wieso schaffte er es nicht sich zurückzuhalten sobald er die Augen schloß?

Er wusste schon immer dass diese Frau Probleme machte, aber wieso wollte er sie dann haben?

Wieso wollte er sie besitzen?

Ihr in seiner Sammlung einen Ehrenplatz geben?

Er wusste jetzt im Moment nur eins.

Er muss ihr zeigen wer der Stärker und Mächtiger immernoch ist und zwar desto eher !

" Blaise hatte Recht! Ich muss und werde sie mit der größten Genugtuung ficken was für sie nötig ist bis sie flehen, beten und bebben wird! "

Ah wie Hermine das Apparieren hasste, aber dank Mister Malfoy blieb ihr nicht mal dies verschohnt.

Genervt schloss sie ihre Wohnung auf und warf sich im nächsten Moment sofort auf ihre Couch. Seit langen war sie nicht mehr so froh gewesen allein im vertrauten Heim zu sein. Ja, sie brauchte jetzt Ruhe zum Nachdenken.

Langsam zog sie sich um und machte sich einen Kaffee.

Wieso sie am späten Abend einen Kaffee trank während sie morgen früh auch noch arbeiten musste, wusste sie nicht aber sie brauchte ihn jetzt einfach. Fix und Fertig legte sie sich auf ihre Couch und schaltete die beste Art wenigstens, sogar noch für Muggelstämmige, abzuschalten.

Den Fernseher.

Ja, dagegen konnte auch nicht die Zauberwelt, die ihr jetzt definitiv gestohlen bleiben konnte mit allem drum und dran, ankommen.

Langsam schaltete sie sich durch die Kanale während sie ihren Kaffee trank und musste feststellen dass es doch nicht die beste Art ist im diesem Fall abzuschalten. Es liefen hauptsächlich irgendwelche Filme ab 16 Jahren mit sexuellen oder abenteuerlichen/kriminellen Handlungen, da es ja spät Abendes war.

Sie legte ihren fastlehrgetrunken Kaffee weg und rollte sie auf den Rücken.

Was ist eigentlich mit ihr los?

War er daran schuld?

Ja, schon ein Teil aber was ist mit dem anderen Teil?

Es war zum verrückt werden!

In letzter Zeit hatte sie irgenwie Spaß an ihm. Ja, irgendwie machten die ganzen kleinen Neckereien Spaß.

" Besonderes das Einkaufen. Genial!" lachte Hermine leicht.

Es war schon verrückt, oder?

Sie, Hermine Granger, wie sie ihn doch gehasst hat, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, hätte ihn heute früh fast gevögelt !

Hallo das ist doch absurd, oder?

Aber daran ist sie doch nicht schuld oder?

Schließlich, das musste sogar Hermine zugeben, sah er verdammt gut aus und machte sie schon mit seinem Ganzem an. Vom dunklen Mal bis zu seinem Körper. Alles war einfach geil an ihm. Aber was noch absurder war ist ja, dass er mit ihr schlafen wollte. Er hatte es schon oft deutlich gemacht wie geil er doch ist und dass jede Frau beten und fehlen würde mit ihm ins Bett zu können. Und das heute morgen hat dieses nur verdeutlicht.

Und was wollte sie?

Sie wusste es nicht. Irgendwie hätte sie schon heute früh dort mit ihm weitergemacht wo sie aufgehört hätten, aber es geht doch nicht oder?

Es ist Draco Malfoy dem sie diese Genugtuung nicht geben wollte. Das konnte sie doch auf bei jedem anderem Mann bekommen oder?

WAS zum Teufel sollen diese ganzen " oder´s" ?

Natürlich.

Es gab hier noch ganz viele andere attraktiven Männer die sicher noch besser als er, Draco Malfoy, sind!

Hermine beschloss das Thema Draco Malfoy jetzt doch ganz ruhen zu lassen. Sie drehte sich irgenwie im Kreis.

Morgen hatte sie eine Menge zutun und dafür brachte sie wenigstens ein bisschen Schlaf.

Ja, Schlaf war immer gut!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Und? Lest erstmal weiter und dann will ich eine ganz schöne lange Review. Ja, sie haben noch nicht miteinander geschlafen, zumindestes in diesem Kap, aber ihr habt ja noch 2 vor euch. ;-)_

_grins_


	12. Der Jahrgangsball mit Folgen

_Sodala, get the party started!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12. Der Jahrgangsball mit Folgen**

" Hermine, ja endlich. Wie siehst du denn aus ?" fragte eine hochschwangere Ginny.

" Danke Ginny für´s Kompliment. Ah es ist nichts, hatte nur einen harten Arbeitstag, nichts weiter!" antwortet eine mit großen Augenringen gerzierte ermüdete Hermine.

" Ein nur harter Arbeitstag? Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Es sieht irgendwie eher so aus als hättest du wenig geschlafen oder irgendwas hat dir ziemlichen Kummer gemacht! Ich kenne dich Hermine nur zu gut ! Also raus mit der Sprache!"

" Ginny lass mal stecken ! Unwichtig! Lass hören wie geht´s dir? Hatte noch keine Chance mit deinem Arzt zu sprechen !"

" Ah mir soweit geht´s ganz gut! Manchmal treten die leichte Wehen auf aber das gehört ja schließlich dazu. Zum Glück ist alles bald vorbei. Der Arzt meint dass die Kinder endlich am nächsten Donnerstag kommen sollten. Bis dahin werde ich es wohl oder übel aushalten müssen !" entgegente Ginny trostlos.

" Du nimmst es ja gut auf. Ich an deiner Stelle würde naja ich weis nicht. Jedenfalls würde ich nicht so ruhig bleiben. Aber wo ist Harry eigentlich?"

" Den hab ich zum Arbeiten geschickt. Macht mich nur verrückt ! Ron sollte heute auch noch kommen ! Aber sag doch schon was los ist? "

" Hat dir jemand schon mal gesagt dass du verdammt neugierig bist?"  
" Nöö. Aber ich weis dass da was ist also raus damit !"

" Ich gebe ja sonst nicht so leicht nach aber brauche jemand der sich das wenigstens anhört. Hör erst zu und dann sag was du dazu zu sagen hast!"

Langsam stand Hermine auf und ging zum Fenster um sich kurz Zeit zu verschaffen während sie dann anfing alles von Anfang an zu erzählen.

Es sprudelte langsam und bedacht aus Hermine herraus.

Nachdem Hermine geendete hatte rührte sie sich immer noch nicht von Platz. Sie wusste nicht wie Ginny reagieren würde. Es herrschte zuerst Stille bis Ginny das erste Wort anfing.

" Also es ist schon ein bisschen verwirrend..."

" bisschen! " unterbrach Hermine Ginny ironisch.

" ... okay, ein bisschen mehr, aber so warst du früher doch auch nicht !"

Jetzt drehte sich Hermine zu Ginny um und schaute sie verwirrend an.

" Wie meinst du das?" fragte Hermine.

" Ganz einfach. Schau. Früher waren Männer nie ein Problem für dich. Ich war eher die, die immer fast verrückt wegen denen geworden ist ! Aber jetzt mal zurück zu Malfoy. Ich weis ja nicht wie er jetzt ist aber nach deiner Auffassung hat er sich schon ein bisschen verändert. Aber was sich nicht verändert hat ist ja dass er der geborenen Macho anscheinend ist. Aber Hermine schau, du bist nicht dumm und auch nicht schlecht- vom Aussehen usw- jeder Mann hätte nichts gegen so eine Frau wie dich, was man auch an Malfoy sieht !"

" Das bringt mich auch nicht sehr viel weiter, wenn ich weis das ich vielleicht für Malfoy vom Äußeren her anziehend bin ! "

" Denkst du ! Tricks Malfoy aus. Schlaf mit ihm und lass ihm am Morgen sitzen und beachte ihn danach nicht. Das macht Männer verrückt wenn sie danach keine Wirkung haben. Und für dich sollte es kein Problem sein oder?" grinste Ginny.

" Spinnst du irgendwie?" fragte Hermine leise.

" Wieso? Du willst doch wissen was an Malfoy dran ist und was er von dir will. Die beste Metode. Sex. Da zeigen die Männer ihr wahres Gesicht dass sie nicht verstecken können. Zuerst mach ihn verrückt und dann lass ihn sitzen ! So einfach ist das! Aber es gibt da nur eine Regel, die du du beachten musst.

Schlaf mit ihm nur dieses eine Mal, auf keinen Fall mehr ! "

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

" Das Kleid ist wirklich toll ! Man ich würd auch so gerne hin aber dank diesem hier..." dabei zeigte Ginny auf ihren kugelrunden Bauch " ... geht´s es ja nicht!"

Ginny beneidete Hermine.

Ja, der Jahrgangsball war gekommen und Ginny hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut.

" Findest du wirklich? Also ich weiß nicht irgendwie... ah ich weis nicht!" quängelte Hermine.

Sie trug eine silberglänzendes, enganliegendes, knielanges Kleid, dazu noch wunderschöne Sandallen und passendes Assoswars, die Ginny gewählt hatte.

Ihr Haare hatte sie zur hälfte hochgebunden und in glattgebügelt.

Es gilch einen Bild wie ein Engel auf Erden.

" ES ist wirklich wunderschön. Glaub´s mir. Hab ich dich je falsch beraten?" fragte Ginny herzlich.

" Ok, ich glaub´s ja schon !"

" Was ist denn sonst ? Du siehst irgendwie bedrückt aus. Ist es vielleicht wegen Malfoy?"

" Ah quatsch! Es ist nichts!"

Ginny musterte sie eindringlich. Früher konnte Ginny immer sofort feststellen ob Hermine log und was sie hatte. Aber jetzt war alles anderes. Sie hatte gelernt sich vollständig zu verschließen und so war es wirklich schwierig für Ginny. Hermine hat der Krieg sehr stark verändert.

" Es ist halt... was werden die anderen über mich denken? Immerhin.. du weißt ja..." stotterte Hermine.

" Hermien hat dich früher interessiert was andere denken? Außerdem ist doch Dumbeldore da!"

Ja, Dumbeldore war für Hermine immer schon eine Bezugsperson gewesen. Während des Krieges war er ihr oft zur Hilfe da und bisher hatte sie auch nicht mal die Zeit mit ihm ein einziges Wort zu besprechen.

" Ah Ginny ich weis nicht..."

" krmmh krmmh, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!" schnauzte Snape, der gerade eingetreten war.

" Ah ja ich komm schon. Also Ginny es tut mir für dich so leid. Ich komm morgen vorbei ja? Gut also ciao. " Hermine drückte Ginny noch schnell und verschwand dann mit Snape zur Tür hinaus.

" Langsam. Dräng doch nicht so. Ich kann nicht so schnell wie Professor ! "

" Tja, darauf kann ich keine Rücksicht nehmen !"

" Das glaubst du wohl selber nicht, also Themo zurück, klar?" fragte Hermine mit zuckersüßen Honigstimme.

" Frauen!"

In Hogwarts angekommen, verließ sie Snape schnell, da er schon Lehrerzimmer musste. Sie selber blieb am Eingangsportal kurz stehen, um sich alles nochmal gut einzuprägen.

Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Es war immer noch das alte Hogwarts geblieben, bloß dass sie sich verändert hatte. Sie war kein unschuldiger Schüler mehr. Nein, sie war jetzt erwachsen und ganz sicher nicht unschuldig.

Langsam schlenderte sie durch die Gänge. Sie wollte noch nicht in die große Halle, denn Hermine hatte noch genügend Zeit.

Die meisten Schüler schienen schon im Bett oder im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein, denn es wimmelte nicht mehr so von Schüler. Ja, es war schon nach 9 Uhr, also Ausgehsperre.

Hermine musste lächeln.

Wie oft hatten Harry, Ron und sie sich darmals um diese Zeit rumgetrieben. Was sie doch alles hier erlebt hatten.

Der Stein des Weisen, der Basiliks, Sirus, Rückkehr Voldemords usw. Aber immer haben sie zusammen gehalten.

Was war jetzt daraus geworden?

Klar sie waren noch gute Freunde, zumindests Ron und sie, aber was ist mit Harry?

Harry hatte sich sehr verändert.

Noch viel mehr als sie.

Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber es tat ihr alles so leid.

Was wäre wenn es diesen Krieg nicht gegeben hätte?

Ja, was wäre dann passiert?

Was wäre aus ihr passiert?

Der Rest des Abends belief mehr oder weniger für alle sehr schön. Fast alle - sogar die meisten Lehrer, wobei Snape sich nichts anmerken ließ, - freuten und amüsierten sich kostlich.

Auch war das Ambiente der Großen Halle einfach hervorragend. Viele staunten nicht schlecht, den die Decke der Großen Halle glich wie fast immer einem wunderschönen Sterenhimmel, wobei aber der Rest der Halle in von der Decken hängenden Kristallen und Girlanden verziert war. In der Mitte der Halle stand ein riesengroßer Tisch, wo alle das Essen zusammen einnahmen und sich auch noch unterhielten. Am Ende der Halle war eine Tanzfläche aufgebaut mit einer Bühne.

Die meisten hatten das Gefühl dass der Abend einfach zu schnell verging. Ebenso Hermine.

Am Anfang hatte sie starke Befürchtungen von einer vielleicht ausgegrenzt oder in irgendeiner Sache nicht integriert zu werden, dazu sie mal ja Todesserin für den Orden war, dass schon sehr bekannt war. Aber dem schien nichts so. Zwar beäugten sie einige darmalige Slytherinsfrauen, aber dies störte sie nicht im Geringsten.

Die Halle leerte sich zunehmenst und so beschloss Hermine doch auch sich langsam fertig zu machen, was sich als nicht so leicht herraustellte.

Sie hatte während des Festes schon einiges getrunken und dass zeigte sich jetzt auch ziemlich. Langsam versuchte sie aufzustehen um sich unfällig genug aus der Halle zu stehlen, was ihr zum auch recht gut gelang, dachte sie vorerst.

Es musste ja nicht unbedingt jeder mitbekommen dass sie ein paar Glässer zu viel hatte. Innerlich verfluchte sich Hermine.

Sie vertrug schon nie richtig viel Alkohol oder besser gesagt: Überhaupt keinen Alkohol! Und was tat sie? Sie schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und versucht noch teilweise gerade den Korridore entlang zu gehen.

" Nanana, Hermine meine liebe. Brauchste du nicht irgendwie Hilfe?" entgegnete eine altzubekannte Stimme gehässig.

Hermine drehte sich recht langsam, um ihre Balance wenigstens teilweise halten zu können, um und ging leicht grinsend auf Draco zu.

" Malfoy mein liebschter. Wie isch disch doch nichscht bemischt habe !" entgegneten sie während sie einen Arm um ihn legt und leicht zu kichern anfing.

Okay, Draco hatte schon gemerkt, dass Hermine betrunken war, aber soviel hätte er jetzt doch nicht gedacht. Hätte er doch lieber die Klappe gehalten und wäre gegangen, dachte er sich im Moment.

" Weischt du was? " fuhr Hermine leicht hin und her wippend fort

" Wenn ich das nur wüste!" flüsterte Draco zu sich selbst.

" Hascht du wasch gesagt?" fragte Hermine irritiert.

" Ich bring dich jetzt mal nach Hause!" entgegnete Draco als Hermine fortfahren wollte.

" Dasch ischt aba nicht nett! So garn nischt Gentelmann, wasch?" entgegnte Hermine, die sich wagerte vom Fleck zu bewegen.

" Ah komm Granger! Jetzt mach keinen Zirkus hier!"

" Zirkus? Oh ja Zirkus. Ich liebe Zirkus. Die ganzen Tiere und Artisten, wie sie umherspringen!" Hermine fing auf einmal wie wild um Draco herumzuspringen und verlor aber auch gleich das Gleichgewicht und Draco hatte das Glück sie aufzufangen.

_Ich passe wohl auf meine Wortwahl gut auf! _dachte sich Draco

Hermine schaute ihm ins Gesicht.

" Du hascht da wasch!" entgegnete sich und wischte im ein bisschen Sahne auf dem Gesicht.

" Hmmmmh lecker. Schmeckscht du scho gut oda die Schahne?" fragte sie benebelt.

In einem Ruck hob er sie hoch und beschloss doch sie wohl auf direktem Wege nach Hause zu bringen.

" Huih, isch werde ja sogar getlagen! Hihi!" freute sich Hermine und fing an unverständliches Zeug zu erzählen.

Draco selbst nickte nur ab und zu und beeillt sich zur Appariergrenze. Also so eine total benebelt Hermine hätte er sich in seinem schlimmsten Träumen nicht gedacht. Na Prost!

Der nächste Morgen:

Langsam schlug Hermine ihre Augen auf, um sie auch gleich wieder zu schließen. Langsam, sehr langsam, gewöhnten sich Hermines Augen an das Lichte oder eher an die herreinscheinenden Sonnenstrahlen. Aber nicht nur das erschien sich als schwierig. Das Aufstehen schien ihr schier unmöglich. Sobald sie ihren Kopf auch nur Milimeter aus dem Kissen bewegt hatte, durchrassten sie hörrisch fast nicht durchstehbare Kopfschmerzen. Nach länger Zeit schaffte es Hermine doch noch sich aufzusetzen und sich die Hände vor´s Gesicht zu schlagen. Nicht nur die Kopfschmerzen machten sie fast fertig, nein dazu kamen auch noch die in ihr brodelnte Übelkeit und die Ungewissheit des gestrigen Abend.

Was war gestern passiert?

Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Es flogen nur einige Filmrisse an ihr vorbei:

_Hermine unterhielt und sich Lavendar. _

_Der Eröffungstanz, der ehemaligen Schulsprecher. Draco und Sie. _

_Der Tanz mit Ron, wo er ihr zweimal gleich auf die Füß trat. _

_Seamus brachte ihr einen Feuerwiskey und danach tanzten sie auch wieder. _

_Neville teilte ihr mit, wie sie ... _

" Oh nein!"

Jetzt viel es ihr wie ein Geistesblitz wieder ein.

Sie hatte einige Gläser Alkohol zu viel. Und sie dazu auch noch gemischt. Feuerwiskey, Butterbier, Punsch... Schlimmer kann´s einfach nicht sein.

Wackelig stand sie auf den beinen, aber nicht mehr lange. Schon im nächsten Moment purzelte sie über ihre Nachttischen und flog hochkantig zu Boden.

Während Hermine wieder mit sich kämpfte um auf die Beine zu kommen und nicht wieder bald Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu machen, ging langsam die Tür auf. Hermine schien Draco noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, was Draco nur noch belustigte. Grinsend lehnte er sich in den Türrahmen und beobachtet das Geschehene.

" Guten Morgen, Granger!" sagte Draco etwas lauter.

" Aha, Malfoy! Erschreck mich doch nicht so und vorallem sprich leiser, bitte ich flehe dich an!" antwortete Hermine verzweifelt.

Draco grinste nur noch mehr.

" Die große Miss Granger, ah Verzeichung ich soll ja leise reden!"

" Die große Miss Granger, bittet mich etwas ?" sagte er diesmal deutlich leiser.

" Wie kommst du überhaupt hier rein?" fragte Hermine gequält.

" Ich weis ja nicht an was du dich, was gestern betrifft erinnerst!"

Hermine schaute ihn nur verdutzt an.

" Sag bitte das gestern nichts schlimmes passiert ist!" erwiderte sie während sie inzwischen sich Draco genähert hatte.

" Naja, sagen wir es so. Dank mir ist dir .." dabei zeigte Draco mit den Finger aus sich dann auf sie " nichts schlimmers passiert, außer diese kleinen Nebenwirkungen von gestern !"

" Malfoy bitte sag nicht dass ich etwas dummes gemacht habe!" entgegnete Hermine vorsichtig. Sie wusste was Alkohol bei ihr alles anrichten konnte.

" Sagen wir es so. Du warst total dicht, hast rumgetanzt, hast irgendwas unzusammenhängendes gelabbert und auch ja, das Gehen fiel dir verdammt schwer, und..."

Hermine schlug auf einmal beide Hände vor den Mund und stürmte an Draco vorbei in Richtung Bad. Er schaute ihr kurz nach, ehe er sich auch auf den Weg ins Bad machte.

" Geht´s wieder?" fragte er vorsichtig.

" Erinner mich bitte, dass ich nie wieder - bis zum Tod - einen einzigen Schluck Alkohol zu mir nehmen werden ! "

" Hast du Superärztin vielleicht hier nicht irgendwo einen Anti-Karter-Trank ?"

Hermine hielt sich den Kopf fest. " Bitte nicht so laut! "

" Hast du einen? Wenn nicht dann geh ich mal rüber und hol welchen?"

" Anti-Karter-Trank?" fragte sie.

" Ja!"

" Einen Anti-Karter-Trank! Genau dass ist es. Ein Anti-Karter-Trank!" Hermine versuchte zu lächeln.

" Danke!" erwiderte sie nur im Vorbeirennen und küsste ihn unauffällig auf die Wange.

Draco schaute ihr verwirrte hinterher, wobei er langsam seine geradegeküssten Wange entlangstreichte.

" Unheimlich!"

Hermine hatte inzwischen ihren ganzen Medizinschrank auseinander genommen und war endlich fündig geworden. In einem Ruck trank sie das eckelhafte Getränk aus und begann damit ihren Medizinschrank aufzuräumen. Draco beobachtet sie ganz genau. Die Frau war wirklich verrückt. Aber was gefiel ihm dann daran?

Er hatte in letzter Zeit sich einstehen müssen, dass ihn etwas viel mehr an Hermine gefiel als an anderen! Aber was war dieses?

Okay, sie sah gut aus, aber das taten doch auch andere Frauen Londons!

Aber vielleicht war es dass das sie nicht so war wie die anderen Frauen Londons.

Die meisten Fraune, nein alle von ihnen, vergöterten ihn einfach. Er brachte nicht lange und er hatte sie in seiner Sammlung. In seiner Trophäensammlung. Aber sie?

Sie war da ein andere Fall. Ein ganz andere und diese wollte Draco jetzt auch in seiner Sammlung besitzen.

" Und Granger, geht es dir jetzt etwas besser?" fragte er dann schließlich. Hermine schreckte kurz auf und antworte dann.

" Eh, ja es geht mir jetzt schon um einiges besser. Aber... nun ja.. hast du mich Heim gebracht oder..."

" Tja, Granger. Was sollte ich denn machen? Ich bin ja schließlich auch kein Unmensch und habe dich sicher wie man sieht nach Hause getragen!"

" Getragen?" fragte Hermine während sie Draco erst jetzt musterte. Er stand nur in Boxershorts da und schaute sie verführerrisch an.

" Ist was passiert, was nicht passieren sollte?" fragte Hermine nun, da sie auch sehr spärlich bekleidet war und sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Draco lächelte spitzbübisch. Klein Granger dachte ja tatsächlich sie hätten miteinander geschlafen. Sollte er oder nicht?

" Ja, getragen Granger, schließlich konntest du ja kaum ein Bein vor andere setzen. Und auf das was du gerade anspielst. Ich habe im Gästezimmer geschlafen!" entgegnete er bevor er sich auf dem Weg ins Bad machte.

Hermine folgte ihm.

" Wieso hast du hier übernachtet? Du hättest doch gehen können, schließlich intessiere ich dich doch nicht, oder?" fragte sie.

Draco ging weiter.

" Nicht jeder ist geil auf dich Granger. Großenwahnsinnig !"

Hermine überholte ihn und blieb dann abrupt vor ihm stehen.

" Denkst du das wirklich?" fragte sie anzüglich.

Draco wiederum schlüpfte an ihr vorbei und machte sich weiter zum Bad auf.

" Was sollte mich denn intessieren?"

Hermine schklüpfte wie schon eben an ihm vorbei und stellte sie vor ihn.

" Mein Körper vielleicht?"

Draco grinste. Sanft drückte er sie an die kommende Wand und lehnte sie zu ihr vor.

" Ist es nicht vielleicht auf umgekehrt?"

Er entfernte sein Gesicht jetzt ein bisschen udn schaute ihr in die Augen, während er leicht grinste.

" Wir könnten dort weitermachen wo wir darmals aufgehört hatten!" schlog Draco vor während er Hermine Hände fest gegen die Wand ballte. Hermine lächelte anzüglich.

" Wieso weiter machen?" Diesmal lehnte sich Hermine nach vorne. " Wir könnten vom neuen anfangen!" flüsterte sie, während sie ihm leicht ins Ohr hauchte, was Draco eine Gänsehaut einbrachte. Hermien lächelte.

Sie hatte ihn gut ihn der Hand anscheindend.

Beide schauten sich kurz an, bevor sich ihre Gesichter aufeineander bewegt und sich ihre Lippen vereinten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Was jetzt wohl passieren wird? Preisfrage!_


	13. Der nächste sinnliche Morgen

****

_Sodala das Finale, nein Schmarn. Lest und danach viel ich Reviews. Bitte, anfleh, anbetel!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13. Der wunderschöne, sinnliche Morgen**

Sanft legten sich Draco´s Lippen auf Hermines und fingen an diese gegenseitig zu liebkosen. Zuerst war es ein langsamer und teilweise scheuer Kuss, was sich aber schnell änderte. Wie auf Kommando öffneten beide ihre Lippen einen Schaltbreit um auch jetzt ihre Zungen miteinander zu vereinen. Während sie sich jetzt einen Kampf mit ihren Zungen gaben fingen beide an die Körper des Partners zu erkunden.

Schnell waren Hermines Hände unter sein T-Shirt geschlüpft und spielten nun mit seinen Brustwarzen, was sie schnell hart werden ließ. Draco hingegen platzierte seine Hände freudig auf Hermines Allerwertesten um diesen sanft zu massieren. Beide begaben sie auf den schnellsten Weg in Hermines Schlafzimmer ohne sich auch nur einen Milimeter voneinander zu trennen, wo sie sich sofort auf´s Bett warfen.

Demostrativ legte Hermine ihre Beine um Draco´s Becken und reibte sich leicht daran, was ihm eine Stöhnen herrauslockte. Inzwischen hatte Draco Hermines Mund verlassen und fing an, an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Hermine hingegen legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und ließ in erst mal machen.

Beide konnten einfach nicht voneinander lassen. Im Moment war alles vergessen. Nur die beiden waren wichtig. Sie wollten sich, sie begehrten sich, sie brauchten sich jetzt im Moment einfach.

Langsam fing Draco an ihren ganzen Hals zu liebkosen, daran zu saugen und auch sanft hineinzubeißen, was ihr auch ein kleines Andenken hinterließ.

Hermine hingegen hatte Draco´s Hemd soweit wie möglich nach oben gezogen, sodass sie sich jetzt an seinem Oberkörper zu schaffen machen konnte. Mit ihren Fingern inspizierte sie seinen ganzen Oberkörper was Draco sehr gefiel und ihm eine Gänsehaut einbrachte. Es ereignete sich ein Kampf zwischen den beiden. Beide wollte den jeweils anderen verrückt machen, über ihn triumphieren. Ihm zeigen wer der bessere ist.

Nun richtete sich Draco schnell auf um Hermines T-Shirt aufzuziehen, damit er dort weitermachen konnte wo er aufgehört hatte. Sanft strich er immer wieder über einige Narben, was Hermine stark zusammenfahren ließ. Draco selbst wusste, dass die meisten Personen dort am empfindlichsten waren und hörte deshalb lieber auf. Lieber machte er sich daran kleine Küsse von ihrem Schlüsselbein bis zum Dekoltee zu verschenken, was Hermine sichtlich besser gefiel.

Nun beschloss Hermine dass sie dran war. Mit einem leichten Ruck lag sie auf Draco und konnte nun vollendes sein T-Shirt ihm über dem Kopf ziehen. Nun näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht und küsste ihn kurz verführerisch, um danach von seinem Kinn aus seinen Hals zu liebkosen. Draco hingegen machte sich daran Hermines schwarz-roten BH aufzumachen, was ihn deutlich schwieriger fiel, da ihn Hermine definitiv verrückt werden ließ. Er hatte schon guten Sex gehabt, aber dieser war nicht gut, nein er war sehr gut.

Bald hatte er den BH mit Hilfe von Hermine geöffnet und warf ihn schnell weg, um sich ihren, gerade entblößten, Busen zu widmeten. Sanft massierte er sie mit seinen Hände, was Hermine ein Stöhnen entweichen ließ. Nun rückte sie langsam weiter nach unten, sodass Draco dabei nicht weitermachen konnte. Sie küsste sich von seinem Schlüsselbein, dass sie davor noch liebkost hatte, bis zu seinen Brustwarzen, denen sie jetzt ein extra Behandlung schenkte. Mit ihrem Mund saugte sie an seine rechten Brustwarze, während sie die linke mit ihrer Hand, wie vor kurzem, liebkoste.

Draco hielt sich noch kaum unter Kontrolle. Seine beiden Hände hatten sich unter Hermines Panty geschlichen und diese auch schnell entfernt, um sich diesmal sehr genau um sie zu kümmern, was Hermine sichtlich gefiel.

Nun machte sich Hermine auf den Weg seine Bauchnabel zu liebkosen, was Draco eine Gänsehaut wiedermals ein brachte.

Nun versuchte Hermine Draco´s schwarze Satinboxershorts auszuziehen doch er umfasste ihre Hände und drehte sie, wie sie ihn wiederrum, um. Sanft legte er Hermines Hände um seine Schulter und küsste sie nochmals bis er sich an ihre Busen zu schaffen machte. Mal sanft, mal stark saugte er an ihrer rechten Brust während die linke von seiner Hand bearbeitet wurde. Hermine stöhnte, dabei einfach mehrmals auf, was Draco anfeuerte weiter zu machen.

Nachdem er beide Busen weitgehend inspiziert hatte machte er sich auf den Weg nachunten. Zuerst drang der mit seiner Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel und liebkoste diesen um sich dann einigen ihren Narben zu zuwenden. Sanft strich er mit seiner Zungenspitze über sie und streichelte sie dann mit seinen Fingern zart. Hermine wurde mal kalt mal warm. Sie spielte verrückt.

Er brachte sie jetzt schon fast zum Höchepunkt. Sie wusste nicht wieso aber sie musste diesem für diesen Moment zumindestes Einhalt gebieten. Mit beiden Händen zog sie seinen Kopf nach oben und kusste ihn verführerisch, was beiden wieder in eine Kampf verwickelte. Widerwillig drehte Draco sich wieder auf den Rücken um Hermine Freiheit zu bieten. Mit beiden Händen zog sie seine Boxershorts nach unten und ließ von seinem Mund ab. Kurz beobachtet sie seine Schaft und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Draco grinste in sich hinein. Ja, schon immer war er darauf stolz gewesen.

Vom Becken aus küsste Hermine sanft Draco´s Unterleib. Vor seiner Schaft bleib sie stehen um sich in die richtig Postion zu stellen. Dann fasste sie es doch noch in die Hände um fuhr mit ihren rechten Hand daranhinunter. Draco stöhnte laut auf und sogleich nahm er ihre beiden Hände und schaute ihr in die Augen. Beiden war klar, was jetzt passieren sollte. Schnell murmelte Draco noch einen Verhütungszauber und beide küssten sich noch innig bevor Hermine ihn in sich aufnahm.

Wie auf Kommando fingen die noch leicht leutenten Feuerwerke in ihnen zu explodieren, was beide jetzt entgütig um den Verstand brachte. Beide versanken ineinander und konnten nichts mehr dagegen tun, was sie auch nicht wollten. Es war ein Gefühl des leicht seins. Ein Gefühl das nur sie beide da sind. Nur sie. Keiner mehr auf der Welt. Keiner mehr war wichtig. Nur sie. Einzig nur sie.

Doch was beide nicht wussten. Im Moment vereinten sich nicht nur ihre Körper, sondern was viel wichtigeres. Ihre Seelen fanden zueinander. Und dies konnte man jetzt nicht mehr trennen! Nein, ihre Seelen hatten sich vereint. Sie waren eins!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sodala, jetzt will ich Kritk, da ich einfach nicht weiß was ich davon halten soll. Es gefällt mir einfach nicht so toll! _

_Aber Lob kann auch dabei sein, wenn ihr so empfindet. _

_P.S. Da ich ja wieder da bin, kann ich ja meine Kaps schnell on stellen. Aber nur unter eine Bedingung: Desto mehr Reviews, desto schneller bin ich! ( obwohl ich jetzt in die Abschlussklasse komme. Ich nehme mich für euch doch extra Zeit!)_

_An euch Schwarzleser: Bitte auch eine Review!_


	14. Alte Bekanntschaften

Danke, danke, danke , danke und nochmals ein ganz liebes Danke an meine Reviewer. Eure Reviewers sind einfach der Hammer! froi

**Tinchen26:** Nein, ihr habt noch einige Kaps vor euch. Hab damit gemeint, dass es noch 2 Kaps gibt die on sind. Keine Angst es gibt noch mehr !

**carly.black**: Das es dir so gut gefallen hat, freut mich mal total riesig, Lori. Wann kommt endlich deine nächstes Kap? sehnsüchtigschau P.S. danke für die drei Reviews

**wickienchen:** Ah jemand sorgt sich um mich. Schön zu wissen. Nee, gearbeitet habe ich sicher nicht. Mir ist einfach nichts wirklich gescheides eingefallen.

**claireblack**: Hoffe hast nicht zu lange gewartet. ;-)

**syd01:** Schöne wieder von dir was zu hören. Bis einer meiner besten Ansporner. Was würde ich bloß ohne euch machen?

**Ginny M. Weasley**: Ja, hast ja was zum lesen. Hab ja versprochen es gibt dann 3 wenn ich wieder da bin, da ihr ja lange warten musstet.

**jessica**: Du findest wirklich dass ich gut schreiben kann? Das ist ja geil. Ich bin ja total skeptisch was dass angeht. Danke

**D.V.G. M.1** : Ich weis, ich weis aber der doofe Zeitdruck und mein Beta hat auch keine Zeit für mich. Tut mir leid!

**JuliaSarah**: Freut mich dass du zu meiner FF gefunden hast. Ich hoffe du hast nicht zu lange gewartet. Wann kommt dein nächtes Kap?

**kurai91**: Kein Problem, und wie war die Klassenfahrt? Sicher toll, unsere Schule macht ja keine mehr ! heul

Sodala, aber jetzt muss ich wieder hinweisen dass es einige Rechtschreibfehler hier drin befinden, da mein Beta immernoch krank ist und nicht betalesen kann. Wer Interesse hat bei mir zu betalesen, meldet euch bitte! danke

Aber jetzt zur FF

Viel Spaß

**glg aleksandramalfoy**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**14. Alte Bekanntschaften**_

Draco schaute auf das kleine schlafende Wesen, dass sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte, herab. Sanft strich er mit seiner Hand durch ihr goldenes Haar. Es war weich, nicht sowie er sich es immer vorgestellt hatte. Ihre Haut, ihre Lippen, alles war einfach unglaublich weich und sanft. Sogar wenn man ihre kleinen Narben berührte, war ihre Haut nicht rau. Er musterte sie jetzt vollendens und konnte nichts entdecken was ihm nicht gefiel. Ihr Haut hatte eine wunderschönen leichtbräunlichen Taint, ihre Beine, ihr Po, ihre Brüste, alles war straf und zart. Sogar nicht mal die Narben die ihren Rücken und Bauch zierten sahen falsch an diesem Körper aus.

Doch konnte Draco davon nicht genug kriegen.

Er wusste nicht wieso, bloß ist hier etwas ganz anderes als nach dem Sex bei den anderen Frauen. Normalerweise würde er jetzt dann langsam die Frau aufwecken und mit ihr noch das Frühstück geniesen. Dann würde jeder seine Wege gehen und seine Gedanken konnte er vollendens seiner Arbeit oder auch anderen wichtigen Dingen wenden. Aber hier?

Er konnte dieses zarte Wesen nicht aufwecken, wieso dies aber so war, wusste er nicht wirklich. Oder er wollte es vorerst nicht.

Müde war er nicht um noch ein bisschen schlafen zu können. Irgendwas hielt ihn sichtlich davon ab.

Kurz bewegte sich Hermine und legte ihren Arm noch um Draco, um danach schöner weiterschlafen zu können.

Draco atmete schwer aus.

Irgendwas an dieser Person, ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe. Wie war nochmal Blaise´s Regel?

_Schlaf mit ihr und dann ist sie bald vergessen ! _

Hah von wegen. Jetzt geht sie ja erst recht nicht aus diesem Köpfchen raus. Nein, jetzt verankert sie sich glaub ich nur noch mehr.

" Memo an mich. Frage Blaise nicht nochmal um Rat ! Dann kann ich ja gleich zu Weasley gehen!" schallte sich Draco selbst.

Ja, Blaise war vielleicht sein Freund, aber er war schon in einigen Sachen ein Versager. Ok, er hat immer irgendeine andere Frau an seiner Seite, aber, dass wusste Draco ganz sicher, liebte er nur eine ganz bestimmte Frau, die jetzt verheiratet war und, wie er doch gehört hatte, Zwillinge bekommen würde von keinem geringeren als Potter.

Ja, genau. Blaise liebte Ginny,abgöttisch. Schon seit der 6 Klasse hat Draco es stark vermutet, bis ihm es Blaise dann doch erzählte, dass er die kleine Weaselby sehr mochte. Naja, danach hatte er es vergaugt und sie direkt in die Arme von Potter getrieben. Seitdem besinnt er sich keiner wirklichen Beziehung mehr.

Bloß was sollte er jetzt denn machen?

Draco seufzte. Seit Hermine hier aufgetaucht war hat sie ihm eigentlich nur Probleme oder wichtige Zeit geraubt. Aber wieso gab er ihr denn diesen Anlass?

Wieso servierte er sie jetzt nich einfach ab und beließ es dabei. Nur Nachbarn, die sich dann sicher auch noch nicht leiden können und auch wenig miteinander zutun hatten. Aber konnte er dies?

Ok, er würde sie abservieren und dann?

Er würde sie trotzdem irgendwie wieder in seine Fall locken, weil es ihm gefiel, bloß war dass hier seine Falle gewesen oder doch eher ihre?

Sie war kein einfache unschuldige Frau, die den richtigen suchte. Nein, sie war da schon viel spezifischer, die auch gerne nur ihren Spaß haben wollte.

Draco rieb sich den Kopf.

Er bekam einfach Kopfschmerzen von diesem ganzen Wirrwar in seinem Kopf. Er dachte einfach an zu viele Sachen, die einfach nicht zusammenpassten. Wieso schlief er denn nicht einfach ?

Ah er vergaß, doch diesen ganzen Wirrwar und eine gewissen Person, die ihn jetzt schon mittlerweile an den Rand des Bettes gebracht oder eher gedrückt hatte.

Schon bald regristierte Draco dann doch, dass er leiden nach Mutternatur jetzt doch auf die Toilette musste. Aber wie ?

Ja, dass war die Frage der Fragen. Wie sollte er sich hier rausstehlen? Sie hatte ihm mittlerweile auch so eingeheimst, sodass es schwierig werden würde.

Ah dann weckt er diese eben auf, beschloss er dann doch nach 10 Minuten, den es fing schon ziemlich zu drücken und er wollte jetzt nicht vollendens eine Sauerrei hier hinterlassen.

Langsam hob er ihre Hand und legte sie sanft beiseite um darauf ihren Kopf sanft in die Kissen zu legen. Kurz hätte Draco befürchtet sie würde aufwachen, doch dem war nicht so.

Schnell suchte er seine Boxershorts und beeilte sich im Schnelllauf ins Bad. Er betrachtete ihr Bad.

Es war wie sein´s bloß doch noch eine Nummer kleiner. Draco hatte seinens darmals mit einem Zauber vergrößert und noch eine Badewanne, wie in Hogwarts reingezaubert, was bei Frauen gut ankam. Okay, es kam bei wem schon nicht gut an?

Er betrachte sich im Spiegel und musste feststellen, dass Hermine nun wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Seine Haare hatten jetzt verdamte Ähnlichkeit mit Harry Potters und das sollte schon was heißen.

" Hat die hier keine Bürschte!" sprach Draco zu sich selbst. Ungerne durchforstete er fremde Badezimmer, bloß so konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht mehr rumlaufen und auf Hermine konnte er jetzt auch nicht zählen. Die schläft doch schon ziemlich tief und würde ihn wahrscheinlich nur verfluchen. Dazu kam auch noch ihr vergangener Rausch, der vielleicht noch nicht ganz vergangen war. Nein, lieber suchte er sich klimheimlich eine Bürste.

Nach unendlichen Suchen fand er in der obersten Schublade eine Bürste, wo ihm noch etwas kleines rundes Ding entgegen flog.

Draco hob " das Ding" , wie er so schön dachte, auf und musterte er gut. Es war nicht größer als sein Daumen und war weiß und rund.

Darauf stand nur OB. Was soll das bitte sein?

Vielleich irgendwas für die Augen zum wegwischen oder ...

" Nanana, man sollte nicht in andern Badezimmer rumwöhlen!" holte ihn Hermine ernst aus seine wirren Vorstellung ( Anmerk: Tja Männer und ihre Vorstellungen? tztztz Ist mir aber auch mal passiert. Mein Bruder hat ein OB auch in die Hände bekommen und naja...)

" Tut mir leid, bloß was ist das?" erwiderte Draco leicht verwirrt.

Hermine grinste nun süffisant.

" Du willst wirklich wissen was das ist?" fragte sie ungläublig.

Draco kam sich leicht blöd vor. Mein Gott vorher sollte er wissen was diese "Ding" ist. Solange er es selber nicht benötigte.

" Also wo fang ich da wohl an? Blubb. Naja, du weißt sicher das jede Frau an gewissen Tagen im Moment ihre Mestuation hat!" versuchte Hermine, extra langsam um ihr Lachen zu verbergen, was nicht leicht war. Draco nickte nur und ihm schwandte etwas peinliches. Man wieso hatte er nicht einfach es wieder weggesteckt und einfach gehen können. Aber nein, natürlich machte er es auf die schmerzliche Tour.

" Und ich denke wir sollten dies nicht weiter vertiefen!" forderte Hermine, wo Draco ganz ihrer Meinung war.

" Falls du dir die Zähne putzen willst, dann hast du neue Zahnbürsten im zwei Schulladenfach von oben. Badetücher findest du dort drüben !" erwiderte Hermine matt, um sich danach ganz einfach ihrer körperliche Hygiene zuzuwenden. Nebenbei drehte sie die Dusche auf und stieg darunter, ohne davor ihren Bademantel gemächtlich abzustreifen und ihn auf den Boden gleiten zu lassen.

Draco lächelte leicht anzüglich und im nächsten Moment machte er es Hermine nach. Ohne Vorwahrnung stieg er zu Hermine unter die Dusche.

" Du könntest auch warten. Hast du was von "Ladies first" gehört? Also doch nicht so ein Gentleman, oder?" fragte Hermine matt ohne aufzuhören sich einzuseifen.

" Tja, wenn du eine Lady wärst, wäre es natürlich was anderes. Du hast genau vor kurzem gezeigt, wie böse du doch sein kannst!" entgegnete Draco der sich inzwischen nahe zu Hermine runtergebeugte hatte.

" DAS von heute früh war einzigartig, damit meine ich, dass es ganz sicher nicht noch einmal passieren wird, Malfoy!" stellte Hermine matt klar, obwohl sie sich selbst diesem nicht sicher was, denn es hatte ihr schon ziemlich gefallen. Um genau zu sein, sehr gefallen, dies würde sie aber sicher nicht vor Malfoy zugeben! Nein, dazu war sie vielzuviel Gryffindor!

Draco lächelte nur darauf süffisant und erwiderte:

" Wie du meinst! " Und schnappte sich die Duschflasche Hermines um sich einzuseifen.

Hermine hingegen zeigte keine Reaktion. Sollte er doch. Heute war sie mal ganz gut gelaunt und da konnte dieser Trottel noch was machen.

Nach der gemeinsamen Dusche machten sich beide noch fertig. Hermine hingegen brauchte schon eine Weile. Draco hätte nie gedacht, dass Hermine auch schon sehr viel Frau sein kann. Ihr gesamte Wäscheschrank war schon enträumt bis sie dann doch das passende gefunden hat. Er beobachtete das Schauspiel belustigt. Aber dank Zauberkraft war alles schnell wieder in Ordnung.

" Ah ja, möchtest du zum Frühstück bleiben?" fragte Hermine matt.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Was war denn bloß mit Hermine auf einmal los. So nett?

" Du ,bist du vielleicht auf den Kopf gefallen?" fragte Draco und wartete auf den Wutausbruch Hermines. Hah, da konnte er noch länger warten.

" Nöö außer du hast mich gestern auf den Kopf fallen lassen! Also ja oder nein? "

Aber Draco brauchte gar nicht zu antworten, denn sein Magen machte sich laut bekannt.

" Okay, ja. Geh rüber und hol aus der Bäckerrei Brötchen! Bitte!"

Draco immernoch schmunzelnt machte sich auf den Weg. Okay, jetzt schon befolgte er auch noch Anweisungen von ihr. Super wie tief er doch gesunken war, aber er hatte nicht lange zum Nachdenken. In Bäckerrei sprach ihn eine junge Frau, seines Alters, mit einem kleinen süßen Mädchen, an.

" Entschuldigen sie, aber ich kenn mich hier nicht so gut aus. Können sie mir vielleicht helfen? "

" Kommt drauf an , was oder wenn sie suchen!" entgegnete Draco lächelnt.

" Ich suche jemand, der hier irgendwo wohnen sollte. Hermine Granger, kennen sie diese Person vielleicht?"

" Häh... Hermine Granger? "

_Naja, ich kenne sie inzwischen sehr gut!_ dachte sich Draco noch.

" Ja ?"

" Ja, ich wollte gerade zu ihr. Kommen sie mit!"

" Dankeschön, wirklich nett. Ah komm Jovana!"

" Sie kommen doch sicher aus dem Ausland oder?" fragte Draco nach einer Weile freundlich um die Frau in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, weil irgendwoher kannte er. Bloß woher? Sie kam ihn äußest bekannt vor.

" Ja, ganz recht. Hermine ist eine gute Freundin von mir und ich wollte sie mal in ihrer neuen Wohnung besuchen!"

Die junge Frau selber beäugte Draco durchdringend. Irgendwoher kannte sie ihn doch ! Aber Hermine würde sie da schon infomieren. Vielleicht irrte sie sich ja bloß, oder?

Schnell waren alle drei vor Hermines Tür angekommen. Schnell klingelte Draco und Hermine ließ in ohne zu bemerken wer noch dabei war herein. Draco stritt ins Wohnzimmer.

"Du solltest mal schauen wer noch an der Haustür für dich steht. "

Hermine drehte sich schmunzelnt um und dachte kurz ob er sie vielleicht nur ärgern wollte. Aber nein, seine Mimik zeigte es genau.

Als Hermine an der Haustür angekommen war, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

" Das kann nicht war sein!" stieß sie dann vor Verwunderung heraus.

" Hermine, ich hab dich so vermisst!" schrie das kleine Mädchen und warf sich auf Hermine um von ihr sogleich auf die Arme genommen zu werden.

" Jovana, mein Schatz wie geht es dir? Ich hab dich auch riesig vermisst, meine Kleine!"

" Hey, ich bin nicht mehr so klein ja? Schau mal, bin schon richtig groß geworden!" entgegnte Jovana leicht beleidigt.

" Hermine, ich hab ein Wörtchen mit dir zu besprechen!" entgegente die junge Frau.

" Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder angestellt, dass ich so begrüßt wurde?" fragte Hermine matt.

" Das werden wir später ausdiskutieren!"

" Jovana geh mal schon ins Wohnzimmer, dort ist Draco. Ärger ihn ein bisschen!" sagte Hermine dann um mit Natalia, ihrer darmaligen besten Freundin, sich zu begrüßen.

" Okay, erst umarmen dann die ganzen Fragen!"

" Ah, Natalia ich hab dich vermisst!"

" Ich dich auch, Mione!"

" Ich hasse diesen Spitznamen!"

" Deshalb nenn ich dich auch so!" grinste Natalia.

" Aber jetzt mal ernst. Wer ist dieser blonde gutaussehende Typ? Er kommt mir nur so bekannt vor!"

" Draco Malfoy, mein Nachbarn!"

" Draco Malfoy?" fragte Natalia vedutzt. Ja, jetzt hämmerte es ziemlich. Ja, natürlich kannte sie Draco Malfoy.

" Wieso?"

" Später,lass uns doch mal reingehen!" antwortete Natalia um abzulenken.

Als sie reinkamen, musste sie erstmal herzlich lachen.

Jovana, hatte Hermines Ausforderung verdammt ernst genommen. Sie hatte sich auf Draco gesetzt, mit einem Kamm und Bürste, aus Hermines Badezimmer, wie sie da hingekommen war wusste keiner so genau, und verunstaltete Draco´s Haare auf schlimmste, der sich gar nicht mehr wehrte. Die Kleine war einfach nur forsch. Ein Teil in ihr war ganz sicher Slytherin definitiv, deshalb ließ er sie auch machen.

" Man Jovana!" schrie Natalia peinlichberührt. " Was fällt dir denn ein? Komm sofort herunter!"

Die Kleine die bei Natalia´s Stimme aufgeschreckt war, schlich sich von Draco und stellte sich, so unschuldige sie nur konnte, neben Hermine.

" Du gehtst jetzt ins Badezimmer bringst alles an seinen Platz, und wehe dir du machst Unsinn. Danach kommst du sofort wieder hierher!" befahl Natalia.

" So..." fing Natalia, eine großgewachsene, schlanke, blasse und braunharrige Frau zu Draco. " ... Wir haben uns ja gar nicht vorgestellt"

" Wie sie recht haben !" Draco stand auf und ging hinüber zu Natalia um ihr einen Handkuss zu geben. " Draco Malfoy!"

" Natalia Milojevic!"

Draco versteifete sich leicht.

" Milojevic? Dann kennen wir uns ja, oder?"

" Gewiss!"

" Aber leider muss ich euch jetzt verlassen. Ich muss zur Arbeit und dank ihrer Tochter werde ich wahrscheinich zuspät kommen. Ich wünsche den Frauen noch einen schönen Tag!" flötete Draco hochnässig.

" Ciao!" erwiderte eine verwirrte Hermine verdattert. Sie kannten sich? Und dann auch noch dieser hochnässige Ton!

" So jetzt zu dir!" erwiderte Natalia matt.

" Setz dich doch . Dort ist Frühstück angerichtet. Wie geht es dir und was treibt dich zu mir?" fragte Hermine interessiert. Nie im Leben hätte sie mit ihr jetzt gerechnet.

" Hermine du weißt was du alles für mich nach dem Krieg gemacht hast und ich bin dir was schuldig!"

" Ah was, dass hatten wir doch alles schon durchgekaut!"

" Hör zu. Seit dem Krieg hatte ich ja auch den englischen Tagespropheten abonniert und bekomme ihn immer noch. Aber vor kurzer Zeit war ein ganz interessanter Artikel darin !"

" Aha!" entgegnte Hermine matt.

" Und zwar über dich meine Liebe!"

" Über mich also. ... WAS ÜBER MICH?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl dass dieses Kap gar nicht so kurz ist wie die anderen ! Wow

Aber leider muss ich euch noch etwas mitteilen, was vielleicht nicht so toll ist. Da ja in Bayern jetzt bald die Schule anfängt werde ich vielleicht nicht mehr so oft, vielleicht pro Woche ein Kap nur, schaffen. Zusätzlich komme ich ja auch in die Abschlussklasse + mache ich meinen Führerschein.

Aber bitte schreibt mir doch Reviews, die spornen mich immer an, schneller weiterzuschreiben. Auch die Schwarzleser bitte !

glg


	15. Scheiß Überraschungen

Danke an meine diesmal nur 4 Reviewer, aber ein wirklichesf liebes Danke! danke  
Also diese Kap ist nicht so das wahre und ich habe es auch nicht so detailiert eher mehr übersprungen,da ich weniger interssant fand. Aber das Ende wird euch sicher gefallen!

Aber dieses Kap möchte ich trotzdem gerne an meine wirklichen zwei Stammleser: kurai91 und syd01 widmen ! ( Ihr seid super!)

Aber auch ein riesiges Danke an alle anderen. Nicht böse sein.

syd01: Boah danke, hoffe es war nicht ein zu langes warten!

teufelsweib: danke, hoffe hat nicht zu lange gedauert.

kurai91: Danke einfach für deinen lieben Kommis immer! froi

claireblack: Ja, wer hasst sie nicht?

Aber schnell möchte ich auch noch was verkünden.

Demnächst wird eine neue Hermine und Draco FF von mir erscheinen **" Verfluchte Liebe",** die sich aber viel um Adenture und Drama handeln wird. Aber ich werde hauptsächlich Draco und Hermine natürlich reinnehmen, denn wenn die anderen wieder immer die große Rolle zwischen den beiden spielen, ist es nicht so toll finde ich. Also demnächst wird´s on sein!

Aber jetzt zum Kap.

glg aleksandramalfoy

* * *

**15. Scheiß Überraschungen**

" Bitte was ?" fragte Hermine jetzt deutlich leiser.

" Die Kimmkorn hat etwas über mich... geschrieben?"

Natalia verdrehte genervt die Augen.

" Hermine, du solltest wirklich mehr lesen. Hier, ließ mal schön in Ruhe. Ich geh mal gucken, wo Jovana bleibt!" entgegnte Natalia leicht angesauert und verschwand aus der Küche.

Schnell blätterte Hermine im Tagespropheten bis sie auf Seite 5 den kleinen Artikel entdeckte.

_Kann aus Hass, Liebe werden? _

_Diese Frage beschäftigt die Menschheit, wohl jahrtausendelang. Viel würde oft in Liebesgeschichten und Sagen darüber spekuliert, dass diese Aussage wahr sein kann, doch der Tagespropet hat exclusiv für sie einiges entdeckt. _

_Vor einigen Tagen entdeckten wir in der Muggelinnenstadt Londons zwei Personen, die nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnten. _

_Die 26 jährigen darmaligen Hogwartschüler, Hermine Jane Granger und der Sohn einer der gefürchtensten Zaubererfamilien Englands, Draco Malfoy. _

_Jeder der die beiden jemals vorher kennengelernt hätte, wüsste wie dahergegriffen diese Behauptung auf genau diese zwei Personen wäre, aber doch. Es ist war. _

_Beide verbrachten diesen ganzen Nachmittag zusammen in fröhlicher und heiterer Stimmung, wobei uns sogar die Verkäuferinnen mitteilen konnten, dass beide wie zwei frisch verliebte wären. _

_Doch kann sowas wirklich sein? Kann sowas wirklich wahr sein? _

_Der Tagesprophet selber hatte schon oft die Freude gehabt mit beiden Parteien Bekanntschaft zu schließen, wobei man wirklich Mister Malfoy in der jetztigen Sitution bemitleiden muss. _

_Sicher fragen sie sich wieso? _

_Für die Personen die Miss Granger schon näher kennengelernt hatten, würden sicher mit uns jetzt übereinstimmen, aber sicher fragen ich auch die anderen, die diese Glück hatten sie noch nicht kennenzulernen, wieso? _

_Miss Granger´s Temperament zu zügeln, was schon damals sehr schwer gewesen, doch seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, wurde es immer schlimmer. Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass unsere Jahrgangsbeste denn danach den Todessern beitreten würde und sich dann doch wieder elegant darausziehen würde? Sicher sie war den Orden und uns, der Zauberergesellschaft, sicher eine große Hilfe, aber woher sollten wir wissen, was sie vielleicht auch noch schreckliches mit den Todessern angerichtet hat? Wieso war sie denn dann nach dem entscheidenden Kampf geflohen? _

_Der Tagespropeht kann euch leider nicht mehr Information dazu nennen, denn uns sind die Hände leider gebunden. _

_Doch nach ihrer Rückkehr nach England wurden beide Parteien Nachbarn. Oft hatte Draco Malfoy erbittens um sie gekämpft doch Miss Granger hatte ihn ohne viel Nachdenken abserviert. Hat dieser junge Mann, mit so einer schlechten Vergangenheit, dies alles verdient ? _

_Doch schaffte er es dann noch sie zu bekommen, doch unter welchen Preis? _

_Unter einer hohen Summe Geld versteht sich. Miss Granger besteht täglich auf teuere Geschenke und viel Ausmerksamkeit. Wie die Lust und Laune ihr bekommt so muss Draco Malfoy, Sohn Lucius Malfoys mitspielen. Wie auch am Jahrgangsball ihres Jahrgangs in Hogwarts dieses Jahr. Während des Balles würdigte sie ihn keines Blickes, während Mister Malfoy vergebens danach schmachtete. Doch erst als Mister Malfoy ihr am Ende des Balles zur Hilfe kam ( Hermine Granger war als schlechte Trinkerin bekannt!) und sie sicherbehütent zu ihrer Wohnung brachte, schenkte sie ihm ihre Ausmerksamkeit. _

_Doch was können wir zu dieser " schönen" Liebesgeschichte sagen? _

_Können wir der Behauptung " Aus Hass kann Liebe werden!" glauben? _

_Wir können es nur hoffen und bitten somit alle Zauberer und Hexen sich dies gut durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. _

_Ja.. vielleicht könnte es eines lieben Tages auch soweit sein, doch nur vielleicht! _

_Hochachtungsvoll _

_Rita Kimmkorn_

Hermine stand der Zorn ins Gesicht geschrieben. Immernoch mit offen Munde stetzte sie sich verzweifeltn in einen Sessel und wartete auf Natalia, die langsam schimpfend ins Wohnzimmer gelascht kam.

" Also Jovana, benimm dich doch mal. Mein Gott was soll ich noch tun!" fragte sie sich verzweifelt. Doch die Kleine ließ sich nicht leicht runterbuttern und setzte sich auf den Boden um mit ihren mitgebrachten Lieblingsbarbie weiter zu spielen.

" Natalia, du glaubst doch diesen Unsinn nicht, was diese Kimmkorn, ah wie ich sie heiße, verzweigt hat, oder?"

" Nein, dass weißt du bloß eins hat mir verdammt Sorgen gemacht. Und zwar der Namen Draco Malfoy!"

Hermine schaute leicht verdutzt zu ihr hinauf.

" Wieso ? "

" Nun ja, ich kenne seine Familie leider sehr gut. Ihn auch !"

" Gut, was soll dass bedeuten? Ich kenne ich auch schon lange. Wir sind zusammen auf Hogwarts gewesen und dann haben sich unsere Wege während der Todesser oft gekreuzt!"

" Nun ja. Die Malfoys sind keine reizende Familie, dass weißt du offentlich. Ich habe mir um dich Sorgen gemacht! Draco ist eine Schlange und bedeutet nur Ärger! Und dieser Artikel hat mich ziemlich stutzig gemacht!"

"Ich glaube du kennst mich immer noch nicht gut genug ! Ich kann ganz gewiss gut auf mich selber aufpassen und was Draco angeht: Ich kenne ihn sicher gut und weiß mit ihm umzugehen!"

" Aber..." begann dann Hermine "... bist du nur wegen mir, um mich zu warnen, hierher gekommen?"

Natalia stand auf und schritt durch Wohnzimmer.

" Vielleicht, aber auch nicht. Ich habe schon oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt wegzuziehen, aber noch keine beste Vorstellung gehabt wo und wie. Aber schließlich habe ich mich entschlossen nach England zuziehen. England kann mir viele große Möglichkeiten, die ich dank meiner Familie nicht auf dem Balkan bekommen kann!"

" Und? Hast du schon eine Wohnung oder willst du bei mir unterkommen?" fragte Hermine nach einiger Zeit.

" Nein, ich habe schon selber eine Unterkunft. Ich bin schon länger hier, und habe mich erstmal zurecht gefunden. In Zukunft wird Jovana in eine Kindergrippe gehen, die einer der besten hier ist. Und ich werde langsam anfangen mich im Londoner Muggelkrankenhaus zurecht zu finden. Dort habe ich eine Stelle als Kinderärztin bekommen!" antwortete Natalia matt.

" Dass ist doch wirklich toll, bloß irgendwas stimmt doch nicht! "

" Was sollte nicht stimmen?" fragte Natalia matt und drehte sich von Hermine weg.

" Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, Nata. Ich kenne dich doch. Was ist los?" fragte Hermine fürsorglich.

" Hermine weißt du, es ist nur. Naja... ich weiß nicht wie dass hier werden soll? Ich kenne doch fast niemanden hier und ich weis nicht ob dies auch wirklich die Lösung dafür ist. Denkst du meine Familie wird mich jetzt in Ruhe lassen? Besonders jetzt?" fragte Natalia verzweifelt.

" Es ist natürlich alles deine Entscheidung und ich kann dich vollkommen verstehen, aber ich werde euch natürlich bei allem behilflich sein. Aber vielleicht kann man gegen sie mit rechtlichen Mittel voreinstreiten, oder?"

" Ah Hermine meine Familie, lässt sich doch dann erst Recht keine Grenzen setzen!"

" Ja, stimmt. Ah Natalia, dass wird schon. Und was uns zwei angeht! Wir müssen doch einiges nachholen, schließlich haben wir uns lange nicht gesehen!" ( Anmerkung: Ich werde nicht viel näher darauf eingehen, außer wenn gewünscht! Sie wird später einen kleinen wichtigen Part noch haben)

ooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooo

Am Abend schloss Hermine gerade ihre Tür auf. Sie war danach noch mit Natalia in ihre neue Wohnung gegangen. Die Wohnung war nicht weit von Hermines und ganz nett, doch für Natalia natürlich zu klein. Sie war an ziemlich großen Luxus gewöhnt und dass hat sie jetzt nun nicht mehr so stark. Ah manchmal wusste Hermine nicht so recht, aber dann konnte sie Natalia gar nicht leiden.

Ja, sie war ihre beste Freundin neben Ginny geworden, doch war sie manchmal doch zu sehr Reinblut!

Sie sprach immer so hochgehackt und arrogant. Ob wirklich alle Reinblüter so waren?

Von Draco wusste sie es ja, aber liegt es wirklich so in den Genen?

Natalia selber zerfraß es ja, dass sie ihre Familie verstoßen hatte, da sie ein uneheliches Kind von einem Muggel bekam, was aber nicht nur bei dem blieb. Ihre Eltern wussten dass Natalia darmals sehr in ihn verliebt war und haben ihn dann vor ihren Augen getötet, so wusste es Hermine von Natalia. Und trotzdem heult sie ab und zu ihre Familie nach. Sie konnte sie manchmal gar nicht verstehen.

Aber sie glaubte nicht dass jeder Reinblüter so waren, schließlich ist Ginny doch auch reinblütig und kein bisschen so genauso war Sirus auch nicht so gewesen.

Ah über was sie ihren Kopf zerbrach!

Aber was ihr noch weniger aus dem Kopf ging, war ja die Frage von Natalia:

_" Hattest du was mit Draco?" _

_" Nein, spinnst du!" _

_" Hättest du etwas dagegen wenn ich vielleicht was mit...!"_

Diese noch so kurze Konversation wirbelte die ganze Zeit in ihren Kopf wie wild umher.

Hermine hatte darauf natürlich nur genickt und war bald gegangen. Aber wieso war es ihr nicht egal, dass sie was von Draco wollte?

Natürlich hatte sie Natalia nichts davon erzählt, dass sie mit Draco geschlafen hatte.

Aber sie verstand sie wieder einmal überhaupt nicht.

Erst will sie ihr klar machen, dass Draco nicht der Nette von nebenan seins soll und nun will sie sich ran machen!

Natürlich hatte Hermine nichts großartiges dazu gesagt. Wenn sie meinte!

Aber wieso beschäftigte sie das so sehr?

Klar, sah Draco gut aus, aber sonst war dies doch für Hermine nicht das Problem! Sie hatte nur mit ihm geschlafen und sie fand ihn ab und zu nett, aber das war´s doch! Oder?

Genervt legte sie ihren Kopf auf ihren Schreibtisch und stöhnte. Sie hatte noch furchtbar viel Arbeit bis morgen vor sich und wenn sie so weiter machen würde, würde sie nicht weit kommen.

" Ah, lieber Gott was ich so schlimmes getan, dass ich so verflucht wurde!"

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Hermine schlug ihre Augen auf.

" Ah du scheiße, ich komme zuspät!" schrie sie und sprang wie von der Tarantel hoch. Schnell machte sie sich fertig und packte ihre gerade noch die fertigen Arbeiten.

Gerade als ihr Blick zufällig auf den Tagespropheten fiel, fiel ihr ein.

" Wusste es Drac... Malfoy eigentlich schon?" fragte sie sich.

Schnell schnappte sie sich die Zeitung und beschloss es ihm nach der Arbeit zu zeigen.

Doch als sie die Tür öffnete verschlug es ihr fast die Sprache.

An Draco Haustür gelehnt standen Natalia und Draco knutschend.

Schnell faste Hermine sich ehe beide etwas bemerken konnten.

" Morgen, ich muss dann. Verlegt es doch lieber in eine Wohnung von euch beiden!" schoss es arrogant aus Hermine bevor sie von Dannen zog.

Draco schaute ihr nur noch nachdenklich nach.

" Was war jetzt wieder nur los?"

* * *

Also fertig ist es!

Will oder besser hoffe auf eure tollen Reviews!

glg aleksandramalfoy


	16. Wieso ist das Leben so?

Sodala hier bin ich wieder! Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ihr diesmal länger warten musstet, aber zur Zeit geht die Schule vor! Soviel kam auf einmal, sodass ich kaum etwas zustande bringen konnte. Auch war meine Kreativität ganz weit entfernt! Es war wirklich anstrengend. Und dazu bin ich auch noch krank! selbstmitleid

gg

Naja so ist halt. Wie immer danke ich meinen lieben Reviewern, ohne die ich sicher nichts zustande bringen würde!

CreamJust: Danke, find ich toll dass du sie so gerne magst! gg  
syd01: Also ich weis wirklich nicht was ich sagen soll! Deine ganzen Reviews sind einfach toll. Die muntern mich sofort auf! Find ich toll, dass du meine FF so gerne liest und mir immer so nette Reviews hinterlässt! DANKE

kurai91: Freut mich, dass dich die Widmung, die du auch verdient hast, gefreunt hat. Naja, ist doch mal auch nicht schlecht, oder? Natalia und Draco, eine eifersüchtige Hermine?

JuliaSarah: Naja wir werden sehen, wie Natalia ihr, Draco und Hermines, Leben auflaufen wird! gg Naja, mach dir nichts draus, dies ist eine Zeit wo kaum einer etwas wirklich zustande bringt! Ich auch nicht! Freu mich aber auf dein nächstes Kap!

ClaireBlack: Die Nat gefällt dir nicht? ( ironisch) Naja, mir auch nicht so wirklich aber ihr Charakter wird sich in der FF noch um einiges wenden. Und das mit Draco und Hermine? Lies dann weißt du es! gg

Zauberfee1979: Freut mich dich als neuen Leser zu begrüßen. Find ich toll! gg

jessica: Danke für das Kompliment. Das sind meistens Kurzschlussideen, aber auch nicht schlecht oder? Dann wird´s nicht so langweilig!

Tinchen26: Freut mich dass du trotzdem gelesen hast! Naja, dass über Natalias und Dracos Bekanntschaft wird später weiter erläutert!

dramine: Na, Hermine und eifersüchtig? Natürlich, aber zugeben?

Danke nochmal allen für ihre Review! Bin immer offen für Kritk sowie Lob!

Aber jetzt mal zum Kap!

glg aleksandramalfoy

xsxxasd _**

* * *

**_

_**16. Wieso ist das Leben nur so?**_

Hermine sauste in windeseile die Treppe herrunter.

_Was war bloß los mit ihr? _

_Wieso war sie so stinkwütend auf die beiden? _

_Ok, dass lag doch wohl auf der Hand, oder? _

_Mein Gott wenn sie sich schon vögeln wollen, dann haben sie doch wohl ein Zuhause oder nicht? Das ist doch eine Unversämtheit von den beiden! _

_Und Natalia. _

_Diese Frau spinnt doch, oder?_

_Erst erzählt sie MIR, einer ehrmaligen Spionin und Jahrgangsbeste in Hogwarts seit Jahren, dass ICH vorsichtig bei diesem Typen sein soll, und was macht sie ? _

_Hallo, wenn er etwas vorhaben sollte, was er natürlich immer hat, dann würde sie es zuerst am Leibe spüren und nicht ich! _

_Außedem braucht dieser ... dieser... dieser..._

_Ah gott mir gehen schon die Worte aus, wegen den Zweien!_

_Aber wieso reg ich mich wegen den beiden so auf? _

_Ich sollte lieber meine Nerven schohnen und nicht an so ein Pack vergeuden. _

_Oh Gott Hermine du hörst dich jetzt schon an, wie die beiden ! _

_Du brauchst wirklich jetzt eine Ablenkung. _

_Ja, genau am besten ich geh jetzt mal Ginny besuchen. Mal schauen wie es ihr geht! _

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

" Natalia, lass es bitte! Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich nichts von dir will! Was mal war, war mal und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!" entgegnete Draco matt und verschwand wieder in seine Wohnung. Natalia folgte ihm mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

" Ahso, jetzt weis ich was Sache ist!" erwiderte Natalia, die Draco in sein Schlafzimmer gefolgt war.

" Was meinst du damit?" entgegente Draco abwesend.

" Dir bedeutet Hermine was, stimmst´s ? " stellte Natalia, während sie sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich machte, freudig fest.

Draco schaute sie verdattert an.

_Natalia freute sich, dass er... nein, er mochte sie nicht, aber sie dachte er würde ... sie, Hermine Granger, mögen? _

_Und sie freute sich noch dazu ? _

_Da stimmt irgendwas nicht, oder?_

" Das glaubst du wohl selber nicht!" erwiderte er, nun wieder gefasst, während er versuchte seine Kravatte zu binden. Natalia sprang auf und half ihm.

" Und wie ich es glaube! Gib´s zu du würdest sie so gerne mal durchficken, oder?" entgegnete Natalia, gar nicht ihrer Wortwahl entsprechend und schaute Draco an, während sie ihn stark an der Kravatte zu sich näher zog.

" Aber was wäre wenn ich sie schon..., wie du schon gesagt hast, ... durch gefickt habe?" entgegente Draco leicht triumphierend.

" Ah so, ja dann ist ja noch schlimmer!" erwiderte Natalia. Draco schaute sie verwirrend an.

_Was war denn jetzt los? Er freut sie sich und nun... ?_

" Na, ich denke dass es stimmt was ich denke Draco. Du magst Hermine sehr, angeblich natürlich, und willst doch mehr, hab ich erst?" entgegente Natalia wieder freudig.

Draco schaute sie leicht grinsend an. Er versuchte krampfhaft sie von ihrere _komischen _Vorstellung abzubringen und am besten... Ja, dass ist sicher die beste Methode.

_Gleich zwei an einem Morgen! Nicht schlecht Draco!_

" Du kennst mich glaube ich schlecht! Ich vergreife mich nicht an jedem, und WENN dann nur als Spaß!"

Draco beugte sich weiter nach vorne zu Natalia. Doch kurz stoppte er und grinste leicht.

" Und wenn du da soooo Recht hast, dann würde ich wohl kaum das tun..." damit beugte er sich noch weiter nach vorne und küsste Natalia verführerisch, während sie sich auf das Bett legten.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

" Hi Ginny, na wie geht es dir?" fragte Hermine.

" Hallo." erwiderte Ginny matt " ..du auch mal hier? Naja, wenigstens weist du noch wer ich bin!" entgegente Ginny angeschnappt.

" Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

" Wenn mir wenigstens irgendeiner außer, die Ärzte, über den Weg laufen, dann ist gut!"

" Wieso das denn?" fragte Hermine irritiert. " Ja, tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich nicht mehr so lange besucht habe, aber ich hab... ich muss dir was erzählen!"

" Dann fang an!" erwiderte Ginny immer noch leicht angeschappt.

" Aber wieso sagtest du gerade, dass dich keiner wirklich besuchen kommt?" versuchte Hermine, nachdem sie sich nun verplappert hatte, vom Thema abzulenken.

" Naja, Harry war schon länger nicht da. Angeblich viel Arbeit. Ron ist in Rumänien und meine Eltern sind auf Malta!"

" Was wollen die denn auf Malta und vorallem warum kommt Harry nicht zu dir?"

" Tja, es hält halt keiner nötig mich zu besuchen, weißt du, ist ja bloß so, dass ich hochschwanger bin und im Krankenhaus sitze!"

" Ginny, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber dieser Trottel von Malfoy...!"

" Malfoy? Ah was ist los? Erzähl!" unterbrach Ginny Hermine erfreut.

" Wie? Ok, naja,...!" und so fing Hermine an Ginny alles zu erzählen, vom Jahrgangsball bis zu Natalia. Nachdem sie geendet hatte schaute sie Ginny nachdenklich an.

" Du sagstes Natalia Milojevic?"

Hermine nickte.

" Sie ist Reinblut stimmts ?"

" Ja, aber woher..!"

Hermine verstummte.

" Naja, ihre Familie ist nicht gerade unbekannt, aber woher kennst du sie denn?"

" Habe sie nach dem Krieg kennengelernt. Sie hatte sich in einen Muggel verliebt und naja wurde von ihm schwanger. Und du kannst dir vorstellen was ihre Familie getan hat. Sie haben den Muggel vor ihren Augen getötet und sie dann verstoßen!"

" Und du hast sie dann bei dir eine Zeit lang aufgenommen. Stimmts ?" vollendete Ginny.

" Genau! "

" Hermine du bist so blöd, weißt du das?" erwiderte Ginny nach einer Weile.

" Wieso das denn?"

" Merkst du nicht, dass ihr nicht viel an dir liegt? Sie hat nur Schutz und Hilfe gesucht. Sie ist ein Reinblut und zwar eine Milojevic !"

" Ich versteh nicht was du meinst!"

" Das solltest du aber! Und wieso sie sich an Malfoy rangemacht hat, war klar!"

" Jetzt bin ich total perplex, ich versteh dich nicht!"

" Dann hör mal gut zu. Ich kenn sie zufällig. Ich habe sie mal vor einigen Jahren, während des Krieges kennengelernt. Sie war eine Todesserin aber verdeckt. Sie dachte ich wüsste nichts von ihrer Intentät, bzw. sie dachte ich wäre auch eine Todesserin. Jedenfalls erzählte sie mir eingen wissenswerten Sachen!"

" Die wären?" fragte Hermine interessiert. Das war ja jetzt wirklich mal was neues!

" Wie sie zu Muggel und vorallem zu Muggelgeboren steht. Aber wieso sie mit diesem Muggel geschlafen hat, war einfach nur, denke ich vielleicht, Stressabbau. Sie brauchte es in diesem Moment und naja, dann ist halt nicht alles so nach ihrem Plan gelaufen! Sie steht nicht sehr gut zu Muggel genauso wenig zu Muggelgeborenen! "

Hermine sah Ginny so perplex an.

So ungläubig.

So absurd.

So unmöglich!

" Das kann doch nicht war sein, oder?" fragte Hermine leise.

" Du weist Hermine, dass ich dich nicht anlügen würde. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann kannst mein Denkarium verwenden!"

" Ich kann dass nicht wirklich fassen, aber ich finde es einfach... aber okay, was passiert ist ist halt. Aber ...!"

" Dir geht Malfoy nicht aus dem Kopf, stimmts?" fragte Ginny entzückt. Sie liebte es wenn sie sich sicher war. Und dieser abruckte Themenwechsel würde Hermine noch unsicherer machen, da war sich Ginny noch sicherer.

" Ähm nein, wieso sollte es... aber Ginny deine Scheissregel ist wirklich doof!" stotterte Hermine.

" Also geht er dir nicht aus dem Kopf. Okay, dass ist das andere was dabei rauskommen könnte!"

" Wie meinst dass jetzt?"

" Naja, du magst ihn anscheinden oder?"

" Du spinnst doch total Ginny!"

Ginny grinste.

" Meinste wirklich?"

" Ah Ginny wenn ich irgendeine Ahnung hätte? Als ich die beiden dann gesehen hatte, da da ..."

" Da warst eifersüchtig oder?"

" Wie... ah ich glaub so ein bisschen! "

" Ein bisschen?" fragte Ginny sarkastisch.

Hermine schwieg. Ginny triumphierte.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Draco zog sich erneut an. Natalia beobachte ihn. Ah sie möchte es wenn sie, das bekam was sie wollte.

" Du solltest dich auch langsam anziehen! Ich muss nämlich langsam los!"

" Ok!" erwiderte Natalia anzüglich und zog sich langsam an. Natalia lehnte sich dann an den Türrahmen.

Draco wollte sich vorbeidrängen doch Natalia hielt ihn zurück, indem sie ihm den Weg mit ihrer Hand versperrte.

" Gib´s zu ich habe Recht? Dir liegt einiges an Hermine!" forderte Natalia grinsend.

" Fantasier nicht so! Außerdem geht DICH, dass nichts an, oder?" bellte Draco.

" Wenn du meinst!" erwiderte Natalia. Doch bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte, schenkte sie Draco noch lächelt einen Luftkuss. Draco schaute ihr nach.

" Was hatte er da wieder angerichtet ?"

Naja, schließlich beschloss Draco mal einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen und vielleicht Blaise zu treffen. Ja, mit ihm hatte er noch ein Wörtchen zu reden.

Schnell schloss er sein Haustür und machte sich auf den Weg zum Lift als sein Blick auf Hermines Haustür fiel. Ihr Schlüssel hing außen noch an der Tür.

Genervt drehte er sich nochmal um und steckte den Schlüssel herraus.

_Den hatte sie wahrscheinlich vergessen während sie so abgedüst war! _

_Frauen!_

_Ich glaube langsam, so schön sie auch sind, desto anstrengender und komplizierte sind sie! Beispiel Parkinson und Hermine.. äh... Granger!_

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

" Ah Ginny, ich weis ja nicht. Aber ich brauche jetzt mal einen klaren Kopf. Ich muss zur Arbeit. Ich komme jetzt sicher öfter vorbei und vorallem schau ich mal nach Harry. Was wohl mit ihm los ist?"

" Mach dass, also ciao!" erwiderte Ginny leicht angeschnappt. War sie etwas die Seelensorge, oder was?

" Ciao Ginny, und danke!" entgegente Hermien wofür sie auch ein Lächeln Ginny´s bekam. Ah sie konnte Hermine doch nicht böse sein!

Sogleich machte sich Hermine an die Arbeit. Ah wie sie sie vermisst hatte!

Es gab zwar wirklich viel zu tun, aber sie liebte viel Arbeit. Sie konnte sich dann von allen persönlichen Problemen abtrennen und nur für ihre Arbeit da sein und sie super erledigen. Als sie auf die Uhr schaute bemerkte sie, dass es schon später Mittag war. Ah naja auf Mittagspause hatte sie jetzt keine Lust!

Deshalb wollte sie mit der Arbeit weitermachen als ihr Beeper sich ankündigte.

" Was ist denn jetzt los?"

Schnell wand sich Hermine zur Rezeption.

" Ah Anton, was gibt´s denn?"

" Sie haben wichtigen Besuch!"

" Wichtigen Besuch? Wer soll dass sein?"

" Ihr Anwalt,meinte ihr Besuch!"

" Mein Anwalt?" Hermine wunderte sich sehr. Seit wann hatte sie einen Anwalt und vorallem was hatte sie angestellt, dass sie einen brauchte?

" Ok, danke Anton. Ist er ihm Warteraum?"

" Ja, im zweiten!"

" Ok, danke!"

Hermine betrat den Warteraum. Keiner war zu erkennen, doch plötzlich wurde sie hinter den großen Vorhang gezogen. Hermine wollte gerade zuschlagen als sie die allzubekannte Stimme hört.

" Alles mit der Ruhe, Granger!"

" Was willst du verdammt noch einmal!" presste Hermine wütend herraus.

" Alles mit der Ruhe, Hermine wollt dich nur sehen!" lallte er ironisch.

" Wo ist denn Natalia ? " rutschte es ihr hinaus. Toll jetzt wirkte sie nun defnitiv wie die eifersüchtige Nachbarin.

" Natalia? Puhhhh weis nicht, aber wieso sollte es mich interssieren?" erwiderte er grinsend.

" Ah Malfoy lass mich doch in Ruhe, was willst du? Spuck es aus. Ich muss arbeiten und mich nicht mit dir abgeben!"

" Tja, es ist nur dumm, wenn man in Eile ist, wie du heute Früh, dazu auch noch etwas Wichtiges vergisst!"

" Und was soll ich vergessen haben ? " fragte Hermine gelangweilt.

Draco holte ihren Schlüssel hinaus und hielt ihn ihr vor die Nase.

" Naja ich weis ja nicht, aber irgendwie kann es sein, dass dieser Schlüssel, man der hat doch einen netten Anhänger findest du auch, dir gehört?" grinste Draco sarkastisch.

Hermine schaute erst recht verblüfft doch dann änderte sich ihre Mine. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein?

" Danke. Gut jetzt kannst ja gehen, oder?"

" Sicher, aber du stehst schon wieder in meiner Schuld, oder?"grinste Draco überlegend.

" Ich leih dir da lieber Natalia aus, die macht doch sowas sicher gerne!" entgegnte Hermine matt während sie zum Gehen ansetzte.

" Du bist eifersüchtig!" stellte Draco matt fest

" Auf wenn denn?" fragte Hermine kurz und wollte weiter als Draco sie zurück zog.

" Auf sie!"

" Auf Natalia soll ich eifersüchtig sein? Was hat die denn was ich nicht habe oder hatte? Vom Materialen her hab ich alles! Dazu kommt noch, dass ich besser in allem bin als sie und AUCH mit dir geschlafen habe wie sie. Und ich war besser als sie. Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich habe genau dein Mimik gesehen, Malfoy. Und sei versichert, ich bin nicht auf dich reingefallen wie vielleicht sie!" entzörnte sich Hermine und riss sich von ihm weg.

_Was war bloß los mit ihr? _

_Wo gab sie sich doch sonst nie? _

_So verlor sie doch sonst nie die Kontrolle? _

Draco schaute sie an. Wie süß sie doch war, wenn sie kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch steht?

Er ging langsam und lässig auf sie zu. Hermine versuchte ihm auszuweichen und schritt langsam, wieso sie ihm ausweichte und nicht ging oder mich eine Klasche wusste sie, nach hinten. Doch leider, wie konnte es anderes kommen, war dieser Raum nicht der größte.

Hermine stieß auf die Wand.

" Was soll das Malfoy?" fragte Hermine leicht irritiert.

Draco, der selber nicht so genau wusste was er jetzt zu tun hatte, schritt weiter auf Hermine zu.

Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen und musterte sie.Sie war wirklich hübsch geworden, besonderes heute war sie wunderbar. Langsam bügte er sich vor.

Kurz jedoch stoppte er vor ihrem Gesicht und schaute ihr in die Augen. Sie hatte ihre Augen noch nicht geschlossen. Sie schaute ihn an.

_Was tat sie da eigentlich? _

Sie drohte davor ihren Erzfeind, nochmals, zu küssen, bloß wieso machte sie das wieder?

_War es nicht schon genug, mit ihm Tür an Tür zu wohnen, ihn täglich sehen zu müssen, ihn schon geküsst zu haben, mit ihm geschlafen zu haben?_

_Muss sie jetzt schon wieder auf ihn reinfallen? _

_Hatte Natalia wirklich Recht gehabt?_

Hermine drehte den Kopf hilflos zu Seite.

_Was tat sie da? _

_Jetzt wirkte sie schon, wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass Angst hat vor ihrem ersten Kuss hat! _

_Wieso schlug sie ihn nicht einfach von sich? _

_Wieso verhexte sie ihn nicht? _

_Wieso ?_

Draco nahm sanft ihr Gesicht in die eine Hand und drehte es zu ihm hin. Nochmals schaute er ihr in die Augen, bevor er die Augen schloss und sich zu ihr vor bückte und sie sanft küsste!

* * *

Hah putzig, was wohl weiter passieren wird? Reviewt, desto mehr, desto schneller bin ich! ( bestechung, ich weis)

glg aleksandramalfoy

P.S. Was sagt ihr eigentlich zu der Länge, des Kaps? In Ordnung?


	17. Komische Überlegungen

Ah es tut mir so leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe für diese Kap, aber ich hab auch eine trifftige Entschuldigung!

Zuerst setzte mein Kreativtief stark ein, danach kam der ganze Schulstress dazu und nun bin ich auch noch krank! heul

Schon lange hatte ich für ein Kap nicht so lange gebraucht, da mir einfach nichts von der Hand hatte gehen wollen!

Naja aber hier ist das 17 Kap von Nachbarnliebe!

Ich danke wieder meinen lieben Reviewen herzlichst!

Ich wüsste ja nicht was ich machen würde ohne euch! Eure Reviewes bauen mich immer so toll auf, sodass ich jetzt ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen habe, da ich so lange mit diesem Kap gebraucht habe! Ich selber weis ja nicht was ich von diesem Kap, wiedereinmal, halten soll, aber bitte schreibt es mir!

Danke an meine lieben Reviewen!

kurai91: Hoffe es ist nicht so schlimm, dass du lange warten musstes!

Ligthmoon-angel: Ja, dass sollte so auch sein, aber ich werde es schon noch mit ihr gut machen. Natalia ist halt so! Hoffe es ist nicht so schlimm!

Zauberfee1979: Ja, ich weis ich mache Fehler, aber das liegt, daran dass ich keinen Betaleser habe und mir auch erst einen anschaffen möchte wenn die ganze FF zu ende ist und dann alle Fehler korrigiert. Ich hoffe du schaffst es die Fehler zu überlesen! gg Und ich hoffe die Länge passt diesmal wieder. So schöne Längen wie bei deinen FFs, kann ich selber nicht erschaffen, aber ich hoffe es geht so auch!

Warm Shadow: Find ich toll, dass du meine FF toll findest. Ich hoffe, dass bleibt auch so! gg

syd01: Was soll ich noch zu dir sagen? Deine Reviews sind einfach so... toll, dass ich kein Ausdruck, aber ich weis nicht anderes wie ich sagen soll. Ich danke dir so sehr! Deine Reviews lassen mich immer so happy werden! D A N K E ! gg

Carly Black: No problem, dass du nicht reviewt hast bei den letzten Kaps. Wir sehen uns ja oft, und ich weis ja was du über meine FF denkst! In Hermines Haut würde ich doch gerne stecken. Dann kann ich ja mit Draco schlafen oder? gg Ich werde mich auch gleich aktiv machen und deine neue FF lesen! Danke für die tolle Review!

So, nur eins will ich noch sagen!

Reviewt mir zu diesem Kap bitte ( auch zu den anderen natürlich), aber ich möchte auch gern Kritik hören. Immer höre ich nur Lob. Ich würde gerne auch wissen, was meine Fehler sind und freue mich auf eure Aufmerksamkeit! Aber Lob ist auch erlaubt ! gg

So jetzt aber zum Kap!

eure aleks

* * *

_**17. Komische Überlegungen**_

Ein ganze Zeit verweilten beide in einen sanften Kuss, doch dies änderte sich bald. Hermine hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlagen und drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmend an sich. Draco hingegen nahm langsam eine seiner Hände von ihrem Gesicht und streichelte jetzt ihren Hals. Beide pressten sich immer mehr an sich und versuchten den anderen immer mehr zu spüren, zu haben, zu genießen.

Doch plötzlich erklang ein piesendes Geräusch.

Zuerst versuchten sie es zu überhören doch es wurde immer lauter und immer unerträglicher. Schließlich löste sich Hermine von Draco und krammte in ihrer Tasche nach immer Bipper!

Genervt schaute sie drauf!

Sie wurde gerufen.

Ein Notfall auf Station 2!

Das konnte doch nicht sein!

Nicht jetzt !

Nein, nicht jetzt!

Hermine wusste nicht wieso, doch sie wollten ihn jetzt! Sie brauchte ihn jetzt! Sie konnte doch jetzt nicht gehen!

Hermine hatte immer noch nicht hochgeschaut. Immer noch schaute sie bestürzt auf den Bipper!

_"Wieso ausgerechnet passiert mir immer sowas?"_ dachte Hermine gequält

Draco hingegen konnte es nicht leugnen.

Er fühlte das selbe!

Er brauchte sie jetzt auch. Er wollte sie nicht nur, er brauchte sie jetzt! Aber wieso fühlte er so?

Es waren keine Lustgefühle aber auch keien Liebesgefühle! Doch was zum Teufel ist es?

Beide standen ganze 2 Minuten ohne sich auch nur Milimeter voneinander zu rühren, da und schauten Löcher in die Luft.

Sie hatten sich keinen Meter voneinander getrennt. Immer noch hielt Draco Hermine in den Armen und presste sie sanft gegen die Wand.

Schließlich löste sich Draco von Hermine und wich kurz zurück. Beide schauten sich an.

Keiner wusste war wirklich gerade passiert war mit ihnen. Nicht so richtig.

Was sollten sie jetzt tun?

Der Bipper pieste nochmal los.

Hermine schaute nochmal in der Hoffung, dass der Unfall doch nicht so wichtig wäre und sie nicht unbedingt hin musste.

Fehlanzeige!

Sie wurde wieder gerufen! Sie musste jetzt los, sie konnte nicht einfach hier so untätig da stehen.

Im nächsten Moment drehte sie sich auch um und wollte los, doch stoppte kurz vor der Tür.

Sie drehte sich abrupt um und rannte Draco hingegen.

Schnell presste sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und lächelte ihn an.

" Wann hast du aus?" fragte Draco sie schließlich.

" Geh nach Hause. Ich werde schon zu dir kommen!" lächelte Hermine und verschwand endlich aus den Warteraum.

Draco lächelte ihr nach.

oooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooo

" Und Draco was gibt es so neues?" fragte Blaise leicht abwesend.

" Ich wäre sehr erfreut deine Anwesenheit auch gerne wirklich zu geniesen!" bellte Draco gefährlich.

" Äh, hast du was gesagt?" fragte Blaise nun vorsichtig.

" Noch nichts, aber was lenkt dich denn so ab, dass du MIR nicht zuhören willst!" erwiderte Draco arrogant.

" Du kennst doch sicher, die Milojevices, oder?"

Draco spitzte die Ohren. Was hatte diese Frau nun angestellt?

" Ja und?" fragte er vorsichtig. Wieso er sofort an Natalia dachte, wusste er selber nicht, aber seinem Instinkt nach, hat es sicher etwas mit ihr zutun!

" Natalia doch auch oder?"

" Ja und was hat diese Frau denn nun wieder angestellt?" fragte Draco nun total genervt. Wenigstens ist seine Instinkt noch in guter Verfassung.

" Du hast sie schon gesehen?" fragte Blaise jetzt perplex, sonst hätte Draco doch nicht so abweisend reagiert oder? Schließlich wusste Blaise nur zu gut, dass da mal was zwischen ihnen war. Es musste etwas passiert sein, da war er sich sicher!

" Ja, und leider auch mit ihr schon geschlafen!" lallte Draco vor sich gelangweilt hin.

" Du hast mit ihr geschlafen und findest es " leider" ? Hab ich da irgendwas verpasst?" fragte Blaise jetzt total verdutzt. Also so sprechen hatte er Draco wenige Male gehört und vorallem ist er nie so zum Punkt gekommen! Nicht so schnell und unordinär!

" Tja, ja und? Sie hat sich mir aufgedrängt aber wieso ist sie hier irgendwo im Cafe?" fragte Draco wissend!

" Ja, dort hinten. Mit Narzissa! Aber Draco erzähl mal, wie, wann und wo?" fragte Blaise.

" WAS?" zischte Draco leise aber verblüfft und ignorierte Blaises Frage.

" Ja, schau!" Blaise zeigte in die eine Ecke und es stimmte. Beide saßen dort und unterhieltens ich ausgiebig.

" Was will diese Schlampe bei meiner Mutter?" zischte Draco.

" Das hat mich auch sehr interssiert, deswegen...!"

" Ah halt die Klappe! Als wären mir die jetztigen Probleme, die ich teilweise dank dir habe, nicht genug muss sich auch noch diese Versagerin hineinmischen!" schnauzte Draco nun verdammt gefährlich.

" Einen Wiskey, bitte!" verlangte er nun von der Kellnerin.

" Möchtest du es mir vielleicht alles erzählen?" fragte Blaise sauer. Zwar kannte er Draco nur zu gut und wusste, dass man ihn jetzt nicht reizen sollte, aber so wollte er es sich auch nicht gefallen lassen!

" Deshalb hab ich dich auch gerufen, Zabini!"

" Draco, du brauchst mich nicht so anmaulen, nur weil du mit deinem Liebesleben nicht zurecht kommst!"

" Ah sagt der richtige, oder? Du solltest lieber mal die kleine Weasley oder soll ich Potter sagen, besuchen gehen im Krankenhause. Soviel ich gehört sind sie und Potter nicht so gut auseinander zu sprechen! Man hört, dass er sie betrügt! " ging Draco in die offensive.

Blaise runzelte die Stirn.

" Das geht dich nicht an. Malfoy! Und von mir aus mach was du willst, aber misch dich nicht in mein Leben ein!" bellte Blaise wütend zurück und verschwand bebend aus dem Lokal.

Draco schaute ihm nach.

Blaise war so ein Narr.

Lieber vergnügte er sich mit anderen unterbelichtenden Frauen, statt mal zu der kleinen Weasley zu gehen und mal reine Sache zu machen!

Er würde ihn nie verstehen!

Man sagt doch so schön, die Liebe findet immer einen Weg, obwohl er selber nicht daran glaubt. Mit einem Ruck leerte er sein Wiskeyglas und bezahlte schnell.

" Draco!" ertönte es streng auf einer Ecke.

Oh er hatte ja total vergessen, dass seine Mutter im Cafe war. Schnell drehte er sich und schritt auf sie zu.

" Mutter, wie schön dich zu sehen!" erwiderte er abwesend.

" Setz dich Draco! Gerade eben habe ich Natalia getroffen. Kennst sie, ihrer Geschichte nach , ja immer noch!"

" Ah die!" erwiderte er stöhnend.

" Was ist denn?" fragte Narzissa wissend.

" Du weißt was ich von dieser Person halte!"

" Ja und du auch was ich von ihr halte! Ich weis Draco, was passiert ist. Hat sie mir ja haarklein berichtet, was ich natürlich nicht so toll fand. Aber Augen zu und durch!"

" Wie kann ich sie loswerden?" fragte er hilflos.

Narzissa schaute ihn durchdringend an.

" Schatz irgendwas ist doch passiert! Hat es vielleicht was mit Hermine Granger zutun?" fragte sie wissend

" Woher...?"

" Natalia, hat gemeint ihr seid Nachbarn und dass du ein kleines Auge auf sie hättest. Dazu kam der Bericht im Tagespropheten!"

" Ah der Bericht!" Den hatte Draco nun total vergessen, aber die Kimmkorn würde noch schwer deswegen bezahlen, dass war er sich sehr sicher!

" Was hat dir Natalia erzählt?"

" Na, dass dir Hermine gefällt! Ist das vielleicht der Grund wieso du so durch den Wind bist? Und lüg mich nicht an!"

" Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass was dir Natalia aufgetischt hat, oder?" log Draco tückisch.

oooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Hermine wartete angestreng vor Draco´s Tür. Ja, toll jetzt war sie extra, aus einem Grund, der ihr nicht klar war, früher gegangen und dieser Trottel war nicht da.

Aber wieso wartete sie auf ihn, hier vor seiner Tür und ging nicht einfach nach Hause, welches ja nicht wirklich weit von hier entfernt war?

Ein gute Frage!

Doch plötzlich hörte sie Schritte. Schnell lehnte sie sich lässig an die Wand und wartete.

" Auch endlich mal da?" fragte Hermine sofort matt.

" Ah du bist schon da?"

" Wie du siehst!"

Beide standen sich jetzt gegenüber.

Keiner wusste so recht was sie tun sollten.

" Wollen wir vielleicht reingehen?" fragte Draco schließlich.

" Sicher", damit wich Hermine einen Schritt zurück.

Die Wohnung von Draco war schön eingerichtet.

" Nicht schlecht!" erwiderte Hermine.

" Ah du hast ja eine Hängematte!" erwiderte Hermine als sie auf die Terrase zugesteuert war. Schnell legte sich Hermine darauf und zog sich Schuhe und Pulli aus, sodass sie nur noch im Top da lag.

Draco beobachtete sie nun.

" Du hast dich verändert!"

" Ah ne. Du auch!" erwiderte Hermien belustigt.

" Magst du da ewig stehen und mich anglotzen?" fragte Hermine schließlich belustigt. Sie wusste auf was Draco anspielte und sie musste das Thema wechseln. Ihre Privatleben ging ihn nichts an!

" Was soll das bedeuten?" fragte Draco nun belustigt.

" Naja, das was es eben bedeutet!"

Hermine stand auf und schlüpfte neben ihm in die Wohnung wieder hinein. Kurz hielt sie inne, bei einem Fotoalbum. Das musste sie anschauen. Schnell schnappte sie es sich und wollte es aufschlagen, als Draco es ihr aus der Hand nahm.

" Wir wollen doch nicht wieder das gleich Spiel wie im Hotel haben, oder?" fragte Draco grinsend.

" Vielleicht!" grinste Hermine und versuchte dann doch durch ihre kleine Ablenkung Draco das Albun wegzureißen.

Bloß dumm, dass er viel größer war als sie und es ohne Probleme von Hermine fern halten konnte.

" Ah kommt die kleine Gryffindor nicht hin?" fragter er belustigt.

" Das werden wir ja sehen!" damit sprang sie leicht auf Draco und hoffte dass er es standhalten wurde, nicht umzufallen.

Doch Fehlanzeige.

Im nächsten Moment verlor er das Gleichgewicht und beide landeten schmerzhaft auf dem Boden aufeinander.

Beiden schauten sich kurz an, ehe sie anfingen wie auf Komando stürmisch rumzuknutschen.

Mehrmals wältzen sie sich auf dem Boden herum. Jeder versuchte Herr der Lange zu werden, doch ohne Sieger. Als Draco schließlich schmerzhaft gegen die Balkontür rollte, beschloss er dies zu verlegen. Sanft hob er sie vom Boden auf und trug sie hinüber zur Couch, wo sie gleich weitermachten. Hermine legte ihre Beine um Dracos Becken und presste sich leicht daran, was Draco ein Stöhnen hervorlockte, während er sanft Hermines Hals liebkoste.

Beide gaben sich diesem Abend ganz einander hin. Mehrmals sogar, ohne auch nur ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln. Worte waren diesmal nicht wichtig, sondern nur sie beide.

In dieser Nacht war es egal,

wer sie waren...

_...Erzfeindin und Erzfeind, Nachbarin und Nachbar, Gryffindor und Slytherin, darmalige Schulsprecher und Todesser, Muggelstämmig und Reinblut_

wo sie es taten...

_...in der Wohnung des Erzfeinden, auf dem Boden, auf der Couch, auf der Terrasse. _

und was sie taten...

_...sie schliefen miteinander zum xten mal. _

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Angekuschelt lagen beide da. Keiner gab auch nur einen Mucks von sich.

Beide waren tief in ihren Gedanken versunken.

Was sollten sie denn denken, geschweigeden jetzt machen?

Sie hatten erneut miteinander geschlafen und beiden war es einfach himmlisch schön gewesen!

Doch was sollte dies bedeuten?

Und wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen?

Na etwa einer Stunden fiel Hermine ein dummer Gedanke ein.

Aber war er denn doch so absurd?

Sie war sich sicher, dass Draco für sie nichts befand.

Und sie war sich sicher, dass sie Draco nicht liebte. Dazu waren ihre Welten zu verschieden. Zu sehr verschieden um sich mehr als nur zu mögen!

Doch war ihre Idee, die sie hier hatte wirklich so absurd?

Viele hatten doch einfach nur eine Affäre oder?

Noch irgendwelche Verbindlichkeiten, ohne Liebe, ohne Gefühle. Nur Spaß!

Es ist doch wirklich nichts schlimmes dabei oder?

Sie drehte sich um und schaute Draco an.

Er schlief nicht, was sie gedacht hatte.

Beide schauten sich an, und näherten sich langsam doch ein Flügelrauschen ließ sie inne halten.

Eine Eule war auf den Tisch gelandet und hielt eine Brief im Maul.

Draco sprang auf und ging rüber um die Eule des Briefes zu entledigen.

" Für dich!" erwiderte er und gab ihn Hermine.

Geschwind öffnete Hermine ihn und las die kurzangebundenen Sätze

" Oh mein Gott, ich muss ins Krankenhaus. Ginny bekommt ihre Kinder!" schrie Hermine panisch und sprang auf.

Schnell zog sie sich an und suchte verkrampft ihre Schlüssel.

" Mist!"

" Suchst du die vielleicht?" fragte Draco belustigt. Wer hätte denn schon gedacht, dass Hermine Granger, die Besserwisserin schlechthin, so schusselig war was ihre Schlüssel anging ist?

" Ah nee, wie klug du doch bist? Hät ich nicht gedacht!" Gib her!"

Hermine schlug die Schlüssel aus Draco´s Hand und drehte sich auf der Stelle um zu gehen, wurde aber von Draco zurück gehalten.

" Willst du so gehen?" fragte er sie.

" Ähhh!" stotterte Hermine unwissend.

Was sollte dass jetzt wieder und vorallem was sollte sie jetzt tun?

" Sollte ich dich vielleicht hinbringen?" überspielte Draco seine letzte Frage.

" Nein, brauchst du ganz sicher nicht, falls dir mittlerweile aufgefallen sein hätte sollen, dass ich kein Kleinkind mehr bin! erwiderte Hermine eingeschnappt und wollte gehen wurde aber erneut zurück gehalten.

" Wir treffen uns morgen, bei Madam Malkins in der Winkelgasse um 13 Uhr, du weißt, dass du noch in meiner Schuld steckst, nicht?" entgegnente Draco belustigt und ließ Hermine los.

" Bitte was? Äh... das... Ah habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich hasse?" erwiderte Hermine wütend. Sie hasste es zu verlieren!

" Ja, sicher und mir vorallem mehrmals gezeigt, nicht?" erwiderte Draco hinterlistig und grinste ihr nochmal zu, bevor in das Badezimmer verschwand.

Hermine schaute ihm nur kurz wutschnabbend hinterher ehe sie sich auf den Weg zu Ginny machte.

* * *

Sodala, was ist zu sagen?

Reviewt doch

carlyblack: Tja ich habe diese Sexszene nicht so ausgebaut, dass konnte ich jetzt noch nicht, aber freu dich über die nächsten Kaps! gg


	18. A very bad suprise

Es tut mir wieder so leid, dass ihr wiedereinmal lange warten musstest, aber dieses Kap war einer der schwierigsten die ich je geschrieben habe. Ich musste immer wieder neu anfangen, und dass was ich umstellen wollt, konnte ich einfach nicht in Worte fassen.

Aber schlussendlich ist es ja irgendwie doch noch zustande gekommen!

Natürlich muss ich mich wiedereinmal bei euren bezaubenden Reviews bedanken!

D A N K E S C H Ö N ;-)

dramine: Danke für deine liebe Review. Hoffe die Wartezeit hat sich gelohnt!

kurai91: Was soll ich sagen? Es hat wieder lange gedauert, aber ich hoffe dieses Kap gefällt dir !

Ginny.M.Weasley: Danke nochmal für all deine Reviews! Hammer, gleich 6 auf einmal! Freut mich! Tragik, hmmmmmmmmhhhh mal nachdenken. Vielleicht!

Zauberfee1979: Danke wieder einmal für deine tolle Review! gg Die Nata, kann irgendwie keiner leiden, find ich eigentlich schade, aber das sollte auch so sein, aber ich werd mal sehen wie es mit der weiter geht! gg

syd01: also ich hoffe die wartezeit war net so schlimm und das du wirklcih eine Kritik findest ist hammermäßig. Ich hab da zu viel, aber ich bin halt selbstkritisch. Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich mehr zu dir sagen soll. DANKE EINFACH! gg

claireblack: Danke, aber ich bin von deinem Schreibstil und deinen FF, genauso wie bei Zauberfee1979, einfach weitentfernt!

So danke nochmal an meine Reviewer

Ich hoffe dies Kap ist wieder zu eurer Zufriedenheit. Wieder gilt für meine Rechtschreibfehler. SORRY

Überlest sie einfach. Versucht es wenigstes. gg

Sonst wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

glg aleks

* * *

_**18. A very bad suprise**_

" Wie geht es ihr, kann ich rein gehen?" fragte Hermine aufgelöst, denn sie wusste dass Ginny mit ihren Kleinen viel zu früh noch dran war.

" Wer sind sie wenn ich bitten darf?" fragte eine alten hochnäßige Frau.

" Dr, Hermine Jane Granger, ich bin ihre beste Freundin und habe sie auch hierher verwiesen!"

" Ah interssant, Hermine Granger?" erwiderte die alte Frau verblüfft. Ihr war Hermine nur zu gut bekannt, zunächst aus dem Tagesprophet und dann auch von ihren Kollegen, die ihr weis machten, dass sie eine gute Heilerin sei. Naja, zu jung um eine gute Heilerin zu sein, ihrer Meinung nach!

" Naja in Ordnung. Miss Potter, hat sich sehr stark aufgeregt, bzw dass können wir nur vermuten, denn sie hat damit eine Frühgeburt hervorgerufen! Jetzt liegt sie noch in den Wehen. Gehen sie in den Warteraum, dort finden sie auch den Rest der Familie an. Zur Zeit können wir noch nichts sagen!" damit schloss die alte Heilerin ab und rauschte an Hermine vorbei in ein nebenliegenden Zimmer.

Hermine schaute ihr nur entnervt hinterher.

" Ah Hermine, meine Liebe!" erwiderte Mrs, Weasley total aufgelöst und schmieß sich fast auf Hermine. Hermine erwiderte ihre Umarmung. Sie mochte Mrs. Weasley schon immer. Sie war wie eine Mutter für sie gewesen.

" Grüß sie Mrs. Weasley, seit wann seit ihr hier?" fragte Hermine.

" Seit heut morgen!" erwiderte Ron matt.

" Ist etwas passierte Ron?" fragte Hermine, die Rons Mine nach, etwas schlechtes vermuten ließ.

" Nein, es ist nur die Wartezeit!" antwortet er unglaubwürdig.

" Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig nach. " Und außerdem wo ist denn der Rest?"

" Vater ist bei der Arbeit, er weiß es noch nicht. Wir werden ihm erst später bescheid sagen. Fred und George sind zu " Potter" gegangen, obwohl ich das lieber alleine gemacht hätte!" erwiderte Ron bösartig. " Und Bill ist bei Fleur, und Charlie ist in Rumänien!"

Hermine hurchte auf.

" Ron, wieso so abfällig " Potter" ?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

Was wohl passiert ist?

Sie hatte eine schlecht Vorahnung!

" Komm mit, wir holen eine Kaffee!" erwiderte Ron. Er war heilfroh, dass Molly nichts davon mitgekriegt hatte. Es ist besser, dass sie es nicht erfuhren. Fred, George und er würden schon dafür sorgen, dass er sieht, was er angerichtet hat!

" Was ist denn Ron?" fragte Hermine unruhig. Etwas war vorgefallen, da war sie sich sicher!

" Hör zu. Es wissen nur wenige. Ginny leider auch, was auch ihre Frühgeburt verursachte. Nur Fred und George und ich wissen davon!"

Hermine nickte.

" Setzen wir uns!" forderte Ron und sie setzten sich in die kleine Bar im Krankenhaus.

" Potter hat Ginny verdammt scheiße betrogen und sie im Stich gelassen!" sprudelte es aus Ron bösartig herraus

" Ich werd ihm alles heimzahlen, dass er meiner Schwester erneut weh getan hat, und wenn ihr und den Kindern etwas jetzt passiert, dann... dann kann ich für nichts garantieren!"

Hermine schaute Ron nur geschockt an und konnte aus seinem Gesicht lesen, dass dies keien leere Drohung war!

Dies war sein verdammter Ernst!

ooooooooooOOOOOOooooooooooo

Draco saß an seinem Arbeitsplatz und erledigte gerade die letzten Papiere für heute.

Es war schon spät abends und er wusste keine bessere Beschäftigung.

_Obwohl... ich könnte zu Blaise gehen und mal schauen, ob wieder alles im Reinen war. Ist ja ziemlich ausgetickt, wird aber wieder!_

Gemütlich zog Draco sich ausgehmäßig an.

Wer würde schon wissen, wo sie danach noch hingegen würden?

Schließlich machte er sich auf den Weg ins Anwesen der Zabinis, die einer der wenigen noch lebenden reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien waren, mit einer weißen Weste bei der Zauberergesellschaft.

" Sie wünschen?" fragte ein kleiner jüngere Hauself, vorsichtig, nachdem Draco an die Tür geklopft hatte.

" Ich möchte zu Blaise Zabini, sofort!" erwidert Draco kalt, was den kleinen Elf zusammenzucken ließ.

Ah wie er es liebte, diese kleinen Wesen in Angst zu versetzen!

" Master Zabini ist ausgegangen, soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten?" fragte der Elf vorsichtig.

" Wo ist er denn hin?"

" Das darf ich ihnen nicht sagen!" erwiderte der Elf unruhig.

" Aber was ist... wenn ich es aber wissen... will?"fragte Draco bösartig ruhig.

" Aber... ich... nicht... dürfen...sagen...!" stotterte der Elf immer mehr.

" Ich will es wissen!" erwiderte Draco bösartig und hob den Elfen beim Kragen nach oben.

" Aber... Leri... nicht... ah... sagen...dürf... ins Krankenhaus zu Mrs Potter!" presste dann der Elf doch raus und Draco ließ ihn befriedigt unsanft auf den Boden fallen und drehte sich im Absatz um.

" Dankeschön, für die Auskunft. Geht doch. Freut micht Geschäfte mit ihnen zu machen... ähh... Leri?" erwiderte Draco noch und verschwand lächelnd.

Wenigstens das klappte noch wie am Schnürchen!

Aber interssant, was er wohl bei diesem Weasleybalg zu suchen hat?

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

" Wie geht es Ginny?" fragte Hermine gleich aufgeregt die Heilerin.

" Die Geburts ist im vollen Gange, um es so am besten auszudrücken!"

" Und was bedeutet das?" fragte Hermine ungedultig.

" Na, dass die Geburt angefangen hat, es kann sich um wenige Momente handeln!"

" Bitte lassen sie mich zu ihr!" bat Hermine.

" Da muss ich ihnen leider mitteilen, dass dies nicht geht!" antwortete die Heilerin

" Und wie ist der Zustand der Kinder und der Mutter?" fragte Hermine enttäuscht.

" Bis jetzt ein Wunder, gut, Mrs Potter ist wirklich sehr zäh!" erwiderte die Heilerin und rauschte ab.

" Ron geh nach Hause!" erwiderte Hermine fürsorglich. Sie waren jetzt schon mehr als 6 Stunden im Wartezimmer und warteten.

" Bitte was?" schrie Ron nun sichtlich genervt.

" Hör zu, ich weis was du denkst, aber geh besser nach Hause und ruh dich aus. Ich werde dich sofort infomieren, falls was ist. Also Ron bitte hör auf mich!"

" Nein, Hermine. Ich bleibe hier!" antwortete Ron matt und drehte sich von Hermine weg.

Hermine seutzte.

Männer!

ooooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooo

Draco schaute sich um.

_Gut, dass ist hier die Frauenklinik, aber wo jetzt weiter? Sie ist ja verdammt groß_

Angestrengt schaute sich Draco um. Es war sehr voll hier, aber Blaise war nirgends zu erkennen. Naja zum Glück kannte er sonst niemanden anderes.

Wäre ja noch schöner wenn ihm auch noch Potter oder die Weasleys über dem Weg gelaufen wären!

Langsam schlenderte er zur Information und lehnte sie galant an den Tresen.

" Guten Tag ich hät da eine Bitte, die sie mir doch sicher erfüllen können, oder hab ich mich da vielleicht geirrte, aber dass glaube ich eher weniger!" lallete Draco der jungen Frau hinzu. Diese lächte nur verwirrt zurück und errötete. Draco fuhr fort.

" Könnten sie mir vielleicht sagen in welchen Zimmer Miss Ginerva Potter liegt? Ich bin ein sehr guter Freund von ihr und wollte sie natürlich nur besuchen!"

" Sie ist gerade in den Wehen, sie können nicht zu ihr!"

" Ah ich bitte sie. Es wäre so ein große Freude für mich. Es wird doch kein anderer erfahren, es bleibt doch unter uns, nicht?" grinste Draco und lehnte sich noch weiter nach vorne zu der Frau, die nur nervös lächelte.

"6 Stock, Nummer 1." lallert die junge Frau nun total zufrieden und leicht weggetreten.

Draco zwinkerte ihr noch verführerisch zu und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Hah, dies vergrößerte sein Selbstbewusstsein bloß.

Er war immer noch sehr unwiderstehlich, dagegen konnte wirklich keine Frau was machen.

Die junge Frau schaute Draco enttäuscht hinterher.

Draco ging die zweiten Stockwerk hoch. Er mochte dieses Krankenhaus jetzt schon gar nicht. Die Aufzüge überfüllt und zuviele Leute. Aber natürlich musste das Weasleybalg eine Portion extra bekommen. Ganz oben im 6 Stock.

Als würde er nicht schon genug Sport machen?

Draco musste augenblicklich stark grinsen!

Ja, er machte viel Sport, wenn man dazu auch noch den beliebten Matrazensport dazu zählen könnte, dann sehr viel Sport!

Tja, er war schon immer sehr aktiv gewesen!

Ja, in gewissen Sachen sogar zu seiner Hogwartszeit sehr.

" Malfoy!" schrie Draco eine nurallzubekannte Stimme aus seinen belustigten Gedanken herraus. " Was machst du zum Teufel hier?"

" Hermine!" erwiderte Draco grinsend.

Hermine zog Draco in eine kleine nebengelegenes Besenzimmer.

" Oh, hier und jetzt?" fragte Draco belustigt grinsen.

" Das könnte dir nur so passen! WAS willst DU hier?" zischte Hermine Draco sauer an.

" Tja, ich wollt dich..."

" Lüg mich nicht an!" entgegnete Hermine. Sie hatte nur ein allzugroßes Gefühl, dass er sie hochkannt anlog.

" Man Gott!" erwiderte Draco leicht genervt jetzt schon. " Dies ist ein freies Krankenhaus und was ich hier will, musst du nicht unbedingt wissen!" antwortet Draco matt.

" Wenn du meinst!" erwiderte Hermine genervt.

Draco grinste und küsste sie kurz auf die Lippen bevor er ging. " Bis später!"

Hermine schaute ihm verdutzt und nachdenklich hinterher.

Endlich war er angekommen, leicht aus der Puste schaute er sich um. Naja er gab einige Gänge hier und einen sehr überfüllten Wartezimmer. Er beschloss sich erstmal umzuschauen. Langsam ging er die Gänge ab. Gedankenverloren, was er hier eigentlich machte, denn ok, es ist doch total in Ordnung seinen besten Freund zu suchen, aber in solch einer Situation?

Draco beschloss wieder zu gehen.

Hallo, er suchte nach Blaise vergebens in einem zu überfüllter Frauneklinik und schaute dabei gut Granger oder den Weasleys nicht über den Weg zu laufen!

Okay, Granger war er über dem Weg gelaufen, aber nochmal musste ausgerechnet hier nicht nötig sein.

Draco bog gerade um eine Ecke, als er sofort abrupt inne hielt.

Also das konnte er jetzt schlecht glauben, wenn er es selber nicht sehen würde.

Der Gang endete in einem Zimmer mit der Nummer 1 und kein geringer stand davor und lauschte, als Blaise Zabini!

Ok, Draco wusste schon lange, dass er diese Ginny liebte, aber das er sich auf so ein Niveau hinterließ ?

Draco schritt geräuschlos der lauschenden Gestalt näher und hielt schließlich kurz vor Blaise inne.

Sollte er oder sollte er nicht?

Im nächsten Moment beugte er sich nach vorne und... "Buh!"

Blaise schrak auf und schlug reflexartig brutal aus.

" Man Blaise, slow down!" erwiderte Draco und reibte sich den Bauch.

" Malfoy!" zischte Blaise bösartig und auch erleichtert.

" Du kommst jetzt mal mit!" erwiderte Draco und disapperierte mit einem widerstrebenden Blaise Zabini davon.

" Was soll, dass Malfoy?" schrie Blaise nachdem sie in Dracos Wohnung appariert waren, herum.

Jedoch interssierte dies Draco recht wenig.

Viel mehr, dass was in seiner Wohnung passiert war.

Blaise schien dies erstmal in seiner Wut nicht zu bemerken, doch schließlich hielt er plötzlich inne.

" Was hast du hier gemacht?" fragte Blaise perplex.

Die ganze Wohnung war ein einzigste Schlachtfeld. Alles war zertrümmert, kaputt, und zerrissen.

" Hier war ein Zauberer am Werk! " stellte Draco fest, denn es waren genaue Fluchtspuren zu erkennen. An den Wänden waren schwarze Dellen zu erkennen und viele Möbel waren total geschwärzt und zerfetzt.

" Ah dann war das nicht dein Werk!" stellte Blaise fest.

Draco schaute ihn nur genervt an.

Genau er zerstört doch immer gern seine Wohnung, tut doch jeder nicht? Ist doch eine nette Zeitvertreibung!

" Hast du vielleicht Stress mit Granger und ..."

" Wie kommst du auf sie jetzt?" fragte Draco verblüfft.

" Naja Frauen drehen schon mal durch!" erwiderte Blaise achselzuckend.

Draco dachte nach.

Hatte er irgendwas gemacht, dass ihm irgendwer, vielleicht auch Granger, dies antat?

" Du Draco, hier ist ein Brief!"

Draco schnellte herum

" Gib her!"

Draco beäugte ihn. Auf dem Umschlag stand nichts drauf. Er drehte ihn um und erschrack.

" Was ist denn Draco?"

Draco hielt Blaise den umgedrehten Briefumschlag hin.

" Das Malfoyzeichen und LM. Wer könnte... Nein, dass glaubst du doch nicht selber?"

Draco zuckte nur die Schultern.

" Lucius Malfoy?"

Draco nickte nur.

" Willst du den Brief nicht aufmachen?" fragte Blaise nach einiger Zeit nach.

Draco nickte wieder und öffnete langsam den Brief

* * *

Und? Ich will Kritik hören

Lob kann auch dabei sein

deshalb reviewen!

glg aleks

P,S. Wahnsinn ich bin ja schon mit den Reviews über 100!

Boah dankeschön, dafür, hätt ich nie gedacht ! ( schiefgrins)


	19. Unkontrollierte Handlungen mit Folgen

So hier bin ich wieder!

Diesmal hat es wieder mal besonderes lang gedauet, aber ich hatte einfach zu viel um die Ohren. Der ganze Schulstress ( Einstellungstest, Vorstellungsgespräch noch dazu) und dann als wäre es nicht genug hatte mich meine Muse ganz verlassen und hat sich einen Urlaub gegöhnt! ( heul)

Naja jetzt bin ich ja wieder mit einem neuen Kap da und freue mich auch noch richtig, dass sich viele meiner Leser noch meine neue FF ( All this things I hate, but love too!), der ich heute auch noch ein neues Kap geben werde, angeschaut hatten! (( froi ))

D A N K E

Aber natürlich auch danke für euren lieben Reviews, die ihr mir hier zurückgelassen habt !

**oOo: kurai91**: Ich wiederhole mich glaub ich immer, aber danke, riesen dank! ((froi)) Deine Review baut mich immer auf!

**oOo: dramine**: Was soll ich sagen? Erstmal das was du auch schon festgestellst hast und zweitens macht es riesigen Spaß zu sehen, wieviel doch gerne weiterlesen hätten und so intessiert sind! ((gg))

**oOo: Zauberfee1979**: Hah einiges wird in diesem Kap schon verraten und auf einige musst du noch warten, aber ich glaub am Ende wirst du wieder ganz andere viel wichtigere Fragen haben! Ich persönlich mag das Ende schon, aber wieder ist das Kap nicht sehr lang wie deine! Ich schaff es einfach net so wie du! ((gg))

**oOo:syd01**: Ich hoffe deine Neugier von dem Brief wird jetzt gestilt aber dafür wird das Ende wieder so typisch von mir. Naja freut mich für deine Review riesig und hoffe es gefällt dir weiter so gut!

**oOo:sonnymoony**: Freut mich das du wieder zu meine Story gefunden hast. Wir haben ja schon darüber ein bisschen gechattet, wies weiter geht! ((gg))

So ich danke meinen Lesern wieder und hoffe dass das Kap gut geworden ist!

eure aleks

* * *

**19. Unkontrollierte Handlungen mit Folgen**

_Draco, Draco, Draco.. _

_so vertritts du mich in meine Abwesentheit? _

_Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass aus dir nichts Gescheides werden kann. _

_Schau dich doch an. Du wohnst in einer Muggelgegend mit einer unbeirrbaren, schrecklichen Wohnung, die du dem Malfoy Manor vorziehst, und bist dazu noch Muggelanwart! _

_Ich frage mich wirklich was an meine Erziehung falsch gemacht habe. _

_Aber ich kann dies wirklich nur auf Narzissa abschieben. _

_Ja, Narzissa meine liebe Ehefrau, hat sich von mir abgewandt. Sie ist so dumm. _

_Sie denkt sie kann mich mit einem Severus Snape auswechseln? _

_Ganz sicher nicht, aber sie wird schon sehen was sie davon hat. _

_Und du. Was soll ich mit dir machen? _

_Soll ich dir die Chance geben, oder nicht? _

_Und leider kann ich nicht anderes. _

_Ich brauche gewisse Informationen über das ganze Zauberreiministerium, welche du mir besorgen wirst. Du wirst mir alle Daten, Zahlen und Fakten der letzten paar Jahren meiner Abwesentheit bringen._

_Ich will sie in einer Woche haben und hoffe dies auch zu bekommen. _

_Denn du weißt sicher, wie ich das Missachten meiner Aufgaben belohne? _

_Einen Vorgeschmack hast du ja schon bekommen, nicht? _

_Nachdem du mir die Information gebracht hast, werde ich sehen welche Bestrafung für dich angemessen sein wird und dir vielleicht verzeihen! _

_Doch Draco ich würde mir deine Meinung gut durch den Kopf gehen lassen, denn du weißt wer ich bin und was ich alles kann, nicht?_

_Hochachtungsvoll _

_Lucius Malfoy _

Draco schaue verblüfft und gleichzeitig misstrauisch auf das Blatt Papier und wand sein Blick davon nicht ab. Mehrmals durchforstete er den Brief um einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, was besagt, dass dies nicht Lucius ist, dass dies einfach nur ein kleiner Scherz, dass dies einfach nicht nicht wahr ist.

" Darf ich auch mal?" fragte Blaise vorsichtig.

Draco reichte ihm gedankenverloren den Brief und schritt durch die Wohnung um besser nachdenken zu können.

" Draco, glaubst du das wirklich?" fragte Blaise misstrauisch nachdem er den Brief durchgelesen hatte.

Draco schaute ihn verwirrt an.

" Ja, es stimmt sicher. Lucius erhielt in Askaban nicht die lebenslängliche Strafe Haft. Nein, er hatte es natürlich gut arrangiert. Und es wäre so um den Dreh rum, wie ich mitgekriegt haben. 5 Jahre!"

" Und was willst du jetzt machen?"

Draco ging rüber zum Fenster.

" Ich weis es nicht.

Verdammt, ich weis es nicht!"

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Hermine schaute sich um. Toll es war jetzt genau 13 Uhr und er war nicht da. Sie stand vor Madam Malkins und wartete. Hatte er ihr nicht hoch und heilig verkündet, dass sie wieder in seiner Schuld stand und dass sie ja pünktlich sein sollte. Und jetzt?

Es kam wieder zuspät.

War dies vielleicht seine Taktik?

Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie war sauer.

Hermine beschloss zu gehen. Sie würde jetzt Ginny besuchen gehen. Sie hatte ihre Kinder heut morgen zur Welt gebracht und sie war noch nicht bei ihr gewesen, denn sie brauchte Ruhe und sie wollten dem Weasleyclan den Vortritt lassen!

Ginny ging es gut und den Kleinen auch. Sie würden aber trotzdem noch im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen.

Doch irgendwas stimmte nicht mit Ginny. Irgendwas war falsch.

Natürlich lag es vielleicht daran das Harry sie betrogen hat, aber trotzdem vermutete Hermine was anderes.

Irgendwas war anderes. Irgendwas sagte ihr, dass Harry nicht so sehr Schuld daran hatte. Irgendwas war mit Ginny nicht in Ordnung.

Hermine schaute sich wieder um.

Draco war immernoch nirgends zu sehen.

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg. War sie denn der Depp vom Dienst, nur dass sie so springen muss wie Mister Malfoy will??

Nein, der soll mal gucken wo er bleibt.

Sie hatte sich genug eingebildet und genug gefallen lassen.

Jetzt ist es vorbei.

Kein Sex mit Malfoy.

Kein nettes Getue mit Malfoy.

Generell:

KEIN MALFOY MEHR

Es ist aus!!!!

Es war mittlerweile Abend als Hermine Ginny´s Krankenzimmer betrat. Ginny schlief immer noch friedlich.

Sie brauchte jetzt Ruhe, dass wusste Hermine nur zu gut. Die Geburt war sehr schwierig für sie gewesen, eigentlich ein Wunder das alles so gut ausgegangen ist!

Hermine beschloss Ginny nicht zu wecken und legte deshalb das gerade eben gekaufte Geschenk auf ihr Nachtischchen und wandte sich den Kleinen um.

Es waren zweieiige Zwillinge.

Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Wynod und Lali.

Eigentlich traumhaft!

Okay, über die Namen ließ sich streiten, aber Ginny hatte sie sich ausgesucht, dann müssten sie auch gut sein!

Die Kleinen war einfach bildhüsch. Wynod war ganz die Mutter. Die typischen Weasleyhaare und die Züge des Gesichtes. Weasley durch und durch, aber Lali?

Sie hatte wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Ginny.

Sie hatte schwarze Haare und ein markenloses blasses Gesicht, dass sie wirklich bei wenigen gesehen hatte!

Doch irgendwie erinnerte Lali sie stark an jemanden anderes. Doch wer war es nochmal?

Ihre markanten Gesichtszüge und ihre wunderschönen schwarzen Haare, waren definitiv nicht von Harry, aber von wem dann?

Verzweifelt schaute Hermine die Kleine nochmal an.

Sie war wirklich wunderschön und so friedlich wie sie da so seelenruhig schlief.

Doch irgendwie hatte Hermine das Gefühl dass sich dies schnell ändert würde.

Oh Gott, wenn sie sich vorstellte wie sie in ein paar Monaten rumtollen würden, konnte sie nur lachen und froh sein, dass sie so klein und friedlich waren!

Mit noch einem Blick auf die Mutter und Kinder werfend verschwand Hermine aus dem Zimmer.

Ginny, die sich in der Zwischenzeit verstellt hatte, schaute Hermine nach und schloss wieder die Augen wobei ihr eine Träne das Gesicht hinunterkullerte.

ooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooooo

Blaise schaute Draco an.

" Was schlägst du jetzt vor? Es bringt doch nichts den Brief zu ignorieren oder?"

" Was soll ich denn machen? Entweder ich belass alles beim alten oder was soll ich tun?"

Blaise fing an zu lachen.

" Was gibts da zu lachen?" fragte Draco immer noch leicht angesäuert während er sich auf der Couch gemütlich machte.

" Was es hier zu lachen gibt?" fragte Blaise ungläubig.

Draco schaute ihn nur scharf an.

Was bildete sich dieser Trottel bloß ein?

" Wieso ich lache willst du immer noch wissen? Du bist mittlerweile 25 und? Du hast immer noch Angst vor deinem Vater, ist das langsam nicht ein bisschen albern ?" fragte Blaise matt.

Draco schaute ihn scharf an.

" Denkst du es ist so einfach? Denkst es ist so einfach zu wissen, dass eine Person die dir Jahre lang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte, die dir fast das Leben ganz vernichtet hätte, wieder auf freiem Fuß ist und dich noch mit sowas empfängt!" antwortete Draco histerisch während er die Hände ausbreitete und in die wieder aufgeräumte Wohnung zeigte.

" Aber..."

Draco stand urplötzlich auf und hielt inne.

" Was ist los?" fragte Blaise verwundert.

" Ptss, sei verdammt noch mal leise! Irgendwer ist appariert hier!" flüsterte Draco während er seinen Zauberstab nahm.

" Du glaubst doch nicht es sind Todesser, außerdem sind sie doch alle in Askaban!"

" Hah glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht, dass sie alle in Askaban sind und außerdem hab ich ein komisches Gefühl! Warte hier!"

" Aber falls es Granger, oder Natalia sind?"

" Halts Maul!"

Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür.

" Experliarmus!" bellte Draco klar im Chor mit Blaise sofort ohne die herein kommende Person zu sehen.

Der Fluch traf diejenige Person stark in die Brust und schleuderte sie direkt auf die hintere Wand mit voller Wucht.

Draco und Blaise hielten inne.

Die Person kam ihnen beiden sehr bekannt vor. Leider, zu bekannt vor.

Es war Hermine, die dort bewusstlos an der Wand lag.

" Scheiße!" erwiderte Draco nur und rannte sofort mit Blaise rüber.

Sanft nahm er ihren Kopf in die Hand und fühlte ihren Puls.

" Ok, sie lebt!"

" Wieso sollte sie nicht leben?" fragte Blaise. " Es war doch bloß ein kleiner Fluch?" stellte Blaise fest mehr fragend.

" Klein aber fein. Es waren zwei Flüche, die sie direkt unvorbereitet in die Brust trafen!"

" Oh!"

" Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Draco angesäuert Blaise.

Irgendwie hasste er diesen Tag mehr als jeden anderen. Erst Lucius und dann diese unkontrolierte Handlung. Sowas passierte ihm doch sonst nie. Und wieso hatte er sich so aus der Fassung bringen lassen?

Klar es ist Lucius, doch was sollte er denn alleine machen können?

Draco ist doch genauso stark wie er wenn nicht stärker was die physische Handlungen sowie die magischen anging.

Und trotzdem handelte er wegen diesem Bastard, um es nicht anderes auszudrücken, so unkontrolliert und man sah jetzt den lebenden, zum glück überhaupt noch lebenden, Beweis wie dumm er doch gewesen war.

" Tragen wir sie mal erstmal zur Couch rüber!" befahl Draco während er sie langsam in Hände nahm und gemeinsam mit Blaise rüber trug.

" Und was jetzt?" fragte Blaise erneut.

" Bin ich etwa der Arzt, sie ist es.!"

" Sie kann uns jetzt aber schlecht helfen dabei!" stellte Blaise fest.

" Was du nicht sagst, Blaise also wirklich hätte ich echt nicht gedacht! Wahnsinn dein logisches Denken ähnelt dem von Crabbe&Goyle ziemlich stark!"

" Ja, sorry wer sie so blöd und denkt gleich an die Todesser!"

" Aber wer macht mitgemacht?"

Blaise schaute Hermine an.

" Du, sie öffnet die Augen langsam!" stellte er fest. " Sie kommt zu sich!"

Draco drehte sich sofort um und blickte sie an.

Hermine öffnete langsam die Augen und Draco fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er wusste nicht wieso doch war er so froh wie lange nicht mehr, dass ihr nichts passiert ist. Blaise, der Draco´s Lächeln bemerkt hatte, konnte sich alles natürlich sofort zusammen reimen und grinste selber.

" Hermine, hallo Granger wach auf!" weckte Draco sie langsam während er ihr die Wange täschelte.

Hermine öffnete langsam die Augen und schaute sie verwirrt an.

" Geht es ihr gut?" fragte Blaise.

" Geht es dir besser?" fragte Draco nun.

Hermine schaute ihn an.

" Äh.. ich hab Kopfschmerzen!" antwortete sie nach einiger Zeit.

" Dann ist gut, sonst irgendwas Granger? Tut dir was bestimmtes weh? Willst du was drinken ?" fragte Draco fürsorglich.

" Äh... darf ich fragen wer ihr... seid?" fragte sie während sie sich langsam aufsetzte.

Draco lief es kalt die Schulter runter.

Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?

" Wie?... Du verarscht uns nicht oder?" fragte Blaise unsicher.

Hermine schaute ihn nur verdattert an.

Draco und Blaise schauten sich darauf nur an.

" Sie hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren!" stellte Draco fest.

Blaise nickte nur.

* * *

Und?

Mei Draco bist aber blöd, ((gg)) Aber was meint ihr dazu?

Ich sage es jetzt ma:

Desto mehr Reviews, desto schneller geht es jetzt, denn das nächste Kap ist schon fast fertig, also reviewen, wenn ihr wissen wollt wie es weiter geht! ((gg))

eure aleks


	20. Ein übermannter Draco!

Da bin ich wieder!

Naja, diesmal hat es nicht mehr so lange gedauert, da Ferien sind! Aber leider nicht mehr lange!

Danke wiedereinmal an alle meinen lieben Reviewer, die mir immer Kraft geben zum Weiterschreiben!

ooOoo: **CreamJust**: Find ich richtig Hammer! ((froi)) ((gg))

ooOoo: **dramine**: Ja, dein Part ist erfüllt und hat mich auch riesig gefreut. Aber leider muss ich dir erst sagen, dass ich in diesem Kap noch nichts von Blaise und Ginny drannehmen werden. Das habe ich mir für später ausgehoben! Und: Ja, du hast recht! ((gg))

ooOoo: **sonny-moony**: Ich kann mir des auch gut vorstellen, Snape und Narzissa. Danke für deine wirklich tolle Review!

ooOoo:**Simsley**: Hammer, wirklich deine Review hat mich fast vom Stuhl gehaut! ((froi)) Ich werd jetzt extra Gas geben, und ja... das Wort "lallen". Oh gott hab ich auch schon gemerkt und find es toll, dass du mich darauf hinweist, aber ich merk des beim Schreiben gar nicht,erst viel zu spät, dass ich das Wort zu oft drinnen hab. Sorry, ich werde mich bemühen es auszulassen! (Aber ich find des Wort irgendwie toll) ((gg))

ooOoo:**may**: Ich hoffe dies kann deine Spannung ein bisschen stillen! ((gg))

ooOoo:**wickienchen**: Ja ja unser Ginny, aber leider kommt sie höchstwahrscheinlich erst wieder in den nächsten Kaps dran, da ich jetzt etwas wichtigers hernehmen muss! Aber sie kommen auch nicht zu kurz.

ooOoo: **kurai91**: Freu mich wie immer auf deine Review riesig! ((gg)) Ja, Hermine mit Gedächtnisschwund, lustig lustig, aber für Draco nicht, oder?

ooOoo: **julschn**: Freut mich, dass dir meine FF so gut gefällt, aber leider muss ich dich enttäuschen was das Ende angeht! Es wird noch ein bisschen dauert, bis eine Ende in Sicht ist, aber ich denke bis dahin, wirst du noch sicher brav weiterlesen, oder ?? ((gg))

ooOoo:**carlyblack:** hah, was soll ich denn bloß sagen? das mit wynod,lindsay und Co& werde ich natürlich berücksichtigen und nach deinen Wünschen hernehmen! Ja, Blaise frägt zu viel, aber die meisten Männer sind in einer solchen Situation zu überwältigigt! ((gg))

Kurz würd ich noch etwas zu meinen neuen FF: **All this things I hate, but love, too**!, sagen:

Ich denke viele denken jetzt dass ich nicht weiterschreibe, bei dieser FF, aber dies stimmt nicht! Das zweite Kap ist schon fertig, aber es ist noch bei meinem Betaleser! Aber in kürze hoffe ich, dass ihr auch dort so fleißig weiterlesen werdet! In Zukunft werd ich versuchen, desto mehr zu schreiben und zu updaten, was beide FF´s angeht.

glg eure aleks

* * *

**20. Der übermannte Draco**

" Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Blaise Draco.

" Naja, was wohl? Schauen wir erstmal, was sie überhaupt weis. Vielleicht ist es ja nur vorrübergend!" antwortete Draco andenklich.

Er hasste es eine Situation nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben!

Besonders, wenn er wusste, was dies alles für Folgen haben könnte, besonders für ihn!

Er war wirklich so dumm gewesen!

Wie konnte er bloß so die Kontrolle verlieren?

" Gut, dürfte ich auch mal erfahren, wer... ihr seid ? Und vorallem was passiert ist ?" fragte Hermine hochnäßig.

Es war schon ein eigenartiges Gefühl, nicht zu wissen was mit ein passierte war!

Hermine versuchte sich schon die ganze Zeit zu erinnern.

An irgendwas.

An irgendwen.

Doch nichts.

Absolut nichts.

Es war fast zum Weinen.

" Arrogant und hartnäckig ist sie ja noch!" flüsterte Draco Blaise zu, der ein Lachen nicht verbergen konnte.

Hermine schaute beide verdattert an.

" Ah, das fällt euch nur ein, oder was? Ich will wissen, was hier los ist!" verlangte Hermine.

" Gut, also...naja... an was erinnerst du dich denn überhaupt?" fragte Draco matt, während er sich in einen Sessel setzte.

Hermine hielt inne und versuchte sich wieder zu erinnern.

Desto mehr sie sich anstrengte,desto mehr drohte ihr Kopf zu zerplatzen. Die Kopfschmerzen waren einfach furchtbar.

" Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Draco nun besorgt.

" Es geht schon. Ich hab bloß Kopfschmerzen!"

" Lass mich mal schauen, vielleicht hast du ja auch eine Platzwunde durch den Aufprall bekommen!" erwiderte Draco und stand auf.

" Blaise, hol mal eine Kopfschmerztabelette. In meinem Schlafzimmer liegt eine auf den Nachtisch!"

Blaise nickte nur und verschwand.

" Wieso Platzwunde?" fragte Hermine verdutzt.

" Naja,... ich will ehrlich sein! Ich habe aus Versehen einen Fluch auf dich geschleudert und naja..."

" ...deshalb hab ich mein Gedächtnis verloren? Richtig?" vollendete Hermine den Satz.

" Richtig!" erwiderte Draco geknickt, während er vor ihr in die Hocke ging.

" Wieso denn?" fragte Hermine verdutzt.

Draco schaute sie an und ignorierte ihre Frage.

Sie war wirklich hübsch, dagegen konnte er wirklich nichts sagen. Und ihre Augen, man könnte sich glatt in sie verlieben, wenn sie einen so anschauten. Sie war so anderes, als vorher. Ihr Blick, ihr Verhalten, ihre Aura.

Plötzlich schüttelte Draco enerigsch seinen Kopf und ließ ihr Gesicht los und stand auf.

Was dachte er gerade für einen Unsinn?

Aber wieso war sie jetzt so anderes?

Lag es vielleicht nur an den Schuldgefühlen, die Draco jetzt aufbrachte, dass er sie für "anderes" hielt?

Oder, war es auch nur die Anspannung dieser ganzen Ereignissen heute ?

Draco drohte innerlich zu verzweifeln. Sowas war ihm noch nie passiert!

Diese Frau...wieso machte sie ihm schon immer so große Probleme?

Seit Hogwarts war dies so !

" Halloooooo???" holte ihn Hermine wieder aus den Gedanken.

" Geht es dir wirklich gut?" fragte sie ihn jetzt belustigt.

" Wie.. ähh was ? Sorry hab nicht aufgepasst!" antwortete Draco während er sich in einen Sessel setzte.

Draco lächelte leicht.

Wurde er jetzt etwa sentimental oder was passierte hier mit ihm?

_Erde an Draco... werd wieder du selbst!_

" Ähm... schon gut! Aber ich würd gerne wissen wieso du mir einen Fluch aufgehetzt hast?" wiederholte Hermine ihre Frage. " Ich würde gerne noch einiges wissen!"

" Naja, wie schon gesagt... es war aus Versehen! Ich dachte du wärst jemanden anderes! Tut mir leid!"

Aber irgendwie irritierte sie dies. Sie wusste doch gar nichts von ihm, doch kam er ihr so bekannt vor! Und irgendwie mochte sie ihn! Doch wie konnte man eine Person mögen, die man nicht mal wirklich kannte?

Draco schaute sie verwundert an und stand auf.

" Aber, du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt wer du bist!" wollte Hermine nun wissen.Vielleicht wurde ihr dies weiter helfen sich zu erinnern, wieso sie so für diese unbekannte Person empfand!

Draco hörte nicht hin.

Kurz schaute er sie an, bevor er wie vom Blitz getroffen aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Hermine schaute ihm fassungslos hinterher.

Draco dachte angestrengt nach.

Ja, er hatte doch schon mal was in einem Buch gelesen, über die verschiedene Arten eines Gedächtnisverlustes. Vielleicht konnte ihm dies auch weiter helfen! Vielleicht.

Kurz bevor er in sein Arbeitszimmer einbiegen wollte, blieb er ruckartig stehen!

" Blaise, was machst du da?" fragte Draco verwirrt.

Blaise grinste lauthals, während er Draco eine roten spitzen Tanga vorhielt.

" Von wem ist denn der?" grinste Blaise fröhlich vor sich hin.

" Äh...ja...äh.." antwortet Draco verdutzt. " Natalia, vielleicht?"

" Man Draco, ich hab schon befürchtet du empfindest was für die Granger, aber so sieht es dann wohl doch nicht aus! Du bist noch der alte Draco! In letzter Zeit warst du schon verdammt komisch geworden, aber dies ist ja jetzt nicht mehr der Rede wert!" erwiderte Blaise, während er Draco beim Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter klopfte.

" Bring ihr die Tablette, ich komme gleich" antwortete Draco und setzte seinen Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer fort ohne auf die Behauptung Blaises einzugehen.

Draco schloß die Tür und lehnte sich schließlich sanft dagegen.

_Was meinte dieser Trottel damit? _

_Ich und was für die Granger empfinden? _

_Wie kommt er darauf? _

_Das ist doch absurd, ich bin ein Malfoy, ein Reinblüter. Ich habe jemanden besseres verdient! Nicht sie! Und außerdem wieso denk ich überhaupt über Blaise und seine dumme Meinung nach? _

_Seit wann intessiert es mich so sehr was Blaise denkt? _

_Soll er sich um seine eigenen Probleme kümmern, wenn man das, was er hatte,überhaupt Probleme nennen könnte! _versuchte sich Draco einzutrichtern

Gedankeverloren machte er sich daran das Buch zu suchen.

Wo war es bloß ?

Draco stand auf und steuerte auf eine alte kleine Truhe hinter seinem Schreibtisch an.

Er bezweifelte zwar stark, das Buch hier zu finden, aber ein Versuch war es wert.

Diese Truhe hatte er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr aufgemacht.

Eine kleine Staubwolke kam ihm entgegen als er diese öffnete. Draco nahm sanft seinen alten Slyhterinschulumhang raus und legte ihn beiseite. Er hatte noch alle alten wichtigen Besitztümer aus seiner alten Schulzeit aufbewahrt. Nach einer Weile schmiss Draco alles einfach auf die Seite und fand glücklicherweise das gesuchte Buch.

Draco überlegte, wieso er dieses Buch überhaupt hier drinnen aufbewahrte.

Ja, siebtes Schuljahr bekam er dieses Buch von Snape.

_Folgen, Ursachen und Heilmethoden durch magische Unfälle_.

Eigentlich hörte sich der Titel sehr interssant an, aber Draco laß es nie gründlich durch. Blätterte damals nur vergeblich herum. Aber nun könnte es ihm endlich behilflich sein!

Draco schaute in die Truhe.

Es war bloß nur noch ein einziges Buch drinnen. Ein nicht sehr großes Buch im Vergleich zu den anderen.

Geschwind hob er das letzte Buch herraus und wischte den Staub weg.

Das Jahrbuch seines darmaligen siebten Jahrgangs in Hogwarts. Dem letzten Schuljahr für ihn auf Hogwarts. Das bedeutensvollste Schuljahr von allen!

Wieso er dies jetzt tat, war ihm nicht schleierhaft.

Er öffnet es.

Die erste Seite zierte das altebekannte Hogwarts. Es war schon eine besondere Zeit gewesen, dass musste sogar Draco zugeben.

Die nächsten Seiten zeigten die Lehrer, die Häuser, die Klassen, die Vertrauensschüler und natürlich auch die Schulsprecher.

Draco schaute sich an. Naja, er sah damals schon ganz gut aus, aber Granger, leider, auch. Das Bild der Schulsprecher war eigentlich sehr schön.

Es zeigte einen arrogant wirkenden wunderschönen Slytherin und eine prachtvoll wirkende Gryffindor nebeneinander stehend vor dem letzten Tanz auf dem Abschlussball.

Es war schon eine eigenartige Konbination gewesen!

Draco erinnerte sich nur lebhaft, an das siebte Schuljahr.

Sie mussten zusammen in einem Turm, wie es sich als Schulsprecherpaar gehörte, zusammen wohnen, was ein richtige Fiasko war.

Oh ja, es war furchtbar gewesen, aber beiden war das Schulsprecherabzeichen so wichtig gewesen, dass sie es dann doch irgendwie schafften miteinander auszukommen.

Dann kamen natürlich die ganzen Feiern und vorallem der Weihnachtsball und ihr Abschlussball dazu, an welchem sie immer zusammen teilnehmen mussten Er erinnerte sich an den letzten Tag an denen sie sich sahen.

Sie standen sich kurz bevor, keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort. Nach einigen Minuten drehten sich sich wortlos um und gingen.

Gingen aus Hogwarts, für immer!

Draco klappte das Buch ruckartig zu und mit einem Wink des Zauberstab gelangte alles wieder an seinem Platz und Draco verschloss die Truhe gut. Mit dem Buch in der Hand machte er sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Heute war wirklich ein eigenartiger Tag. Heute kam irgendwie alles zusammen.

Sein Vater, Granger, diese alten Erinnerungen.

Jetzt fehlt nur noch Potter und Dumbeldore und das Chaos wäre perfekt!

Aber man sollte lieber nicht vom Teufel reden!, sagte schon immer Narzissa zu ihm, was Draco nur zu oft einfiel.

" Danke, dass du mich wenigsten ein bisschen aufklären wolltest, im Gegensatz zu ihm!" dabei zeigte Hermine auf den geradehereinkommenden Draco.

" Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dir nicht so helfen konnte wie mein Freund hier, aber ich war beschäftigt mich mehr über deinen Gedächtnisverlust zu informieren, weißt du!" entgegnte Draco angesäuert und setzte sich in den Sessel und begann herum zu blättern.

" Ah, jetzt den Moralapostel spielen, oder was und vergiss nicht! Dies hier ist deine Schuld, _Malfoy _!" redete Hermine sich in Rage, wobei sie seinen, geradeerfahrenen, Namen betonte.

Wieso sie dies jetzt tat war ihr schleierhaft. Eigentlich wollte er ihr ja nur helfen und statt dankbar zu sein, war sie so ?

Draco schaute auf.

" Gut, dann_ d__e__rien_!" antwortete Draco und stand auf.

" Bitte schön, _M__ademoiselle_ ! Ich werde mich absolut nicht mehr einmischen. Du kannst mir nicht mehr als eine Anklage auf Schmerzensgeld bringen, und jetzt bitte ich _euch_, meine Wohnung zu verlassen, denn ich hab die Nase voll. Ich sorg mich hier um _deine_ Gesundheit und bin mir klar bewusst, dass ich schuld trage, aber dann kommt ihr mir so? Nö, ich lass mich nicht von jedem verarschen! So bis heute Abend will ich dass sie beide meine Wohnung verlassen habt. Ich habe jetzt einen wichtigen Termin und einige Erledigungen." sprudelte Draco los während er sich fertig machte.

Blaise und Hermine schauten ihn verdattert an, wobei beiden nicht klar war, was Blaise getan hatte, um auch aus der Wohnung zu fliegen und vorallem wieso er so austickte!

" Warte kurz, bitte Hermine!" bat Blaise sie.

Blaise stand auf und ging rüber zu Draco.

" Wohin willst du?" fragte er ernst.

" Geht dich das was an?" erwiderte Draco während er den Brief von Lucius umdrehte und darauf ein paar kurze Sätze an ihn schreib und ihn schlussendlich absendete.

Blaise schaute sich das Schauspiel misstrauisch an.

" Ich frage dich nochmal wo du hin gehst?"

" Und ich sage dir, dass es dich einen feuchten Dreck angeht, wohin! Ist das klar?" zischte Draco.

" Du gehst doch wohl nicht zu ihm? "

" Was wenn ja? Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg!" entgegnete Draco schubste Blaise weg.

Blaise schaute ihm fassungslos hinterher, doch erstarrte sofort.

" Draco, was ist hier los?" fragte eine edle Frauenstimme, die gerade misstrauisch die Wohnung betrat.

" Mutter?"

* * *

So jetzt wie immer! Lasst ihr mir ne kleine ( große auch erlaubt ((ggg))) Review da?? ((bet,anpfehl, ((gg))) 

Freu mich auch an die Schwarzleser bitte!

eure aleks

**Und wie immer gibt: Desto mehr Reviews, desto eher die Updates! ((gg))**


	21. Surprise, Surprise

**Es tut mir so sehr leid, dass ich euch diesmal hab so lange warten lassen, aber leider hatte meine pc einen virus und naja damit waren die kaps und meine internet gelöscht und dann alles von vorne programmieren und warten und und und... **

**Ich hatte da vielleicht viel um die ohren, dazu Schule! pub**

**Jetzt hab ich aber dann doch noch, unter Krankheit usw, geschafft einige Kaps wieder zurück zu bekommen! Leider fahr ich morgen in den Urlaub, werd aber weiter tüchtig dran schreiben,und sobald ich wieder on bin, gibts mehrere kaps zur Entschädigung!**

**Danke an meine Reviewer: **

**oo: kurai91: Ja Dracolein hats halt so, aber mein gott herm hats auch nicht so dolle! **

**oo:julschn: Ja, des wäre was, wenn ich denn doch bloß so kreativ wäre! gg **

**oo:Valpuri: Ja, meine Fehler leider, ich weiß aber ich bin halt so ne Person die einfach Fehler machen muss, dass einfahc in ihren Blut ist und sie selber nicht checkt! heul aber freut mich dass sie dir gefällt! **

**oo:carlyblack: Ja, dankeschön mein darling! Hoffentlich du lasst mir hier auch noch ne Review da! bussal  
oo:dramine: Naja, diese Kap wird ihn auch verwirren**

**oo:EmmaFreak: Kein Problem, freut mich dass du meine FF gerne weiter ließt!gg**

**Also jetzt will ich euch nicht auf halten**

**glg aleks **

* * *

**  
**

**21. Surprise Surprise**

Draco fuhr sich verzweifelnd durch die Haare und betrachte, die gerade stolz herein stolzierende, Narzissa Malfoy.

Narzissa Malfoy war sogar noch in ihren Jahren, eine beachtenswerte Frau. Doch wusste Draco auch, dass Narzissa ihn nur selten besuchte. Sie war eine Frau der vielen Dinge.

Mit ihrer, in die Höhe gerückten, Nase wusste Draco sofort, dass sie nicht wegen etwas guten hier war. Aber auch ohne dies, könnte er sich dies denken.

" Mutter, was führt dich zu mir?"

" Draco, was ist denn hier los?" fragte Narzissa misstrauisch und antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage. " Miss Granger, Blaise?" Sie schaute verwirrt zu Draco herüber.

" Was los ist? Naja, Mutter es ist wirklich eine lange Geschichte. Wichtiger ist das hier!"

Draco hielt Narzissa Lucius Umschlag hin.

" Hab ich es doch gewusst! Könnten wir ungestört sein?" forderte Narzissa, eher befehlend, auf.

Blaise nickte und drehte sich um. Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs ließ er Hermine in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen und hob sie sanft auf seine Schultern.

" Accio, Hermines Hausschlüssel!" erwiderte er noch und verschwand aus der Wohnung.

Narzissa schaute ihnen verwirrt hinterher, hielt sich aber zurück weiter zu fragen.

Sie schritt langsam hin und her.

" Sie waren hier!" erwiderte Draco.

" Ich sehe es!... Nun gut Draco, ich bin nicht hergekommen und dir zu sagen, dass dein Vater auf freien Fuß ist oder dergleiche, um des gleich klarzustellen!!"

" Sondern?" fragte Draco recht gelangweilt. Langsam schlenderte er zu seiner kleinen Bar und nahm sich einen Feuerwiskey. Narzissa warte bis sie Dracos Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

" Auch einen? "

" Nein, danke. Wäre für dich sicher auch die bessere Alternative!"

" Du bist sicher nicht hergekommen und mir zu sagen, dass Alkohol und Zigaretten schädlichen sind, nehm ich mal an!"

" Stimmt Draco. Die Sache ist sehr ernst und wird dir in einer Hinsicht hoffentlich die Augen öffenen!"

" Nun, fang an!"

Narzissa ging aufgeregt im Raum herum. Draco schaute ihr leicht besorgt hinterher.

" Du machst dich damit nur nervous, also setz dich bitte und erzähl was so wichtig ist!"

Narzissa schien dies als sehr vernünftig aufzufassen und tat es ihm gleich, uns setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

" Gut, es ist nicht leicht zu erklären, aber bitte hör mir einfach nur für´s erste zu!"

Draco nickte.

" Wie du sicher weißt, umfasst das materielle Vermögen der Familie Black sehr viel, was gerade mal milde ausgedrückt worden ist! Doch seit der letzte männliche Black gestorben ist, verbleibt es momentan keinem."

Draco schaute Narzissa verwirrt an.

" War es den nicht vor kurzem so, dass dein ah so toller Cousin Sirus Black wieder aufgetaucht ist? So wie ich noch gehört habe mit Nachwuchs oder?"

" Ja, Draco, ja, aber Sirius hat sich dem Vermögen, sozusagen, enterbt! Er verleugnte es auf´s Tiefste und so verfiel die familäre Erbfolge, leider. So dachte ich zumindestens bis vor kurzem!"

"Aha... aber wieso erbst du und Bellatrix es nicht? Immerhin seit ihr doch auch geborene Blacks, oder?"

" Wieso, willst du wissen? Gut. Ich werde es dir so einfach wie möglich versuchen zu erklären. Bella und ich, mussten eine arangierte Hochzeit eingehen, wie du schon weißt. Es heißt aber nicht, dass ich deinen Vater nicht geliebt hatte!"

Draco lachte leise auf und hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen.

" Doch Draco doch, so absurd es auch klingen mag. Am Anfang habe ich ihn nicht geliebt. Ich kannte ihn natürlich aus Hogwarts, aber kannte ihn nie wirklich persönlich. Seinen Charakter konnte ich mir nur ausmalen, und der war früher nicht viel anderes, wie sich dann rausstellte, als jetzt. Doch mit der Zeit lernte ich ihn lieben und er mich..."

Narzissa brach abrupt ab und neigte ihren Kopf in den Schatten.

" Doch wollen wir nicht vom Thema ablenken! Wie schon gesagt, Bella und ich mussten diese arangierten Bindungen eingehen. Natürlich konnte sich in diesen Bindunge nie wirklich die wahre Liebe entwickeln oder nur sehr schwer!"

" Aber...was hat das damit zutun?"

" Ganz einfach. Mein Vater legte kurz vor seinem Tod einen Zauber über das blackische Anwesen und unsere Famile, von dem meine Mutter nichts wusste. Falls der letze lebende würdige Black sterben würde und keine potenziellen Nachfolger übrig lassen würde, würde das Anwesen denjenigen Black verfallen, der seine große Liebe getroffen hat!

ooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooo

Blaise trug Hermine rüber in ihre Wohnung und legte sie für´s erste sanft auf der Couch ab. Hermine schlief wie ein Stein, was Blaise schon enorme Erleichtung gab. Eigentlich machte er sich hochkant zum Depp vom Dienst. Erst denkt sich sein ah so toller Freund, ihn zu sich nach Hause holen zu müssen und dann schafft er es auch noch Hermine einen Gedächtnisverlust anzuhängen und nun durfte er wieder mal schauen wie er es gerade bog. Blaise setzte sich gelangweilt und missmutig in den kleinen gemütlichen Sessel und schlug das Buch, welches Draco ihm mitgeben hatte, auf.

Die Zeit verging und verging und Blaise blättere Seite für Seite um und musste feststellen, dass diesen Buch eindeutig zu dick war.

Es schien nicht nur zu dick sondern auch sehr alt und abgehangen zu sein. Das Inhaltsregister, welches jetzt sicher sehr behilflich gewesen wäre, war heraus gerießen worden und viel Seiten waren bekritzelt und bemalt. Langsam drohte Blaise auch einzuschlafen. Wenn er so die schlafende Hermine betrachtete würde er liebend gern mit ihr tauschen, auch wenn er sich danach an gar nichts mehr erinnern würde.

An der fast letzten Seite, fand er die, so sehnsüchtig gesuchte, Seite.

_**Amnesiatrank**_

´_Was für ein toller Name!´_dachte sich Blaise ironisch.

Gut und was brauchte er nun für ihn?

Desto mehr Blaise das Rezept des Trankes laß, desto mehr wanderten seine Augenbraunen verzweifelt und skeptisch in die Höhe.

Wo zum Salazar sollte er diese ganzen Zutaten herbekommen?

Und dann noch die ganzen Vorschriften um einen gelungen Trank hin zu bekommen!

Wieso würde er Draco jetzt bloß am liebsten unter dem Cruciatus schreien hören?

Wieso wohl?

Blaise grinste sauer.

Er hasste, ja schon in Hogwarts, Zaubertränke und war total der Looser, um es genau zu sagen, darin.

Wie sollte er ihn den nun bloß zusammen mixen ?

Er machte sich sicher nicht die ganze Arbeit, um danach Granger auch noch zu vergiften und nach Askaban zu wandern, wo er schon vor Jahren nur knapp dem Unglück entrann und die Beweisen fehlten.

Nein, er würde sich nicht die ganze Arbeit machen!

Nein, Draco hatte das hier alles fabriziert und er würde es auch ausbaden. Basta!

Genervt schaute er auf die tief schlummernde Hermine.

Die würde da sicher nicht so schnell wieder aufwachen und er hatte da auch schon die Idee wo er diese Zutaten herbekommen würde.

Den Rest würde Draco machen müssen.

Er war manchmal wirklich zu wenig Slytherin und dafür hasste er sich im Moment, nur zu sehr!

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Draco schaute Narzissa skeptisch an.

" Und was interssiert mich das?"

" Du bist auch ein Black, zwar nur mütterlicher seits, aber immerhin ein halber Black!"

" Gute Feststellung Mutter, und?"

Stille. Narzissa hielt inne und schaute nachdenklich zu Draco.

" Du musst der Erber sein! Du bist der Erber des blackischen Anwesens!" entrann es ihr leise aber schnell.

Narzissa schien eine Leichtigkeit plötzlich zu umfangen als alles raus war.

Draco schaute nicht minder skeptischer und verdatterter als vorher.

" Bitte...bitte was? Ich??? Hab ich da irgendwas verpasst?"

Narzissa schnippte mit den Finger und ein dickes, leicht leuchtendes Buch erschien. Narzissa nahm es galant in die Hände und laß vor.

" _Das Buch der Blacks! _ Hier bitte schau es dir an!"

Narzissa reichte Draco das Buch. Er hingegen schaute es nur verdattert an und tat keine Anstalten es zu nehmen und rührte weiter seinen Wiskey.

" Wieso leutet diese Buch?"

" Das ist das Buch der Blacks, welches alle, wirklich alle, Mitglieder seit der Entstehung festhält. Dies hatte mein Vater vor seinem Tod noch verzaubert. Diese Buch erweitert sich magisch und ändert sich magisch. Sobald ein neues blackische Mitglied, egal ob namensträger oder nicht, geboren wird oder einheiratet, wird es hier mit sozusagen verewigt. Schlag es bitte auf!" erwiderte Narzissa erneut.

Draco legte seine Wiskey ab und nahm das Buch in die Hände. Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn eine gewisse wohltuende Wärme und das Buch hörte urplötzlich auf zu leuten.

Narzissa nickte nur zu sich und lächelte sanft.

" Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Draco unsicher.

" Mach das Buch auf!" wiederholte Narzissa nur erneut.

Endlich entschloss sich Draco dies zu tun und blickte auf die erste Seite.

" Das kann doch nicht sein!" erwiderte Draco kopfschüttelnd.

Auf der ersten Seite prangte groß:

**Draco Lucius Malfoy **darunter sein Bild und in kleinformat sein Stammbaum, welches man durch einen Tippen mit dem Zauberstab auf Normalgröße zaubern konnte. Doch verwunderte ihn dies nicht im Geringsten wie die Überschrift, die dick und goldenen über all dies stand.

_Dieses Buch gehört, dem unter auf geführten Namenstrager sowie das ganze Vermögen der Familie Black!_

" Mutter ist dies ein Scherz oder was? Ich glaube das nicht! Wieso soll ich außergerechnet dies alles erben, und vorallem was hat es auf sich mit diesem großen Liebenquatsch?" fragte Draco ruhig und geduldig.

" Draco ich werde es jetzt so formulieren, sodass es sogar für Erstklässler verständlich wäre.

DU BIST DER ERBER DER BLACKS, WEIL DU AUF DEINE GROßE LIEBE GETROFFEN HAST!!!!!!!!! " erwiderte Narzissa matt.

" Mutter ich kann das grad wirklich nur als Scherz interpretieren, denn ich bin nicht auf meine große Liebe getroffen und außerdem woher soll dieses Buch wissen, wann ich auf meine große Liebe treffe und des weiteren?"

Narzissa hielt kurz inne und dachte nach.

" Hör zu Draco. Oft ist es vielen Menschen gar nicht bewusst, dass sie auf ihre große Liebe getroffen sind. Meistens braucht dies noch Zeit, sich selbst dies eingestehen zu können und vorallem auch dies zu entwickeln. Und woher dieses Buch weiß, dass du auf deine große Liebe getroffen bist, ist, ganz einfach. Es ist mit einem Zauber belegt, aber natürlich reicht nicht nur ein kurzes Treffen aus oder sowas. Nein ihr beide müsst euch sehr nahe, und du weißt was ich damit meine, gewesen sein. Erst dann beginnt der Zauber zu wirken!" erklärte Narzissa leise und stand auf.

Sie zog sich ihren Mantel an und betrachtet sich noch kurz im Wandspiegel, dann drehte sie sich kurz, vor der Haustüre, zu Draco um.

" Jedoch wirst du in den folgenden Monaten, deine große Liebe heiraten müssen. Falls dies nicht passiert, und du hast genau 1 Jahr Zeit, damit meine ich die Hochzeit etc, dann wirst du ganz einfach enterbt und wer der nächste Erber sein wird, weißt nur dieses Buch!"

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

" Zabini?" fragte ein verdutzter Snape vor seiner Haustüre.

" Professor, freut mich sie wieder zu sehen!" erwiderte dieser und trat in das Haus ungebeten mit einem Enthusiasmus, denn Snape nur zu oft von ihm, darmals in Hogwarts mitbekommen hatte, wenn er entweder was mit Draco angestellte hatte oder wenn er selber in der Patsche gesessen hatte.

Snape drehte sich genervt um und schaute auf einen grinsende Blaise Zabini.

" Was ist passiert?" fragte Snape gelangweilt und setzte sich schnaufend vor Blaise in seinen Stammsessel.

" Naja, Professor Snape, erstmal: Wie geht es innen denn so? "

" Zabini, wir kennen uns zu lange. Also was ist passiert? Was soll ich wieder tun?" leierte Snape los.

" Woher... Naja gut ich habe ja nicht soviel Zeit. Also..." und schon sprudelte Blaise los und erzählte Snape alles. Dieser schaute nur skeptisch zu, wobei seine Augenbrauen immer weiter nach oben wanderten.

" Willst du mich ärgern oder ist das dein Ernst?" fragte Snape gelangweilt.

" Ehrlich, wieso sollte ich sie ärgern?"

" Ernst, also. Naja, lange hat Malfoy nichts ausgefressen gehabt. Aber nun gut. Ich werde den Trank anfertigen und dann wenn er fertig ist, Hermine vorbeibringen und nach ihr sehen. Zur Zeit habe ich auch noch einige andere Probleme. Aber jetzt zu deiner Aufgabe!"

" Aufgabe?" fragte Blaise verdutzt.

" Ja Aufgabe. Du wirst in den nächsten Tag, solange der Trank nicht fertig ist, auf Hermine aufpassen bzw. sie an ihren Alltag gewöhnen. Ihr einiges wieder in Erinnerung holen!"

" Wieso ich? Draco hat die Scheiße gebaut, deshalb soll er es doch auch ausbaden!" verteildigte sich Blaise.

Snape grinste nur.

" Ah, weißt du Blaise, oft sollte man gewisse Chancen nicht anderen schenken, sondern sie selber nutzen. Ginny Potter..." dabei betonte er das Wort Potter nur zu genau " ... ist verheiratet und hat zwei Kinder mit Harry Potter. Sie lieben sich. Du solltest dich endlich anderweitig umsehen. Hermine ist ein guter Fang,finde ich!

* * *

Reviewchen?

Außerdem noch ganz tolle Weihnachten für jeden von euch und einen schönen Rutsch in das neue Jahr!


	22. Der Vertrag

**Hey Guys!!!**

**Ein fettes Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat mit diesem Kap, aber zur Zeit ist einfach alles so stressig. (( schande über mich )). Leider kann ich euch nicht versprechen, dass ich jetzt öfter update. Aber ich werde auf jeden Fall weiterschreiben und auch nicht länger als 3 Wochen nicht updaten. Ich hoffe, dass ist ein Komprimis.**

**An riesiges Danke wieder einmal an meine lieben Reviewer**

**ooOoo: EmmaFreak: Hey, kein Problem, freu ich wenn du reviewst und überhaupt dran bleibst. Tut mir leid, dass mit dem Todesfällen in der Fam. Geht mir zur Zeit auch net besser ((heul))**

**ooOoo: kurai91: Dankeschön, dir auch wenigstens nachträglich! ((sry))**

**ooOoo:Valpuri: Auf dass ich noch viele Kap schreibe, oder wie? ((gg)) Klar. Ah, Blaise der wird sich schon später noch um Ginny kümmern und Hermine nicht anrühren, ich will ja nicht, dass er stirbt oder? ((gg)) Ne, Hermine bleibt Draco erhalten. **

**ooOoo: Max-Cavalera-Anbeterin: Also wo sind die Lindsay Bilder? Häh? Schweinerei. ((gg)) Danke für die Review! **

**ooOoo:dramine: Das hoffe ich auch! Klar! ((gg)) **

**Aber ich habe euch ja allen vergessen überhaupt Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr zu wünschen. Naja, jetzt ist es wohl total überflüssig, aber trotzdem alles gute, wenigsten nachträglich. (( aleks sich in die ecke verkrich und sich ganz dolle schäm)) ((gg))  
Naja, auf dass diese FF weiter so erfolgreich weitergeführt werde in diesem neuen Jahr! **

**glg aleks**

* * *

**  
**

**22. Der Vertrag**

18.39 Uhr. Müde reichte Draco einem Klienten die rechte Hand, der sich langsam auf den Weg machen wollte.

" Es freut mich mit ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Mister Malfoy ! ", erwiderte ein etwas älterer Mann süffisant.

" Mich auch, Mister Walter. Ich werde ihnen am Montag noch die wichtigsten Dokumente zu diesem Fall zuschicken ! ", antwortete Draco und versuchte ebenfalls süffisant zu wirken.

Schließlich schloß sich die Tür hinter dem Klienten und der erfolgreiche blondharrige junge Mann ließ sich müde in seinen Stuhl fallen.

Die letzten Tage waren ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. Die Arbeit hatte sich nur so auf seinem Tisch gestappelt, dass er sich nun voll reinhängen musste, was zum Teil auch gut so war. Er lenkte sich von gewissen Sachen ab, die nicht mehr wichtig sein durften.Draco stand auf und holte schnell seinen Mantel und seine vollbepackte Aktentasche, um sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen.

" Mary ! Falls jemand anruft. Ich bin auf einem Meeting. Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause. Mir gehts nicht so gut ! ", sagte Draco noch zu seiner Sekretärin.

Die junge Sekretärin schaute Draco besorgt an und fragte gleich los.

" Was ist den los, Mister Malfoy ? Was haben sie ? ". Doch Draco´s Blick ließ sie verstummen.

" Ok, habe verstanden. Sie sind auf einem Meeting ! "

Draco nickte nochmal abschließend und machte sich schließlich aus dem Staub.

oooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooo

" Dir ist klar, WAS alles davon abhängt, Granger ? ", erwiderte eine allzubekannte kalte Stimme.

" Dir sollte es klar sein, dass ich nicht dumm bin ! Natürlich habe ich es verstanden, wie oft du es schon erwähnt hattest. Gut, aber wozu brauchst du es ? "." Bring es mir. Der Rest interssiert dich nicht ! Bring mir das verdammte Buch , klar ? ", erwiderte die kalte Stimme schärfer.

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen und machte sich auf den Weg. Kurz vor ihrer Haustür jedoch, drehte sie sich um. " Und du wartest hier in meiner Wohnung so alleine ? ", erwiderte sie ironisch. " Geh lieber. Desto eher du da bist, desto besser. Ich werde dir schon nichts klauen ! ", grinste derjenige noch hinterhältig und machte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Draco apparierte vor seiner Haustüre. In seiner Tasche krammte er nachdenklich nach seinem Schlüssel, als er plötzlich merkte, dass seine Haustüre einen spaltbreit offen stand. Er schaute sich verwundert um. Es war keiner zu sehen. Immer noch verwundert legte er seine Aktentasche geräuschlos ab und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. Mit gestrecktem Zauberstab betrat er seine Wohnung und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Er hielt inne und horchte. Ein Geraschel kam aus dem Wohnzimmer. Langsam und bedacht bewegte er sich dahin und spähnte vorsichtig hinein.

" Granger ! ", ertönte sein plötzliches Erstaunen laut.

" Was um Himmels Arsch und Willen, tust du hier, beziehungsweise, da ? ". Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf sie.

Leicht erschreckt drehte sich Hermine um. In der Hand hielt sie immer noch ein großes Buch. " Ah, Draco ! ", erwiderte sie plötzlich und ein verstohlenes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Dracos Blick fiel auf das ,in Hermines Händen befindenes, Buch und wanderte schließlich zu Hermine hoch.

" Was machst du hier ? ", fragte der Blondhaarige erneut. Hermine grinste nach außen hin.

" Gleich so direkt, my darling. Ich würde diese Direktheit lieber bei was anderem begrüßen ! ", antwortete Hermine süffisant grinsend und näherte sich Draco. Sie stand direkt vor ihm und fuhr mit ihren Händen seine Brust leidenschaftlich entlang.

" Granger, beantwortete meine Frage ! ", erwiderte Draco leise. Er fühlte sich komisch. Am liebsten würde er sie wegstoßen, aber widerum ging es nicht. Es gefiel ihm viel zu sehr, was sie da tat.

" Ah, deine Frage. Okay, wenn du willst ! ", sagte die lockenhaarige Schönheit und beugte sich vor und küsste ihn flüchtig.

" Beantworte meine Frage ! " , forderte Draco versuchend seine ganze Kraft zusammen zu nehmen und sie von sich zu stoßen. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Er spürte ihre Lippen wieder auf seinen. Doch dieses Mal länger und intensiver. Draco gebat Hermines Zunge Einlass. Er wollte es nicht, doch konnte er nicht anderes. Ihr Zunge umspielte sanft seine und anderes herum. Gerade wollte Draco sie stärker an sich drücken,als Hermine sich im entzog. Sie drehte sich um und nahm das rote Buch und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Ehe sie raus ging, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um und grinste Draco leidenschaftlich an. Dieser wachte in diesem Moment aus seiner Starre auf und musterte Hermine, was seinen Blick schlussendlich auch auf das Buch, welches sich in ihren Händen befand, lenkte.

" Gib das Buch her, Granger ! ", erwiderte er plötzlcih panisch und wollte es ihr wegnehmen. Doch Hermine war schneller.

" Na na na, also wirklich. Ich habe es mir, um deine aufkommenende Frage zu beantworten, sozusagen als Anzahlung genommen. ". Draco schaute sie verdattert an. " Du weißt schon für was, Draco. Für meine kleine Beule zum Beispiel von du weißt schon was. Klingelts ? ", sagte Hermine leicht nachdenklich und strich Draco mit ihrer Hand über das Gesicht. Draco schaute sie nur matt an. Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein, oder etwas doch ?

" Braver Junge ! ", erwiderte Hermine hinzufügend und schritt an ihm vorbei hinaus. Währendessen schickte sie ihm anzüglich grinsend einen flüchtigen Kuss zu und ging schlussendlich. Draco packte der Zorn. Sie konnte doch nicht so mit ihm umspringen. Nein, so nicht. Vor der Haustür holte er sie ein und wollte sie am Handgelenk fassen, als sie ihm schon die Tür vor der Nase zu warf. Er klopfte widerstrebend an ihre Tür und brüllte:  
" Granger mach sofort die Tür auf. SORORT!!!!!!!! "

Hermine lehnte sich müde an die Tür, die gefährlich unter Dracos Schlägen bebte. Hermine schmieß das Buch laut knallend auf den Boden und belegte ihre Haustüre mit einigen Zaubern, welche die Tür gut verschloss und sowohl auch das Zimmer mit einem Selecio Zauber belegte. Sie drehte sich zu der, in der Mitte des Raumes sitzenden, Person, welche begierig aufgestanden war und sich in Richtung Buch machte, welches auf den Boden lag. Hermine nahm das Buch wieder zu sich. Die Person schaute sie misstrauisch an.

" Hier hast du das Buch ! ", erwiderte sie zu dem älteren Mann ihr gegenüber. Als dieser nach dem Buch griff, nahm Hermine es doch nochmal fest an sich und ging in Richtung Couch.

" Aber... Gib mir das Buch ! ", erwiderte der grauhaarige Mann sauer.

" Aber langsam, langsam. Erst wird "das" hier unterschreiben und dann ...! ". Hermine lächelte und hielt dem älterem Mann ein Pergament hin.

" Lesen sie es ! "

Gesagt getan. Mit einer misstrauisch wirkenden Miene nahm er es an sich und laß es gründlich durch.

" Wo ist der Hacken ? ", fragte er schließlich.

" Hacken? Es gibt keinen. Sie lassen mich ab jetzt in Ruhe und halten ihre Klappe, was mich betrifft. Als Gegenleistung bekommen sie dieses komische leuchtende Buch ! ", ergänzte Hermine gelangweilt tuend, was dem nicht so war. Selbst sie interssierte dieses Buch, und der kleine Vorspann in Draco´s Wohnung war schon sehr interssant gewesen.

" Gut ! ", erwiderte der ältere gutgebaute Mann. Zwar hatte er nicht mit diesem hier gerechnet, und kann nachdem nicht mehr auf sie zurück greifen, aber er hatte endlich das Buch.

Hermine wartete gelangweilt.

" So unterschrieben ! ".

" Tippen sie zweimal mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf und der Bund ist vollendens besiegelt ! ". Die Person tat wie geheißen.

Hermine stand auf.

" Wohin gehen sie ? ", fragte die Person misstrausich. Seinen Blick genau auf das Buch geheftet.

" Ich mache uns einen Kaffee ! ", erwiderte Hermine süffisant tuend. " Das Buch kommt aus Sicherheitgründen mit, dass verstehen sie schon! Warten sie hier, ich bin gleich da ! "

Hermine schloß ihre Tür und verriegelte sie mit einem Zauber.

Schnell schaute sie sich um.

Es war keiner da, wie sollte es auch.

Sie stellte das Buch auf den Tisch und murmelte einige unverständlichen Worte. Nach kurzer Zeit erschien ein zweites gleichaussehendes Buch auf dem Tisch mit einem Plopp.

Hermine schlug es auf.

Es sah genau so aus, wie dieses hier. Gut, perfekt. Das Original nahm Hermine und schaute sich nochmals um.

Wo könnte sie es verstecken ?

Sie entdeckte einen Korb auf dem Kühlschrank.

Das musste reichen fürs erste. Mit einem Schwenker des Zauberstabs zauberte sie zwei Tassen Kaffee herbei und entriegelte die Tür. Schlussendlich nahm Hermine noch das neu herbeigezauberte Buch und schaute es an.

Es sah gleich aus wie das Original. Perfekt.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein misstrauischer wirkenden Malfoy Senior trat an.

" Ich komme ja schon. Ich mache den Kaffee immer noch auf Muggelart und dies dauert, wissen sie ! ". Sie klemmte sich das rote Buch unter die Achseln und trug die zwei Tassen Kaffee auf einem Tablett hinüber zum Wohnzimmer. Lucius folgte ihr.

" Nun gut, sie haben es unterzeichnet und besiegelt." fing Hermine an. Sie legte das Buch auf den Tisch und nahm das Pergament, welches im nächsten Moment in Hermine Tasche verschwand.

Lucius schaute auf das Buch und nahm das Buch, welches er sofort misstrausich durchblätterte.

" Es ist doch das was sie wollten oder nicht ? ", fragte Hermine matt.

Lucius nickte und stand auf.

" Der Vertrag steht. Ich werde sie ab jetzt in Ruhe lassen. Das Buch habe ich ja und dann auf ... nimmer Wiedersehen ! ", erwiderte Lucius siegesfroh.

Hermine schaute nur lächelt und erwiderte ebenfalls ein " Auf nimmer Wiedersehen ! "

Mit einem lauten Plopp verschwand die hohe schlaksige Gestalt.

Hermine lächelte zufrieden.

* * *

So in diesem Kap ist Draco ziemlich ausgetrickst worden und Lucius trat in Erscheinung. Leider war es nicht so intessant ,meiner Meinung nach, aber das musste sein, wegen den nächsten Kaps, die schon intessanter sein werden. Das versprech ich euch!

**Aber: Desto mehr Reviews ich bekommen werde, desto eher werd ich mich durchringen und updaten! **((gilt immer noch, geh!!))

Also ganz liebe grüße nochmal

Eure aleks


	23. Plötzliche Tatsachen

So, da bin ich wieder!

Also erstmal möchte ich meine lieben 4 Reviewern danken.

Danke an:

ooOoo: jessica: Freut mich, hoffe dir gefällt das Kap

ooOoo: valpuri: Ich denke dich wird diese Kap noch mehr wundern!

ooOoo: mrvica C.B: Also, mein Darling, ich weiß, dass Hermine unter meine Fittchen gar nicht gut aufgehoben ist, aber tja, ich bin ja auch nicht der Engel von nebenein, also!

ooOoo: kurai91: Ja klar ich mach weiter, es kommt das nächste Kap auch schon bald. Das vesprech ich!

Leider bin ich in Zeitdruck und kann nicht mehr viel schreiben!

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, das nächste Kap ist schon fast fertig, also reviewt schön und dann gibt es auch was zum Lesen, bzw eher was zum Lesen.

bussal eure aleks

* * *

**23. Plötzliche Tatsachen**

Vor verschlossener Tür blieb Draco schlussendlich auch stehen. Hermine schien keine Anstalten zu machen ihm aufzumachen und sein ganzes Schlagen sowie Rufen schien sie auch nicht dazu mehr aufzufordern. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und schaute die Tür an. Er fühlte wie seine Wut abebbte und sich ein anderes Gefühl bemerkbar machte. Ein Gefühl, welches er nur zu oft bisher hatte ertragen müssen.

Das Gefühl des Enttäuschens.

Draco wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch fühlte er sich schrecklich! Man könnte sagen : schrecklich ausgenützt.

Er drehte sich entschlossen um und ging die Treppen hinunter. Er brauchte jetzt einen klaren Kopf.

oooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooo

Hermine schaute sich um. Es war alles an seinem Platz. Aber sie bezweifelte stark, dass Lucius auch annäherd scharf auf ihre Sachen war, also dachte sie nicht länger darüber nach. Eher interessierte sie das Buch.

Sie ging direkt in die Küche und nahm es aus dem Korb. Es leuchtete immer noch, doch was das zu bedeuten hatte, war Hermine schleierhaft. Noch nie hatte sie etwas von einem leuchtenden Buch gelesen und deshalb interessierte sie dieses Buch auch so brennend. Sie setzte sich gemütlich in ihren Sessel und schlug die erste Seite auf.

In goldenen Lettern stand:

_Dieses Buch gehört, dem unten aufgeführten Namensträger, sowie das ganze Vermögen der Familie Black!_

**Draco Lucius Malfoy **

Darunter war sein Bild und in Kleinformat sein Stammbaum, welchen man durch Tippen mit dem Zauberstab auf Normalgröße zaubern konnte.

Hermine klappte das Buch abrupt zu. Ob es aus einem Reflex der Verwunderung war oder das Bild von Draco, welches sie kalt anschaute, wusste Hermine nicht, aber ihr vergang augenblicklich das Interesse daran es weiter zu inspezieren. Sie legte das Buch auf den Tisch und lehnte sich eine Moment zurück in ihren Sessel und schaute das Buch misstrauisch an.

_Vielleicht war dies auch nur ein Zauber !_, dachte Hermine sich und stand auf. In Gedanken ging sie auf die Terrasse um sich was zu trinken zu holen. Draußen regnete es immer noch. Als sie genauer in den nahen bewölkten Abend schaute entdeckte sie eine allzubekannte Gestalt. Es war Draco, der durch den strömenden Regen langsam - und man konnte es an seiner Haltung genau erkennen - traurig umher trabbte. Hermine lehnte sie an das Gerüst und schaute ratlos in den verregnten heutigen Tag. Ein kalte Brise wehte ihr entgegen und einige Regentropfen bedeckten ihre makelose Haut. Sie liebte dieses Wetter! Es passte einfach zu ihr. Das glaubte sie zumindestens.

Kalt, dunkel und alleine. So sah sich Hermine aus ihrer Sicht jetzt. Doch schien sie sich gerade irgendwie zu verändern.

Sie betrachte die total durchnässte Person, von ihrer Terrasse aus, genau.

Am liebsten wäre sie jetzt zu Draco hinunter gegangen, hätte ihn erstmal richtig getadelt - eine typische Standpauke gehalten - dass er sich erkälten könnte und so weiter. Und dann hätte sie ihn unter ihren Regenschirm gepresst. Aber erst die Predigt und dann der Regenschirm. Sie lächelte während des Gedankens und schloß die Augen. Der Regen prasselte sanft auf ihr Gesicht. Es war nicht kalt, aber ein leichter Windhauch wehte den Regen zu ihr. Sie dachte über das gerade eben Gedachte nach.

Wieso sollte sie eigentlich nicht hinunter gehen? Vielleicht ... vielleicht... vielleicht könnte sie sich ja bei ihm entschuldigen. Immerhin, wenn sie ihn so anschaute, sah er gar nicht so schlecht aus, hatte eigentlich auch Charakter und ... und ... und ... und sie mochte ihn eigentlich. Ja, eigentlich hasste sie ihn nicht, auch wenn sie an all das dachte was er ihr in Hogwarts angetan hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er kein schlechter Mensch war.

Ein starker Windhauch, welcher einige Flaschen auf der Terrasse umgestoßen hatte, holte sie wieder aus ihren verwirrten Gedanken heraus. Sie sprang über die gefallen Flaschen hinüber und wollte hinein gehen, als sie sich noch kurz umdrehte und leicht lächelte. Sie schloss ihre Balkontür und ging schnurstracks in ihr Zimmer und zog sich schnell um. Bevor sie ihre Wohnung noch verließ schlug sie sich ihre Jacke über und rannte die Treppen hinunter.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Kalt prasselte der Regen auf seinen Körper, doch störte ihn das eher weniger. Langsam schlenderte er im naheliegenden Park herum - durch die durchnässten Wiesen und Wege- versuchend noch über alles nachzudenken. Es wurde langsam dunkel und es war keine Menschenseele in seiner Sehweite zu erkennen, was Draco auch nur gelegen kam.

" Draco!", hallte es plötzlich durch den dunkeln Park leise. Draco erkannte diese Stimme. Hermine. Er drehte sich nur langsam um. Langsam und kalt. Er schaute sie kalt von oben bis unten an. Sie war stehen geblieben - einige Meter entfernt - als er sich umgedreht hatte und schaute ihn nur an. Sie schaute ihn leicht angstlich, nicht wissend was sie jetzt tun sollte, an. Er betrachtete sie kurz missbilligend und drehte sich wieder um, und ging weiter, in einer komischen Hoffung Granger würde jetzt mehr Action zeigen.

" Draco, bitte bleib stehen ! ", hörte er leise durch den Abend hallen. Diesmal jedoch standhafter. Er blieb stehen, aber drehte sie nicht um, wegen irgendeiner - ihm unbekannte - Genungtuung. Hermine hatte ihn eingeholen und stellte sich vor ihn.

" Spinnst du so raus zu gehen ! Schau mal wie es regnet und was machst du ? Willst du etwa krank werden ? Hättest wenigstens einen Regenschirm nehmen können ! ", sprudelte Hermine für sie typisch los.

Draco schaute sie ungläubig an. War das gerade normal, was sich hier abspielte ?

Erst bestahl und erpresste sie ihn und jetzt tat sie so, als würde sie sich um ihn sorgen ?

Draco entschied sich dafür, dass es ganz sicher nicht normal war, aber was war schon normal in letzter Zeit bei ihm ?

" Granger, was geht dich das an ? ", antwortete Draco kalt, wobei er das "Granger" gut betonte. Er wusste nicht wieso, ( ah das passierte ihm anscheinend in den letzten paar Tagen öfter), aber er wollte ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen machen.

Hermine schaute ihn nur verdutzt an. Ja, genau. Was ging es sie eigentlich an ?

Draco las Hermine die Ratlosigkeit von den Augen ab.

" Siehst du. Nichts. Also ! ", sagte Draco nur noch und wandte sich von Hermine ab.

Hermine schaute Draco nur verdattert hinterher. Eigentlich hatte er recht, doch...

" Es tut mir leid ! ", erklang es leise durch den Park. Draco blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

" Was ? ", fragte er, wie als hätte er nur darauf gewartet.

" Es tut mir alles leid. Vertrau mir. Ich wollte es nicht! Ich weiß auch nicht was ich hier eigentlich tue. Du glaubst mir ja eh nicht, genauso wie der Rest auf dieser gottverdammten Welt ! ", antwortete Hermine matt und drehte sich um, in der Hoffung eine Rückmeldung von Draco zu bekommen. Doch dem war nicht so. Draco schaute ihr nur wissend hinterher. Er kannte das Gefühl und komischerweise glaubte er ihr.

oooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooo

Der nächste Morgen war herangerückt und Draco quälte sich langsam aus dem Bett. Mit der rechen Hand fuhr er sich durch die Haare und versuchte wach zu werden. " Hatschi", donnerte es durch die Wohnung.

Draco hoffte inständig, dass Granger gestern mit dem, dass er sich noch erkälten würde, nicht recht hatte, aber dass zweite Signal hatte sich ja schon bekannt gemacht. Kopfschmerzen übermannten seinen Kopf und einige starke Niesanfälle. Fertig angezogen schmieß er sich auf seine Couch und streckte alles viere von sich. Er fühlte sich jetzt - gesundheitlich - obwohl er gleich neben einer Ärtzin wohnte, schrecklich. Eigentlich lustig, aber eher zum Heulen.

Er hatte gestern abend lange nicht einschlafen können, was Hermine zu verdanken war. Der gestrige Abend ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Hermine war da so anderes gewesen, so typisch herminemäßig, so natürlich. Und irgendwie berührte ihn das.

ooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooo

Nicht weit enfernt von Draco, ein paar Räume weiter, saß eine zierliche junge Frau mit verschrenkten Armen, kerzengerade in ihren Sessel und schautr verdattert auf das rote dicke leuchtende Buch auf dem Tisch vor ihr. Hermine stand auf , ging umher, setzte sich, stand wieder auf, ging umher, betrachtete sich im Spiegel, setzte sich. Und so ging das eine Weile lang bis sie entschlossen aufstand und das Buch packte und in Richtung Tür ging. Entschlossen öffnete sie diese und trat hinaus. Eine leichte Brise wehte ihr entgegen. Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und schlenderte langsam zum Fenster im Flur. Draußen regnete es immer noch, es war bewölkt, blitzte und donnerte, was Hermine heute besonders oft zusammen fahren ließ. Vielleicht war sie in gewisserweise tapfer, hatte keine Angst von der dunkelsten Nacht, vor den Todesser oder des gleichen, aber von Blitzen und Donner um so mehr. Es war ein gut gewartes Geheimnis von Hermine Jane Granger und das sollte auch so bleiben.

Ein Donner hallte über das Gebäude hinweg, welches Hermine wieder aus ihren Gedanke zurückholte. Sie schreckte leicht zusammen. Kurz atmete sie nochmal durch und bewegte sich schwungvoll zu Dracos Haustür hinüber. Das Buch fest umklammert klingelte sie schlussendlich.

oooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Ein lautes Klingeln, welches sich anfühlte als bohrte sich etwas in seinen Schädel, weckte Draco wieder auf. Er war wieder eingeschlafen. Als er auf die Uhr schaute, während er sich langsam aufrappelte, merkte er, dass er zuspät zur Arbeit kam.

" Verdammte Scheiße ! Schon wieder ! "

Ein weiteres Klingeln durchfuhr die himmlische Stille, abgesehen vom Donner. Schwungvoll stand er nun auf und ging zur Tür um sie zu öffnen.

" Du ! ", kam es nur so über seine Lippen, als er sie erblickte.

" Ähm, ... ja. Darf ich rein kommen ? ", fragte sie leise. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Male an, wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, welches sich in einen älteren und viel beliebteren Schulkamaraden verliebt hatte, welchem sie etwas überreichen wollte oder sollte. Nur der Unterschied war, dass sie nicht in ihn verliebt war.

Eine Tatsache überollte Hermine plötzlich und ihr klappte der Mund auf. War sie sich sicher, dass sie nicht in ihn verliebt war? War sie sich das so sicher?

Draco schaute die plötzlich fassungslos gewordene Hermine an.

" Alles in Ordung ? ", fragte er sie leicht besorgt und führte sie in seine Wohnung zum Sofa. Sie nickte nur verdattert.

" Ja, alles bestens, perfekt, super. Es könnte nicht besser sein ! ", entrang es ironisch ihrer Kehle. Er schaute sie an.

" Wirklich ? ", und dies schien sie nun vollkommend aus ihrer Trance zu holen. Hermine schaute ihn peinlich berührt an und schüttelte den Kopf.

" Ja, es ist alles gut. Mir ist gerade nur...etwas eingefallen, was ich noch erledigen muss. Aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig ! ", erwiderte sie fröhlich tuend. Doch in ihr kochte es. Jede Faser, jede Teil ihres Körper brannte auf Hochtouren.

Das konnte doch nicht war sein !

Sie konnte sich doch nicht verlieben oder...etwa...doch?

" Wirklich ? ", weckte sie Draco wieder aus ihrer Fassungslosigkeit. Sie schaute ihn an und nickte. Ihre Fassade saß wieder - so teilweise.

" Das hier wollte ich dir wieder vorbei bringen. Es tut mir leid ! ", erwiderte Hermine und drückte Draco das große rote leuchtende Buch in die Hände. Er schaute es kurz verdutzt an und nickte dann.

Draco stand auf und tat das Buch in sein Bücherregal.

Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille.

" Lucius hat mich dazu erpresst ! ", drang es unangenehm durch die Stille. Draco hielt inne und drehte sich um.

" Oh...das wusste ich nicht , aber wieso hast du mir nichts davon gesagt ? ", fragte Draco.

" Er hat mich, wie gesagt, erpresst und ... naja ich wollte dich nicht unnötig in Probleme verwickeln ! Er...", erwiderte Hermine und fing an zuerzählen.

Draco lehnte sich an sein Bücherregal und hörte aufmerksam zu. Als sie geendet hatte, schaute er sie standhaft an.

" Es tut mir leid, wegen Lucius. Ich werde mit ihm reden. Aber du bist ja nicht gerade auf die Nase gefallen, wie es mir aussieht ! ", lächelte er sanft um sie auch irgendwie wie bei Laune zu bekommen. Sie schaute lächelnd zurück.

" Naja, aber der Vertrag wird ihn auf Dauer auch nicht fern halten, oder ? Sicher hat er jetzt schon gemerkt, dass das Buch eine Fälschung ist ! ", antwortete Hermine.

" Ich glaub nicht. Das Buch wird ihm alles wiedergeben, aber nicht das Gesuchte. Er wird sich ärgern bis er schwarz wird, und irgendwo anders weiter suchen ! ", sagte Draco matt.

Hermine nickte.

Es breitete sich wieder eine komische Stille aus. Draco schaute sie an und wandte wieder den Blick von ihr, schaute sie wieder an und wandte wieder den Blick von ihr. Er wusste nicht was er tun oder sagen sollte.

Hermine war auf gestanden und ging langsam herum. Erst dachte Draco sie kam auf ihn zu, doch bog sie kurz vor ihm ab und ging zu seiner Stereo Anlage.

" Ich darf doch, oder ? " , fragte sie unsicher. Draco nickte ergebens und Hermine durchwöllte langsam seine CD Sammlung.

" Äh, tu mal Musik rein, ich geh mal und hol uns was zu trinken ! ", erwiderte Draco dann und verschwand, nach Hermines Nicken, aus dem Zimmer. Hermine schaute ihm nach. Sie fühlte sich ernsthaft erleichtert und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. War das wirklich ihr ernst ? Hatte sie sich wirklich in Draco Malfoy verliebt ?

Plötzlich hielt Hermine inne. Wer war denn das ?

**Savage Garden. **

**Truly Madly Deeply**

Hörte Draco wirklich so einen Schnulz ? Das hatte sie das letzte Mal gehört, als sie und Ginny total im Liebeskummer versunken waren und ein paar Fläschen Alkohol zufiel hatten. Daran erinnerte sich Hermine nur zu gut.

Sie nahm die CD aus der Hülle und tat es in die Stereo Anlage.

" Draco, seit wann..."

Hermine wollte sich umdrehen, aber hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Draco gleich hinter ihr gestanden hatte, da er wieder aus der Küche zurück war, und hätte fast das Gleichgewicht verloren. Doch Draco fing sie auf.

Es herrschte Stille.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._

Es lief das Lied an, welches Hermine gerade in die Stereo Anlage getan hatte.

Truly Madly Deeply von Savage Garden

Beide schaute sich an und verloren sich in den Augen des jeweils anderen. Braun traf auf Grau, Grau traf auf Braun.

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Beide vernahmen nur die Musik um sich herum und den warmen Atem des jeweils anderen.

_I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do.._

Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher.

_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on a new beginning._

Sie schlossen beide ihre Augen...

_A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah.._

... und sanft trafen ihre Lippen auf die jeweils anderen.

* * *

Ich finde das Lied einfach traumhaft, so schön romatisch. Fragt nicht, ich bin in letzter Zeit total sentimental, gar nicht gut! Ich bekomm Angst vor mir!

Also das nächste Kap ist schon fast fertig, also schön reviewen, dann gibt es auch bald ein neues Kap.

Falls ihr bei diesem Lied mal reinhören wollt um es euch vorzustellen, dann könnte ihr auf gehen und dann oben bei suchen: _Truly, madly, deeply - Savage Garden_ eingeben!

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

eure aleks


	24. Unerwartende Wendungen

Hey Guys!!!

Es hat diesmal wieder länger gedauert, aber ich musste dieses Kap nochmal überarbeiten, da es mir davor überhaupt nicht gefallen hatte und jetzt muss ich auch zweifeln, dass es gut ist. Ich sag nur Schreibblockade, was man auch in diesem Kap merken wird. Es fallen einem einfach keine produktiven Sätze ein. ((heul))

Aber ein riesiges Danke an meine 4 Reviewer:

oOo: kurai91: dankeschön ((froi))

oOo: LunaNigra: Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber im nächsten Kap werden Ginny und Blaise verstärkt zur Sache kommen! Freu dich darauf!

oOo: dramine: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich fand das Lied auch irgendwie total schön und war dann so schön sentimental drauf!

oOo: Valpuri: Ich wollte endlich mal auch ein bisschen wonderful Romantik reinbringen, aber es wird demnächst bisschen öfter romantisch. Vielleicht auch regnerisch, ich liebe das Wetter

So, jetzt will ich euch gar net so lange aufhalten. Wie gesagt, dass Kap gefällt mir einfach nicht und es ist vom Grammatikalischen wie von der Rechtschreibung her nicht gebetat und auch nicht wirklich schön, doch schiebt die Schuld auf meine Schreibblockade. Ich hoffe sie löst sich bald wieder auf. ((heul))

Viel Spaß beim Kap.

eure aleks

* * *

**24. Unerwartende Wendungen**

_... und sanft trafen ihre Lippen auf die jeweils anderen. _

Nach einem langen scheuen Kuss lösten sie ihre Lippen voneinander, aber ließen sich nicht los. Zu schön war die plötzliche Wärme des anderen. Nach einem ewigen Moment, so kam es beiden zumindestens vor, richtete sich Hermine wieder auf und schaute leicht schüchtern zu Boden. Diese Situation kam ihr sehr peinlich vor, was man auch an ihren geröteten Wangen sehen konnte. Draco lächelte leicht - nicht sein malfoytypisches, spottisches, triumphierendes Grinsen. Er lächelte sie nett und freundlich an und zog sie in eine sanfte Umarmung. Hermine wehrte sich nicht. Zu schön war die Wärme. Ihr Herz rasste.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever._

Sie hatte sich anscheinend in ihn verliebt. Das stand zumindestens fest, und ihr war zu weinen zu mute. Wieso suchte sie sich immer die falschen raus, wieso ?

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

" Habe ich was falsch gemacht ? " , fragte Draco mitfühlend, welcher in dieser Zeit die Umarmung aufgelöst hatte und sie jetzt anschaute.

" Nein, du nicht. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Es tut mir alles leid ! ", erwiderte Hermine matt und versuchte zu lächeln. " Ich gehe jetzt mal ! ". Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry.._

Kurz vor der Tür hielt sie inne und drehte sich nochmal um. Sie schaute ihn kurz an und beschloss schließlich zu gehen. " Warte ! ", erwiderte Draco plötzlich und fasste sie am Handgelenk an. " Warte bitte ! "

Hermine drehte sich um. " Wieso ? ", fragte sie leise. Draco lächelte sie an und streichelte sanft ihre Wange. Langsam kam er ihr immer näher und näher bis sie schließlich nur eine Nasenspitzen voneinander entfernt waren. " Ich mag dich Hermine, geh nicht! ". Hermine schaute ihn aus großen Augen an und wollte gerade was erwidern, als sie schon seine warmen Lippen an ihren spürte. Sofort erwiderte sie den Kuss und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie spürte seine starken Arme auf ihrer Taille ruhen. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, wie ein Kampf ohne Sieger.

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of.._

Mit einem Ruck hob er sie hoch und trug sie sanft hinüber zu seinem Schlafzimmer und legte sich vorsichtig mit ihr in sein Bett. Kurz löste er den Kuss mit ihr und schaute sie nur an. Mit seinen Finger strich er sanft über ihr Gesicht. Hermine zog ihn dann zu sich runter und beide verweilten wieder in einem langem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Draco löste seine Lippen von ihren und liebkoste nun sanft ihren Hals, während er ab und an sanft rein biss. Hermine öffnete langsam seine Bluse und zog es ihm über die Schulter. Dracos muskulöse Brust entlockte Hermine ein Stöhnen. Draco lächelte und küsste sie.

_The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you.._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

Dracos Hände verschwanden unter ihr Hemd und zogen es ihr, bis über den Bauch, hoch. Widerstreben löste sich Draco von ihren Lippen und liebskoste ihren Bauch mit tausend kleinen Küsschen. Hermine stöhnte lautlos auf und zog sich ihr Hemd selber über den Kopf und warf es irgendwohin. Draco drückte sie wieder ins Bett zurück, und liebkoste langsam ihr Dekolltee und den Rest ihres Körpers. Stück für Stück entkleideten sich beide und versanken in den Berührungen des anderen. Die Welt schien still zu stehen. Kurz bevor Draco in sie eindrang schaute er sie nochmal an.

" Du bist wunderschön ! ", erwiderte er nur und küsste sie langsam, während er langsam in sie eindrang.

_I want to lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes 'cos it's standing right before you._

_All that you need will surely come..._

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._

_I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do.._

_do' yeah do' yeah_

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Heller Sonnenschein fiel ins Schlafzimmer von Draco Malfoy.

Hermine öffnete langsam ihre Augen und blinzelte. Sie schaute sich um ohne sich zu bewegen. Viel zu schön war die Wärme des Körper, die Berühung des anderen Körper mit ihrem, und das wollte sie nicht verlieren. Ihr Kopf war sanft auf der muskulösen Brust Dracos geheftet. Ein starker Arm drückte sie noch mehr an ihn und ließ sie nicht los. Hermine seufzte auf. Lange hatte sie sich nicht so gut gefühlt, so geboren, so... so... so... verliebt...geliebt. Es war komisch.

" Na, ausgeschlafen ? " , fragte eine raue Stimme freundlich . Hermine hob sanft den Kopf und schaute ihn an. " Ja, wunderbar, du ? "

" In so wunderbarer Gesellschaft, immer doch ! "

" Schleimer ! ", erwiderte Hermine grinsend.

" Tja, bin halt ein Slytherin ! "

" Der immer seinen Nutzen aus alles zieht oder ? Ein schleimiger Slytherin ! ", lachte Hermine.

" Wenn ich bitten darf, ein schleimiger aber gutaussehender Slytherin, ja ? "

" Du drehst durch ! "

" Nach dem heutigen Sex zwischen uns, ist es auch nicht zu verübeln ! "

Hermine lachte. " Du bist unmöglich ! "

Doch plötzlich klatschte Hermine sich die rechte Hand auf den Mund. " Scheiße ! "

" Was ist los ? Unsere Gryffindor kann anscheinend ganz anderes, oder? "

" Als würdest du nicht wissen, wie ich, alles kann und wie gut. Nein, manno ich hab ein wichtiges Treffen mit jemanden vergessen. Ich wollte mich mit Ginny treffen, die wartet jetzt schon..." Hermine schaute auf die Uhr " ...ne halbe Stunde ! "

" Tja, wenns so ist, bleibst du eben hier !! "

" Ne, ich muss jetzt aufstehen ! ", sagte Hermine kleinlaut. Sie fühlte sich komisch. So fröhlich oder so ähnlich. Doch wieso versuchte sie jetzt plötzlich das Gefühl zu verdrängen und will es sich nicht eingestehen ? Sie hatte sich - jetzt war sie sich wenigstens klar - in Draco Malfoy anscheinend verliebt.

" Ähm, ich geh dann ! ", sagte Hermine als sie sich angezogen hatte. Draco sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich in Windesweile an. Hermine schaute ihm verdutzt zu.

" Ich bring dich hin ! ", antwortete er schließlich und machte sich in einer Schnelligkeit fertig, die Hermine noch nicht gesehen hatte.

" Gehen wir, wohin musste du ? ". Draco lehnte sich lässig an den Turrahmen.

" Du brauchst mich nicht hinbringen. Ich appariere ! Aber danke ! ", lächelte Hermine.

" Ähm, oh wenn so ist. Aber zur Tür bringe ich dich ! "

" Okay ! "

Draco öffnete gentlemanartig die Tür für Hermine. Als Hermine gerade hindurch wollte stellte er ihr einen Arm in den Weg.

" Was..."

" Was hälst du davon, wenn wir uns besser kennen lernen ? "

" Kennen lernen ? Ich denke, wir kennen und schon ziemlich gut ! ", erwiderte Hermine grinsend.

" Wenn einer nocheinmal sagt, Männer seien pervers und Frauen weniger, dann ..." " Du meinst, dass wir uns eher persönlicher besser kennenlernen ? Nach allem was passiert ist zwischen uns ? "

" Ja ich denke, wenn wir versuchen, einige Sachen aus der Vergangenheit wieder gut zu machen oder zu vergessen, wäre es doch sicher angenehm, oder Nachbarin ? "

" Gerne, was hälst du davon heute Abend spazieren zu gehen ? "

" Ich hole dich ab ! "

* * *

Und? Reviewchen? ((dattelblick aufsetz)) ((büddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee))

((unschuldig grins))

eure aleks

P.S. Jetzt kurz noch was zum nächsten Kap. Im nächsten Kap werd ich nun endlich mehr Ginny und Blaise reinbringen, ( für die Ginny Blaise Fans ((gg))


	25. Cela suffit !

_Huhu_

_So, hier bin ich wieder. Leider ist dieses Kap nicht so lang, aber das nächste kommt jetzt sicher schneller. Ich danke nochmal meine Reviewern herzlich. _

_Danke an: _

_oOo: **LunaNigra**: Ja, in diesem Kap ist einiges über Ginny und Blaise drinnen. Ja, kennenlernen schon, aber er versaut es wieder in diesem Kap ( oh... ich hab was verraten, mann, aber naja bisschen schadet nicht ;-))_

_oOo: **carlyblack**: Jaja, ich hör ja schon auf. In diesem Kap ist ja keine Romatik mehr drinnen - extra an dich gedacht. ;-) _

_oOo: **dramine**: Ah, dieses Kap zeigt einiges über Ginny und Hermine, aber auf den Spaziergang mit Hermine und Draco musste du leider warten. ( Schimpf Draco deshalb, nicht mich ;-))_

_oOo: **Valpuri**: Ja, da hat mich irgendeine komische Romantiphase erwischt, die ist aber in diesem Kap vorbei. Aber es wird noch einige romatische Szene geben. ;-)_

_So, jetzt gehts weiter. Bitte reviewt mir doch. Reviews sind mir, besonders jetzt bei dieser scheiß Schreibblockade, wichtig. _

_hab euch lieb _

_eure aleks_

* * *

**25. Cela suffit !**

Hermine nickte Draco zu und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Die Jacke fest an sich gedrückt spazierte sie die Treppe gemütlich hinunter. MIt einem Schmunzeln öffnete sie die Eingangstür und schlich in den Regen hinaus. Sanfter Regen platschte ihr ins Gesicht. Die frische, kalte Luft färbte ihre zarten Wangen rot. Tief atmete sie die frische Luft ein. Es ist ein himmlischer Morgen. Oder eher Mittag. Schnellen Schrittes lief sie die leeren Straßen des kleinen Vororts entlang. Als sie gerade um die Ecke biegen wollte, stieß sie mit jemanden zusammen.

" Können sie nicht aufpassen !!! ", ertönte es. Hermine horchte auf. Die Stimme kannte sie.

" Harry ! ", entfiel es ihr, als sie ihn erkannte.

Der Schwarzhaarige hob langsam seinen Kopf. Seine Gesichtsmine versteinerte sich sekundenschnelle.

" Oh... Hermine ! ".

Hermine musterte ihn kaum merklich. Harry war nicht mehr der den sie kennen gelernt hatte. Seine ganze Ausstrahlung hatte sich verändert. Kalt, emotionslos. Doch plötzlich tauchte eine Schwarzhaarige schöne junge Frau hinter ihm auf.

" Harry, warte doch mal auf mich, mein Schatz ! ", erwiderte sie und klammerte sich unter seinen Arm. " Oh, wer sind denn sie ?".

Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie schaute Harry nur abschätzend an.

" Mein Schatz ? ", fragte sie ihn. " Das ist nicht dein Ernst Harry, oder? ".

Stille. Kurz schauten sie sich noch an und schließlich disappierte er davon, mit der jungen Frau. Hermine schaute verdattert. Sie konnte es nicht wirklich glauben.

" Und ? Ist Potter ein Arschloch oder ist Potter ein Arschloch ? ", ertönte es hinter ihr. Hermine schnellte umher.

" Draco...ah du bist es ! ".

" Nur ich, wer bin ich auch ? ", versuchte Draco sie aufzumuntern und legte eine Arm um sie.

Stille. Hermine achte nicht darauf.

" Habe ich nicht immer gesagt, dass er ein Arschloch ist ? Aber mir hat nie jemand geglaubt! ".

" Was mit Ginny ist ? Ich habe sie in letzter Zeit sehr vernachlässigt.", erwiderte Hermine nur.

Draco zog die Augenbraune hoch.

" Wieso belastet dich das so ? "

" Weil Harry mit mir auch gespielt hatte, aber ich habe wenigstens keine Kinder mit ihm oder bin verheiratet. Aber jetzt... spielt er mit Ginny und sie liebt ihn immer noch ! ", erwiderte Hermine niedergeschlagen.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Der Tag vergang nur langsam. Hermine hatte kurzerhand beschlossen, ihre Freundin Ginny besuchen zu gehen. Doch hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Sollte sie Ginny sagen, dass sie Harry gesehen hatte-mit einer anderen ? Oder eher den Mund halten ? Sich nochmal im Spiegel betrachtend, klingelte sie und wartete. Die Tür öffnete sich und vor ihr stand Ron.

" Hermine, komm doch rein ! ", sagte er müde. Hermine nickte und trat ein. Verwunderte schaute sie sich um. Das Haus weißte einen verwüsteten Zustand auf.

"Ist etwas passiert ? ", fragte die Braunhaarige besorgt. Ron lachte leicht auf.

" Naja, ich weiß ja nicht. Vielleicht das hier ! ", erwiderte er ironisch. Er hielt ihr einen Brief hin.

" Darf ich ?"

Ron nickte und Hermine setzte sich, und schlug den zusammengefalteten Brief auf.

_Hallo alle meine Lieben !!_

_Ihr werdet euch sicher fragen, wieso ich weg bin oder gar, euch nicht mal Bescheid sage. Aber die Umstände haben es nicht anderes zugelassen. Ich will nicht drum herum reden und gleich zum Punkt kommen. _

_In meinem Leben haben oft viele mit mir nur gespielt.. Ich war immer die kleine, dumme, nichtswissende Ginny, die Zuhause bleiben sollte. Ich musste/sollte es jedem Recht machen, aber ich kann es leider nicht. _

_Und so begann ich einen riesigen Fehler. _

_Ich verliebte mich in die falsche Person. In die Person, die für mich unantastbar war, so empfand ich, und schmieß alle Hoffungen weg und heiratete Harry. _

_Richtig es ist nicht Harry, den ich über alles liebe. Es ist jemand anderes. Jemanden den ihr vielleicht kennen mögt, und es sicher euch keine große Freude bereiten würde, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen wäre. Doch schließlich passierte es. Ich traf ihm wieder - nach Hogwarts und verliebte mich von neuen in ihn. Ich wurde schwanger - von ihm. Nicht von Harry. _

_Keiner wusste es, außer ihm und Harry. _

_Seitdem änderte sich vieles. Harry wollte es mir anscheinend heimzahlen.Tat alles Mögliche, was mir weh tun würde. Zu recht. Ich habe ihn auch verletzt. _

_Jetzt jedoch habe geschlossen zu gehen. Für alle Beteiligten schien, dies der beste weg zu sein. Meine Kinder und ich sind weg. Bei ihm. Mit ihm. Mit Blaise Zabini. _

_eure Ginny. _

_Macht euch keine Sorgen über mich und sucht mich nicht. Es ist doch besser für uns alle so. _

Hermine klappte der Mund auf. Sie schaute zu Ron auf.

" Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, oder ? ", fragte sie vorsichtig. Ron nickte nur kaum merklich.

" Ich habe heute den Brief im Fuchsbau gefunden, und bin dann gleich hier her. Aber sie war/ist weg. Verdammt ! ", antwortete Ron wütend.

" Beruhig dich, Ron. Sie ist kein Kind mehr, sie wird wissen was sie tut ! ".

Ron schaute sie verdattert an.

" Ah, du verstehst es nicht Hermine. Ginny ist meine einzigste Schwester und ich habe mir geschworen auf sie aufzupassen. Ich bin ihr älterer Bruder, dass ist doch meine Pflicht. Ich mach mir eben Sorgen. Würdest du, dass nicht auch tun an meiner Stelle? Das ist doch kindisch, was sie da macht. Statt uns allen zu sagen, was los ist, läuft sie weg. Soll das etwa Reife beweisen ? Ich finde ganz sicher nicht ! ", redete Ron sich in Rage. Hermine verstand Ron.

" Beruhig dich erstmal Ron. Denkst du es bringt was, sie zu suchen ? Sie will ja anscheinend nicht gefunden werden und Zabini ist auch nicht so schlecht. Erinner dich in Hogwarts. Er war der netteste und beste Slytherin, immerhin. Und wenn sie sich lieben? ".

" Ich weiß ja nicht. Es ist nur... " , stockte Ron.

" Ich hab eine Idee. Was hälst du davon, wenn wir Draco fragen, ob er vielleicht etwas über die beiden weiß ? Immerhin ist doch Zabini sein bester Freund ! ".

" Malfoy ? Ich fragen ? Träum weiter, Hermine. Aber echt... auf so eine absurde Idee muss man schon mal kommen. Er würde es uns ganz sicher, nicht sagen, wenn er es auch wüsste. Es ist Malfoy ! Außerdem wieso nennst du ihn Draco ? "

" Ah, er ist doch gar nicht so schlimm. Er hat sich wirklich verändert, und das hast du sogar mal selber gesagt ! "

" Wann bitte habe ich sowas absurdes gesagt ? "

" Wo du mir meine Wohnung gezeigt hast ! Also, soll ich ihn mal fragen ? Ich hab da so eine Vorahnung, dass er was wissen könnte.

Ron setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

" Vorhin wo ich los gegangen bin, hat Draco so eine komische Anspielung gemacht von Harry. Ich habe ihn - also Harry - vorhin zufällig getroffen - mit einer Frau. Sie disappierten schnell und dann hat Draco, der urplötzlich hinter mir auftauchte, so eine komische Anspielung gemacht. Ob Harry ein Arschloch ist oder nicht, was er ja schon immer gewusst hatte. Du verstehst was ich meine ? "

Ron nickte.

" Gut, frage ihn. Aber ich werde es nicht ! ".

" Meinetwegen, aber du kommst mit ! "

" Wieso ? ".

" Weil. Gehen wir ? ".

Ron nickte widerstrebend.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

" Arbeitet er wirklich hier ? ", fragte Hermine Ron skeptisch. " Ja, schau das fette Schild an. _Anwaltskanzlei Malfoy & Monda Partner_.", las Ron vor.

" Oh, okay. Lass uns reingehen ".

Hermine öffnete die schwere schwarze Holztür und trat mit Ron ein. Dem Schild folgend, im 2 Stock ankommend, trat Hermine und Ron in die Eingangshalle. Eine junge gutaussehene blondhaarige Frau hob den Kopf.

" Guten Tag, sie wünschen ? ", fragte sie arrogant. Hermine lächelte.

" Ich habe einen Termin bei Draco Malfoy. Sagen sie ihm, dass Hermine Granger da ist ! ", erwiderte sie kalt lächelnd. Ron schaute sie skeptisch an.

" Ich sehe sie hier nicht im Terminkalendar ! ", erwiderte die Sekretärin.

" Ah, es ist privat. Sagen sie ihm doch einfach Bescheid ! ", antwortete Hermine ungeduldig. Die junge Blondine nickte und erhob sich arschwackelnd. Ron grinste tranceartig und erhielt deswegen ein Rippenschlag von Hermine. " Was ? "

Hermine verdrehte wieder die Augen. Männer!

Die Blondine drehte sich um.

" Sie können eintreten ! " , erwiderte die Sekretärin widerstrebend.

" Danke, geht doch ! ".

" Ähm, ich kann doch sicher hier warten, auf dich, Hermine ? Nicht ? ", sagte Ron und grinste die Frau an.

" Nein, du kommst mit ! "

Ron verdrehte die Augen und zwinkerte der Blondine nochmal zu bevor er mit Hermine eintrat.

" Ron, du hast doch ne Freundin! "

" Ja, und ? Ich wollte doch nur ein bisschen Flirten".

" Männer ! Ptz ".

" Hermine... und Weasley, was führt euch zu mir ? Setzt euch ! ". Draco wieß auf die zwei Stühle vorm Schreibtisch und stand auf.

" Draco, wir haben eine wichtige Frage an dich. Sei aber bitte ehrlich. Mir zu Liebe ! ", erwiderte Hermine und setzte sich. Ron schnaubte auf.

" Ähm...okay. Um was geht es ? Juristisch gesehen oder was anderes ? ".

" Anderes, es geht um Zabini und Ginny ! ". Draco schaute auf.

" Whiskey ? ".

" Nein, danke. Bitte setz dich ! ".

Draco nahm sich einen Whiskey und setzte sich schließlich.

" Und ? ". Er lehnte sich in seinemn Stuhl zurück. " Weiter ? ".

" Weißt du wo sie sein könnten ? "

" Woher sollte ich das denn wissen. Aber so ist das. Die kleine Ginny ist mit Blaise abgehauen, ich wusste doch, dass da was ist. Die kleine Weaslyby mit mit großen bösen Blaise ! ". Draco lachte.

Hermine schaute ihn vernichtend an. Ron setzte gerade an,etwas zu sagen, aber Hermine kam ihm zuvor.

" Was soll das ? Du weißt es bestimmt und ? Machst Witze. Ich dachte, du wärst von dieser Ebene weg ! ".

" Von welcher denn ? Von dem Schlammblut und Weasleyhasser ? Ah, komm Hermine ! ".

Hermine stand momentan auf und schaute ihn missachtend an.

" Ich bin so dumm. Ich dachte wirklich es wäre etwas...! ". Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

" Arschloch ! ", erwiderte sie noch und verschwand augenblicklich.

Draco schlug sich mit der Handfläche gegen den Kopf.

" Scheiße, so war das nicht gemeint ! ", dachte er sich. " Verdammt, Draco!".

" Ich wusste doch, dass du ein Arschloch bist. Aber ich werde nicht so dumm sein, wie Hermine ! ". Ron streckte den Zauberstab auf Draco.

" Wenn du weißt wo die beiden sind, sag es besser! Ich scherzte ungern ! ".

Draco stöhnte missmutig auf.

* * *

Ich: So, jetzt hat´s Draco wieder versaut.

Draco: Ich bin nicht schuld, ihr seid alle zu empfindlich

Ich: Ja, genau und ihr Männer zu begriffstutzig

Draco. Ich hab sogar das Buch von Mario Barth, Frau - Deutsch, Deutsch - Frau, und was bringt es mir? Nichts. Das ist unfähr!!!

Hermine: Heul doch, du Arschloch.

Ich. Hey, nicht ausgefallen werden.

Draco: Genau, du weißt, dass es nicht so gemeint war. Verzeih mir, mydarling.

Hermine: Das hättest du wohl gern

Ich : Ah komm...sei nicht so fies.

Draco: Büddee

Hermine. Mal sehen!

_Ein kleiner Drabbel von mir. Hab die Idee mit dem Drabbel nach dem Kap von BdW, also dankt ihr, falls es euch gefällt. Aber mir könnt ihr auch danken. ((gg)) Das nächste Kap kommt jetzt sicher schneller, aber bitte lasst mir doch ein klitzekleines oder auch ein großes Review da. Bestechen will ich euch diesmal nicht. Diesmal versuch ich es mal auf die nette Tour. Also büddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_;-)_

_eure aleks _


	26. Feind ist gleich Freund?

Huhu!!

Hier bin ich wieder und ich weiss...SCHADE über mich..

Ich hab wieder lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen, bzw lange nicht mehr geupdatet. Wieso?

1.) Schule

2.) Freude

3.) Meine Muse

4.)und noch andere anfallender Quatsch, der mich von meinem Lap Top fern hielt... ((heul))

Aber wenigstens hab ich es irgendwie geschafft das alles zu überliesten und ein neues Kap zu erschaffen. Aber das gute ist jetzt, dass ich endlich weiss, wie es genau weitergeht und die Kaps auch intessanter und besser werden und schneller on kommen (( natürlich nur wenn ihr fleißig reviewt bestechung hey ich bin ne slytherin, hallo??)) ((gg))

Danke an meine lieben Reviewer:

LunaNigra: Draco ist ein Trottel, ja...wie so viele anderen Männer auch, oder? ((mitfühlend nick)) Die Babies...ich sag mal, dass es die nächsten Kaps mehr über Ginny und Blaise die Babies und auch Draco und Herm sein wird, sodass du es wissen wirst!!

dramine: Ja...Draco wird es wieder... ähm ja ich sag nichts mehr. Es wird sich in den nächsten Kap schon zeigen, was passiert!!! Es wird interssanter!!!

Valpuri: Wieso ich es wieder kaputt mache? 1.) Weil ich ein Slyth bin und 2.) weil ich sie dann wieder zusammen bekommen kann,nicht?? ((gg)) Ich bin verrrückt ich weiss!!

carlyblack: Ja mein Drazo hat es wieder mal geschafft, aber maiii er schafft es immer wieder alles zu brechen und zu flicken, also von da aus?

**Info**: Um nochmal auf den Verlauf aufmerksam zu machen. Dies ist eher so eine Überleitungskap auf das was ich dann machen will, sozusagen, das Finale oder einfach auch nur den Schluss...der noch ein bisschen weiter weh ist. In den nächsten Kaps wird einiges an Drama vorkommen und er wird mit einem Happy- End enden. Ginny und Blaise sowie Draco und Hermine werden nicht zu kurz kommen. Leider stellt sich mir die Frage, ob ich noch ne Fortsetztung machen soll, aber ich werde mir es dann erst wenns soweit ist überlegen.

Und nochma muss ich jemanden danken, der sich mir als Beta zu Verfügung gestellt hatte. Daher ist diese Kap gebetat. **Danke an LittleVamp** für das mühsame Betalesen

**((applaus, wink, grins))**

**((mitmachen...ihr auch ja?? wegen euch mach ich ja dass alles!! ((blick ala snape aufsetz)) **

Und so jetzt geht es weiter..

...glg knuddel und bussal

aleks

* * *

25. Feind ist gleich Freund?

"Okay, Weasley, ich werde dir sagen was ich weiß, aber zuerst...leg den Zauberstab weg! Wir sind hier in einer Muggelanwaltskanzlei, vergiss es nicht!", entgegnete der Blondhaarige lässig und setzte sich wieder zurück in seinen Sessel. Ron schaute ihn misstrauisch an und tat es ihm gleich und setzte sich wieder. Mit seinen Zauberstab, in der Hand spielend, schaute er ihn fordernd an.

Und ? Hat es dir auf einmal die Sprache verschlagen? kam es vom Rothaarigen matt. Wo sind sie?.

Wieso ist es dir so wichtig zu erfahren, was mit ihnen ist? Immerhin ist sie inzwischen mündig und entscheidet über ihr Leben selber, oder willst du immer noch den großen Bruder spielen?", fragte Draco nachdenklich. Mit der einen Hand schüttelte er langsam seinen Whiskey, und betrachtete sein Gegenüber, welcher anfing kalt zu lachen.

"Hör mir mal gut zu...Draco.." . Seinen Namen betonte er extra stark. "...Falls meiner Schwester oder den Kindern etwas passieren sollte...werde ich nicht nur Zabini um Verantwortung beten, sondern auch dich...natürlich nur...wenn du mir nicht...sagst...wo die beiden sind!! Und du weißt, was ich mit meinen Opfern mache...und euch werde ich da auch nicht verschonen, dies kannst du mir glauben! ".

Und Draco glaubte ihm auch jedes Wort, was er gesagt hatte. Ron war nicht der Typ der leere Drohungen von sich gab. Es schien ihm sehr ernst zu sein, was eigentlich wenn man es sich so überlegte sehr verständlich war. Es war immerhin seine Schwester, und wenn er sich vorstellen müsste, was er tun würde an Weasleys Stelle, würde er nicht viel ändern.

Doch was sollte er ihm sagen?

Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wo die beiden sein könnten. Immerhin hatten Blaise und er sich seit diesem kleinen dummen Unfall mit Hermine nicht mehr gesehen. Eigentlich hatte er es sich schon längst zu Herzen genommen, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Aber er hatte es nicht geschafft. Und da war auch noch das Problem Hermine Granger. Er hatte es doch gar nicht so...

"Malfoyyyy!!, dröhnte es plötzlich laut in seinen Ohren. Er schreckte wieder aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

"Was.. verdammt?". Er hasste es bei seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen zu werden, was eh immer öfter passierte!

"Ich rede mit dir und du? Drehst du Däumchen?? Wo ist Ginny, verdammt??", brüllte Ron nun schon fast.

Langsam reckte der Blondhaarige sich in seinen Stuhl und trank den letzten Schluck seines Whiskeys.

"Ich weiß es nicht...ich weiß es ernsthaft nicht. Ich bin seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr mit Blaise in guten Verhältnissen, ja?".

Ron starrte ihn verdattert an.

"Das soll ich dir glauben, was? Die Ausrede ist verdammt lasch, Malfoy!! Raus mit der Sprache!!", entgegnete Ron nun wieder normal.

Draco atmete einmal tief ein und aus.

"Glaube mir...ich habe keinen Grund zu lügen. Aber wenn du willst, werde ich dir bei der Suche helfen. Ich hab auch noch ein Hühnchen mit Blaise zu rupfen!".

Ron starrte ihn immer noch verdattert an, doch schien es jetzt ziemlich stark in seinen Kopf zu arbeiten.

"Wieso sollte ich dir glauben, Malfoy? Sag mir einen einzigen plausiblen Grund, und ich werde dir vertrauen!", erwiderte Ron interessiert.

Der Angesprochene stand auf und nahm seinen Mantel.

"Ich verstehe dich, aber ich kann auch nicht mehr sagen als, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Und ich habe eine Idee...vielleicht wird uns dies auf die Fährte der beiden locken ! ".

Ron nickte und stand ebenfalls auf und folgte Draco hinaus.

"Ähm...ich hab was vergessen, geh du schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach!! ", erwiderte der Blondhaarige kurz angebunden und verschwand wieder in seinem Büro.

Ron schaute ihm eine kurze Sekunden hinterher, ehe er sich nachdenklich nach draußen verzog. Er musste es zugeben...aus Draco war ein staatlicher Mann geworden, was er sich nicht hätte erträumen lassen. In Hogwarts vielleicht...ja da hätte er sich nur zutrauen können, dass er in die Fußstapfen seines Vater tritt, aber sonst?

Besonders während des Kriegs, hätte er es nicht geglaubt. Nein...damals war er der Überzeugung gewesen, er wäre der dumme Todesser seines Vaters geworden. Einer, der viele Spielfiguren Lord Voldemords,...doch dem war dann doch nicht so. Er hatte damals dem Orden sehr viel helfen können, und er hatte ihm selber - Ronald Weasley - geholfen weiter zu leben. Er hatte ihm sein Leben damals gerettet, indem er ihn zurück hielt und ihn deckte, vor den anderen Todesser, bei dem entscheidenden Kampf. Und sich bedankt hatte er nie, bei ihm...

Wieso er genau in diesem Moment über das alles nachdachte war Ron total schleierhaft...doch lag ihm eine wichtige Frage auf der Zunge und er würde ihn fragen. Der Blondhaarige brauchte nicht lange, bis er bei Ron ankam. Geschwind drückte er einen viereckigen kleinen Knopf, von dem Ron glaubte, dass dieser Aufzug irgendwie herbefohlen wurde. Ein leichtes Läuten ertönte und Draco öffnete die Tür und beide traten in den großen Lift hinein.

"Ähm...ich denke wir Apparieren zu Zabini Manor...sonst brauchen wir zu lange!, erwiderte Draco und drückte erneut ein kleines rotes Knöpfchen. Der Lift hielt abrupt an.

"Was soll das?, fragte Ron verwirrt als er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Der Aufzug hatte ein starkes Ruckeln von sich gegeben.

"Ähm...wir wollen doch dahin apparieren, oder? Unten sind zu viele Muggel, und bis wir ein passendes Örtchen haben um apparieren zu können, können wir hier in London Zentrum lange suchen, oder? ", kam es leicht triumphierend von dem Malfoyspross. Ron nickte einleuchtend und schaute ihn an.

"Ich weiß nicht, wo Zabini Manor ist!", kam es matt von dem Rothaarigen.

Draco nickte und hielt ihm seinen linken Arm hin. Rons Gesichtsmine änderte sich erheblich. Beiden schienen die nun kommende Nähe des Apparierens nicht sehr anzuturnen.

"Kennst du ne bessere Methode?" Es war eine sehr gequälte Frage Dracos.

Zur Antwort ergriff Ron nur zögernd Dracos Arm und schaute weg.

"Ähm...du musst schon näher kommen oder möchtest du zersplittert werden beim Apparieren?", fragte Draco matt und zog ihn zu sich. In der nächsten Sekunde drückte er schon den roten kleinen Knopf - um den Fahrstuhl wieder zum Fahren zu bringen - und Disappierte davon.

oooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooooo

" Einen Kaffee bitte! ", erwiderte eine der begabtesten Hexen Maulig, als sie gerade aus der Toilette kam. Sie setzte sich an einen der kleinen Tische des Cafes und wartete nachdenklich. Die morgendliche Übelkeit, die sie seit gestern einfand, ließ langsam los und ließ die junge Hexe entspannter nachdenken.

Und ?

Es gab so viel zum Nachdenken...zu viel. Von Problemchen Malfoy bis hin zur ihrer Übelkeit hinaus zu ihrer Arbeit und vielem mehr. Ein Seufzen kam von Hermine. Die Kellnerin eines kleinen gemütlichen Cafes in der Winkelgasse schaute sie mit einen nicht so hübschen Lächeln an und nickte Ergebens, um gleich darauf hinter der Theke zu verschwinden. Hermine blickte gleichgültig auf den Tisch und blätterte säuerlich in dem heutigen Tagespropheten herum. Sie war sauer, fiel ihr plötzlich auf. Nein... sie war mehr als sauer, sie war wütend...sie war...es gab kein definierbares Wort für ihre jetzige Gefühlsregungen. Sie hätte es nicht beschreiben können...

Sauer?

Verzweifelt?

Unwissend?

Wütend?

Schlecht gelaunt?

Modrig?

Hintergangen?

Betrogen?

Mies?

Blind vor Liebe??

Oh...nein, dass letzte stimmte nicht...nein es passte hier in ihre Reihe der definierbaren Erklärungen ihres derzeitigen Gemüts überhaupt nicht rein, oder? Sie hatte sich nicht in ihn verliebt, nein...das hatte sie doch etwa nicht? Nein.. so was passierte ihr nicht so einfach, obwohl sie schon ihre Eigenheit hatte, sich immer in die falschen Männer zu verlieben. Sollte sie jetzt Hassgefühle auf die ganze Männerschaft hegen?

"Ihre Kaffee, bitteschön!!", kam es kalt von der jungen Kellnerin. Hermine nickte nicht weniger freundlich und trank langsam Schluck für Schluck ihren Kaffee, während sie langsam im Tagespropheten las und nachdenklich rumphilosophierte. Mit einem zu heißen Schluck verschluckte sie sich an ihre Kaffee und schaute fassungslos ins Gesicht ihres plötzlich erscheinenden Gegenübers.

Mit was hatte sie das verdient?, schoss er ihr zuerst durch den Kopf.

"Guten Morgen, Miss Granger!", erwiderte ihr Gegenüber kalt und setzte sich ohne Aufforderung zu ihr. Ein kaltes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Gemütlich lehnte er sich im Stuhl nach hinten und schaute die Braunhaarige lächelnd an.

"Der ist mir jetzt aber reglich vergangen!", antwortete sie als sich ihre Kinnlade wieder gelockert hatte. Sie klappte den Tagespropheten zu und wollte gerade bezahlen, als ihr Gegenüber, noch lachend, die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie zum Sitzen zwang.

"Wohin des Weges ? Ich denke nicht, dass sie ihre Manieren einfach so vergessen haben, oder irre ich mich da etwa? ".

"Möchten sie auch etwas bestellen?", kam es nun plötzlich freundlich von links. Hermine schaute hoch und erblickte die gleiche Kellnerin wieder, aber mit einen deutlich netterem Lächeln. Ihr Gegenüber lächelte triumphierend und nickte. "Einen Whiskey bitte!".

Die junge Frau nickte und verschwand Arschwackelnd hinter der Theke. Hermine schaute empört dem Schauspiel zu. Ihr Gegenüber heftete seinen Blick deutlich an das junge Ding, welches gleich seine Tochter hätte sein können. Hermine klappte ihrem Mund wieder zu und schaut ihr Gegenüber nur finster an.

"Eifersüchtig etwa? ", antwortete er aber nur gehässig.

" Bitte was ?? Sie könnten mein Vater sein und ich sollte eifersüchtig sein??? Diese Vorstellung ist echt sehr absurd!! ".

Und die war es doch auch.

Die Kellnerin brachte schnell den Whiskey und Hermines Sitznachbar bezahlte schnell noch alles. Schließlich wand er sich, nachdem er den Whiskey zu Ende getrunken hatte, zu ihr.

"Lass mich einfach zum Punkt kommen!", erwiderte er matt. Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. Was wollte er wieder von ihr?

"Lassen sie mich in Ruhe, ja? Ich gehe!", antwortete sie, als es ihr zu bunt wurde, und wollte aufstehen, doch...

"Sie werden nirgends hingehen, Miss Granger...nirgends...denn jetzt gehören sie mirrrrrrr!! ".

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Plötzliche Regentropfen benetzten die Gesichter zweier plötzlich auftauchender, Hand in Hand, jungen Männer, die wie von der Tarantel gestochen auseinander fuhren. Der Blondhaarige schaute sich einen Moment kurz um, ehe er dem anderen mitteilte ihm zu folgen. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch gelangten sie an einem großen villenartigen Anwesen. Ein großes Empfangtor, welches offen stand, empfing sie und sie gingen einen hügelartigen gepflasterten Pfad nach oben, bis sie an der großen prächtigen braunschwarzen Haustür gelangten.

"Ähm...hier wohnt Zabini jetzt ernsthaft? ", fragte der Weasleyerbe, während er sich umschaute. Draco nickte.

"Das hier ist Zabini Manor...Blaise hatte kein Bedarf sich was anders zu suchen oder sagen wir es so...keine Lust!", damit drehte sich Draco um und klopfte zweimal.

Einen kurzen Moment schien sich nichts zu rühren, als eine etwas ältere, aber für ihre Jahre, gutaussehende Frau die Tür öffnete. Als sie Draco erblickte fiel sie ihm plötzlich weinend um den Hals.

"Oh ...Draco... was soll ich nur tun?", kam es zur Begrüßung verzweifelnd. Draco, überrascht über diesen Anfall, versuchte sie irgendwie zu beruhigen, und?? Es klappte nach einiger Zeit. Sie ließ wenige

Sekunden wieder von ihm ab, und bekam einen kleinen Rotstich im Gesicht.

"Es tut mir so leid...kommt doch rein!", erwiderte sie peinlich berührt und führte sie in die Wohnstube. Nachdem die Hauselfen was zu Trinken gebracht hatten, begann Mrs. Zabini zu erzählen.

"Es ist so furchtbar Draco. Ich habe es gestern früh gefunden... bzw. es wurde mir zugeschickt. Hier...schaut...du Draco weißt sicher was es bedeuten hat!".

Mrs. Zabini holte einen alten zerschlissenen Umschlag raus. Sie öffnete ihn und...

Draco klappte der Mund auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?

* * *

Ich weiss, ihr seit jetzt sicher sehr böse auf mich, genau da wieder auf zu hören und einen Cliff zu verwenden oder??

Aber wie oft soll ich es noch sagen!! Ich bin ein Slyth... hehehehe

Reviews nicht vergessen!!

((schmoll mund mach))

Desto mehr, desto eher kommen die nächsten Kaps...

hdgdl aleks


	27. Die vergessenen Manieren

**Huhu!!... **

**Ich schäme mich ja schon...so lange wieder nichts von mir... Aber was soll ich nur sagen? **

**Mache gerade meinen Führerschein, Abschlussprüfungen winken mir die ganze Zeit schon entgegen, und meine sonst so wunderschöne Freizeit verschwindet hinter den Büchern oder Fragebögen der Fahrschule... ((unfair)) **

**Aber erstmal ein riesen großes Danke an alle meine Reviewer... Der pure Hammer, dass ihr mir überhaupt noch reviewen wollt.. ((sprachlos sei)) **

**Danke an:**

**oOo: Lunanigra: Ich habe in letzter Zeit irgendwie richtig Spaß an Cliffs...((gg))... Und ob sie schwanger ist?? Lies, dann wirst du es wissen! ((gg)) **

**oOo: dramine: Ja, aber ich denke, du weißt langsam, dass ich großen Gefallen habe an Cliffs ((gg)). Aber dafür werde ich versprechen jetzt mehr und schneller zu schreiben.. **

**oOo: Valpuri: Hoffe, hast das Interesse nicht verloren, wegen der langen Wartezeit... ((sry))**

**oOo: Ginny. M. Weasley: Das will ich doch hoffen... Schön langsam lesen... ((gg)) Solltest auch mal weiter schreiben.. du!**

**oOo:Cynestra: Hey danke fürs Lob (( sich riesig froi)) Ich hoffe, dass Kap ist gefällt dir... **

**oOO: Celina-HP: Was soll ich nur sagen? Danke für die ganzen vielen Reviews.. Hammer.. Ich habe dir per Mail zurückgeantwortet, da es zu viel für das hier war.. ((gg)) **

**So.. jetzt will ich euch gar nicht mehr lange aufhalten...Das Kap ist leider nicht gebetaliest, also versucht, wie schon davor die Rechtschreib-Grammer Fehler zu übersehen... Ich bitte euch... ((dackelaugen hab)) **

**Diese Kap ist recht kurz, aber hat wichtige Infos drinnen denke ich, bzw. es lässt wieder einige Rätsel offen, die sich bald im nächsten Kap lösen werden. Ihr könnt diese Kap als Übergangskap zum Wichtigen betrachten... Auch ist endlich was über Ginny und Blaise da... **

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.. **

**Die nächsten Kaps kommen schneller...habe schon angefangen weiterzuschreiben.. **

**knuddel aleks... **

* * *

**27. Die vergessenen Manieren**

" Ginny, denkst du, ihr gehts bald wieder besser ?", kam die fragende Stimme von Blaise Zabini.

Sanft bettete er die braunhaarige Hexe auf das große gemütlichaussehende Bett, und setzete sich an den Rand des Bettes. Traurig seufzte er aus und starrte gedankenverloren Löcher in die Luft.

Er wusste nicht mehr genau wie lange es her war, aber...es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die letzten Tage waren für ihn wie eine Art Alptraum, aber auch irgendwie wie ein wunderschöner Traum gewesen. Ein Traum, welchen er wohl nie vergessen würde und was ihn vielleicht - nein nicht vielleicht, ganz sicher - zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt gemacht hatte.

Er hatte wieder das gefunden, was...

...was ihm die Lust ans Leben gab,

...was er so sehr brauchte, wie die Luft zum Atmen.

...was seinen Traum erfüllte.

...was ihn erfüllte.

Und da war sie.

Sie...Ginny Weasley...

Ihre wunderschönen schulterlangen roten Haare, ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen, in die er regelrecht versinken konnte, sogar wenn er nur an sie dachte, und nie wieder zurückkehrern wollte. Ihre sanfte Haut, die so sanft war wie die wertvollste Seide, welche er so noch nie gefühlt hatte und so wertvoll war, dass es ihn zerstören würde, wenn er es verlieren würde...wenn er sie verlieren würde.

Er hatte sie schon einmal verloren und er erinnerte sich an diesen Tag als wenn es gestern gewesen war. Aber auch an den Tag, an den Tag, als er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

_Blaise (17 Jahre) POV Flashback _

_Pfeifend ging ein gutgebauter scharzhaariger junger Mann den Kerkern von Hogwarts entlang. Die Hände in seine Hosentaschen vergraben, schwenkte er von einer Seite zur nächsten. Die Gänge schienen ziemlich ausgestorben zu sein. _

_" Gut so !", dachte er sich nur und beschleunigte seine Schritte, da er nicht zu spät kommen wollte. Doch innerlich ließ ihn etwas anderes seine Schritte beschleunigen. Er lächelte leicht süffisant, so viel es ihm als Slytherin erlaubt war. Ja, er wusste genau, was ihn halb rennen ließ. Lange Zeit hatte er sich nicht nach etwas oder besser gesagt, nach jemanden gesehnt, wie ihr. Ob es ihre Schönheit war? _

_Sie sah nicht schlecht aus. Gut gebaut, ja so könnte man es sagen. Aber auch anderes als die anderen. Sie stach einem, so jedenfalls bei Blaise, immer besonders stark in die Augen. Ihre wunderschönen roten Haare, ihre markellose Haut, die jedem Malfoy Konkurrenz machen könnte, und ihre wunderschönen Aquablauen Augen. _

_Und war es nur ihre Schönheit? Er war sich nicht sicher. Es gab immerhin noch andere, die auch nicht schlecht aussahen und sicher nichts gegen ihn einzuwenden hatten. Die vielleicht sogar, Opfer nehmen würden, um nur eine Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen. Und nun beeilte er sich aufs dritte Date mit einer bestimmten Person, die ihn seit geraumer Zeit die Gedanken, Träume und sogar Nächte raubte. _

_Leicht außer Atem erreichte er den 3 Stock, in welchem das Vertrauensschülerbad lag, und blieb kurze Zeit stehen. Die Rothaarige war nirgends zu erblicken. Sich noch mal umschauend, nahm er seine rechte Hand aus der Hosentasche und hielt etwas kleines umklammert. Es war eine kleine Schatulle. _

_Langsam ging er den Gang entlang bis er auf eine Sackgasse kam. Dort lehnte er sich an die Wand an und ließ die Schatulle wieder in seine Hose verschwinden. Die Turmuhr schlug 12 Uhr und jedes Läuten durchdrang die Gänge Hogwarts. Langsam verklang auch das letzte Leuten der Turmglocke in einem dreifachen Echo durch die Gänge Hogwarts und eine unheimliche Stille legte sich.. _

_Blaise schaute auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile schon einige Minuten nach 12 Uhr. Würde sie kommen ? _

_" Ähm..Hi Blaise !", ertönte es plötzlich von rechts. Ein wissendes Lächeln durchdrang ihn und prägte sich in seine Netzhaut ein. Ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Eines der wunderschönsten Lächeln, die er je gesehen hatte. _

_" Hallo !", antwortete er langsam und überbrückte die letzten paar Meter zu ihr. Zentimeter trennten sich nur noch. _

_" Du bist gekommen !", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. Die Rothaarige nickte. " Ich kann nicht ohne dich !". _

_MIt sanfter Gewalt fasste er ihr ans Kinn und hob es zu sich nach oben. Kurz schauten sie sich in die Augen, ehe sie beiden die Augen schlossen und die letzten paar Abstände zwischeneinander überbrückten. Sanft liebkosten sich ihre Lippen für eine kurze Zeit, was beiden aber wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. _

_Flashback Ende_

" Blaise, ist alles in Ordnung ?", drang es langsam zu seinem Bewusstsein hindurch. Eine, vor seinem Gesicht, wedelnde Hand tauchte langsam, aber sicher, scharf auf. Schnell schüttelte er seinen Kopf und fuhr sich müde durchs Haar.

" Ah...alles in Ordnung. Bin nur etwas müde, mein Schatz !", antwortete er und lächelte sie zur Besänftigung sanft an. Ginny schien dies zufrieden zu stellen, welche abschließend nickte.

" Ich denke wir gehen schlafen ! Hermine braucht ihre Ruhe... Ich denke sie wird bald wieder bei Sinnen sein !". Der Schwarzhaarige streckte sich nochmal und stand auf.

" Ja, dass wird sicher gut sein. Ich gehe noch schnell in die Bibiothek mir ein Buch holen. Gehst du schon mal vor ? Du siehst auch sehr überanstreng aus !". Die Rothaarige zauberte ein erneutes Lächelm auf ihr Gesicht und wollte gehen, als sie sich nochmal zu Blaise umdrehte.

" Ich liebe dich !", sagte sie und strahlte ihn voller Wärme an. " Ich dich auch, mein Schatz. Ich dich auch!", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und küsste sie sanft vor aller Leidenschaft.

**2 Wochen später: **

Die ersten Schneeflocken benetzten das Anwesen von Lucius Malfoy. Graue Wolken zogen über das Anwesen hinweg und passten sich der Atmosphäre des Hauses an. Die meisten Insassen des Hauses schienen die ganze Lust am Leben verloren zu haben . Ruhe und Langeweile schienen die grauen Wolken mit sich zu bringen. Im Hause hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen gehört, so leise war es. Eigetnlich unfassbar das jemand hier drinnen wohnen sollte. Und dann noch 6 Personen!

Gelegentliches Türeschlagen, ein kleines Gequängel der kleinen Kinder war zu hören, und einige leise Plopps der Hauselfen oder des Hausheeren war zu vernehmen, die vielleicht den Tag lebevoll wirken ließen. Mehr nicht! Doch dieser Tag schien etwas besonders zu werden...oder besser gesagt, ein wunderschöner Tag für den Hausherren - Lucius Malfoy. Er hatte eigentlich sein Ziel fast erreicht. Aber leider nur fast. Ein letzter Schritt musste noch getan werden...und dann...dann hatte er es geschafft. Dann hatte er seinen Plan, nach ein paar Umwegen, aber die waren nicht mehr von belang, erreicht.

Langsam schüttelte er seinen Whiskey und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Wie schön doch ein Tag sein könnte! . Ein kaltes Lächeln ertönte und hallte schallend durch das Haus. Eine Zeit saß er nur so da. Lachte und ließ seinen kommenden Triumpf über sich kommen. Dann stand er auf, schluckte den restlichen Whiskey in seinem Glas hinunter und ging aus dem Zimmer. " Meinen Mantel, Dinkie !", herrschte er einen Hauselfen an. In der nächsten Sekunden erschien eine kleine Gestalt mit einem schwarzen edelen Mantel in der Hand.

" Meister...hier bitte !", antwortete er stotternd und verbeugte sich mehrmals. Sekunden später war der Hauself verschwunden. Lucius Malfoy hielt inne. Ein Gedankenblitz erfasste ihn. Er war doch immer ein guter Gastgeber, dann sollte er mal nachschauen wie es seinem "Ehrengast" so gefällt oder nicht? Ein süffisantes Lächeln ertönte. Schwungvoll bewegte er sich die große runde Treppen hinauf, einige Flure entlang, an einige Türen vorbei, bis er bei der vorletzten Tür inne hielt. Kurz klopfte er und trat hinein.

" Was willst du ?", ertönte es gleich barsch vom Bett. Skeptisch setzte sich Hermine Granger auf und schaute ihm mit verschrenkten Armen an. " Nanana, nicht in diesem Ton Miss Granger. Wir wollen doch nicht unsere Manieren vergessen, nicht ?", antworete der Herr des Hauses und schritt durch das Zimmer. " Ich wollte nur mal wissen, wie es ihnen hier so gefällt und vorallem... wie es ihnen und meinen zukünftigen Erben geht !". Hermine schaute ihn immer noch skeptisch an. " Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen!".

" Ah.._Hermine_.. wir haben, denke ich, darüber schon gesprochen oder? Leider kann ich nicht lange bleiben... schließlich habe ich noch eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erledigen. Ich wollte ihnen nur was wichtiges sagen. Sie werden ab morgen Besuch bekommen. Ich denke angenehmen Besuch...oder hoffe es zumindestens für sie!" Mit diesen Worten lächelte Lucius Malfoy der Braunhaarigen noch mal kurz um und disappierte schlussendlich.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Ein leise Plopp ertönte.

Langsam drehte sich Draco Malfoy um und schaute seinem Erzeuger in die Augen. Einen Brief in den Händen haltend, schaute er ihn wissend an. " Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Lucius ?", ertönte es skeptisch fragend von Draco. " Das..das hast du nicht..das ist jetzt ein dummer Scherz oder ?". Schaubend schaute ihn Lucius an. " Draco, deine Manieren, wo sind die nur geblieben ? Ernsthaft..."

* * *

Lucius Humor will ich mal haben..

Das nächste Kap kommt bald, aber schön reviewen!!

BÜDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ((REVIEWDOSE HINHALT) ( DACKELAUGEN HAB) ( LIEBGUCK)


	28. Klartext

Hey Guys!

Da bin ich wieder. Und wieder mit Verspätung. (( sich schäm)) Doch hat mich dieses Kap sehr viele Nerven gekostet. Vorallem meine Betaleserin tat mir sehr leid.

Aber ich will gar nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden. Diese Kap ist um einiges länger als die anderen Kaps und eines der wichtigsten. Hier wird einiges aufgeklärt. ( Endlich!)

Doch neigt sich alles dem Ende einmal zu. Die FF wird noch ca.4 Kaps beinhalten und einen abschließenden Epilog.

Aber jetzt erstmal ein riesiges **DANKE** an meine Betaleserin** LittleVamp.**...**DANKE**...

**Weitere Danksagungen an**:

oOo: dramine: Ich hoffe in diesem Kap wirst du die Bindung zwischen Blaise und Ginny zu Lucuis entdecken.

oOo: Anilin: Ab jetzt hab ich ja einen Betaleser. Danke für deine konstruktive Kritik.

oOo: wickienchen: Ich hoffe doch...! ((grins))

oOo: LunaNigra: Du wirst alles nach diesem Kap wieder vestehen, hoffe ich doch...

oOo:ClaireBlack: Danke, danke, danke...ich hoffe das Kap gefällt dir!

oOo: mailinlovely: Dadadadadadada...hier das nächste Kap...

oOo: Celina-Hp: Lucius halt...nur bissl großwahnsinnig, aber sonst?

Was wäre ich nur ohne meine Reviewer? Ein nichts hier auf jetzt gehts weiter...

Viel Spaß mit dem Kap.

eure verpeilte aleks

* * *

**28. Klartext.**

"Wie kannst du es nur wagen ? Wie kommt man auf so eine kranke Idee ?", platze es verwirrt aus Draco heraus. Er schaute Lucius hasserfüllt an. Das sollte ernsthaft sein Erzeuger sein? Das konnte er einfach nicht glauben! Draco schüttelte langsam den Kopf und schaute seinen Vater an.

" Die Idee ist nicht krank, Draco...es ist nur zu deinem Schutz...zum Schutz der Familie Malfoy!" , antwortete Lucius leise und schaute ihn matt an. " Ich habe, dass weiß ich, einiges in meinen Leben, bei dir und deiner Erziehung, falsch gemacht. Aber ich denke, ich habe es auch verdient endlich alt zu werden oder? Alt zu werden, wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehört, mit Enkelkindern...mit seiner Familie oder ?".

Draco schnaufte überrascht. Auf was wollte er damit bloß hinaus?

"Meinst du, ich glaub dir diesen Scheiß... wieso hast du dann Blaise, und vor allem die kleine Weasley, mit eingesperrt?".

Lucius stand galant auf und musterte langsam das Wohnzimmer." Ich denke, ich habe keinen wirklich eingesperrt", sprach er währenddessen." Wenn ich jemanden einsperre, sieht das anders aus. Ich denke du weiß wie es ist, wenn ich jemanden einsperre? Außerdem musste ich diese tun!".

Draco sank kraftlos in seinen Sessel. Ja, er wusste es nur zu gut, wie es aussieht von Lucius Malfoy eingesperrt zu werden. Aber er wusste nicht, worauf Lucius hinaus will.

Was will er bloß von ihm? Konnte er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

"Was willst du nun von mir? Was kann ich tun, damit du sie frei lässt?", fragte der junge Malfoyerbe leise. " Was kann ich tun, damit du sie alle frei lässt? Ich werde alles tun, was du verlangst.".

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Langsam trottete die braunhaarige Hexe durch das Zimmer. Nachdenklich ließ sie ihren Blick durch das Fenster gleiten und schaute hinaus auf die Malfoyrischen Ländereien. Die ersten Schneeflocken bedeckten den Boden und schmückten die kahlen Bäume. Der Wind wehte langsam durch die Äste und ließ den Schnee gegen die Fenster schneien.

Was hatte das Schicksal bloß vor mit ihr?

Hermine schloss langsam die Augen und stellte sich ihren Traum der Träume vor.

_Helle Sonnenstrahlen fielen in ihr Schlafzimmer und weckten sie liebevoll. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und blinzelte erstmal. Starke Arme umschlugen sie und ruhten auf ihrer Taille und ihrem Bauch. Sie lächelte leicht und drehte sich vorsichtig um und kuschelte sich näher an die starke Person an, die immer für sie da sein würde, die sie immer festhalten würde, die nie gehen würde...immer für sie da sein würde und sie auch für ihn._

Es war ein kurzer Traum. Ein Traum, der nicht lange anhielt. Aber doch noch so intensiv für Hermine war, dass ihr Herz bei dem kurzen Gedanken schneller schlug. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus. Und? Es war nur ein Traum, der nie in Erfüllung gehen würde.

Niemals.

Doch heute Nacht hatte sie davon geträumt. Das erste Mal, in ihrem Leben, träumte sie diesen Traum. Sie träumte, wie sie sanft von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde, wie sie zwei starke Arme um sich spürte und sich vorsichtig umdrehte.

Doch dann passierte etwas was ihr Herz viel schneller schlagen ließ. Sogar jetzt noch wenn sie bloß daran dachte.

Sie schaute in zwei stahlgraue Augen, die sie liebevoll anschauten. Sie spürte eine starke Hand, die sich sanft um ihren Nacken legte und ihren Kopf langsam zu sich her zog. Ein sinnlicher Kuss folgte, und als sie wieder die Augen öffnete erblickte sie das wunderschönste und attraktivste Gesicht, was sie je gesehen hatte. Das blonde kurze Haar fiel ihm Volumenartigen ins Gesicht. Sein voller roter Mund, welcher einen gegensätzlichen Kontrast zu seiner weißen Haut bildete, erwiderte ein sanftes Lächeln. Seine Augen fixierten ihre Augen und zogen sie in eine Art Trance. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, ihr Körper erhitzte sich, und tausende Schmetterlinge flatterten durch ihren Bauch, als sie die drei schönsten Wörter, vom schönsten Menschen der Welt, hörte.

_Ich liebe dich!_

Und dann wachte sie auf.

Langsam presste sie ihren Kopf an die kalte Scheibe des Fensters.

Sie hatte es schon vorher gewusst. Sie war nie der Mensch, der sich selber belog.

Sie hatte sich in Draco Malfoy verliebt.

Der, der ihr ihre Kindheit teilweise ruiniert hatte.

Der, der jahrelang ihr Erzfeind gewesen war.

Der, der Erzeuger dieses ungeborenen Kindes ist.

Hermine ließ ihre Hand auf ihrem, noch flachen, Bauch nieder und streichelte sanft den Bauch.

Sie ist schwanger.

Tränen kullerten ihr Gesicht hinunter und fielen langsam auf die Scheibe.

"Ich bin schwanger...", erwiderte sie sprachlos und fing unbarmhängig an zu weinen. "...und das von der falschen Person !".

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Ginny schaute zu Blaise hinüber, der friedlich schlief. Sanft wiegte sie eines der Zwillinge, Lalinda, in ihren Armen und dachte nach. Wie lange waren sie schon eingesperrt´, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie wusste es nicht, doch hatte sie Angst. Sie hatte Angst vor der Zukunft.

Seit sie denken konnte, träumte sie in die Zukunft sehen zu können. Zu sehen, was ihr Leben ihr alles für gute und schlechte Überraschungen bringen würde.

Hätte sie diese Gabe gehabt, hätte sie einiges in ihrem Leben anderes gemacht.

Vielleicht hätte sie Blaise in ihren 6 Schuljahren nicht verlassen. Nur weil ihre Familie es wollte. Noch gut konnte sie sich an den Tag erinnern, an den Moment erinnern, als Ron von Blaise und ihr erfuhr.

Flashback

_Sie lächelte ihn an und Tränen traten ihr langsam in die Augen. Er hatte sich vor sie gekniet und hielt eine kleine Schatulle in seinen Händen. Langsam öffnete er die Schatulle und zum Vorschein kam eine silberne, prächtige Kette mit einem Anhänger. Ihre Hand wanderte zitternd über die Kette und eine Träne lief ihrem Gesicht hinunter. Langsam stand er auf und nahm die Kette heraus, um sie ihr um den Hals zu legen. Kurz musterte er die Kette und schritt dann vor zu ihr. Mit seiner Hand wischte er ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht und schaute ihr tief in die Augen._

_Diese Kette ist ein Beweis für meine aufrichtige Liebe für dich, Ginerva Weasley. Ich liebe dich, wie ich keinen zuvor geliebt habe, und kann nicht mehr ohne dich. Ich liebe dich!", hauchte er nur noch zu._

_Ihre Augen wurden immer glasiger und noch mehr Tränen fanden ihren Weg. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und beugte sich ihm vor. Gerade als sie seine warmen und liebevollen Lippen auf ihren spürte, durchschnitt eine scharfe Stimme die himmlische Ruhe._

_Wie kannst du es wagen uns zu verraten, Ginny? Wie kannst du es wagen mit einen Slytherin was zu haben? ", hallte es durch die Gänge._

_Und da stand er._

_Fassungslos, wütend, zornig, hysterisch..._

_...und schaute sie an. Schaute ihn an._

Flashback Ende

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Nachdenklich legte sie Lalinda zurück in ihr Bettchen und versank wieder in ihren Gedanken.

Und ab da an hatte alles seinen Lauf genommen...alles was sie nur hätte falsch machen können, machte sie falsch.

Nach lauter Predigten, Aufrufen, Streitereien und vielem mehr, beschloss sie, dass diese Beziehung zu Blaise keinen Sinn haben konnte - in dieser Zeit nicht - und trennte sich von ihm. Es war eines der schwierigsten Momente ihres Lebens gewesen. Aber sie kam bald darüber hinweg...so glaubte sie jedenfalls.

Bald kam sie dann mit Harry zusammen. So war es anscheinend von ihrer Familie vorgesehen gewesen und sie war nur das letzte Puzzlestück, das fehlte um es zu vervollständigen. Und sie fügte sich dem.

Und so Heirateten sie auch.

Sie wusste, dass Harry sie liebte, doch bemerkte Ginny immer mehr wie stark ihre Abneigung gegenüber Harry wuchs. Sie liebte ihn nicht und sie hatte ihn davor nicht gekannt...nicht wirklich gekannt.

Doch sie lernte ihn kennen. Er war nicht mehr der für den ihn alle hielten.

Er war vielleicht der Retter der Zaubererwelt, aber kein vollständig normaler Mensch mehr. Psychisch war Harry am Ende, was Ginny merkte. Doch sie fügte sich ihrem Leben. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Es war ihr Schicksal.

Eines Abends jedoch, war sie ausgegangen. Müde, gestresst war sie...nicht gut beieinander und traf auf jemanden...sie traf auf Blaise.

Dieser Zusammenstoss blieb nicht ohne Folgen. Sie schlief mit ihm und wurde schwanger.

Harry erfuhr es - er hatte es als einziger erfahren. Und ?

Er tat nichts...er ließ sie machen...er wusste was sie tun würde und dachte, dass er damit fein raus war.

Ihre größte Angst war bisher immer nicht zu wissen, was die Zukunft bringt... was die Gegenwart bringt.

Und diese Angst durchfloss jetzt ihren Körper.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Lucius Malfoy von ihnen wollte. Von ihr, von Blaise, von ihren Zwillingen.

Er gab ihnen alles, aber keine Freiheit und keine Sicherheit.

Tagelang drückte sie ihren Augen nicht mehr zu, immer auf der Hut...auf alles bereit zu sein...ihre Kinder zu beschützen...ihren Mann zu beschützen...sich zu beschützen !

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

Und ?

Sie konnte nicht mehr...sie war am Ende.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Alles war so, wie er es ihn seiner Erinnerung hatte.

Der Salon war mit Marmor verziert und groß gehalten. Verschiedene Porträts schmückten die Eingangshalle. Eine große Steinerne Treppe fiel von oben ins Foyer. Drei Türen führten aus dem Salon.

Draco lachte kalt auf.

Hier hatte er seine Kindheit verbracht und nichts, absolut nichts, hatte sich verändert.

Die Kälte zwischen den Mauern ließ einen immer noch zusammenzucken.

Das Klacken der Schuhe hallte wie ein Echo durch die Gänge und dieses Klacken ertönte jetzt.

Die mittlere, der drei Türen, waren aufgegangen und Lucius Malfoy trat hinein. Kurz war er stehen geblieben und zeigte Draco mit einer kurzen Handbewegung ihm zu folgen.

Ebenfalls das Arbeitszimmer war wie immer. Draco erinnerte sich, wie er damals ängstlich in der Mitte des Raumes stand und wartete...auf seine Bestrafung wartete, wenn er etwas angestellte hatte.

Nun jedoch lehnte er sich lässig an die kalte Wand und schaute sich im Zimmer um.

Einige Erinnerungen plagten ihn zwar, aber er ließ sie weilen. Dies war alles Vergangenheit. Er war nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der seinen Vater als Vorbild sah, obwohl er ihn damals täglich, die paar Tage die er in Malfoy Manor verbrachte, bestrafte und nie wie ein Sohn mehr wie einen Sklaven behandelt hatte.

Er hatte an Reife erlangt...

Er hatte keine Angst mehr von ihm...nicht vor Lucius... aber viel mehr war er besorgt um das was jetzt passieren würde. Sein Leben war ihm mittlerweile total egal. Aber das Leben bestimmter Personen nicht!

"Nun!". Lucius Malfoy wanderte geschwind um seinen Schreibtisch und hielt plötzlich inne." Setz dich Draco!", erwiderte er streng und ließ seinen Blick auf seinem Sohn walten. Draco hingegen rührte sich keinen Millimeter." Ich stehe lieber!", widersprach er nur matt, wobei er ihm standhaft in die Augen schaute.

"Ich habe gesagt du sollst dich setzen, Draco!", wiederholte Lucius seine Aussage. Sein Blick war immer noch auf Draco gerichtet, doch dieser schien keine Anstalten zu machen seiner Bitte auch nur bisschen nach zu gehen. Nein, er blieb angelehnt an der Wand stehen und schaute ihm entgegen.

"Nun denn... Crucio!", erwiderte Lucius zischend. Draco fiel auf die Knie und krümmte sich bald auch auf den Boden. Tausende kleine unerträgliche Stiche rammten sich durch seinen Körper. Draco kannte das Gefühl und versuchte nicht nachzugeben. Er presste seine Lippen aneinander, um keinen Ton von sich geben zu können. Er wurde keinen Ansatz von Schwäche zeigen. Nicht jetzt...und nicht vor ihm.

Lucius hingegen schaute gleichgültig auf Draco ehe er ein paar Hauselfen zu sich rief." Lanorie bring Granger und das andere Pack nach unten. Jetzt!", erwiderte er süßlich und der Hauself verschwand mit einer kurzen Verbeugung.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Hermine schrak auf, als es an der Tür klopfte. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen weg und rief leise "Herein!". Die Tür öffnete sich und ein kleiner Hauself lugte herein. Er schloss hinter sich die Tür und schaute Hermine mit großen Augen an. Kurz verbeugte er sich noch mal vor ihr, was Hermine schmunzeln ließ." Ich bin Lanorie, der Hauself der Familie Malfoy. Ich soll sie nach unten bringen. Wären sie soweit?", fragte Lanorie höflich. Hermine nickte und schaute sich kurz im Spiegel an.

Man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie geweint hatte." Miss Granger ist ganz traurig, oder?", fragte der Hauself plötzlich und trat vorsichtig hinter Hermine, welche sich immer noch im Spiegel begutachtete. Lange Augenringe zierten ihr wunderschönes Gesicht und die Spuren der Tränen waren auf ihrem blassen Gesicht gut zu erkennen." Na ja...es geht so!", antwortete Hermine matt. Sie lächelte den Hauself ermuntert an, welcher auch eine traurige Mine aufgesetzt hatte." Darf ihnen Lanorie helfen?", quiekte der Hauself plötzlich." Bei was denn?", fragte Hermine verwundert. Sie drehte sich zum Hauself um und schaute auf ihn herunter. "Ich kenne einen Zauberspruch, der sie wieder ganz ganz ganz schön und nicht mehr traurig aussehen lässt! ", erwiderte Lanorie dann vorsichtig." Er würde sie dezent schminken und die Tränenspuren würden verschwinden!", erklärte er noch mal. Hermine war erst sehr überrascht, doch dann willigte sie ein. Sie ging langsam in die Hocke um den Hauselfen ins Gesicht schauen zu können." Gerne!", hauchte Hermine. Lanorie hingegen lächelte fröhlich und murmelte etwas." Fertig!". Hermine stand auf und drehte sich zum Spiegel um. Lanorie hatte nicht zu wenig versprochen." Danke Lanorie...danke!". "Aber jetzt müssen wir gehen, sonst wird Master Malfoy wieder ganz sauer!". Die braunhaarige Hexe nickte nur und folgte dann dem kleinen Geschöpft zur Tür hinaus.

Schnellen Schrittes gingen Lanorie und Hermine die Gänge entlang. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange und vor allem, wie viele Türen schon an ihr vorbeigehuscht waren. Doch plötzlich hörte sie ihren Namen. Sie kannte diese Stimme. Aber es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, es konnte doch nicht...?

Hermine schaute die Treppe herunter und erblickte da Ginny Potter und Blaise Zabini, welche ebenfalls von einem Hauself geführt worden. Hermine hielt die Hand vor dem Mund und schritt dann schnell die Treppen herunter. Ginny warf sich Hermine um den Hals und beide erwiderte kein Wort mehr. Bald lösten sie sich voneinander und schaute sich an." Ginny, was machst du hier?", wollte sie fragen, doch die zwei Hauselfen meldeten sich zu Wort." Bitte mitkommen!", wiesen sie an und alle drei folgten ihnen zu einen der drei Türen im Salon des Hauses.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Es klopfte. Der Senior des Hauses reckte seinen Kopf zur Tür und ließ dann von Draco ab. "Herein!", ertönte die kalte Stimme von Lucius Malfoy. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und betrachtete wie sich die Türe öffnete. Draco hingegen lag immer noch auf den Boden und versuchte mühsam aufzustehen.

Hermine schritt vor Ginny und Blaise in das Arbeitzimmer. Augenblicklich entdeckte sie Draco und eilte zu ihm. Sie bettete seinen Kopf sanft auf ihren Schoss und schaute ihn besorgt an." Was hat er dir getan? Gehts dir wieder gut?", flüsterte sie kaum merklich. Draco hingegen nickte nur und versuchte sich aufzustemmen. Auch Blaise und Ginny kamen ihm zur Hilfe doch Draco schüttelte sie alle drei ab. Er brauchte keine Hilfe. Er war selber stark genug. Ein trauriger Blick von Hermine traf dem seinen, was ihm einen Stich in sein Herz machte, doch er durfte keine Zeichen von Schwäche zeigen...nicht hier in Malfoy Manor und nicht vor diesem herzlosen kranken Todesser." Guten Abend meine lieben!", kam es plötzlich leise von der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Alle Köpfe schossen im gleichen Moment zu der Quelle." Setz euch bitte doch!".

Alle drei setzten sich langsam auf die Stühle und schaute ihm standhaft entgegen. Jedoch nur Draco blieb stehen und schaute ihm durchdringend an.

"Nun ja...ich rede nicht gerne um den Heißen Brei, deshalb fange ich gleich mal an oder wollt ihr Frage stellen und ich beantwortete sie einfach?", er stand auf und goss sich einen erneuten Whiskey ein. Dann setzte er sich und schaute sie herausfordert an.

"Wieso hast du Hermine, Ginny und Blaise entführt?", kam es gleich schneidend von Dracos Seite. Er schaute ihn interessiert und hasserfühlt gleichzeitig an. Lucius räusperte sich.

"Okay...Jahre kommen und gehen, wie euch allen sich bewusst ist, und ich werde alt. Habe schon die 50er Jahres Grenze überschritten und? Ich habe außer Draco keinen weiteren Erben. Auch sieht man Sohn es auch nicht für nötig sich mal über die Fortpflanzung der Menschheit zu kümmern, sodass ich befürchten muss, dass bald...sehr bald der Name Malfoy aussterben würde!".

Lucius hielt inne und schaute Draco amüsiert an, welche ein fragewürdiges Gesicht machte. "Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage!", entgegnete Draco.

Hermine jedoch schien ein Licht aufzugehen. Zumindest zum Teil." Aber wieso haben sie Ginny und Blaise hier?", fragte Hermine dazwischen und zog alle Blick auf sich. Lucius lächelte.

"Ich denke, Hermine hat dir was zu sagen, Draco!", erwiderte er jedenfalls. Draco schaute Hermine fragend an. "Was hast du mir wichtiges zu sagen?".

Die Braunhaarige schluckte und drehte sich zu Draco. Sie wusste nicht wie sie es ihm sagen sollte. Stotternd fing sie an. " Ich...ich..ich.binnnn...ich bin schwanger von dir verdammt!", sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. Beschämend schaute sie zu Boden, da sie sich nicht traute Draco anzuschauen, welcher wie ein Stein da stand, sich kein bisschen bewegte und die Worte immer wieder wie ein Echo in seinen Ohren vernahm. _..Ich..ich bin schwanger von dir, verdammt..._

Ebenfalls Ginny und Blaise schienen sehr verblüfft. Beide schaute sie von Draco zu Hermine hin und her." Ich versteh aber trotzdem nicht vorauf du hinaus willst?", erwiderte Draco plötzlich und schaute Lucius matt an. Sein Kopf schien auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten. Sein Vater hingegen verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Ganz einfach...sogar zum Mitschreiben. Du wirst Hermine heiraten, und dann bekommt ihr das Kind und werdet es hier unter meine Obhut erziehen. Wenn ihr dies jedoch nicht wollt, werde ich auf andere Mittel zurückgreifen. Und da kommen die zwei, Ginerva Potter und Blaise Zabini, ins Spiel!".

Hermines schaute ihn verwirrt an." Das kannst du doch nicht machen?!", erwiderte sie fassungslos und schaute Hilfe suchend zu Draco." Doch kann er!", entgegnete Draco nur und schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf.

Es waren irgendwie komische Umstände, stellte er nun fest. Wer erfuhr schon an einem Tag, sein die Personen, die einem nahe standen oder wie auch immer, von seinem Vater entführt wurden, er schließlich auf den Kompromiss einging und erfährt was sein Vater wirklich vor hat, nämlich einen potenziellen Erben will er, wobei Draco auch noch erfährt, dass es auch noch einem andern potenzielle Erben für Lucius gibt, nämlich das ungeborene Kinde von ihm und Hermine, welche eine der drei Gefangen war. Und des war ja nicht alles...und da fragt er sich wirklich wieso er verwirrt ist?

"Wie kommen wir jetzt ins Spiel!", hauchte Ginny fassungslos. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie sich Nähe suchend an Blaise gedrückt und dachte ebenfalls angestrengt nach. Lucius hingegen lehnte sich nur weiter in seinen Sessel zurück und lächelte. "Nun ja...wenn die beiden sich nicht binden wollen und mir einen Potenziellen Erben bringen wollen, dann muss ich auf wem anders zurückgreifen...des wären dann die Zwillinge...sie würden sich umtaufen lassen und fürs weitere würde ich sorgen!".

Stille.

Ein großes Fragezeichen hätte man sich über den Köpfen der viere denken können. Eine Mischung auf Ungläubigkeit, Nachdenklichkeit, Angst, Hass und Unwissenheit spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern wieder.

Die Ungläubigkeit stand Ginny und Blaise deutlich in die Gesichter geschrieben, wobei man noch eine Mischung aus Angst erkennen konnte.

Angst und Unwissenheit zierte Hermines Gesicht, welche weggetreten auf einen Punkt in der Wand schaute.

Doch eines was man unverkommen bei Draco erkannte, war Hass. Er schaute Lucius Malfoy, seinen Erzeuger und Vater direkt in die Augen und es spiegelte sich nur Hass in seinen Augen.

Dies konnte doch dieser Mann, für den er sich schämte ihn Vater zu nennen, nicht machen? Er konnte doch nicht auf so eine hinterlistige Art und Weise jemanden erpressen?

Seinen Sohn erpressen.

Das war so was von...

Ihm fehlten die Worte.

"Nun gut, deine...oder eure Entscheidung?", fragte Lucius elegant." Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!".

Langsam schien Hermine wieder in die Realität zurück zu kommen und schaute zu Draco, welchen eine unergründliche Mine aufgesetzte hatte. Im nächsten Moment ging er ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Er schaute Hermine nicht an, auch Ginny und Blaise ließ er unbeachtet.

"Ich werde Hermine Granger heiraten und das Kind nach deinen Wünschen erziehen, unter deine Obhut erziehen. Ich werde mit meiner zukünftigen Ehefrau Hermine Granger hier wohnen, unter der Bedingung, dass du Ginny und Blaise sowie ihre Kinder frei lässt. Sofort!".

* * *

Draco scheint ja nicht wirklich viel auf Hermines Einverständignis zu achten, was?

Typisch Männer ( Nichts gegen euch...ihr seit einfach ne Sucht der meisten Frauen, da muss man auch mal die Schuld auf euch schieben! grins)

Und wie hat euch das Kap gefallen? Troll? Schlecht? Mies? Annehmbar? Erwartung übertroffen? Ohnesgleichen?

So...ich zähle auf eure Reviews...

BÜDDDDDEE

eure aleks 


	29. True Love Part 1

_Hier bin ich wieder_!

_Dieses Mal habe ich nicht mehr so lange gebraucht. Dafür bringe ich ein sehr emotionvolles Pitelchen. Es war sehr anspruchvoll zu schreiben und es passiert auch nicht so viel, aber trotzdem ist es ein sehr wichtiges Kapitel. Es verinnerlicht die einzelnen Charaktere und ihre Gefühle, sowie findet am Ende etwas serh schönes statt. ((wissend schlurz)). Auch habe ich beschlossen die Kapitelanzahl ein bisschen zu verlängern, da ich den Ablauf verändert habe. Aber keine Angst! Es wird ein wunderschönes Happy-End geben. _

_Aber nun bedanke ich mich herzlich bei meine lieben ganzen Reviewern. ( Was wäre ich nur ohne euch?) _

_oOo:Cynestra: Wie Hermine, Draco und Lucius sich einigen...oder eher wie es Lucius mal so beschließt...wirst du in diesem Kap auf jeden Fall erfahren. Danke für deine Review. _

_oOo: dramine: Ja unser lieber Lucius. Aber mal sehen wie er sich so entwickelt und was so mit ihm passiert. Danke für deine Review. _

_oOo: wickienchen: Eben...Draco hatte keien andere Chance, aber was so noch mti Lucius passiert folgt noch. Danke für dein Review. _

_oOo: Ginny-M-Weasley: Danke für die ganzen vielen Reviews gleich auf einmal. Aber endlich bist du ja mti dem Lesen nach gekommen und ich will hoffen, dass du auch dran bleibst, ja? ((zwinker)). _

_oOo: Celina-Hp: Ob Lucius getötet wird? Wir werden es noch sehen. Es wird aber ein wichtiger Chara wahrscheinlich sterben. Danke für deine Review.  
_

_oOo: dracy17: Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen wird es ganz sicher nicht in ganz Malfoy Manor geben. Erst jetzt fängts richtig an. Glaub mir. Und danke für das Angebot, ich werde es vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Danke für deine Review.  
_

_oOo: Valpuri: Lucius ist nicht doof.. okay ein bisschen (( zwinker)) Immerhin muss man auf diese Idee schon mal kommen, nicht? Danke für die Review. P.S. Mein Draco (( auf nachnamen deut ->aleksandramalfoy.. gg...spaß...))_

_oOo:Moanah: Ja, die Rechtschreibfehler.. ((schäm)) Sorry... Mittlerweile habe ich mir das mit der Kapitelverteilung doch besser überlegt. Es wird doch bissl mehr geben, aber auch nicht mehr so viele, da das Ende immer mal kommen muss.Danke für die Review._

_oOo:LunaNigra: Ja, Lucius ist anscheinend nicht mehr bei allen Sinne, aber immerhin war er einige Jahre in Askaban! Da kann man schon mal von der Bahn abkommen. Doch wie Hermine auf den Antrag reagiert ist die Frage...((wissend grins)) Danke für deine Review._

_oOo: Dominiquè: Danke für die Blumen. Danke danke.. Ich hoffe du musstes nicht so lange warten. Danke für deine Review. _

_So jetzt kurz wie immer ein bissl Autorengeschwafel. Ich kann einfach nicht ohne. Die Kapitelverteilung hat sich ein bissl doch geändert, sodass es doch ein paar mehr Kaps geben wird, aber auch nicht mehr so viele. Es muss ja auch mal zum Ende kommen. Aber was euch sicherlich interssieren wird, ist, dass ein wichtiger Chara sterben wird. Das habe ich jetzt mal beschlossen. Es wird aber noch ein paar Kaps vergehen bis es soweit ist. Doch wird das nächste Kap jetzt sicherlich ein bissl später kommen, da ich in drei Wochen Abschlussprüfungen habe und somit lernen muss, sowie ziehe auch in der nächsten Woche um, und bin dann ne Zeit internetlos. Oh my godness._

_Aber ich will euch gar nicht mehr aufhalten, dass Kapitel zu lesen. _

_glg aleks. _

_Ps. Das Kap ist nicht betagelesen. Also versucht die Fehler einfach mal zu übersehen (( klein werd)) Viel Spaß beim Lesen. _

* * *

**29. True Love Part 1**

Zufrieden lehnte sich Malfoy Senior in seinem großen schwarzen Sessel zurück und schaute Draco entschlossen in die Augen. Er hatte es schon immer gewusst. Sein Sohn hatte einfach zu viel von Narzissa geerbt. Dummheit war einer der Wörter, die er sofort damit in Verbindung brachte. Er hatte definitiv nicht seinen Verstand geerbt, was man schon - leider Gottes - an seinen Noten in der Schule bemerken konnte. ´_ Erwartung übertroffen_, war stets das, was er _nur_ zustande brachte und das war definitiv einem richtigen Malfoy unwürdig. Ein Malfoy musste _´ Ohnegleichen_ vorweisen können, zumindestens das. Deshalb brachte sein Sohn es auch nur in der Muggelwelt zu etwas. Wäre ja zu viel verlangt gewesen an einer Zaubereruniversität zu studieren ! Doch nicht nur das war eines der Fähigkeiten, die er an seinem Sohn zu bemängeln hatte. Naivität...Unzuverlässigkeit...Gutgläubigkeit...und viele weitere Dinge, die einfach einem Malfoy unwürdig sind. Und so wie es aussieht hatte die jahrelange Erziehung immer noch nichts gebracht.

Er war einfach ein hoffungsloser, bemitleidenswerter Fall...genauso wie seine Mutter. Läuft ihm, dem Lucius Malfoy, der mehr von allem besaß als Severus Snape, dieser Verräter, davon. In die Fänge dieses noch mehr bemitleidenswerten, alten, verräterischen Mannes hinein. Lucius seufzte. Doch wenigstens etwas lief nach seiner Vorstellung. Der Plan schien aufzugehen. Wie naiv sie doch alle vier waren ! Aus großen Augen schauten sie ihn an. Ängstlich, ungläubig und fassungslos. Was hatten sie sich den gedacht ? Immerhin er war Lucius Malfoy, der Mann, der immer das bekam was er wollte. Und sein Plan würde diese Mal auch aufgehen. Es würde ihm keiner dazwischen funken. Keiner...

oOo

Hermines Mund öffnete sich leicht und schloss sich dann schnell wieder. Fassungslos fixierte sie einen Punkt an der Wand, den sie gar nicht mehr richtig vor ihrem inneren Augen wahrnahm. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein ? Immer wieder schwirrte ihr diese Frage im Kopf umher. War es nicht schon genug, dass sie von Draco Malfoy - ausgerechnet von ihm - schwanger ist ? Der Mann, der sie nur ins Unglück stürzten will ? Derjenige, der ihr schon des öfteren ihr Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte ? Reichte das nicht ? Nein, ihr Schicksal hatte es nie gut mit ihr gemeint. Nie. Und es würde sich auch nicht verändern. Einmal Pechvogel, immer Pechvogel ! Und das war sie definitiv.

Aber sie musste doch etwas tun ? Es brachte doch nichts, immer ihren verwirrten Gedanken nach zuhängen und sich heimlich in ihrem Selbstmitleid zu baden ! Sie musste Taten vollbringen. Auch wenn sie das letzte bisschen ihres verkorksten, bemitleidenswerten Stolzes zusammenkratzen musste, sie musste etwas tun. Sie war jetzt nicht mehr nur für sich verantwortlich...sondern auch für ihr ungeborenes Kind.

Die Braunhaarige stand abrupt auf und stieß dabei den Stuhl um, auf welchen sie gerade eben noch gesessen hatte. Sie schaute kurz durch den Raum, während sie ihre Schulter straffte, wobei sie alle interssiert beobachten. Ihr Blick glitt von Lucius über Blaise und Ginny zu dem kleinen Hauselfen scharf hinüber. Sie spürte die Wärme, die von Dracos Körper ausging, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu ihm um. Er stand hinter ihr, doch sie ignorierte ihn gekonnt

" Was ist los liebe _Schwiegertochter _?", entgegnte Lucius gehässig. Blitzschnell schoss Hermines Kopf zu Lucius, welchen sie hasserfüllt anblickte. Ihre Haare fielen ihr Strähne für Strähne ins Gesicht und ließen sie somit noch bedrohlicher aussehen. Der vorher fassunglose, nachdenkliche Blick war von Hermine Mine verschwunden. Zurück blieb nur Hass. Blanker Hass. " Das ist los !", antworete sie zischend, ehe sie sich umdrehte und zur Tür flitzte. Sie schlug die Tür hart auf und donnerte sie an die Wand, was einen lauten Knall ertönen ließ. Ihre Beine trugen sie schnell durch den Salon, entlang der Treppen, hinüber zum Eingang, doch weiter kam sie nicht. Sie spürte wie sie jemand von hinten packte und an sich drückte. Als sie ihren Kopf nach links drehen wollte, um zu sehen, wer sie fest hielt, spürte sie einen langen stockarten Stab an ihren Hals, welcher sich fast in ihre Haut bohrte.

" Gut Draco, wirklich gut ! ", ertönte es plötzlich kalt vor ihr und sie sah Lucius Malfoy auf sie zu kommen. Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein und spürte wie sich in sekundenschnelle tausende imaginäre Stiche in ihre Brust rammten. Es war wirklich Draco, der sie so gewaltsam festhielt. Er hatte sie am Flüchten gehindert. Er hatte ihr die letzte Barriere zur Flucht gebaut. Er, den Mann den sie liebte.

In der Zeit war Malfoy Senior Hermine gefährlich nahe gekommen. Seine kalten Finger umfassten ihr zartes Gesicht und drückten gewaltsam zu. Seine Mine hatte sich schlagartig verändert. Der ironische und erfreuter Ausdruck war verschwunden, dafür blickte er sie mit purem Zorn und aufglühender Wut an. " Was denkst du wer du bist, Schlammblut ? Denkst du, du kannst hier ein und aus gehen wie es dir passt ? Und machen was du willst ? Du bist jetzt mein, dass habe ich dir schon in der Winkelgasse gesagt und dies ist beschlossen Sache, seitdem du dieses Malfoybalg in deinem Bauch trägst. Ab nun an, wirst du bis zur Geburt unter meiner Obhut sein. Du wirst dieses Kind gesund auf die Welt bringen und es dann mir überlassen. Du bist danach frei. Genauso deine elendigen Freunde. Ich hatte es mir überlegt, sie früher gehen zu lassen, doch nun...wegen deiner Flucht.. oder eher Fluchtversuch...habe ich es mir wiederum anderes überlegt !", den letzten Satz spie er ihr genüsslich entgegen. Mit einem letzten starken Druck ließ er sie los und wandte sich von ihr ab.

" Welch Ironie das Leben mit sich bringt, nicht ? ", sagte er nur noch lachend ehe er seinen Weg nach oben fortsetzte.

oOo

Langsam schloss Draco die Tür hinter sich. Kurz vernahm er ein Klacken, was ihm sagte, dass der Hauself diese Tür verriegelt hatte. Der Raum war groß und enthielte viele kleine Accessoires an Wänden und Schränken. Im Großen und Ganzen ein schöner Raum, doch er hatte ihn noch nie vorher in Malfoy Manor betreten, geschweigeden wusste er von ihm. Malfoy Manor war einfach ein zu großes Reich um alles zu kennen. Genau das Wort passte bestens. Reich...Es war kein Haus oder ein Anwesen, es war viel mehr, von dem Draco seit seinen jungen Jahren hoffte, es nie wiedersehen zu müssen. Doch was für Ironie das Leben mit sich bringt, wie sein Vater schon sagte. Pah. Das sollte sein Vater sein ? Er war nie sein Vater gewesen, weder hatte er dies jemals in sich verspürt. Nie hatte dieser Mann ihm das Gefühl gegeben sein Vater zu sein. Nein, er hatte ihm Gefühle nie gezeigt. Nur wie man sie gänzlich versteckte und der kalte, eindrucksvolle Mann war, der ein Malfoy zu sein hatte. Und nun was war er, was war Draco ? Lucius war ein Nichts. Er hatte Geld und er hatte vielleicht Macht, aber das wichtigste in seinem Leben nicht. Seine Familie war zerrüttet, seine Freunde hatten ihn vor Angst verlassen und das Gefühl des Geliebtwerdens und des Gebrauchtwerdes verblasste wie eine Seifenblase. Doch was war mit ihm selber ?

Gedankenverloren hatte er nicht mal bemerkt, wie er an das Fenster herangetreten war und seinen Blick über die Ländereien gleiten ließ. Tief atmete er ein und schloss seine Augen. Er hatte das, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte, zum Greifen nah gehabt. Und ? Es war ebenfalls zerplatzt, wie eine Seifenblase. So nah doch immer noch so weit weg. Sein Leben lang, träumte er von einem intakten Leben. Einem normalen Leben mit einer Frau, die er über alles liebte und sie ihn auch. Mit seinen Kindern, die er mehr als irgendwas auf der Welt lieben würde. Und mit einem ansehenswerten Status in der Gesellschaft. Alles hatte er die letzten Wochen zum Greifen nah gehabt, doch war er einfach zu blöd gewesen um seinen Hand auszustrecken und zu zugreifen. Sie nie wieder von ihm gehen zulassen. Ihre Geborgenheit, ihre Nähe, ihre Zärtlichkeit, ihre Liebe für immer und ewig zu spüren und seine Geborgenheit, Nähe, Zärtlichkeit und Liebe weiter zugeben.

Eine immer größer wachsende Schuld schien sich in ihm zu aufzubauen, die ihn regelrecht daran zerbrechen ließ. Lange hatte er nicht mehr so intensiv gefühlt. Lange hatte er nicht so viele verschiedene Gefühle gleichzeitig gespürt. Schmerzen, Schuld, Angst, Trauer, Scharm sowie auch Freude und Liebe...

Er lachte kaum merkbar bitter auf. Die Freude galt definitiv einem. Er wurde Vater werden. Doch wie würde er Vater werden ? War das etwa sein Traum ? Er wollte nicht, dass sein Kind so aufwachsen sollte, wie er es mal musste. Seine Kindheit war die einzige Hölle gewesen, weshalb er sich ein besseres Leben für seinen Nachfolger wünschte. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass dieser absurde Plan von seinem Erzeuger aufging. Er musste handeln, was er schon längst hätte tun sollen. Er muss seine Kind beschützen, sein ungeborenes Kind, und seinen Freunde, die in dieser Sache einzige Schachfigurchen waren. Aber vorallem musste er die Frau beschützen, die sein Herz gestohlen hatte. Sie hatte ihm sein Herz beim ersten Kuss qualvoll raußgerissen, was er damals noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie war damals so zum Greifen nah gewesen und nun? So weit weg, obwohl beide in einem Raum waren. Sie hasste ihn sicherlich, was er ihr nicht mal verübeln konnte. Sein Herz zog sich bei diesem Gedanken zusammen als er an das kalte Funkeln ihrer sonst so warmen Augen dachte. Wieso musste immer erst etwas passieren bis Draco anfing zu kapieren ? Sein Leben lang war Draco einfach zu dämlich um sich im Klaren zu sein, welchen Konsequenzen folgen würden. Erst nachdem alles von statten gegangen war, verinnerlichte er es und fühlte den Verlust und Schmerz. Doch dies wollte er diesmal ändern.

Er ließ seinen Blick ein letztes Mal über die Ländereinen schweben bevor er sich umdrehte. Er schaute entschlossen durch den Raum und entdeckte niemanden. Eine kleinen Nebentür, die wahrscheinlich zum Bad führte, öffnete sich genau in dem Moment und hinaus trat Hermine. Sie würdigte Draco keines Blickes, sondern stolzierte langsam zu dem einzigen und großen Himmelbett. Sie schlug die Decke beiseite und legte sich sanft in das große Bett hinein. Kurz atmete Draco noch tief ein, ehe er sich von dem Fenster abstieß und zu ihr schritt. Er setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Himmelbettes und schaute sie kurz an. Was wollte er ihr eigentlich sagen ? Sein Verstand schien wie weg geblasen. " Ähmm...! ", entrann es rau seiner Kehle. " Was willst du ?", erwiderete sie daraufhin wütend und schaute ihn zornig an.

´Wieso bekam sie nicht mal des auf die Reihe ?, ärgerte sich Hermine. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen ihn gänzlich zu ignorieren, ihm keinen Funken Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, ihn aus ihrem Herzen und ihren Kopf zu verbannen, doch sie hatte diese Barrikade nicht einmal eine Minute aufrecht erhalten können. Aber wenigstens hatte sie auf ihren Zorn aufmerksam machen können. Wenigstens in dem Punkt war sie noch die wahre Granger geblieben.

Draco blickte in ihre braunen zornigen Augen. " Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Ich weiß nur, dass mir alles unheimlich leid tut ! ", antwortete Draco sanft und hielt ihrem Blick stand. Hermine löste den Blickkontakt und lachte bitter auf. " Es tut dir leid ?", sagte sie histerisch. " Weißt du wie leid es mir tut ? Hmm ? Es tut mir so leid, mit der je geschlafen zu haben. Es tut mir so leid, dich je kennen gelernt zu haben. Es tut mir so leid mich in dich verlieb...verliebt zu haben ! ", verriet sie sich und ließ ihren Kopf hängen. " Ich bin so dumm gewesen. Es war klar, dass du nur an dich denkst. Immerhin bist du ein Malfoy ! Ja, die großen tollen Reinblüter, die natürlich immer was besseres sind. Wieso hast du mich, wenn es dir so leid tut, nicht fliehen lassen, häh ? Sag mir das. Wieso hast du mich gewaltsam zurück gehalten ? Um deinem Vater deine ergebene Loyalität zu zeigen ? Um mir zu zeigen, wer der große Malfoy ist, und was ich bin ? Eine kleine Maus in ihrer Falle oder was ? ". Hermine hatte sich in Rage geredet. Sie war aufgestanden und stemmte ihre Hände in ihren Hüften. Nur langsam wurde ihr bewusst, was sie gesagt hatte.

Der blonde Malfoy stand langsam vom Bett auf und ging langsamen Schrittes auf sie zu. Hermine versuchte gerade dazustehen, doch es klappte nicht lange. Die Erschöpfung und der lange ereignisreiche Tag brach über sie ein. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte es Draco sie aufzufangen und drückte sie fest an sich. Hermine hatte keine Kraft mehr zu stehen. Jeder Muskel schien abgeschächt zu sein, jeder Teil ihres Körper schien zu brennen. Aber am meisten brannte ihre Seele.

" Du willst wissen, wieso ich dich nicht habe fliehen lassen ? Hmm ?", fragte er plötzlich, wobei er es ihr zart ins Ohr flüsterte." Malfoy Manor hat mehr Schutzbarrieren um das Haus herum, als Hogwarts. Es lässt keinen unerwünschten Gast herein, aber so auch keinen Gast, der nicht gehen soll, nach Hause. Die Flüche sind zum Teil ungefährliche Flüche, aber auch zum Teil gefährliche, lebensbedrohliche Flüche. Hätte ich dich gehen lassen, hättest du dich und unser Kind gefährenden können, sowie den Zorn von Lucius auf dich gezogen ! ", endete Draco leise. Er war sich sicher, dass sie noch bei Sinnen war und angespannt zu gehört hatte. " Ich hatte keine Chance und ich musste Lucius täuschen. Lucius darf nicht erfahren, dass du mir...viel bedeutetest...dass ich dich liebe. Es konnte dein und mein Verhängnis werden ! ", ergänzte Draco heiser. Wie als würden ihm selber im Moment die Wort erst gänzlich bewusst, verstärkte er den Griff um Hermine und drückte sie fester an sich. Die wohlige Wärme, die von ihr ausging, beruhigte ihn angenehm. Langsam ließ er sie wieder los und schaute sie an. Sie schaute nachdenklich auf seine Brust, da er um einige größer war als sie.

" Wieso soll ich dir glauben ? Beweis mir, dass du dir Wahrheit sagst ! ", forderte Hermine fast tonlos, während sie langsam ihren Kopf schüttelte. Sie schien ihre Stimme zweifelsohne zu verlieren." Beweis mir das du nicht lügst...beweis es mir ! Wie soll ich dir denn glauben ? Du warst jahrelang mein Erzfeind, hast mir mein Leben eine lange Zeit zur Hölle gemacht, und nun ? Ich bin schwanger von dir verdammt ! ", ergänzte Hermine unter Tränen. Die braunhaarige Hexe hatte vergeblich versucht ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. Sie wollte keine Schwächen zeigen. Sie durfte keine Schwächen zeigen, nicht vor ihm, ihrem Peiniger. Doch sie konnte nicht anderes.

Sanft drückte sie Draco an sich und bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Verzweifelt fing Hermine an bitter zu weinen und schlug, um ihre Wut und Angst abzubauen, mit ihren Händen, die sie zu Fäusten geballt hatte, auf seine Brust ein, was Draco still über sich ergehen ließ. Nach kurzer Zeit ebbten ihre Schläge ab und vereinzelt leise Schlurzer konnte Draco nur noch vernehmen. Er spürte ihre Angst und den Schmerz, der von ihr ausging und es schien ihm die Luft wegzuschnüren, so weh tat es ihm. Aber er musste Taten vollbringen. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen, und wenn es sein müsste, würde er alles tun um ihr diesen Schmerz und Pein, den sie verspürte, für immer und ewig zu ersparen. Er würde handeln und zwar für die Frau, die er liebte. Für sein ungeborenes Kind. Für seine Freunde.

Er drückte sie ein Stückchen von sich weg und hob ihr Kinn mit seinem Zeigefinger hoch, sodass sie ihm in die Augen schauen musste. Glänzende traurige, vor Angst schmerzende, bernsteinfarbende Augen trafen auf seine graublauen, liebevollen Augen. Er fixierte sie sie kurz, ehe er im Flüsterton sagte: " Ich werde alles tun, um dich und Blaise sowie Ginny von hier zu befreien. Du wirst das Leben, was du immer bekommen wolltest, bekommen. Unser Kind wird in einer intakten Familie aufwachsen. Aber davor will ich ernsthaft um deine Hand anhalten ! ".

Langsam kniete sich der blonde Malfoy vor Hermine hin und nahm ihre Hand in die seinen. " Ich weiß, ich bin kein einfacher Mensch...eitel, arrogant, stur...doch werde ich alles tun, um dich glücklich sehen zu können. Ich werde dir den Himmel zu Füßen legen, dich jeden Tag aufs neue verwöhnen, um dir jeden Tag in deine wunderschönen Augen sehen zu können. Ich werde für dich und unseres noch ungeborenes Kind alles tun, wenn es sein muss an einem qualvollen 'Tod sterben, doch das ist es mir wert, mehr als alles andere. Willst du Hermine Jane Granger meine Frau werden ?" Es war mehr ein Flüstern, doch klangen die Worte deutlich immer wieder in Hermines Ohren. Sie schaute ihn mit glasigen Augen an und...

* * *

_Ich habe das komische Gefühl, dass ihr mich sicher foltern wollt, jetzt für diesen Cliff oder? Habt ihr auch recht, aber sonst wäre ich ja nicht ich.. Ich liebe Cliffs zu schreiben. Verflucht meine Gene dafür. ((sich versteck)) _

_P.S. Ein Lied was sehr gut zu diesem Kap passen würde, wäre das Lied von Meat Loaf & Marion Raven: It´s all coming back to me now_

_Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir trotzdem ein Reviewchen. Auf die bin ich angewiesen. Mein Hauptnahrungsmittel als Autorin. _

_eure aleks _


	30. True Love Part 2

_So, hier bin ich wieder nach langer Zeit. Diesmal hat es wieder länger gedauert, doch ich hatte euch vorgewarnt. Doch jetzt steht meiner Schreiberrei wieder nichts im Wege. ( Mein Abschluss in der Tasche hab und jetzt genug Zeit hab) _

_Erstmal möchte ich meiner neue Betaleserin danken, die ihre Arbeit an diesem Kap super gut gemacht hatte. Ein fettes Danke an Dracy17. °°applaus ertön°°_

_So aber auch meinen lieben Reviewern... Danke an: _

_Cynestra: Ja, ich weiß es war sehr gemein von mir an so einer lieben Stelle aufzuhören, aber ich konnte nicht anderes. Doch denke ich, dass dir dafür dieses Kap umso mehr gefallen wird..._

_ LunaNigra: So untypisch für einen Malfoy, aber sowas muss auch mal sein. ( Immerhin macht man sowas ja nicht alle Tage oder? °gg°) _

_dramine: So wieder zur Verfügung. Es geht weiter... _

_Valpuri: Das will ich doch hoffen. °°gg°°_

_Celina-Hp: Ich weiß, aber dafür ist diese Kap umso süßer...( zumindestens der Anfang) _

_dracy17: Ja Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen wird es hier nicht so schnell geben. Alles mit seiner Zeit..._

_sam: Gegen Bestechung hab ich nie was!! Aber Reviews tun es auch °gg°_

_laVampiresa: Ja, ein Malfoy muss auch wenigstens ein bisschen Romantik im Blut haben... _

_engelchen89: Jetzt hab ich ja einen Beta, da sollte das Lesen nicht mehr so große Schwierigkeiten machen. Danke für die konstruktive Kritik. _

_Ich wünsche euch nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. _

_glg aleks_**  
**

* * *

**  
20. True Love Part 2**

Der blonde Malfoy-Erbe schaute ungeduldig in die braunen, warmen Augen seiner Angebeteten. Sein Herz stand ihm bis zum Hals, was ihm in seinem Leben noch nie zuvor passiert war. Noch nie hatte er die Gefühle so intensiv und stark gespürt wie jetzt. Noch nie hatte er jemanden so viel Liebe und Zuneigung entgegen gebracht. Noch nie hatte er so geliebt. Stets war ihm das Wort "Liebe" fremd gewesen; egal ob in der Familie, in einer Beziehung oder in einer Freundschaft, doch jetzt fing er an zu verstehen. Jetzt fing er an zu verstehen, was es bedeutet, jemanden zu lieben; wie stark dieses Gefühl ist, was über jede andere Empfindung, Zauberei hinaus geht. Sein Leben begann einen neuen Abschnitt. Einen fremden Abschnitt, der ihn prägen würde, der sein Leben prägen würde.

Wie in Zeitlupe bemerkte er, dass Hermine sanft nickte. Man konnte es kaum wahrnehmen, doch es entging Draco nicht. Er sog jede kleine Einzelheit von ihr in sich auf und verschloss es tief in seinem Herzen. Ihre warmen Augen strahlten voller Wärme und Liebe. Ein Funken von Angst war zu erkennen, doch dies stand Draco nicht minder in den Augen. Jede kleine Emotion konnte man an ihm jetzt erkennen. Er hatte seine kalte, ausdruckslose Fassade abgelegt für die Frau, die er liebte und er würde für sie alles tun.

" Ja, ich will ! ", kam es langsam zittrig über Hermines Lippen. Langsam und zaghaft nickte sie und Draco stand auf. Er stand direkt vor ihr und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem sanften Lächeln. Seine Hand wanderte automatisch zu ihrem Gesicht und strich ihr einige Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr. Beide schienen gefangen zu sein vom Blick des jeweiligen anderen. Dracos Hand wanderte zu ihrem Nacken hinauf und zog sie langsam immer näher zu sich. Beide schlossen ihre Augen und sehnsüchtig vereinten sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

_In dieser Nacht vergaßen sie alles um sich herum; nur die beiden waren wichtig. So wie die Luft zum Atmen, so klammerten sie sich aneinander, wie, als würden sie alleine fallen; in einen tiefen Abgrund und qualvoll auf die schlimmste Art sterben. _

_Nur die Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden, nur die Zuneigung, die sie einander zeigten, nur die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die ihre Körper ausstrahlten, umhüllten sie und gaben ihnen Kraft. _

_In dieser Nacht fielen keine Worte mehr, denn ihre Augen strahlten alles aus, was sie einander sagen wollten und ihre Berührungen waren so viel intensiver, liebevoller, zagvoller und sehnsüchtiger als die letzten Male. _

_Diese Nacht war der Beweis ihrer Liebe._

oOo

Severus Snape drückte sich in seinen schwarzen Mantel und ging schnellen Schrittes die einsame, kalte Straße entlang. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als er in eine kleine Straße namens Spinners End einbog und auf ein unbewohnt aussehendes Haus zuschritt. Einige Dachziegel lagen von dem letzten Unwetter noch auf der Treppe und zwei Holzlatten waren von den Fenstern heruntergefallen. Kurzerhand beseitigte er dies schnell mit einem Handwink und schritt zügig in das Haus hinein.

Von innen sah das Haus jedoch sehr bewohnt aus. Kein Staub, keine Spinnenweben...es war alles sorgfältig geputzt und sauber und hinterließ deshalb einen angenehmen Eindruck auf ihn. Severus ließ seinen Mantel von sich gleiten, welcher von einem kleinen Hauself aufgefangen wurde. Im nächsten Moment entzündete sich im Kamin ein kleines Feuer und der Hauself setzte zum Reden an. "Ma...Mas...Master Snape, sie sind wieder zurück gekehrt.!".

" Ja.. bring mir was zu trinken! Du weißt, was ich gerne trinke und dann...verschwinde aus meinem Blickfeld.!", antwortete er harsch. " Ja..Sir...", erwiderte der kleine Hauself enttäuscht und verließ den Raum mit einer Verbeugung.

Snape schaute sich um. Der Hauself hatte seine Arbeit wirklich gut gemacht. Nicht schlecht. Es war alles beim Alten geblieben. Doch schnell beschloss Severus sich hinzulegen. Seine Füße schmerzten von diesem anstrengenden Tag und außerdem war er ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste, das wusste er. Zaghaft streckte er sich und legte sich auf die kleine schwarze Ledercouch. Die Hände hinter dem Kopf kreuzend, dachte er über den heutigen Tag nach.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann schloss seine Augen und versuchte die vor kurzem aufgenommenen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Irgendwie war es eigenartig. Er konnte dem Entschluss des Ordens nicht folgen. Nicht, dass es das erste Mal war! Oft hatte er in der Vergangenheit die Ansichten und Vorschläge des Phönixordens nicht für ideal gehalten. Doch immer hatte er sich irgendwie schon damit zufrieden geben können. Jedoch war es diesmal anders. War es vielleicht die Tatsache, dass es hier um zwei Menschen ging, die er mehr als nur gut kannte? Nein, er glaubte es nicht. Damals war das auch nie ausschlaggebend gewesen.

Draco Malfoy sollte der Anklage schuldig sein, Ginny Potter, Blaise Zabini und Hermine Granger entführt zu haben, sowie in ihrem Handeln beeinflusst zu haben!

So drückte es Mad Eye Moody aus, der jetzige Vorsitzende des Phönixordens. Seit geraumer Zeit waren Ginny Potter, Blaise Zabini und Hermine Granger sowie Draco Malfoy verschwunden. Immer einer nach dem anderen, wobei die ersten drei genannten jeweils einen Brief zurück ließen mit einem roten Lederhandschuh. Der Orden des Phönix tippte auf die Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy Ginny Potter entführt habe, um sich Blaise Zabini gefügig zu machen. Bei Hermine Granger jedoch tippten sie eher darauf, dass Draco Malfoy sie sich durch seinen Charme und sein Charisma gefügig gemacht hatte. (Seit dem Zeitungsartikel von Rita Kimmkorn waren einige Mitglieder der Zauberergesellschaft sehr hellhörig geworden. Besonders die Tatsache, dass sie Nachbarn waren und des Öfteren zusammen gesichtet wurden, machte es nicht besser.)

Angeblich benötigte Draco einige gute Zauberer, um seinen Vater beistehen zu können. Oder einfach besser gesagt: Um Lucius helfen zu können, eine neue Armee aufzubauen, denn jeder wusste von Lucius geliebten Todesserleben und seinem machtgierigen Idealismus. Dem Idealismus, dem auch Voldemort verfallen war.

Der Phönixorden hatte Angst. Angst vor einer neuen Bedrohung. Jahrelang war sie Bestandteil der Zaubererwelt gewesen. Gerade hatte sich alles so schön beruhigt. Genau 13 Jahre waren nun vergangen, seitdem Voldemort geschlagen wurde. Und dies war genau die Zeitspanne, die damals verlief, bis Voldemort wieder bei Kräften war und wieder auftauchte, nachdem ihn Baby Harry durch den Zauber seiner Mutter geschlagen hatte. Genau 13 Jahre später zeigte sich Voldemort beim Finale des Trimagischen Turniers wieder. Würde Voldemort jetzt wieder auftauchen? Wieder 13 Jahre nach seinem Niedergang?

Natürlich hatte ihn Harry getötet, doch sein Leichnam wurde nie gefunden. In der Nacht, als er starb, verpuffte auch der Körper vom dunklen Lord. Viele konnten damals nicht daran glauben. Andere wiederum meinten, Voldemort sei wieder verschwunden. Nur wenige erlebten damals den Tod des mächtigsten Schwarzmagiers. Und nun trat wieder die Angst in den Zaubererreihen auf. Angst, dass Voldemort durch seinen Gehilfen, Lucius Malfoy, wieder eine Armee aufbauen könnte. Diesmal jedoch genauestens bedacht. Nicht vielen war unbekannt, dass Hermine Granger eine der intelligentsten Hexen der englischen Zauberergesellschaft war, mit dem besten Abschluss auf Hogwarts seit langem. Genauso war weder Ginny Potter noch Blaise Zabini dumm oder unerfahren. Sie hatten sehr viel im letzten Krieg getan und sich engagiert.

Einige Mitglieder des Ordens hatten Angst, dass damit ein erster Baustein der neuen Todesserarmee gelegt sein würde. Obwohl sich Draco in letzter Zeit einen ansehbaren Status angeeignet hatte, trauten ihm trotzdem noch nicht viele. "Den Malfoys ist einfach nicht zu vertrauen", so tat es Arthur Weasley ab und viele stimmten mit ein.

Natürlich hatte Snape einen Einwand eingebracht, doch glaubten ihm nur wenige. Er war ja vielen nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig, obwohl er so viel für den Orden getan hatte. "Er hat ja nur jahrelang sein Leben auf ´s Spiel gesetzt und nun bekommt er das, was er verdient hat.", dachte Severus sarkastisch. Nur wenige hatten ihm geglaubt, dass Draco sich verändert habe.

Draco Malfoy war keine Marionette seines Vaters mehr. Er verabscheute ihn zutiefst, genauso wie die Todesser. Damals hatte er keine Chance gehabt, sich zu wehren, doch jetzt war er erwachsen. Er würde nicht in seine alten Muster verfallen. Nein, dass war einfach zu irrational. Genauso wie die Theorie, er habe seinen besten Freund, deren Geliebte und seine Freundin, wenn Snape Hermine jetzt so an der Seite Dracos bezeichnen konnte, entführt, um sie zu manipulieren! Es war zum Haareraufen!

Plötzlich öffnete Severus seine Augen. "Das war unmöglich!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Wie, als schien ihm plötzlich ein Licht aufzugehen, stand er auf. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dies hatte er natürlich nicht bedacht, aber es war eine Möglichkeit.

Es schien doch Licht in dieser ganzen Dunkelheit zu geben.

Der rote Lederhandschuh...der erste Anhaltspunkt.

* * *

_Ja das letzte Rätsel in diese FF...Aber bald kommt das nächste Kap... _

_Trotzdem vielleicht ein Reviewchen gefällig?? _

_lg aleks _


	31. Anfang vom Ende?

**_Hey Guys! _**

_**Hier bin ich wieder mit einen extra großem Kapitel für euch mit dem ich mich auch revangieren will, da ihr immer so lange auf meine Kaps warten musstet in letzter Zeit. Leider müsst ihr das Kap auch als Entschädigung sehen, da ich jetzt vier Wochen im Urlaub bin und somit kein Internet habe, aber fleißig weiter schrieben werde und zuversichtlich bin, dass ich Nachbarnliebe bald fertig schreiben werde. Wegen dem Zeitdruck ist dieses Kap aber nicht gebetat und ich bitte euch dieses Mal die Fehler zu übersehen. Nächstes Mal ist alles wieder gebetat!!! **_

_**Lieben Dank an meine Reviewer: **_

_**engelchen89: Dankeschöööööööööööööööönnnnnnn...ich hoffe, dass Kap gefällt dir auch! **_

_**LunaNigra: Naja, jetzt sind es schon mal zwei! **_

_** Valpuri: Naja, deshalb wird diese Kap mehr Drama sein. Aber muss so sein. So einfach mach ich es den beiden nicht! **_

_**Diese Kapitel ist wieder mal etwas anders als ihr euch das sicher vorgestellt habt. Aber das muss leider so sein. So einfach haben es Hermine und Draco doch nicht! **_

_**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass ihr mir schön reviewt, währendessen ich im Urlaub bin. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel...ich bitte euch, auch die Schwarzleser! **_

_**glg aleks **_

* * *

  
**31. Anfang vom Ende?**

Snape war sofort aufgesprungen und überquerte schnellen Schrittes das kleine Wohnzimmer hinüber zu seinem Bucherregal. In seinem Kopf ratterte es nur langsam, da es anscheinend einige Jahre her war, seitwann er etwas über diesen vermeintlichen roten Lederhandschuh als Symbol der Wiedererkennung gehört hatte.Müde fuhr er sich durch die schwarzen Haare und setzte an, einige Bücher nach dem Ergebnis zu durchwühlen. Der dunkelhaarige Mann griff nach dem ersten Buch und blätterte Stück für Stück die Seiten durch. Das schien noch eine lange Nacht zu werden, doch er müsste einen Hinweise auf dieses eigenaritge Verschwinden finden.

Die Zeit verging schnell und das helle Vollmondlicht fiel immer mehr in das kleine, schlechtbeleuchtete Wohnzimmer. Die ruhige Nacht legte sich wie ein Schutzfilm über die Landschaft und nur das Grillen der Springschrecken war zu vernehmen. Langsam blätterte der ältere Mann in den Bücher umher, als er plötzlich ein leises Plopp hörte. Es war unverkennbar jemand gerade appariert und das war in diesen Vorort sehr eigenartig. Außer ihm selbt gab es keine weitere magischen Menschen hier in der Nähe, da war sich Snape nach all den Jahren mehr als sicher gewesen.

Er legte das Buch zur Seite und stand langsam auf. Nochmal horchte er leise in die Nacht hinein, konnte jedoch nichts mehr hören. Hatte er sich das vielleicht nur eingebildet ? Langsam kam er ja in seine Jahre, jedoch hatte ihn sein Gehör nie getäuscht gehabt. Gerade als er es als eine Einbildung abtun wollte, klopfte es an der Tür.

" Master Snape, jemand klopft an der Tür!", ertönte sofort das Quietschen des Hauselfen. Snape ignorierte es gekonnt und spazierte, den Zauberstab in der Hand haltend, zur Tür. Er hasste unangemeldete Besuche, und genauso hasste er, wenn ihn jemand in seiner Arbeit störte!

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und, wäre er nicht Severus Snape, wäre ihm jetzt die Kinnlade heruntergefallen. Ronald Weasley stand vor seiner Tür und schaute ihn missmutig an.

" Snape, lassen Sie mich rein!", erwiderte der Rotschopf leise. " Es handelt vom heutigen Abend...ich muss was mit Ihnen besprechen!".

oooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Das sanfte regelmäßige Atmen von Hermine signalisierte ihm, dass sie in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen war. Er drückte ihren warmen, zierlichen Körper sanft an den seinen und fuhr gedankenverloren mit seinen Zeigefinger über ihren Handrücken. Er nahm liebevoll ihre Hand in die seine und beobachtete sie. Sie hatte eine wunderschöne Hand, genauso wunderschön wie ihr perfekter Körper. Diese Nacht würde er wohl nie in seinem Leben vergessen können. Noch nie hatte er jemanden so intensiv geliebt oder wurde von jemanden so wunderschön geliebt. Es war einfach unbeschreibbar gewesen.

Er wunderte sich, was diese Frau alles mit ihm anstellen konnte. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er jemanden wirklich lieben können; das Gefühl war ihm so fremd gewesen, sodass er dachte es sei eher eine kleine Spinnerei von verweichlichten Vorpubertären. Sein Leben war immer mehr geprägt gewesen von Angst, Mut, Treue und Trauer; die er von seinen Eltern schon in den frühen Jahren erlernt hatte. Der Krieg trug nur ein kleinen Teil dazu, doch Hogwarts hatte noch ein bisschen von seiner Jugend bewahren können. Auch wenn er es damals nie zugegeben hätte...er hatte Hogwarts genauso geliebt wie alle anderen Schüler und freute sich immer wieder aufs Neue wenn ein neues Schuljahr beginnen würde. Oft hatte er sogar die Tage gezählt bis zur Abreise nach Hogwarts.

Dort hatte er einen Teil seiner Jugend unbeschwert und lustig verbringen können, auch wenn dies besonders im Hause Slytherin schwer gewesen war. Jeder hatte ihn mehr oder weniger als den Slytherinprinzen angesehen, der das Haus Slytherin repräsentieren sollte. Auch im Quidditch, was aber öfter, dank Potter, misslang. Trotzdem hätte er nach dem Ganzen nie geglaubt jemanden zu finden, der sein Herz und seine Gefühle so in Trab bringen würde; das seine Gefühle regelrecht aus der Bahn warf.

Der Heiratsantrag war so schnell gegangen; Draco glaubte es immer noch kaum. Er hatte eigentlich nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet sie zu heiraten; ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Doch war es in diesem Moment wie von selber gekommen. Sein Mund hatte sich selbstständig gemacht, oder besser gesagt sein Körper. Sein Verstand hatte sich irgendwie, wie von selbst, ausgeschaltet und sein Herz hatte die Situation gesteuert. Irgendwie irrational.. so abstrakt.

Und das diese wunderschöne Frau auch noch so einen wie Draco heiraten möchte ist noch unwirklicher. Jahrelange hatte er sie geärgert, gehänselt, ihr die Hölle nahe gebracht und nun will sie seine Frau werden. Sie stellte sich eine Zukunft mit ihm, dem Ex-Todesser, Slytherin und Malfoy-Erben vor. Mit einen Kind...mit einer Familie. Und er, Draco Malfoy, lag mit ihr hier im Bett, währendessen er sie alle in solche Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Seelenruhig lag er festumschlungen da! Es traf ihn irgendwie wie ein Schlag und er beschloss aufzustehen. Zwar war es immer noch tiefe Nacht, doch er musste nachdenken; einen Weg hieraus finden, wenigstens für Hermine, Ginny und Blaise!

Liebevoll legte er ihre Hand auf das Bett und schob sie sanft von seinem Körper hinunter. Als er bemerkte, dass sie noch schlief, schlug er die Decke über das Bett und stand auf. Galant zog er sich an und verschwand dann mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine aus dem Zimmer.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Das helle Mondlicht fiel langsam immer größerwerdend in den großen, kühlen Raum und erhellte ihn zunehmens. Eine große Gestalt schüttelte seinen Whiskey ruhig hin und her, was ihn langsam beruhigte, und nahm langsam Platz auf dem großen grünen Ledersessel. Mit einem Zauberstabschwung erhellte sich das Zimmer durch das Feuer, welches jetzt im Kamin aufflackte. Sein Blick fiel wie gebannt in die Feuerflacken und ab und an nahm er einen kleinen Schluck seinens Whiskeys zu sich.

Die Ironie des Lebens hatte er schon lange entdeckt gehabt, doch jetzt spürte er sie sehr stark. Sein Plan war aufgegangen, wenn zwar noch nicht ganz, aber der größte und schwierigste Part war erledigt. Jedoch hielt sich seine Freude in Grenzen. Eine nur allzubekannte Unzufriedenheit spiegelte seine Seele dar und es schien sich wieder in Wut zu verwandeln. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt dieses Whiskeyglas ins Feuer geschleudert, diesen Schreibtisch zu Kleinholz verarbeitetet und einen Wutschrei nach dem anderen durch das große Anwesen klingen lassen. Doch würde es ihm nichts bringen. Er hatte indem schon jahrelang Erfahrung und wusste langsam nicht weiter.

Seit er auf dieser verdammten, grausamen Welt war, hatte er sich nie glücklich oder zufrieden gefühlt. Sein Gefühlsreichtum war immer nur auf Treue, Trauer, Gleichgültigkeit, Angst, Wut und Zorn gerichtet. Nie hatte er ein schönes, normales, unbeschwertes Leben haben können; weder als Kind, später als Jugendlicher genauso wenig, noch als Mann. Und er hatte immer gedacht er hätte sich damit abgefunden, es akzeptiert...doch dem war nicht so. Besonders jetzt schien ihn dieses Gefühl der Unzufriedenheit, der Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit zu überfallen.

Der blondhaarige Hausherr hatte gedacht, er würde durch die Erfüllung des Plan glücklicher werden; immerhin sah er seinen Sohn und dessen zukünftige Frau wieder. Bald würde er auch sein Enkelkind in den Händen halten können. Jedoch hatte er eins nicht bedacht.

Diese Leute hassten ihn. Diese Leute hatten ihn schon immer gehasst. Genauso wie alle andere Leute auf dieser Welt.

Und das schlimmste würde sein:

Sie würde ihn immer noch weiter hassen; ihn verabscheuen; ihn meiden.

Genauso wie alle anderen Leute dieser Welt. Und sah er da etwa einen Sinn oder Perspektive fürs Leben?

Wütend schleuderte er das nun leere Whiskeyglas in das Feuer, welches zischend größer aufflackte.

Er hasste sein Leben...er hasste sich selbst!

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einen leisen Knarzen und der schwarzhaarige, großgewachsene Mann packte Ron unsanft an der Schulter und schleifte ihn im nächsten Moment in das Haus.

" Spinnen Sie, Weasley ? Noch lauter und selbst die Muggel werden was mitkriegen!". Snape schaute ihn mit glühenden Augen an. " Ich wusste schon immer Sie taugen nichts!".

" Ich werde wohl meine Meinung über Sie mir jetzt verkneifen, denn es gibt momentan wichtigeres als sich mit Ihnen zu streiten, was ich sowieso nie gerne tue, Professor. Es geht wie gesagt um den heutigen Abend und denken sie ja nicht, ich sei erpicht auf ihre Gesellschaft oder auf ihren Sitz in irgendeiner Art und Weise!", antwortete Ron und schaute sich leicht in dem Haus um.

Snape drehte sich auf der Stelle um und trat zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Ron folgte ihm.

" Um was geht es nun, Weasley? Ich hoffe für Sie, es ist was wichtiges!". Snape hatte sich währendessen hingesetzt und blätterte weiter in seinen Büchern umher. Halbhörig lauschte er.

" Ich glaube ihnen, Snape!"

Ron hatte sich währendessen auf das Sofa niedergelassen und schaute ihn entschlossen an. " Was glauben sie mir?", fragte Snape unschlüssig und blickte über das Buch hinweg zu dem Rotschopf.

" Wenn Sie mir besser zuhören würden, würde ich es Ihnen auch gerne erläutern!".

Der Professor blätterte kurz noch einige Seiten durch, ehe er sich galant an seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte und Ron interessiert beobachtete. " Nun!".

" Es handelt um die heutige Verhandlung, wie schon gesagt. Ich glaube Ihnen, dass Malfoy Ginny, Zabini und Hermine nicht entführt haben kann. Er ist unschuldig...und wir müssen wissen, was da wirklich dahinter steckt!", erzählte der Rotschopf schleunigst und beugte sich weiter nach vorne. Interessiert musterte er Snape und bemerkte seinen skeptischen Blick.

" Wieso schweigen sie jetzt? Ober glauben sie mir nicht?", fragte Ron nach.

" In der Tat. Ich glaube Ihnen nicht. Es ist sehr ungewöhnlich ausgerechnet von Ihnen zu hören, dass sie mir, Severus Snape, glauben und dazu noch behaupten Draco sei unschuldig. Also Weasley..dazu benötigen Sie mehr Überzeugungskraft!", antwortete Snape und stand auf. Er ging hinüber zu einen kleinen Barschrank und holte zwei Gläser sowie einen Tennesse Whiskey heraus. Ohne zu fragen schüttete er seinen Gast ein Glas ein und reichte es ihm.

" Wissen Sie Snape...", begann Ron und nahm den Whiskey in die Hand, "...man soll Berufliches immer von Privaten trennen, und das tue ich gerade. Es hat absolut nichts mit meiner Sympathie, oder soll ich eher Antipathie, gegenüber Ihnen und dem Slytherinprinzen zu tun. Ich will nur endlich wissen, was hier gespielt wird.Immerhin wird da meine Schwester sowie meine beste Freundin vermisst! Da ist Sorge nun mal angebracht oder kennen Sie nicht mal das Wort?", endete Ron sarkastisch.

Severus konnte sich ein leises zynisches Lachen nicht verkneifen und nahm langsam einen Schluck Whiskey. " Weasley, wer hätte das gedacht? Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie doch gar nicht so dumm sind, wie ich immer gedacht habe!".

" Tjah, was man nicht alles an einem Tag herausfindet? Nicht, Professor?".

" Nun gut. Ich denke es wäre nicht angebracht jetzt in eine unendliche Diskussion mit Ihnen einzugehen, sondern sich besser nützlich zu machen!". Es herrschte einen Moment lang Stille, ehe Snape fortfuhr. " Sie glauben mir...schön. Doch was hilft uns das weiter? Können Sie mir irgendwie helfen? Oder ist das vielleicht eine üble Falle des Ordens um mich auszuspionieren. Moody hatte es ja schließlich immer auf mich abgesehen gehabt!".

" Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht hier um mit Ihnen zu diskutieren, oder ihnen meine Loyalität vorzugaukeln. Entweder Sie glauben mir, oder Sie lassen es. Ich kann auch alleine weitermachen; doch vergessen Sie nicht: Zu Zweit ist man in der Regel immer stärker als alleine. Auch wenn Sie es als Einzelgänger immer bevorzugen!", antwortete der Weasley-Erbe und lehnte sich wieder zurück in die Couch. Er konnte nur noch hoffen, dass er Snape überredet hatte; denn...er brauchte Snape wirklich; auch wenn er es ungern zugeben würde.

Hingegen nickte Snape nun kaum merklich und dachte einen Augenblick kurz nach. Weasley hatte Recht. Alleine würde er es schwer haben, dahinter zu kommen wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Jedoch wusste Weasley vielleicht doch mehr. In letzter Zeit hatte er ihn immer öfter unterschätzt und musste zugeben, dass Ron sich definitiv weiter entwickelt hatte. Auch wenn er dies in seinem Leben nie geglaubt hätte!

" Gut, Weasley. Wir arbeiten zusammen...Aber unter einer Bedingung. Das alles bleibt geheim. Es bleibt unter uns. Zu keinen einen Mucks, haben wir uns da verstanden?". Snape hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und schaute ihn durchdringlich an. " In Ordnung. Es bleibt alles unter uns, doch bestehe ich auch auf eine Bedingung!".

" Die wäre?", erwiderte Snape gelangweilt. " Wir arbeiten ernsthaft zusammen und nicht gegeneinander. Ich verlange von Ihnen so behandelt zu werden, wie Sie es von mir werden. Keine Diskussionen, kein Streit, haben wir uns da verstanden? Und glauben Sie nicht, dass mir das nicht schwer fällt!".

Snape nickte und wieder konnte er nur bemerken, dass der junge Weasley herangereift war. Erstaundlich, erstaunlich!

" Das ist alles? Dann lass uns beginnen!", sagte Ron dann und stand auf.

Snape schaute den jungen, vor Energie sprotzenden Mann an. " Und wie beginnen?", entgegnete Snape und blieb sitzen. " Hast du eine gute Idee?? Informationen??". Es klang mehr ungeduldig und genervt doch überspielte es Ron. " Ich denke es ist erstmal wichtig Information zu sammeln. Wir müssen wichtige Anhaltspunkte finden und ich habe da schon eine Idee!".

Snape schaute ihn interssiert an und wartete. " Nun??", fragte er ungeduldig nach.

" Wo soll man in der Regel immer zuerst anfangen zu suchen? Dort wo man die letzte Spur gefunden hat, und diese war in Dracos Wohnung!", erwiderte Ron nun hellwach. " Wir müssen in Malfoys Wohnung nach Hinweisen suchen. Vielleicht finden wir da was!".

Diese Überlegnung war überhaupt nicht schlecht, musste Snape zugeben, doch gab es da nur ein Problem. " Wie kommen wir da rein ? Die Auroren haben die Wohnung doch sozusagen beschlagnahmt. Ich glaube wohl kaum, dass Sie uns da kurzerhand reinlassen werden, oder ?".

Ron lächelte. " Ich weiß ja nicht, Snape. Verdrängen Sie es immer wieder, oder vergessen Sie es einfach nur? Ich bin der erste Untersektretär der Aurorenzentrale. Mir unterliegt auch eine gewisse Macht. Und denken Sie wirklich ich hätte die Macht nicht, da hinein zu gelangen? Zwar wird Moody nicht sehr begeistert sein, doch bis der etwas davon erfährt, sind wir schon längst weg!", grinste Ron und richtete sich langsam auf. " Und da jetzt sowieso bald Schicht ist, haben wir noch leichteres Spiel. Also kommen Sie, Snape!".

Der dunkelhaarige Mann schaute den Weasley-Erben einfach nur fassunglos an.

Er unterschätzte den jungen Mann einfach zu sehr.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Langsam öffnete Hermine ihre Augen und schaute sich um. Starke Regentropfen donnerten gegen die Fensterscheiben und ein Gewitter schien sich über Malfoy Manor aufzumachen. Vorsichtig reckte sich die junge Frau ehe sie sich verwundert im Raum umschaute. " Wo war Draco bloß ?", war ihr erster Gedanke. Bald jedoch tat sie sein Verschwinden damit ab, dass er wahrscheinlich im Bad oder sich irgendwo im Haus befand.

Sie schlug die Decke über das Bett und stand auf. Schnell schnappte sie sich den Morgenmantel, der an Komode hang und trottete ins Bad. Die morgendliche Übelkeit war heute morgen nicht mehr so schlimm, wie in den letzten Tagen und so schien Hermines Laune gar nicht mal so schlecht zu beginnen. Jedoch hatte sie ein komisches Gefühl in der Brust. Gerne wäre sie mit Draco aufgewacht, und sie konnte es nicht leugnen, dass sein Verschwinden sie irgendwie traurig stimmte.

Sie selbst konnte es immernoch kaum glauben, dass sie jetzt mit ihm verlobt war. Der gestrige Abend war so schön gewesen und die darauffolgende Nacht, sodass sie diesen Moment wohl nie in ihrem Leben vergessen würde. Es wirkte wie ein Traum..und irgendwie beschlich sie die Angst, dass sie wahrscheinlich wirklich nur geträumt hatte und er sie wahrscheinlich eh nur heiraten würde, weil sein Vater das von ihm verlangte, was ihr immer noch ziemlich schleierhaft war.

Ja, gut. Sie trug Lucius Malfoys Enkelkind in sich, aber sie war ein " Schlammblut", eine Muggelgeborene. Wie konnte sich Lucius Malfoy so einen Patzer in seinem Familienstammbaum bloß erlauben? Ein "Schlammblut" inmitten von ganzen Reinblüter. Sie verschmutzte doch die ehrenhafte Blutslinie!

Doch dies würde Hermine noch herausfinden, dass schwor sie sich. Sie würde nicht einfach " Amen" zu dem sagen, was Lucius mit ihnen vor hatte. Es war ihr Kind, und sie war sie selbst. Dazu noch eine der besten Auroren Englands und sie würde hier einen Weg heraufinden. Doch musste sie sich erstmal besser über alles informieren und vorallem über die Situation hier. Was hatte Lucius wirklich vor?

Währendessen hatte sich Hermine schon angezogen und fertig gemacht. Immernoch in Gedanken vertieft blickte sie ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel ehe sie das Zimmer verließ. Mit galanten Schritten bewegte sie sich hinunter zum Salon, wo sie schon auf einen Hauself traf, der anscheinend auf sie wartete.

" Miss Granger, darf Tipsie sie bitten zum Frühstück zu kommen. Es ist im Esszimmer schon angerichtet!". Hermine nickte und folgte dem kleinen Wesen schnell. Eine große Flügeltür öffnete sich und vor ihr tat sich ein langer breiter Raum auf. Die Wände waren mit Porträts geschmückt und der Raum beinhaltete nur einen großen langen Tisch. An dem Tisch war für 5 Personen gedeckt, wobei sie zu ihrer Überraschung Draco alleine hier sitzen sah. Er laß gerade den Tagespropheten und schien sehr in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Hermine schritt leise hinein und ging auf ihn zu und wollte sich neben ihn setzten. Gerade als sie fast bei ihm angekommen war, entfiel ihm ein Wutschrei. " Diese Banausen!", schrie er und schmieß die Zeitung vor sich auf den Tisch. " Wie können sie es wagen? Ich wusste schon immer, dass die nichts taugen!".

Erschreckt von seinem Wutausbruch war sie erstmal stehen geblieben und beruhigte sich jedoch schnell wieder. Die letzten paar Schritte ging sie auf ihn zu, ehe sie sanft ihre Hände auf seinen Schulter legte und beruhigt flüsterte. " Was ist den los?".

Draco fuhr herum und schaute sie erschreckt an. " Musst du dich so anschleichen?", schrie er ihr ins Gesicht, was Hermine erstaunt schauen ließ. " Ähm..Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, aber was ist denn mit dir los? Wieso maulst du mich so sehr an?", fragte sie nun mitterweile ziemlich angesäuert.

Doch Draco wartete einen Moment lang bis er antwortete. Er hatte gerade eben hinter der Flügeltür seinen Vater sehen können. Kurz holte er Luft ehe er ansetzte. " Soll ich dich etwa nur weil du ein Balg von mir in deinen Bauch trägt auf Händen tragen? Was denkst du denn wer du bist, Schlammblut?", zischte Draco hingegen und nahm wieder die Zeitung an sich.

" Wegen dir geht gerade mein gesellschaftlicher Status zu nichte und wehe dir es wird kein Junge!", damit erhob sich Draco und schritt an einer fassungslosen Hermien entlang.

Lucius Malfoy stand an der Tür und hatte das ganze Theater mitangeschaut. Was war nur mit seinem Sohn los? Hatte er sich doch getäuscht und seine Erziehung war an Draco doch nicht sinnlos verloren gegangen?

Mit einen unschlussigen Gefühl im Magen disapperierte Malfoy-Senior aus dem großen Salon.

Draco ging schnelles Schrittes hinaus auf das Anwesen und suchte sich eine ruhige Stelle, wo er ungestört sein würde. Der Regen hatte mittlerweile leicht nachgelassen und benetzte erfrischend Dracos Gesicht und Körper. Als er an den Rosengarten ankam, bewegte er sich Richtung Wald und setzte sich dann auf eine Bank, die davor gestellt war.

Es war ihm gerade mehr als schwer gefallen, doch er hatte es tun müssen. Die ganze Nacht hatte er kein Auge zu gedrückt und versucht auswegslos nach einem Weg, nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen und war nur auf eine Idee gekommen. Er musste Lucius weis machen, dass Hermine ihm nichts bedeutete, genauso wenig das Kind.

Sein Theorie beschränkte sich darauf, dass Lucius, dies alles aus Berechnung tat. Er wollte sich an Draco rächen, dass er ihn, seinen " Vater", so jämmerlich hatte sitzen lassen. Draco war damals auf die andere Seite gewechselt und das war Grund genug. Er hatte Schande auf seine ah so tolle Familie gebracht und Lucius wollte sich rächen. Und wie rächt man sich am besten?

Indem man dem anderen weh tut!

Und wie tut man jemanden weh?

Indem man ihm das wichtigste nimmt oder es zerstört.

Und Draco war mehr als klar, dass Lucius Malfoy Hermine brechen wollte. Er wollte sie seelisch vor Dracos Augen brechen und damit war er auch gebrochen und für immer im Leben verloren. Und dies würde Lucius schaffen, wenn er sein Kind nach seinen Maßnahmen erziehen würde. Jedoch würde Draco es wohl kaum sich erlauben lassen können, doch er hatte keine Wahl.

Lucius war im Vorteil, egal wie er es sah. Er hatte an alles gedacht, genau wie es ihm üblich sah und so war Dracos Taktik erstmal... Lucius glauben zu lassen, dass Hermine ihm nicht wichtig ist, das Kind ihm egal ist, Blaise und Ginny ihm sowieso nichts bedeuteten als Freunde und Draco ein kaltblütiges Arschloch ist, wie Lucius es immer wollte.

Somit könnte er sie als einzigstes retten. Er brauchte das Vertrauen und die Gnade seinen Vaters. Und die muss er sich jetzt nun aneigenen; auch wenns weh tat. Dabei dachte Draco nicht minder an Hermine. Es hatte ihn alle Kraft gekostet sie so anzufauchen und so stehen zu lassen. Sie hatte das nicht verdient. So ein wunderschönes Wesen wie Hermine hatte es nicht verdient, so behandelt zu werden.

Doch konnte Draco nicht anderes. Er musste sie irgendwie beschützen und das war der einzigste Weg sie nicht in das Verderben zu stürzten!

ooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooo

Der Regen war wieder stärker geworden als Hermine aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte. Es war schon wieder fast Abend geworden und Hermine verspürte ein leichtes Hungergefühl. Bald wandte sie sich dem Fenster ab und ging ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen. Die Tränenspuren waren mittlerweile gekonnt von ihrem Gesicht gewichen, da sie sich den Zauberspruch des Hauselfen gemerkt hatte. Jedoch hatte Hermine am liebsten wieder angefangen zu weinen.

Was war das denn hier für ein blödes Spiel? Das konnten sie doch nicht mit ihr machen; dass konnte doch nicht " er " mit ihr machen! An dem einen Tag denkt Hermine er hasst sie, an dem anderen Tag erfährt sie, dass er sich doch liebt und heiraten will, und dann schmeißt er alles wieder hin. Wieso hat er sie nur so fies angefaucht? Was war nur mit ihm los?

Sie dachte doch, er liebte sie, und wieso tat er dann das? Oder hatte sie sich einfach zu viel hinein interpretiert? Immerhin er war ein Malfoy! Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt er ändere sich so schnell? Und dann noch für sie, ein "Schlammblut"?

Hermine spürte die Tränen aufkommen und wäre am liebsten wieder auf die Knie gesunken und hätte herzzerreißend geweint, doch sie konnte nicht. Der Hauselfe hatte ihr danach einige Informationen mitgegeben, wie ihr Alltag ab nun an auszusehen hatte, und an was sie sich zu halten hatte. Und einer der Vorschriften ist, dass man zum Abendessen, welches immer um halb 8 stattfindet, erschien, und zwar in Abendgardarobe.

Und das würde Hermine tun. Sie spürte nicht die Kraft momentan sich zu wehren und irgendwie spürte sie auch wenig Kraft in sich. Als würde ihr die Schwangerschaft nicht genug zu schaffen machen, kam auch noch der andere psychische Stress hinzu. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und müde, und deshalb hatte sie auch beschlossen fürs erste ihr Leben einfach treiben zu lassen. Was sollte sie großartig tun?

Die große Liebe, ja ihre große Liebe, schien sie nicht zu lieben. Nein. Er benutzte sie nur, und die Frage war nur noch, wie er sie weiter benutzen würde. Würde sie Mutter für den Sohn, denn er ja nur haben wollte spielen? Oder auch vielleicht ab und an seine Ehefrau? Sie hatte noch keine Ahnung. Und es war ihr auch mittlerweile egal, auch wenn sie wusste, dass dem nicht so war.

Er hatte ihr mit dem heutigen Tag etwas wichtiges genommen; die Lust am Leben hatte er ihr schmerzhaft entrissen und dafür blieb ein kalter, qualvoller Schmerz in ihre Brust und damit in ihrem Herzen.

* * *

**_Arme Hermine! Ich kann sie verstehen, doch Draco kann leider nicht anderes. Er hat Angst um Hermine und will sie schützen, vor Lucius. Doch was hat Lucius wirklich vor??? _**

**_Ich denke durch meinen kleinen Einschnitt in Lucius Leben, sind viele sicher jetzt verunsichert ( und dass soll auch so sein, denn Lucius ist ein sehr vielschichtiger Charakter) _**

**_Ich bitte euch um Reviews...und wünsche allen wunderschöne Ferien und einen wunderschönen Sommer. _**

**_Bis in vier Wochen. _**

**_eure aleks_**


End file.
